


A Complicated Love Story

by historygeek21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forks Washington, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 103,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historygeek21/pseuds/historygeek21
Summary: Draco & Hermione became friends during their second year. Their relationship is a secret. They were happy in their little bubble until Hermione was hit by a powerful memory spell. Will she remember? What will Draco do when he is told he will get the Dark Mark? Where do the Cullens fit into all of this? AU Will be mostly a Dramione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	1. DRACO'S CONFESSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without giving too much away I just want to let you know that this story is mostly going to be set in the Harry Potter universe. This is mostly a Dramione story. The Twilight universe will still play a huge role but it will be in the later years.
> 
> While the major events will still happen and be relatively in the same order there will be differences. Some events will be moved and there will be differences too to make the story flow better. Also there will be times that I follow the events in the books but there will be times I follow events in the movies. It just depends which one is best for flow purposes.

**Unfortunately, I am not the fabulous JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer so I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter and Twilight universe.**

**CHAPTER 1: DRACO'S CONFESSION**

**DRACO POV**

I can’t believe I just did that!! I called Hermione Granger a MUDBLOOD!! Although she did get me rattled up by saying that I bought my way onto the Quidditch team. Technically, she is right though. I worked and trained hard over the summer to try out for this position. I wanted to get the position honestly. I thought that I did a very good job at my tryout but I guess there was someone better. But before Flint could announce who will be the new seeker, my dad had to sneakily, although not so sneakily, step in and tell Flint that if I would be the seeker he would buy the entire team Nimbus 2001 broomsticks. Flint being the perfect Slytherin took his deal and announced me as the Seeker. I did not want the seeker position now because of what my father did, but in order to keep up with appearances and not to be considered a coward, I accepted the position. I know I have a lot to prove and I have to work hard to show not only my father and the rest of Slytherin but the entire school that I deserve this position.

Now back to Hermione. I can’t believe that I called her that vile name that everyone in Slytherin is encouraged to call the muggleborns. When my father started to encourage me to call the muggleborns by that name, I made a promise to myself to never directly call her that but I just broke my promise. She is NOT a mudblood or a disgrace to the wizarding community. She is the smartest witch in our year and she is really pretty even with her bushy hair and oversized teeth. I have had a crush on her since I first saw her in line to get sorted. I was sort of crushed that she got sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin but when I found out her blood status I was relieved that my wish did not come true. So I sometimes creepily stare at her from afar because I cannot get any closer without someone getting suspicious. The Slytherins are very gossipy and if someone saw me near Hermione without saying anything, nasty to her I guarantee that it would get back to my father. It sucks that I cannot be myself at school but rather have to keep up with appearances all the time. If I could be myself then I would pluck the courage to go and talk to Hermione openly in front of everyone but I know that will never happen.

I had to apologize to her. I know that me being me she would probably not trust me to be sincere but I had to try. I had to make sure that no one overhears my apology so I have to be patient and wait until there is a time that I can talk to her privately. Problem is, is that Potter and Weasley are always around her. But hopefully I could find her alone in the library.

A couple of nights later my wish was granted. There she was in one of the far corners of the library, knee deep in work. I felt guilty in breaking her concentration but I had to do it. As an extra precaution I put a silencing spell around the area. I approached her nervously. As I came into her sight my palms were sweating. “What do you want Malfoy? Come to insult me again? If you are then turn around and leave, I have no time for _ you _ ,” she said with malice in her voice. Well here it goes.

“I am not here to insult you Hermione. I am here to apologize for what I said to you. I know you probably don’t believe me but this is sincere. You see Hermione; I have admired you since the first day I saw you in line at the sorting ceremony. (I couldn’t tell her I have a crush on her because then she might be scared off). You were telling someone about the bewitched ceiling and I knew you were someone of great intelligence. My admiration of you grew as the year went on, heck it’s still growing. What I said was horrible. I never meant to call you that. I think it was my anger and how true your statement was. I tried to get on the team with my talent. I had been practicing all summer but apparently there was someone better. That was when my father promised Flint the new broomsticks if he makes me seeker. Flint being a true Slytherin accepted the bribe and made me seeker. I know what you will say, since you Gryffindors are too predictable, but I could not refuse the position after that because then I would be seen as a coward. Like I said I know it’s a long shot that you would believe me to be sincere but now you know my true feelings. I know that we can never be friends but all I ask of you is to treat me the same way that you have always have and I you, except I will never call you that wretched name. But you must know that I will never mean any of the stuff I say but I have to say it because of the Malfoy reputation and what my father will do to me if he found out that I was nice to a muggleborn. You might think me of a coward in not standing up to my father and the other Slytherins but trust me you don’t know how cruel my father is. I am sorry for taking up your time and I will be going now.” 

There I said everything I needed to say. I could not read her face so I took it as that she wanted me as far away as possible so I turned to leave and heard, “wait.”

**Please Review**  
**Note: This has been posted on FF.Net but I have decided to post it here as well.**


	2. BEGINNING OF A FRIENDSHIP

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer (unfortunately polyjuice potion is absolutely useless to remedy that) so I don’t own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **and** **_Twilight_ ** **universe.**

**CHAPTER 2: BEGINNING OF A FRIENDSHIP**

**HERMIONE POV**

“Wait,” I was stunned about what Malfoy just said. He’s right I was a little skeptical about his sincerity, but after I saw just how sincere he is in his beautiful stormy grey eyes. The skepticism waned. I knew that I was nuts but I really wanted to get to know him, the real him after that confession. “Please don’t go. I must be nuts but why don’t you stay and we could talk. After that confession, I would like to get to know the real you.” I saw hope and happiness in his eyes as he sat down. “But first I must cast a silencing charm and alarms in case anyone starts to get too close to us.”

“Don’t worry about the silencing charms, I already cast them around us, but the alarms are a good idea. Before you ask, I did the silencing charms because I did not want anyone, especially the gossiping Slytherins to overhear what I told you.” That made sense, since he told me how much trouble he could get into just by civilly talking to me. Before I started to overthink how crazy this idea is, I casted the alarms. Even though, I was in my secret spot that even Harry and Ron did not know about and hardly anyone comes to this part of the library I rather be safe than sorry. I sat back down and pushed my homework aside forgetting all about it. I decided that we should play twenty questions and he agreed.

Draco asked me, “What do you like to do besides studying and reading?”

I answered, “Well, that’s a tough one but I like to hike and camp. I love to explore new places or get reacquainted with places I have already visited since there is always new stuff or stuff that I might have overlooked since the last time I visited. I guess you can say that I just like to travel overall.” He smiled. My first question to him was, “Besides quidditch what do you like to do away from the academic setting?”

“Why you little copycat!! But then again I am one too, because I also like to travel. I have been all over France with my parents and love learning about the French culture. I would love to travel to other places. Honestly, the United States fascinates me and would love to travel all over that country. My father has no desire to step foot into the country because he doesn’t think that they have in his words “class.” I have never been camping but I think it could be fun, especially the way wizards camp with all of the enlargement charms and stuff.” I laughed and we kept asking each other questions and soon went from twenty questions to like a hundred questions. He asked me a ton of questions about the muggle world. When I answered it looked like he was soaking the information up like a sponge. I asked him how it was being raised in the wizarding world. He talked about all the good times with his mother. One particularly funny story, was about him accidently causing the cookie batter he and his mother was making explode all over the kitchen when he still had little control over his magic. He did not really talk about his father and I knew that was a sensitive subject so I left it alone. Before I knew it, three hours have gone by and the library was closing soon. Both of us were heartbroken by it and didn’t want to leave but we had to. 

Draco helped me pack up my forgotten homework and before we uncast the spells we promised to meet here again in three days. We did not want anyone to suspect us, so we wanted to spread out the days. We also understood that while in public, we were enemies but at least we knew that whatever we said to each other was not the truth. I knew that he would have to call me mudblood and told him that was okay, but apparently he was adamant of never calling me that ever again. 

Honestly I was very touched and hugged him. At first he didn’t move but then he put his arms around me and hugged me. I instantly felt safe; I know that this was the start of a weird, complicated, but beautiful friendship.

**Anyone know where the inspiration on the last line came from? Please Review!!**


	3. THE COS HAS BEEN OPEN

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer (unfortunately polyjuice potion is absolutely useless to remedy that) so I don’t own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **and** **_Twilight_ ** **universe.**

**CHAPTER 3: THE COS HAS BEEN OPEN**

**DRACO POV**

I can’t believe my luck that the HERMIONE GRANGER wanted to become friends with me. That was the best three hours of my life!! This was the first time that I could be completely myself without the fear of my father’s punishments. Although I wish that our time together would never end, we had to face reality.

As we were about to split up she hugged me! I was shocked at first but I quickly hugged back and in all honestly it never felt so right. All too soon the hug was finished and we took down the spells and parted ways. I can’t wait to meet her back here in three days; it felt like an eternity away. In the meantime we had to pretend that we were enemies, which greatly depressed me.

When I got back to the common room I went straight up to get ready for bed. I climbed into bed and casted the silencing charm since Goyle was a horrible snorer and fell asleep dreaming about Hermione and praying that these will be a fast three days.

The three days were horrible because the teachers piled on the homework and I had quidditch practice on two of those nights. At least practice got my mind off the time; I was checking it every five minutes. 

The night Hermione and I were supposed to meet, practice was grueling but at least it was over and I had just enough time to quickly shower before dinner. Man am I STARVING!!! As I was walking from the quidditch pitch to dinner I was getting very giddy because soon after I will be able to talk to Hermione. Luckily no one was around to witness me practically skipping to the entrance of the castle. It was Halloween and of course, the house elves outdid themselves on the feast!!

I sat at my usual spot at the Slytherin table and I quickly looked over to see if I could spot her. I became worried because I did not see Hermione, the Weasel, or Scarhead at the feast, but I think our meeting was still on because I have not received word from her. As the feast ended I went to the dungeons to grab my stuff and started to head to the library.

As I made my way up through one of the corridors everyone in front of me stopped suddenly, which caused me to bump into a Ravenclaw. I sneered at them, keeping my façade up and proceeded to push my way through. I needed to see what was delaying me to get to Hermione. As I got to the front of the group and stood next to Flint, what I saw made my blood freeze.

“The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir…beware.” Under the message it looked like Mrs. Norris was frozen in shock. I really hope that the writing was not in her blood. “Enemies of the heir beware. You’ll be next mudbloods,” said Flint, who I saw was looking directly at Hermione. I wanted to pummel him for saying that. I looked at Hermione and while keeping a stoned face, I hoped she could see the fear in my eyes.

At this time Filch made his way to the front and saw the scene and proceeded to blame Potter for killing his cat. Dumbledore and the other teachers finally made their entrance. Dumbledore promised Filch that his cat was petrified. He proceeded to tell everyone to go to his or her common rooms except for Hermione, Saint Potter, and the Weasel. I was pissed that I had to miss my time with Hermione and hoped that scarhead was not dragging her into his mess again, thinking back to last year.

As I proceeded to head back to the dungeons fuming I realized that there was no way for us to secretly communicate with one another. True we could communicate by owls but unfortunately that meant we would have to find a way outside to the owlery and get a school owl to deliver the message. I could not use my owl since it had unique markings that someone would definitely recognize her. I couldn’t have her flying and dropping something at the Gryffindor table for all to see. No, it had to be something more obscure and below the radar. I’ve got it. I know of a spell that can transform ordinary objects into communication devices that only the recipient of the message could hear. Now I have to think of what would be something that can be concealed but we can wear all the time. I just remembered seeing in a jewelry store in Diagon Alley, a beautiful necklace with a lion pendant as well as a snake necklace on a leather chain. I knew those would be perfect. I quickly ran up to my dormitory happy that no one was there except my owl, Hera, who must have known that I needed her and wrote a letter to the jeweler informing them I am interested in the two necklaces and to send back how much the necklaces would be. I made sure not to enclose my name and sent my owl off informing her to give this to the jeweler as soon as the store opened tomorrow. It was then I started to think about the message on the wall. My father told me a little about the Chamber of Secrets and that it was Salazar Slytherin himself that created the chamber. I made a vow to myself to do everything I can to make sure the heir is stopped and to keep Hermione safe!

**Please Review!**


	4. CASTLE FULL OF FEAR

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer (unfortunately polyjuice potion is absolutely useless to remedy that) so I don’t own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **and** **_Twilight_ ** **universe.**

 ******CHAPTER 4: CASTLE FULL OF FEAR**

**DPOV**

I awoke early the next morning with Hera already there with a reply from the jewelers. The price was not as bad as I thought it would be and put the money in a magically secured pouch and tied it along with a note for the order. I made sure not to use my real name so that the purchase of a lion’s necklace could not be tied to me. Hera flew off. Luckily all this happened before any of my roommates woke up. I could not go back to sleep so I decided it was time to get dressed for the day. I quietly grabbed a clean uniform and headed to the shower. By the time I was done the other guys were starting to stir. I exited the room and went to the common room and sat on one the leather couches and waited until it was okay to go to breakfast.

I started to think, who is the heir of Slytherin? It had to be someone from my own house. I could not think of anyone from the other houses that would do this. From what my father told me, I know that the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago and unleashed a legendary monster that killed a muggle-born girl. The only people that I knew were against muggle-borns were Slytherins. But was there someone that hated muggle-borns so much that they would unleash a legendary monster? Unfortunately I knew the possibility that some Slytherins would do this. I was starting to hate my house more and more!!

Today was a really long day for everyone. There was fear throughout the entire castle. It seemed that everyone, except for the Slytherins, were staying in groups. Also it seemed that the pure and half-bloods had taken upon themselves to make sure that the muggle-borns were always with at least one of them to make sure that they were protected. If Scarhead and Weasel were good for one thing, it was that they were constantly staying with Hermione. I was jealous because it should be me in their place protecting Hermione. Of course, I saw her face and it seems that the two were getting on her nerves. I know that she will manage to sneak off at some point and head to our spot in the library. After dinner I headed to our secret spot in the library hoping that Hermione was there. As I walked up to it there she was with books spread out all around her. I put up the wards and sat down.

She looked up and said, “Before you start going on about how stupid it is for me to be by myself. I want you to know that I can take care of myself! It has only been a day and Harry and Ron are driving me up the walls!!”

I laughed because I knew that this whole protection thing was going to drive her bananas. “As much as I despise them, they care about you, you know. All of the half-bloods and purebloods, excluding the Slytherins, seemed to be doing what they can to protect the muggle-borns. I know that you can take care of yourself but like Weasel and Scarhead, I care about you too!! Unlike them I cannot be your bodyguard but I would like to be your guardian angel and protect you from afar. Do not tell me not to because no matter what you say I will do it anyway.”

She smiled at that. “I know you will do everything in your power to protect me and thank you. But please do not go overboard and expose yourself as a muggle sympathizer.”

“Do not worry about me, I will be careful, but please take precautions Hermione! My father told me all he knew about the Chamber of Secrets and said that it was opened fifty years ago and a muggle-born girl died! I know we just started to talk to one another but I already feel closer to you than any of the Slytherins that I grew up with. Please, I know that you are independent and can take care of yourself but for my peace of mind please be careful. I already know what you are going to ask about and I am going to tell you. My father said that Salazar Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets. The biggest thing that he and the other founders fought about was who was allowed to go to this school. Obviously the other three were okay with allowing muggle-borns in, but of course Slytherin disagreed and left the school. Before he left he built the Chamber of Secrets and put some kind of monster that only he and his heirs can control.”

I saw her wheels turning in concentration. “Thanks for the information Draco. You have been more helpful than any of these books! I wonder what the monster is? If we figure out what the monster is then we can figure out how to defeat it. Did your father say anything about what the monster is and where the chamber is located?”

I loved that she said “we.” 

“No, he has no idea what the monster is or where the chamber is located. You and I are the two best students of our year. True, we are barely in our second year but both of us are too stubborn to quit and we have the drive to keep us going because you are not safe until that monster is destroyed!!” She smiled again and moved some of the books over to me.

“I knew that you wanted to help so I pulled as many books about Slytherin as I could. Except for  _ Hogwarts, A History _ since I know that the Chamber of Secrets is never mentioned. I figured that it had to have something to do with Salazar Slytherin after what Flint said last night.”

I flinched at that, remembering what he said. “Yeah it sucks that that book has no mention of the chamber, but I guess it is something that no one wants to talk about. I wonder what other stuff that book has left out about the school? It was still an interesting read and it is helpful to know some of the stuff about the castle as well as the history of the school.”

She looked at me in shock. “I did not know that anyone else actually read that book! I thought I was the only one who read it until last night!”

“I read it before I came to school.” She smiled and opened the book before her and started to read. I picked up one of the books that she pushed over to me and started to read. The next few hours we were quiet and poured over the books. You would think that for being one of the most famous wizards in Britain there would be more information on Slytherin. After going through book after book all I got was that he was one of the founders and that he had a huge argument with the other founders and left the school and vanished. The only other information I got was that he was famous for being a parselmouth (that he could talk to snakes), which is a gift that is hereditary. 

His descendants on the other hand were a different story, I found the  _ Famous Wizard Families Throughout Time _ book very helpful. I was able to trace Slytherin’s bloodline to the Gaunts. But here is the thing, the last of the line, Morfin Gaunt died in Azkaban after killing an entire muggle family known as the Riddles. What did not make sense was that this Morfin Gaunt was not at Hogwarts during that time that it was open. There was no way that he could have snuck into Hogwarts without anyone knowing. This was a puzzle unless there was an unknown heir. It would be next to impossible to figure out who the unknown heir could be since they most likely would not have carried the Gaunt name. I told Hermione my findings and she came to the same conclusion that there must be some unknown heir. We had hit a dead end and the library was closing soon, so we decided to call it a night and planned to meet up in a couple of days. 

The next day there was an announcement about a dueling club. I decided to sign up. If I can learn some more defensive spells then I will be able to protect Hermione better. Later that night, while I was in the dormitory, luckily alone Hera came with the necklaces. I gave her some treats and she flew off to the Owlery. I opened the pouches to inspect the necklaces. The gold lion’s necklace looked beautiful, it had rubies for eyes, which fit with the Gryffindor colors. It was on a delicate looking golden long chain (but it was goblin gold so it was practically indestructible). The goblin silver snake had emeralds for eyes and the leather chain was very strong.

I quickly put the necklaces in the pouch and into my pocket and I headed out of the dormitory. I needed to find an empty classroom so I could perform the spell I needed to do. I heard about this spell and luckily found the right book with the instructions. This spell would allow Hermione and I to communicate with each other with short messages. The messages will project from the jeweled eyes of our pendants. I will also add to the spell to make it so that she and I could only see the messages. Taking the necklaces out of the pouch and opening the book to the correct page, I set to work. It took me a couple of hours but I finally succeeded in correctly casting the spell. Feeling a sense of pride, I put my necklace on and put Hermione’s back into the pouch. I quietly left the room but luckily it was still before curfew so I did not have to dodge prefects or teachers.

The next day was the first meeting of the dueling club. I was excited until I found out who was heading the club…bloody Lockhart! The worst teacher EVER! Luckily Snape is here so at least we had a chance to learn something. At first we were put into teams, I was paired with Goyle. This was super easy since he was dumber than a bag of rocks. We were taught  _ Expelliarmus _ and a few other simple spells. I learned them fast because Goyle spent all of his time chasing after his wand since I disarmed him so often. Even when he had his wand, he was so slow that I easily sent out spells before he knew what was happening.

Soon it was time for us to duel properly. Lockhart picked Potter and Weasley to go first but Snape intervened and said that I should duel Potter. Ever since I have seen him and Weasley protecting Hermione, I do not completely despise him like I did before but I still strongly disliked him. But I could not show anyone I was going soft so I did my signature sneer and stepped onto the platform briefly chancing a look to Hermione.

Potter and I bowed and got ready to duel. We were supposed to disarm only but in order to keep up with appearances, I kind of sent him a hex to make him fly backwards. He got up and sent a hex to me causing me to fly backwards as well. My pride took a little hit and I cast  _ Serpensortia _ , which a real snake came out of my wand. The snake was pretty tamed until Lockhart did a spell that was supposed to get rid of the snake but it actually caused the snake to fly in the air and land right in front of a Hufflepuff. The snake was looking right at the boy and slowly slithering closer. Then suddenly Potter started to speak, but it was not in English instead it was like he was hissing. The snake looked at Potter and stopped moving towards the Hufflepuff. You could hear a quill drop it was so silent. Potter looked up confused of what was happening. Snape got rid of the snake and dismissed everyone. Everyone packed up and was moving out of the Great Hall, they were all whispering about what happened. As I was leaving I saw Hermione talking to Potter and Weasley.

The next night after dinner, Hermione left twenty minutes before me so she had plenty of time to dodge Weasley and Potter and to get to the library. I got up to go to our spot to see her there already. I casted the spells and sat down getting my stuff out. I asked her what happened with Potter. She told me that apparently Potter is a parselmouth but he did not realize it. Interesting since Slytherin was one too. Could Potter be a descendant of the unknown heir? But that does not make sense since he is friends with a muggle-born.

**I know that it might be going a little slow but it is important to see the early stages of Hermione’s and Draco’s friendship. It should speed up soon. As always PLEASE review!!**


	5. THE GIFT

**Unfortunately, I am not the fabulous JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer so I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter and Twilight universe.**

**CHAPTER 5: THE GIFT**

**HPOV**

I know for a fact that Harry was not the heir of Slytherin. But it is interesting that he is a parselmouth, since it is a rare gift. Draco does not really believe he is the heir either, in his words “why would Potter willingly do this if one of his friends is muggle-born?” Unfortunately on the other hand Harry and Ron have this ridiculous belief that Draco is the heir of Slytherin. 

I have tried to discreetly tell them that Draco cannot possibly be the heir. Since I cannot tell them of my relationship with Draco, I can only tell them so much. I did in fact show them the wizard families book that Draco found, to show them the impossibility of Draco being an heir. But unfortunately they have made up their mind and I had to go along with them in trying to trick Draco into admitting that he is the heir of Slytherin. In their mind, they believed that the book made a mistake or there is an illegitimate child somewhere down the line. It is not too far off of what Draco and I believed. However the book magically adds the new members of the families when they are born and that even includes the illegitimate children. Supposedly nothing can trick the book. However the fact that the book is not telling us who the missing heir is, is troubling. I wonder if someone tampered with it to hide the truth. If that were true then they would have to be very powerful to trick a magical book.

Even without the definite proof of the book, I still doubt that Draco is the heir. For the past couple of weeks I have seen his real personality and he would not do something like this. However it is interesting that he came to talk to me right before all of this chamber stuff started to happen. Was he playing me? What would he gain by going against everything he was taught and willingly come to me and become friends? Was it so that he could get information of what Harry is doing, because he knew that Harry would try to come to the rescue and stop the heir? I do not know. However whenever he is around me or when he thinks no one is looking, I see the sincerity and goodness in his eyes and my parents always said that I was like a walking talking lie detector of some sort. The next time I meet with Draco I will get to the bottom of this.

Anyway back the two ding dong heads and their ridiculous theory that Draco is the heir of Slytherin. I told them the only way that we could “interrogate” Draco was for us to brew the Polyjuice Potion that will for an hour allow us to turn into someone else. I told them that if we can pull it off, we can turn into Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson and talk to Draco, without him being the wiser. They automatically liked the idea and I had to figure out how to get the book that the potion was in since that is in the restricted section. Harry came up with the brilliant plan to trick Lockhart into signing the permission form.

The next day I went to Lockhart and asked him to sign some pictures with the form slipped in the middle of the pictures. He hardly looked at what he was signing and I was able to get the book. Of course Madam Pince was a little suspicious as to why a teacher was letting a second year get this book but she did not put up too much of a fight because the signature was legitimate and she liked me. I took the book and the beginning ingredients and I started to brew the potion in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom since Harry and Ron wanted me to start right away.

The next evening was when Draco and I planned on meeting. Luckily Harry and Ron did not give me too much trouble so I got to our spot very quickly. Draco came soon after and put up the spells. This was it, I had to find out if he was playing me or not. I waited for him to sit down and get his stuff out. “So you would not believe what Harry and Ron truly believe about you.” He looked at me with confusion on his face.

“What exactly, do they believe I did?” Here it is the time has come. I made sure that I directly looked him in the eye.

“They believe that you are the heir of Slytherin and that you opened the Chamber of Secrets.” He had a genuine look of surprise and confusion.

“What the hell?!!! Please don’t tell me that you believe that too!! I see some doubt in your eyes. I promise you with one hundred percent certainty that I am not the heir of Slytherin. Please believe me Hermione!!” He grabbed my hands and looked directly into my eyes. I saw sincerity, a little fear that I did not believe him, and that every word he spoke was genuine.

My fears had been eliminated, I knew that Draco was not trying to use me and that he was not the heir of Slytherin. “I believe you. You were however right, I was having thoughts that you might have been the heir and was using me to get to Harry. You have got to admit though it is a big coincidence that you started to talk to me a few days before Mrs. Norris was found petrified. Some could believe it is a little suspicious of the timing. But you are in luck because my parents call me the walking talking lie detector. I saw your eyes and I believe you.”

He smiled and laughed, “You are right, my timing could be seen as suspicious but trust me it was a huge coincidence. I did it when I did because it was the first time I saw you alone after the whole incident.”

I told him about my plan about the Polyjuice Potion and how that was the only way that Harry and Ron would know for sure that he is NOT the heir of Slytherin. He agreed and even told me that he would help me get some of the harder ingredients from Snape as well as the hairs and robes of Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson. We also decided that during Christmas break would be the best time since he told me that all three and himself were staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. Apparently his parents were going on a trip just the two of them and instead of being stuck in an empty mansion he would rather stay here. After that we started to talk about random things.

The hours went by and the research and homework left untouched. A little bit before we had to leave he pulled out an exceptionally beautiful wrapped gift for me. I blushed and told him he did not have to get me anything. He told me that it had an important and practical purpose and he wanted to. I unwrapped the gift and opened the box. I was totally SPEECHLESS!! It was a beautiful golden lion pendant with what looked like rubies for the eyes on a long golden chain. “Draco, it must have cost you a fortune! I cannot accept this!”

“I told you it has a practical use. Just watch.” He pulled out a necklace that had a snake pendant with emerald eyes, he held it and closed his eyes. Suddenly I felt a small vibration coming from the lion pendant. “Hold the lion Hermione.” I picked up the pendant and suddenly the rubies started to glow and a message was projecting from the rubies. It said:  _ Hi Hermione, this can be a way for us to communicate ~Draco. _ Holy cow that was cool!!

“When did you come up with this?”

“The night Mrs. Norris was petrified. We were supposed to meet in the library, but because of what happened we could not. I was worried because we could not communicate with each other to pick another time when we could meet up again. I just knew that somehow you would find a way to get away from Potter and Weasley so I was going to come here every night until you did and luckily you were already up here the next night. I remember seeing the lion and snake in a jewelry store in Diagon Alley and ordered them. I found a communication spell in a book and cast it on the pendants. The pendants are magically linked and can only communicate with each other. When you feel a vibration that means that I have sent you a message. The message will only be projected when you hold the pendant in your hand. If you get a message and it is not the best time to look at it, it will be saved until you get a chance to see it. To send me a message just hold the pendant and think of what you want to say.”

I held the lion and thought of something. His snake vibrated and he held it while the emerald eyes were projecting:  _ Thank you. I LOVE IT!! This is such a great idea!! I too was trying to come up with a way to communicate. _

__

He smiled and said, “I am glad you like it. Also, I put a spell on them so only you and I will see the messages and the pendants only respond to our touches. I got the longer chains so we could easily hide our necklaces under our shirts and also so it would be easier to see the messages.”

I got up and walked around the table and hugged him. He thought of everything. “As I said before I love the necklace and the idea. There have been times that I wish I could talk to you but obviously I could not.” He stood up and hugged me back. I felt safe and comfortable in his arms. We just stood there hugging each other for a couple of minutes. I never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, too soon we had to leave to go back to our common rooms because of curfew. I put the necklace on and tucked it under my shirt. We deactivated the spells but before we went our separate ways, I hugged him again, “Thanks again and goodnight.”

“Goodnight Hermione, please tell me when you get back to the common room, so I know that you are safe.” I nodded that I would do that and we broke the hug and went our separate ways.

I quickly got back to the common room. There were still plenty of people in the room doing homework, which I should have started hours ago but for some reason I was okay with it. Did I just think that? Me, Hermione Granger okay with procrastination!! I spotted Harry and Ron in the corner desperately trying to finish their Charms essay. Thankfully I finished it a couple of days ago. I had to work on the Transfiguration essay due in three days. So I went up to my dormitory. Luckily it was empty so I took out the necklace and sent Draco a message that I was safe and sound in the Gryffindor Tower. As I was getting my Transfiguration stuff together, I felt the necklace vibrate. I took hold of it and saw Draco’s message:  _ Glad to hear it. I am back in the dungeons. Have a good night and maybe next time we could try to get some homework done =). _ I had to laugh at the smiley face. I did not know he knew how to do a text happy face! I tucked the necklace back into my shirt and headed down to the common room to work on my essay and most likely rescue the boys from certain grade failure. 

**CHAPTER 5 DONE!!! As I said before the timeline is going to be different. They are at school during the early 2000s. Now as you are probably wondering what do the Cullens and the** **_Twilight_ ** **universe has anything to do with this story. Do not worry they are coming later and will play a huge role.**

**I know I am starting to sound like a broken record but PLEASE REVIEW!!! I want to know what you all think!!!**


	6. STRESS

**Even though I tried with Polyjuice Potion I am still not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe.**

**CHAPTER 6: STRESS**

**HPOV:**

Unfortunately, for the next few weeks I hardly saw Draco. Flint had him practicing any chance he could because the big Gryffindor versus Slytherin game is coming up. If we met, it was to do homework since he was falling a little behind because of the practices. We never thought about the research. I was okay with it because it was important for him to keep up with his schoolwork and that I was with him. It did not matter if we just sat at our table with the only sounds of our quills and the turning of pages for hours. It was enough for me just to be near him. I caught myself watching him writing the essays with such a look of concentration. When he really is in the zone, he bites his lower lip, his brow is furrowed, and sometimes he thinks out loud without realizing it.

When we cannot meet up, I feel a little deflated because, let’s be honest I wish we could be together all the time. Luckily we can still communicate through the necklaces but it is not the same. Oh Merlin, I got it bad!! I think I am falling for Draco and I am falling hard. The thing is that we are only thirteen!! (I moved Draco’s birthday up to September) I am going to take it slow. I never had a crush as big as the one I have on Draco. I want to wait and see if this is more than a crush, which I am pretty sure it is way more, and let us mature.

Anyway these few weeks were hectic. Draco was in my opinion, doing way too many practices. I started to notice that he was getting bags under his eyes and looked very stressed out. When I gave him my opinion, he told me that he was okay. He is doing extra practicing because he wants to win to show everyone that he deserves to be on the team instead of someone whose father bought him a spot on the team. That reminded me that I said pretty much that exact thing on day he called me a “mudblood” and I felt guilty. He had to know that I don’t feel that way anymore.

“Draco, I know what you are thinking and please do not worry about proving yourself to me. I know that you belong on that team. What I said on that day was before I got a chance to know the real you. I now know this was something that you wanted to get on your own. You proved yourself to me the minute you came to apologize. I know that you want to prove yourself to the rest of the school, but you have already done that to me.”

He walked over to the other side of the desk and hugged me. I temporarily got out of his arms and stood up so that I could hug him back. I knew that he needed it. He started to cry. I rubbed his back to comfort him. I told him it is okay and to let it out. For ten minutes he cried then he stepped away a little bit but I kept my arms around his back. His eyes were red but he looked calmer.

“Sorry that you had to see that, but what you said was so touching and I could not hold back anymore. With the stress of the upcoming match, keeping my grades up, and the attacks that just happened.” He moved forward and tightened the hug again resting his head on my non-soaked shoulder. I thought about the two recent attacks. A couple of days after he gave me the necklace, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly-Headless Nick were found petrified. Of course Harry had to find them, which caused the speculation that he’s the heir to increase. All Harry and Ron talked about after that was ways to get Draco to admit that he’s the heir of Slytherin. So I had to spend more time working on the potion, with the help of Draco, who kind of broke into Snape’s ingredients storage room. I told Harry and Ron that I did the stealing. I felt bad for lying or telling them half-truths but unfortunately it was the only way. They can’t know about Draco. Maybe sometime in the future I would be able to tell them but definitely not now. 

I felt bad that my safety was adding onto Draco’s stress but unfortunately there was nothing that I could do until the culprit is found. “Sorry about your shirt and that you saw that. My father would flip if he saw what I just did. According to him Malfoy men do not cry.”

“Draco, you never I repeat NEVER have to apologize for crying. You are under a tremendous amount of stress. Crying is a way to relieve that. I know that many people believe that crying is showing weakness, especially if guys do it. But not to me. If fact I see you as a stronger person because you show your emotions rather than keep them bottled up. Like I said before, never be afraid to show your emotions with me.” He tightened his grip and we stood there, all we needed right now is the comfort of the other. Unfortunately our time was up because I was insistent that Draco gets a good night sleep, since the match is in two days. 

**POOR DRACO I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF I WAS UNDER THAT MUCH STRESS!!! THIS WAS JUST A LITTLE FILLER CHAPTER TO SHOW HOW THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS GOING.**

**SO WHO WILL WIN THE MATCH SLYTHERIN OR GRYFFINDOR??**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. THE QUIDDITCH MATCH

**Even though I tried with Polyjuice Potion I am still not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe.**

**CHAPTER 7: THE QUIDDITCH MATCH**

**DPOV:**

The day of the big Slytherin and Gryffindor match was here. To say that I was nervous was a huge understatement! I was TERRIFIED!! Especially since my father would be here to watch the match. Even though the most important person that will be at the match, Hermione, had already told me that I had already proven myself to her, I still wanted to show her I can do it. She told me that even though on the outside she looked like she was cheering for Gryffindor she was really cheering for me!!

It was time for the start of the match. Madame Hooch released the quaffle and we were off. I went racing around the pitch looking for that bloody little golden ball. I saw where my father was sitting, right next to Dumbledore of course. As I was circling the field I also spotted Hermione. She saw me and gave me a smile. I smiled back and quickly sped off so no one would get suspicious. As I went up a ways and looked around I noticed that Potter was doing the same. I was not paying too much attention to him except to throw a couple of insults his way. Although I did notice that there was a rogue bludger that was chasing him. So he had that to deal with, which gave me an advantage. Suddenly both of us saw the small glimmer of gold across the pitch. We were off, racing side by side while dodging the rogue bludger that had a beef with Potter. I was slightly ahead of Potter when that bloody bludger came out of nowhere and hit Potter’s outstretched arm and it deflected and hit me in the shoulder. Holy Merlin that hurt!! Luckily it was my left shoulder and I kept my right arm outstretched and grabbed the snitch. It was over and I won!!

Both Potter and I landed and I held up the snitch for about ten seconds then I remembered my shoulder. That bloody bludger must have dislocated it and it looks like Potter’s arm is broken. “Better luck next time Scarface!!” I yelled to Potter. Had to throw in some sort of insult there to keep my cover. Although I do not think he was paying too much attention to me on the account of that bludger was still after him. Then I heard the most beautiful voice casting a spell to get rid of the bludger. She and the rest of the Gryffindors plus Lockhart were running to Potter. She managed a glimpse and a smile at me before she got to Potter. I knew that was all she could do in public. I really wish that she could run to me but what can I do? 

Soon after, the Slytherin team was putting me on their shoulders and carried me off the field to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was there ready with the proper potions and spells to heal my shoulder. She quickly mended it and told me that I had to wait thirty minutes to make sure that the shoulder was properly set. The Slytherin team quickly left after that and told me that they were going to get ready for the party and I better be there right after I got the all clear. I promised them and was kind of relieved that they left because it gave me a couple of minutes of calmness. 

The calmness was destroyed soon after by the voice of my father talking to Dumbledore. My father was telling the headmaster he is displeased that there was a rogue bludger that injured his son and that this was unacceptable. Dumbledore assured my father that the matter was under investigation. At this time my father came into the hospital wing and came to check on me. He was his usual cold self but in his own subtle way congratulated me on the success of the match. He quickly left and then Potter surrounded by the entire Gryffindor team along with Hermione and Weasley came in. 

Apparently, Lockhart tried to mend Potter’s injury but instead all of his bones in his arm disappeared. I took the opportunity for a classic insult “Oy Potter, no matter what Pomfrey does, you still have jelly arms that can’t catch the snitch!!” Everyone glared at me, even Hermione, although I know it was pretend. She knew I had to do this. Before anyone can make a retort, Pomfrey came back and told me that I can go while rushing to Potter with some kind of potion that will re-grow the bones in his arm.

I quickly left and was heading to the dungeons, when I felt someone following me. I immediately knew who it was so I quickly made sure no one was around and went into an empty classroom and double checked to make sure Peeves was hiding in there. Soon after I heard the door open and she quietly slipped into the classroom and came up to me. She carefully hugged me and asked if I was okay. 

“I am fine Hermione. Thanks to Madam Pomfrey. I am just relieved that this match is over.”

“Congrats on winning the match. You and Harry were neck and neck.”

I laughed, “Does anyone know who spelled that bludger to go after Potter? My father was furious that it hit me.”

“No, it couldn’t have been a student since the bludgers are protected by some advanced spells. So the Slytherins are off the hook although I know you would not do it.” I laughed knowing that some Slytherins would stoop to that level! I really wanted to spend some more time with her but I had to get to the Slytherin common room for the party before someone came looking for me. Plus I probably do not smell very good. Apparently she used the “I must have dropped something and I need to go find it” excuse, so she had to get back to the hospital wing.

Let’s just say that Slytherins know how to throw a fantastic party and I loved that I was in the center of attention. I was after all the hero of Slytherin, since I beat Boy Wonder. For the first time outside of the safety bubble Hermione and I have made, I was able to let loose and not have ten thousand things to worry about. After one a.m. the party ended because Snape came in to break it up. I went to sleep and for the first time in weeks I slept soundly.

Unfortunately all that stress came back at breakfast. Last night a Gryffindor by the name of Colin Creevey was found petrified. Thank Merlin the Polyjuice Potion is almost done so that Potter and Weasley can get their focus off of me and onto finding the real culprit.

**Another short chapter and I know technically Gryffindor wins the match but it’s my story and this helps boost Draco up, which he needs because we all know what is going to happen soon.**

**Again PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	8. AN ACCIDENTAL MIX-UP

**Unfortunately, I am not the fabulous JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer so I don't own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **and** **_Twilight_ ** **universe.**

**CHAPTER 8: AN ACCIDENTAL MIX-UP** ****

**HPOV:**

After Colin was found, Harry, Ron, and Draco became even more protective of me. Obviously Draco could not stay by my side but I know that he was watching out for me from afar and plus we had the necklaces to keep in contact, I found his protectiveness sweet. Harry and Ron on the other hand were driving me up the walls! They were staying with me all of the time and I have not had a chance to slip away to see Draco. I know that their heart is in the right place but it was SO annoying. All of the research has been put on hold since the Polyjuice Potion is almost ready. Thank Merlin for the necklaces so I could have short conversations with Draco or I would have gone nuts! I wish that I could have longer conversations with Draco but the necklaces only allowed us a couple of lines at a time. I was in the process of coming up with a better option especially when we will be apart during the summer. Harry had that experience with a diary taking him back to a memory fifty years ago. I wonder if a diary or journal was the way to go. I will think about that later.

Christmas was a quiet affair, my parents gave me some books, Ron and Harry gave me some chocolates from Honeydukes, and Mrs. Weasley knitted me a nice scarf. I gave Harry a book on Quidditch and Ron some of his favorite sweets from Honeydukes. I had Draco's gift stashed away in my bag for when I would be able sneak away from the festivities to check on the potion and to get the robes of Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson as well as Parkinson's hair. Harry and Ron wanted to come with me but I told them that it would seem suspicious if we all were sneaking around the castle. They left it at that and I went on my way. To make sure that they were not following me I went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I stayed in there for awhile to make sure that they were not waiting for me and snuck out to the library taking the around about way to make sure. He was there in our spot so I put up the spells. He was standing and came over to hug me after I finished. "Happy Christmas Mya. Merlin, I missed you and I know it has only been a few days but it feels like a lot longer" I smiled, he has never called me that but I liked it and it's true I missed him so much too.

"Happy Christmas Drake. I missed you too!" Giving him my own nickname. He laughed and pulled back to grab something from the table. He gave me a beautiful wrapped present and it was a beautiful charm bracelet with a charm that matched my pendant along with a book, and a map remembering our first question of our twenty questions game. I absolutely loved it!

"There's room for more charms but I figured that these would do for now. I wish that I could have given you a snake charm but we both know that would not be a good idea."

"Drake, I love it! Thank you! Someday I will be able to wear one and there will always be a place for that charm. I would put it on now but since it is almost time for our plan I will keep it safe in my bag. But when this is all over it is going on my wrist where it will stay." He smiled and I went to carefully put the bracelet in the box and put it in a smaller pocket of my bag. I then proceeded to pull his gift out of my bag. "I hope you like it."

He took my gift and unwrapped it. I saw a smile on his face. It was a set of muggle classic books because he was interested in learning more about the muggle world. I gave him _Alice in Wonderland_ , _The Wizard of Oz_ (my personal favorite), _Dracula_ , and _A Christmas Carol_ (in the spirit of the holidays). "They are spelled so that anyone but us look at these all they see are normal wizard books. These books are classics in the muggle world and have something to do with magic or the supernatural according to muggles." He came over and hugged me.

"I love the books, thank you! I can't wait until I can start reading them and it was smart to include the spell on them. I wish that we can spend more time together but you have to get back before Weasley and Potter get too worried. Here are the robes and Parkinson's hair" he handed me the stuff that I quickly put into my bag.

"You are unfortunately right. Maybe after this is done and they calm down we could spend an entire day together.

"I will love that! See you at dinner and beyond. Although I will not like it because then you will be Parkinson."

"Yuck, I do not want to think about that!" He laughed and we hugged again. We took down the spells and left the library. There was hardly anybody here so we all sat at a round table for Christmas dinner. Before we went into the Great Hall, I gave Ron and Harry the cupcakes to knock out Crabbe and Goyle and told them to pull out a few of their hairs. I had to be extra careful to not look at Draco during dinner and it was torture. 

Crabbe and Goyle finally left and Harry and Ron and I stood up and left the Great Hall. Harry and Ron went off to take care of Crabbe and Goyle while I stayed behind to “take care” of Parkinson. I saw Draco leaving with Parkinson so I made my way to the bathroom. I quickly changed and got Draco's signal that Parkinson was taken care of. Harry and Ron came back with some of Goyle and Crabbe's hair. While I finished the potion, Harry and Ron changed into Goyle and Crabbe's robes.

So I poured the potion into three different cups and all three of us put the hairs in and drank. After I finished the potion, I quickly made my way to an empty stall. Good thing I did because something was wrong. I started to sprout hair and got feline characteristics. Uh oh! Draco must have accidentally gotten hair from Parkinson's cat! I could not go, so I sent Harry and Ron on their way. I contacted Draco to tell him that I am fine but I would not be there with Harry and Ron. He replied: _What happened?!_ I replied: _No time to explain Harry and Ron are on their way. I will tell you afterwards._ I was praying that he would drop it for now and go and tell Harry and Ron everything he knows and set them straight.

Over an hour later, Harry and Ron came back and found me. They immediately took me to the hospital wing. When Madam Pomfrey asked me what happened, I lied and told her that it was a beauty potion gone wrong. She did not believe me but did not question me further. She started to give me potions to help me get rid of the feline characteristics. After all of that she gave me a sleeping potion. Unfortunately I did not have a chance to explain what happened to Drake. He's going to be so worried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DPOV:**

I was SO worried about Mya. Yes I am calling her that now, everyone calls her Hermione and Mione and I wanted to be special. She never contacted me after Potter and Weasley left. I heard that she was in the hospital wing. First thought was that she was petrified but I overheard Potter saying that she will be out in about two weeks. I tried contacting her with no avail and I could not wait any longer. That night I snuck out of the dungeons and to the hospital wing. Although every occupied bed had screens around them I quickly found hers. I bit back a gasp, she had cat ears and whiskers! She stirred and woke up and saw me there. "Drake! What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I had to make sure you were okay. You never contacted me last night and I heard you were in the hospital and I assumed the worst. What happened Mya?"

"Sorry for scaring you. I could not contact you because Madam Pomfrey gave me a sleeping potion soon after I came here and I have not had a chance since because Harry and Ron were here all day. As for my appearance, you must have accidently grabbed some hairs from Parkinson’s cat. The Polyjuice Potion does not allow you to change into animals."

"I am SO sorry Mya!"

"It's okay Drake, really. It was an honest mistake" I loved that she calls me that because no one else does!! She looked around and cast a silencing charm. "Do you want to hang out a little longer since I am going to have to miss our day of hanging out because I get out of the hospital after classes start again?" 

I smiled and sat down at the edge of her bed and we quietly talked about everything and nothing. Too soon the sun was about to rise and I needed to be out of here before Madam Pomfrey caught me. I hugged her and apologized to her once again and snuck out of the hospital wing. I was able to go back and see her a couple of times before she was discharged yesterday. I was so excited because we were going to meet up tomorrow after the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match.

**DUN DUN DUN! YUP, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! I WONDER HOW DRACO WILL TAKE IT?**

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. PETRIFIED

**I know I know, I am NOT JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer so I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **universe…sigh**

**CHAPTER 9: PETRIFIED**

**DPOV:**

I was studying in the common room hoping that the match was not going to be long, when I heard something that made my blood freeze. Some first year students came in and announced that Hermione Granger has been petrified. There was cheering throughout the common room. I could not stand to be in there any longer and I had to get out of there fast. I went up to my bed, shut the curtains, and cast a silencing spell around my bed. I shouted at the top of my lungs “WWWHHHYYY!!!!!” Why my precious Mya!!! I started to cry. I was pissed at Scarhead and Weasel because they were supposed to watch out for her. I was pissed at myself because I was supposed to watch out for her too and here I was in my common room doing homework when an ungodly creature was petrifying my Mya.

I had to get to the library and start the research that we had put off for so long and find who the culprit was. When I find them, I will pummel them!! I cleaned up a little bit because after all I still have to pretend to be happy about what happened. I made my way to the common room. As I walked in, Snape came in and told us that because of today’s attack, we had to stay here unless we were going to class or eat. There were a lot of protests from the Slytherins, they argued that “we were Slytherins and why should we have to be stuck in our common room like the rest, since the monster would not dare go after us.” Snape kept his indifferent expression and told everyone that these were the rules and disobeying them would result in severe punishment.

I sighed and went to pick up my stuff that I had left on the table. I went back to my bed and pulled the curtains and cast a silencing charm around it again. I did not want to be disturbed right now. I grabbed my necklace and held it. I know that she would not be getting any of my messages but it comforted me to know that someday she would be able to see them. I did not care what Snape said, I was going to sneak out and see my Mya!

I waited until everyone was in bed and asleep before I made my way out of the common room and up to the hospital wing. I go super lucky that I encountered no one. I quickly found Mya’s bed and I had to swallow a scream so that Pomfrey would not come out of her office. My Mya was so stiff and her eyes that usually had such warmth and depth to them were empty. One of her arms was up and the other one was at her side. I noticed that on the arm that was at her side had the charm bracelet on it. It comforted me a little. I quickly sat in the chair by her bed and did a silencing spell. I will admit that I cried. I cried that Mya was in this state and not bossing people around or researching or talking to me. I cried because I failed to protect her. I just sat there and talked to her about random stuff until I had to leave if I did not want to get caught. Before I left I did something that I never did before, I kissed her on the forehead. I do not know why but it felt like I had to, as a way to show her that I cared and that I was here.

These past few months have sucked. In truth, I have been miserable without Mya. There is no one else that I can be one hundred percent myself to. I have been like an Inferius: I barely ate, barely slept, I did do my homework because Mya would kill me if I got behind, I snuck in the library when I could, to do research which has yet to turn up anything, I throw some insults now and then to keep up appearances, and talk to Mya. That’s all I did. Quidditch was cancelled because of the attacks, so I did not have the grueling practices to help distract me. I do not talk to anyone else but Mya. I heard that my father was instrumental in removing the gamekeeper and Dumbledore, but honestly I did not care. I know that some of the Slytherins were noticing my quietness. I realized that I had to keep up with appearances, so I tried a little harder at being nonchalant about the whole thing and strutted a little more and started to insult everything, but honestly my heart was not in it.

My heart instead was with an amazing perfect know-it-all Gryffindor, who was at this moment petrified. When all this started months ago, I just wanted to be friends with her. I felt lucky if she could see me as a friend. But I realized that my feelings for her have grown and I knew that I really liked her. Yes I know that this is coming from a thirteen-year-old boy (A/N remember I moved his birthday to September) with hormones and all, but with what has happened to her I realized that I really like her. I have only really talked to her in these last few months, but I had noticed a change in myself. I was quickly going down the path of being just like my father and the other pureblood fanatics. But when I called her that despicable name and saw the hurt in her eyes, I knew that path was not the one I wanted to go on.

When I was younger, my mother sneakily taught me to think for myself and that I should treat people with kindness. She hated being married to someone who still believed in blood status. She could not really do anything about it because she realized it too late that blood status means little to her and now she is stuck. All she could hope was to teach me to see how messed up the whole blood status really is. Of course, my mother and I had to be careful around my father. I learned early on not to directly fight my father but do it indirectly, like me becoming friends with Mya. For a time my father’s side was winning, but I have chosen my path and there is NO going back. I know, very insightful for a thirteen-year-old boy but my mother had always said I was always very insightful for one so young. Back to Mya, I know that we are young and she’s my first major crush and is very quickly morphing into something more. I will take it slow and let us mature a little bit.

I was doing one of my many nighttime visits to Mya. I was telling her about the most random things when I did something I never did and that was I held her hand. I never did it before because I knew that the hand would never squeeze back. Instead it would stay ridged and to be honest it creped the heck out of me. But this particular night I really needed to hold her hand for support when I felt something in it. I grabbed what was in her fist and I found two crumbled pieces of paper. One was from a book talking about the basilisk. 

OH MY MERLIN!!! Why did I not think about it sooner? It finally clicked that this monster had to be a basilisk. With all the different tidbits of information that Mya told me early on that she Potter, and Weasley noticed finally pieced together. It all made perfect sense. I also saw that she wrote “Pipes” in the margin, of course that is how the monster has been getting around.

I looked at the other paper and it looked like a regular piece of parchment but what was written on it was what froze my blood. It looked like Mya was doing some more research on the mysterious heir, she wrote down a name: “Thomas Marvolo Riddle.” Right under it she wrote “I AM LORD VOLDEMORT” and “one and the same.” Holy MERLIN, what did she stumble upon? Does that mean that He Who Must Not Be Named is the heir of Slytherin?!

Why did the name ring a bell? I looked around and was relieved that her book bag was still here and dug through it until I found  _ Famous Wizard Families Throughout Time _ . I looked through the book until I got to the Gaunt family. It said that the last remaining heir, Morfin Gaunt, died in Azkaban for killing an entire muggle family called the Riddles. But there was a Marvolo Gaunt. Then there is the mysterious Merope Gaunt who died quite young. Hang on, it never says how she died like the rest of the people do. What if she had a child? If she had a child then the child would have been the perfect age to be at Hogwarts 50 years ago. Her brother killed the Riddles, what if she had a child with a Riddle? Like all pureblood families one of the names of the child would be after a relative and Tom’s middle name fit the bill. After all, Marvolo was not that common of a name so it was not a huge stretch. This Tom Riddle is really He Who Must Not Be Named!!

I was in such shock that she found out about this!! Why did you not call me to help you? I knew that Scarhead and Weasel needed to find this and I know that they would never take this information willingly from me. So I stuff the paper back in her hand but made sure that it was a little easier to be found and prayed that they would find it soon. I had to leave so I did what I always did and that was kiss Mya on the forehead.

Not a day later, all of us were told to go back to our dormitories, like we would be anywhere else with the new rules. I did not bother to go down and see what Snape would tell us so I just stayed in bed too busy trying to get my head around the information that Mya found and wallowing in my own self-pity about missing Mya.

THANK MERLIN!! Potter and Weasley must have found Mya’s notes and in the nick of time too. Apparently that announcement that Snape made was about how the Weasley girl was taken into the chamber and that if the culprit was not caught then the school will be closed. But no worries, Potter and Weasley figured it out and as usual they get the credit and praise. The only thing I care about is that all of the petrified people have been awakened. I tried to look calm and somewhat mad that they had been awakened. I have a reputation to uphold you know, but on the inside I was giddy and impatiently waiting for her to enter.

After what felt like forever she came through the doors. She quickly found me and smiled and made it look like she was scanning the Great Hall. She then runs and hugs Potter and shakes Weasley’s hand, which made me laugh. I knew that she would not be able to get away tonight but I messaged her to tell me when we can meet. She quickly responded, tomorrow afternoon. I was over the moon!! 

**WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. AN UNUSUAL DISCOVERY

**Even though I tried with Polyjuice Potion I am still not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe. =(**

**CHAPTER 10: AN UNUSUAL DISCOVERY**

**HPOV:**

It felt crazy to be woken up from being petrified. I remember reading somewhere that when someone is petrified they are in a coma like state and do not know what is going on around them. However I can never do anything normal. There were times when I came out of my coma-like state and was able to listen to what was going on, of course I still could not move a muscle. Interesting enough every time this happened, Drake was there talking to me. It was like my senses knew that he was near and I heard him talking for hours. Hearing the pain in his voice almost killed me. I wanted nothing more than to have been able to comfort him but I couldn’t in my state. I was doing a happy dance in my mind when he found the discoveries that I made the day I was petrified. I also remembered every time he had to leave he would kiss me on the forehead. I loved it when he called me, his Mya. Oh Merlin I am such a teenage girl!! But the way he said it and kissed my forehead it felt so special.

That night was all about celebrating in the Gryffindor common room. I wish that I could go see Drake but I knew that I would never get away. I congratulated Harry and Ron on them finding my research (even though Drake found it first), figuring out where the chamber was (who would ever think that it was in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom), and defeating the basilisk as well as Tom Riddle aka Voldermort via diary. 

What came as a surprise was that it was not Harry or Ron that found the research after Drake, but Fred and George. Apparently, George was in the hospital wing getting something for a headache and he stopped to see me when he found the papers in my hand. Not a day too soon because Ginny was taken the very next day! So if it was not for George, then Harry and Ron would never have figured out everything in time to save Ginny. I went over to George and gave him a big hug and thanked him for finding the research. 

“No worries Hermione. I was just happy to help.” He looked at me and smiled. What caught me off guard was that in his eyes there was a hint of something and I could not quite put my finger on it, but I did not think anything else of it. Knowing Fred and George they probably have some prank up their sleeves and I did not want to know. The party was a lot of fun, I let loose for a change, and I was super excited that I get to see Draco tomorrow.

I saw all of the messages that Draco sent me via necklace and I could feel his pain. I felt bad that he had to go through this alone. He did not have anyone that could have helped him. I also felt bad that I did not ask him to come to the library that day to help, but I knew that it was too risky for us to meet during the day. That was his number one regret he told my petrified self, that he was not there to protect me. I was organizing all my stuff since I was petrified for months. I noticed the package that I sent for right before I was petrified had come in and it made me giddy. They were two journals, one red and the other green. When we meet tomorrow I was going to have him help me with the same spells that he did with the necklaces. That way we could have longer conversations with each other and it would not look very obvious that we were talking to each other.

To say I was giddy in going to see Drake was an understatement!! I managed to get away from the celebrations and headed up to our spot with the journals. He was already there waiting and I could not wait anymore, so I ran up to hug him. His arms held me protectively and each of our heads were in the crooks of each other necks just breathing each other in and relishing the fact that we were together again. Both of us were crying. 

“Oh Mya, my Mya, I have missed you so much!!”

“I missed you too Drake!!” I pulled back a little so I could see his eyes but we still had our arms around each other. “Usually when you are petrified you are in a coma-like state and do not know what is going on around you. But apparently I can never do anything normal.” He laughed at that but his eyes showed the pain. “Like I said I can never do things normally, there were times that I could hear what was going on and every one of them was when you were there. I remember all the things you were telling me and the kisses in the forehead.” His smile grew and we just looked at each other.

“AHA! Finally we caught you two!!” Drake and I stiffened and looked to the entrance of our spot, cursing myself for forgetting to put the charms up. There stood Fred and George Weasley smirking. “Relax you two we won’t tell a soul would we Georgie?” said Fred.

“Nope, we won’t but we just wanted to see it in person,” answered George. They walked in. “Why don’t you put up your charms so we can have a nice little chat. Don’t worry we are the only people on this level of the library, but just in case”

I tried to get out of Drake’s arms which was hard since he was frozen and held me protectively. I gave him a reassuring smile and he let me go. I went and put the charms up and came back and sat down on one side of the table with Draco sitting down next to me. He took my hand and held it in a death grip. Fred and George sat down across from us. 

I asked them, “How did you find out about us?” Trying to figure out when Drake and I might have given ourselves away.

“Don’t worry it was not something that you two did exactly but what our trusty Marauders Map told us” Fred said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and put it on the table. He took out his wand, pointed it at the parchment, and said “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” All of a sudden, I saw writing appear and it said _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP._ Fred unfolded the parchment and there was a map of Hogwarts with names and footsteps moving. Drake and I leaned in for a better look

“Are you telling me that this map shows everyone in the castle and where they are now?” I looked at them speechless

****

**_Alternating Fred and George:_ **

“Yup, this trusty map”

“Is the secret to our success”

“Cause it not only shows what people” 

“Are doing at every second of everyday”

“But as well as the secret passages.” 

“Snatched it from Filch's office our first year”

“And been causing mischief ever since.”

“We memorized it a while back but every now and then we look at it again.”

“We were shocked when we saw you two together in this spot.”

“We were curious why two enemies would be together.”

“We were about to come and investigate when we spotted that you two where splitting up and leaving for the night.”

“We waited for Hermione to come back into the common room to see if she was in any distress but instead we saw a gleeful face.” I blushed at that. 

“So we wanted to see what the heck was going on.”

“We tried to follow you but you were smart in putting up defenses here all the time, except for today”

“We saw that Malfoy was going to see you a lot when you were petrified, Hermione.”

“So we decided to figure out what you were doing there for hours Malfoy.”

“One night we saw you leaving the dungeons and Georgie here snuck out and using a disillusionment spell as well as a silencing spell and hid under Hermione’s bed.”

“Got to say that floor is UNCOMFORTABLE, but I survived. I heard everything about how much you missed her and stuff. It was also the night that you found the papers in her hand. So after you left, I took the papers with me to give to Harry and Ron. Cause you were right, they would never accept anything from you. Did you know that you think out loud?” I looked at Draco who looked shocked and I stifled a laugh because it was true.

“Once Georgie got back to the common room and told me what he had heard we roused Harry and Ron up and showed them the papers. Man, Hermione it’s amazing what _you_ can discover.”

“So that’s how you found my research. Not because you had a headache and happened to be up there and had a stroke of luck in finding it when no one found it for months!” I interrupted them.

“True Hermione but of course we could not tell Harry or Ron the real story. They as well as everyone in the school plus Malfoy’s father would flip if they found out about you two.”

Drake spoke for the first time since Fred and George came in, “Why are you two not flipping out and telling the whole world about us?”

“Trust us, when we first saw you two on the Marauder’s Map, we did. Luckily we were alone and no one saw us.”

“But we did not want to tell anyone until we were absolutely sure what was going on between you two.” 

“We are not like our brother Ronny. He can be hotheaded, act first then think.”

“We like to get all of the facts first then act”

“When we saw Hermione come back to the common room with a happy face we knew that something else other than what we originally thought was going on.”

“Soon we realized that you were friends and what you said to Hermione when she was petrified Malfoy, only solidified that conclusion.”

“We came here to tell you that your secret is safe with us.”

“We like people that go against the norm, like Freddie and myself”

“Which clearly you two do with this friendship”

“We may be jokesters but we also understand the world and know that you, Malfoy, have to keep up with the pureblood reputation.”

“We will keep throwing insults your way and play some practical jokes on you but just remember that we do not really mean it.”

“Except for the practical jokes, because we play them on everybody, friend or foe”

“We are also bestowing the map to you two because Georgie and I do not need it anymore and it would be very helpful for you two.”

“All we ask is that you two never tell anyone in authority where the secret passages are, so we can continue to do what we do. Also maybe you two could be guinea pigs on some of our inventions. Although Malfoy you have been warned that you will not get a heads up.” Draco gulped after that statement.

“If you want to use any of the secret passages then all you have to do is find their openings on the map.”

George pointed to some of the secret passages. “These are blocked off so you would not be able to use these”

“And these two” Fred pointed to two others, “are ones that Filch knows about so be careful”

“There is one under the Whomping Willow and we have absolutely no idea where it goes”

“This one is our absolute favorite because it goes right to Honeydukes” Fred pointed to where there is a statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor.

“And when you are at that location in real life the map will tell what to do in order to gain entry”

“We will leave you two alone now”

“Oh almost forgot. When you are done with the map all you have to do is point your wand at the map and say _Mischief Managed_.” When George did that, the map disappeared and it became just an ordinary blank piece of parchment.

They were starting to leave when Draco spoke, “I just wanted to thank you for keeping our secret. Do not worry, no one will be getting the locations for the secret passages from me. I also wanted you to know that any insult I throw at the two of you, means absolutely nothing. Maybe not all of you Weasleys are so bad after all.”

They laughed at that one. “No, we all are not, although Ronny and his hot temper and Percy just being Percy can get on everybody’s nerves!” We all laughed and I took down the charms. As they were leaving Fred turned back “We are giving you a chance to show us that you are not a pureblood prick like the rest of the Slytherins without much of a fight. We do see Hermione as a sister and if you hurt her anyway. Trust us you do NOT want to know.” George nodded in agreement and they turned and left. After they were gone I quickly put the charms back up and sat down.

Both of us sat silent for a minute holding hands and thinking about what just happened. I know that Fred and George would keep their word and besides if they ever tell I would go straight to Dumbledore of perhaps Filch and tell them where all of the secret passages are. It’s not much but I know how much those two need those passageways. I looked as Drake who was looking at me. 

“Well that was quite interesting, I never pegged the Weasley twins as being perceptive. I always thought that all they focused on was quidditch and practical jokes! I honestly do not want to think of the punishment they would come up with if I hurt you anyway. Not that I am planning on doing that EVER.” I smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Honestly if it had to be anyone who found out about us, I rather it be them. We have to remember that they gave us the key to their success and we could bring their empire of trickery and jokes down.” Draco laughed at that.

“Very true Mya”

“I cannot believe that I forgot to put the charms up though. I totally forgot to do it because when I saw you, all I wanted to do was to give you a big hug. We are super lucky it was them and not someone like Parkinson or even Harry and Ron.”

“It’s okay Mya. In all honesty I would have done the same thing. We just have to be very careful. And thanks to the Weasley twins we have something extra to help us.”

“You are right. So who is going to have the honor of being the keeper of the map?”

“I think you should have it Mya. You are usually the first one up here. You also have people that you have to avoid while no one really cares where I am going. Besides you can keep a lookout and warn me if there are people around while I am coming up here.”

“You are right, I will keep the map. Oh, I almost forgot. With summer coming up and stuff, I thought of an idea of how we can communicate better.” I pulled the two journals from my bag and smiled. “Do you remember the spells that you used on the necklaces?”

He smiled back, “I like the idea and I know where to find the book we need. I will be right back.” He got up and took down the charms and went deeper into the library.

I grabbed the map, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” I watched Draco as he was maneuvering through the library. This is SO weird. I saw him stop in front of a bookshelf and proceeded back up here with no problems. Exams were cancelled so no one needs to be in the library anyway. With him being close and seeing no one around him I said, “Mischief managed,” and waited for him to come back. With the charms recasted we set to work. It did not take as long as it did when he did the necklaces. These books only respond to our touches and no one can read what was written and if anyone else writes in these journals nothing would happen. We also put a lock on the journals that only we can unlock. The sun was starting to set and we knew we had to leave to go to dinner. We hugged and he kissed me on the forehead like he did when I was petrified.

After he kissed me on the forehead he blushed and got all nervous, “I-I know that you know I did that when you were petr-ified but if you don’t like it I-I will stop.”

Aww he’s so cute. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, which shut him up. “You don’t have to stop. I like it because it is something you do. Even though my parents sometimes still do it, when you do it, it is very special to me. I do not know how to describe it but don’t stop.” He smiled and we hugged once more, he kissed me on the forehead again, and we went our separate ways.

To say that his year was eventful would be an UNDERSTATEMENT!! I learned so much this year despite not having end of year exams. One was to never totally judge someone on how they act in public, cause that someone that you see as an enemy could become your best friend and something more. Secondly, who knew that a duo of jokesters could be more than that and accept a friendship that as they said “goes against the norm?” Thirdly, who knew that Voldermort had a different name growing up but not only that but the fact that he is actually half-blood and his father was a full on muggle? Yup, this year was crazy and hopefully next year we can have a normal year.

**SORRY HERMIONE THAT IS SO NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!! THAT IS THE END OF SECOND YEAR FOLKS!! LET’S SEE WHAT THE THIRD YEAR BRINGS!!**


	11. BACK TO SCHOOL

**Even though I tried with Polyjuice Potion I am still not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe. =(**

**CHAPTER 11: BACK TO SCHOOL**

**HPOV:**

This has got to be the SLOWEST summer in history!! Not that I don’t like being home with my parents, it’s great really, but I rather be at Hogwarts. There I can see my friends and actually use magic, since I cannot do it at home because I am underage. However the most important reason I want to be at Hogwarts again is because then I would be able to see Drake, even though we have to meet in secret. We have been talking daily and it never seems that we run out of interesting stuff to talk about. At the beginning of the summer he finally had a chance to read the books I gave him at Christmas and we talked at length about each book. I couldn’t wait to get him some more! Although I was in constant contact with him, it just wasn’t the same. I miss just being able to sit across the table from him.

FINALLY, the summer was almost over and it was time to go to Diagon Alley to go pick up my school supplies. I was staying at the  _ Leaky Cauldron _ with the Weasleys and we were going to King Cross the next day to get on the train. My parents helped me get my trunk into my room that I would be sharing with Ginny. I hugged them and promised to write. I found Harry and Ron in the dining area and went to hug them. It was great to see them and they certainly grew over the summer. I saw the twins and went over to hug them too. I also hugged Ginny, I hope that we could become friends. We did not really talk last year on account she was practically possessed by Riddle aka Voldemort. We set off with the other Weasleys to get our school supplies. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made us all promise that we will stay in groups because of the fact that Sirius Black has done the impossible and escaped Azkaban. We quickly got all of our school gear including the  _ Monster Book of Monsters _ , apparently our Care of Magical Creatures professor has a sense of humor. I used all of my early birthday money that my parents gave me to buy a half-Kneazle half-cat and I named him Crookshanks. I knew that I would not see Drake there because he got his stuff last week. He talked a lot about the  _ Monster Book of Monsters _ , I thought he was exaggerating about the book but he was not kidding!! I even told him that during our brief conversation that night.

The morning was busy as usual when students were on their way to the train station for Hogwarts. There was a lot of running about where people were packing last minute stuff. Luckily we all made it to the train with plenty of time unlike last year where Harry and Ron resorted to taking a flying car. The rest of the Weasleys went off to find their friends, so it just left Harry, me, and Ron to find a compartment. The only one we could find had someone sleeping in it but it was the only one that was not completely filled. We went in and I saw that he was a professor, Professor R. J. Lupin. Harry closed the door and since it looks like Professor Lupin was in a deep sleep he told us what Mr. Weasley told him that Sirius Black was after him. Will there ever be a year that Harry is not involved in something deadly?!

The train was moving along and we were just talking when all of a sudden the door opened and in stepped Drake with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. I mean Ron and Harry changed over the summer but Drake definitely did! He was taller and his features have become more defined. His hair was no longer slicked back and he had bangs, I LOVE his new hairstyle. All in all he became more handsome over the summer. I blinked back into reality just at Drake started to speak, “Well well, look who it is Pothead, Weaselbee, and Buck teeth” 

Buck teeth? Really? He needs some better insults. I know that he would not call me a mudblood but there’s got to be something else. He did not get a chance to continue because he saw who else was in our compartment and rather than getting in trouble with a teacher, he sneered and strutted out of the compartment.

“Well at least he didn't call you the “m” word Mione” said Ron.

“Yeah, but buck teeth, really? I know to some, that could be a major insult but it does little for me.” We all laughed and started to talk again when suddenly the train stopped. Ice started to form on the windows and suddenly a figure that looked like the muggle’s interpretation of the grim reaper, only way more creepy, came to the door. I started to feel like I would never be happy again. I saw Harry faint and suddenly Professor Lupin stood up and a light came out of his wand, which caused the creature to move back and leave. 

When it was gone Professor Lupin quickly went to Harry and put him up on the seat. He quickly gave us chocolate. He told us that it would make us feel better. I took a bite and he was right. I suddenly felt much better. Harry soon woke up and was given chocolate. Professor Lupin told us about the dementors and left to go talk to the conductor. The rest of the train ride was fine and we soon changed into our robes and got off the train. 

Of course this being Hogwarts, word travelled fast and soon everyone knew about Harry’s experience with the dementors. Everyone was looking at Harry and whispering. Drake upfront asked mockingly if Harry really did faint. After the feast, while everyone was leaving to go to their common rooms, Professor McGonagall asked me if I would go to her office. I knew what she wanted me for so I told Ron and Harry I will meet them in the common room. I saw Drake giving me a questioning gaze and proceeded to the dungeons.

After my meeting with Professor McGonagall, who gave me the time turner to help with classes, I realized that there was still plenty of time before curfew. I knew that Ron and Harry would not try to find me since they believed I was with Professor McGonagall. The timing could not have been more perfect. I grabbed my necklace that Drake gave me and sent him a message asking if he could get away? I checked the Marauder’s Map and saw no one in the library. On the way I got a message from Drake that he was on his way. I smiled and made my way to our spot.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**DPOV:**

I thought it would take us a couple of days before we could meet up but I was ecstatic that she could meet tonight. I guess her meeting with McGonagall was very short. When I saw her on the train, I had to bite back a gasp. She changed over the summer. She became even more beautiful, her hair was not as bushy and she was growing into her features so nicely. Her teeth did not seem as big as they once were, which made my insult an absolute lie. I need to figure out a better insult to keep my cover but it is so hard to insult her. I was worried about her because I heard that Potter fainted because of the dementors and I knew she was with him.

After what seemed like forever I saw her in our spot looking at the map. I quickly did the spells. She turned around and I ran to hug her. I definitely grew over the summer so there was more of a pronounced height difference, but it did not matter I was just so glad that I was hugging her. Her scent was the same and it comforted me so much. “Mya, I missed you SO much!!”

“I missed you too Drake!!” We just stood there for who knows how long just holding each other. Too soon she started to pull away but only enough so she can see my face. She was smiling and her eyes were glowing with happiness. Her smile turned into a playful smirk, “Buck teeth? Is that the best that you could come up with?”

I laughed and blushed a little bit. “That was the best I could come up with at the time. When I first saw you, I was blown away by how more beautiful you have become. I don’t know, I could not think of anything else. By the way, your teeth are definitely NOT buck teeth. They are perfect the way they are.” Now it was she that was blushing.

“I have to admit when I first saw you I was blown away too. You definitely have become more handsome and I absolutely love your hairstyle.” She reached one hand to touch my hair. “Just as soft as I thought.” I laughed. I was experimenting with different hairstyles since I wanted to do something different but I know I will keep it like this.

“I heard about the dementor that went into your compartment, are you okay? I know that Potter fainted but no one knew what happened to you and Weasley?

“I am fine Drake. Professor Lupin gave me some chocolate and I felt much better afterwards. It was only Harry that fainted.”

“I am just glad you are okay. I guess that Potter can never have a normal start to a school year huh?” We both laughed and we sat on the ground side by side with our backs to the wall and holding hands as we talked about random things.

One thing that we did talk about was the fact that I stink at coming up with insults for her. She told me that I should just call her that horrible name. I told her I made a promise to her that day I came up to apologize: that I would NEVER call her that again. I told her, I never forgot how hurt she looked when I said that to her. A look that I never want to see on her beautiful face again. She told me she understood but even Potter and Weasley are noticing that I do not use that term. If I want to keep my reputation then I have to call her that. She told me that I am not breaking my promise because she is the one that’s telling me to do it. 

“Besides Drake, the biggest difference between now and then is that I know that you do not mean it at all. I know what is really in your heart. You do not have to use it all of the time, but please use it so your father or fellow Slytherins do not get suspicious.” I looked down but I guess she did not like that because she moved closer to me and placed her free hand on my cheek and turned my head so I was looking at her and I placed my free hand over hers and stared into her beautiful eyes. “I know you hate to say that word and I hate the circumstances that make you have to say it. But just so you know, if you have to call me that, I know that you do not mean it at all. I will never think any less of you.” 

We stared into each other’s eyes. I realized that our heads were getting closer and closer to each other. This is it, I was going to get my first kiss…DING DING DING. It was her alarm to warn us that it was almost curfew. Both of us gave frustrated sighs. We both wanted it but the moment was lost. I wanted to make sure my first kiss with Hermione Granger was perfect and at just the right moment.

We got up and put the spells down. When we were about ready to split up, we hugged and I kissed her on the forehead. I got down to the dungeons easy enough and I got a message from Mya that she made it to the Gryffindor common room safe and sound. I messaged her that I was safe in the dungeons. 

**HERE WE ARE AT THE START OF A NEW SCHOOL YEAR!!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	12. HIPPOGRIFF CONCUSSION

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer (unfortunately polyjuice potion is absolutely useless to remedy that) so I don’t own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **and** **_Twilight_ ** **universe.**

**CHAPTER 12: HIPPOGRIFF CONCUSSION**

**DPOV:**

I looked at my timetable at breakfast. Man! Today was going to be hectic. My schedule today was Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors, Study of Ancient Runes, Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, Potions with the Gryffindors, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. Mya said that she was taking Study of Ancient Runes too so I was happy that we will be in three of the same classes today. Although it stinks that I have to pretend to be mean to her. Our conversation from last night was still fresh in my mind. I hated that I had to call her that disgusting name but she’s right. I have heard the whispers; the other Slytherins think I am going soft. I had to start acting like what my father thinks I should before my reputation that I hate to have, is completely ruined. 

I made my way with the rest of the third year Slytherins outside to the paddock where our Care of Magical Creatures class would take place. With my mood already sour, it was time to rebuild my horrible reputation. I started to insult the Oaf of a gamekeeper turned professor and apparently Potter did not like it. Me along with Theo Nott and Goyle pretended to be dementors, to get under Potter’s skin. Before Potter could retaliate, Mya came and grabbed him and led him away from us with a look of annoyance for everyone else’s benefit but I knew that she was okay. We had learned how to read each other beyond what others can see. The Oaf came out and I kept my annoyed attitude up. The Oaf was showing us hippogriffs. Potter was too slow to move back with everyone else when the Oaf asked for volunteers so he had to go. The Oaf was explaining what to do and at one point the hippogriff looked like he was going to attack Potter. I saw Mya gasp and grabbed Weasley’s hand. She let go immediately but my already sour mood was souringrven more. I wished so much that she could reach for my hand when she became frightened.

Potter of course was successful and the Oaf let him ride the beast. When Potter got back everyone cheered. I had enough of everyone always cheering for Potter that I went and insulted the beast. It went up on its two back legs and as it came down one of its front talons scratched my arm and I feel back. As I fell back I hit my head on something and I blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**HPOV:**

Everyone was silent for a moment because we were all in shock. Finally my brain started to work again. “Hagrid you need to take him to the hospital wing NOW!!”

That snapped Hagrid out of his shock. “You are right, class dismissed.” He went over to Drake and gently picked him up, being careful with his head and quickly made his way to the hospital wing. The Slytherins were furious and called for Hagrid to be fired. The Gryffindors were furious at Drake because it was his fault for causing this mess.

Me? I was so worried about him. I could not get the image of him lying there not moving out of my head. What caused him to do something like this? He usually follows the professor’s instructions even if he verbally complained about it. Is he under more pressure to act like a Slytherin than I thought? Was it me telling him it’s okay to call me a mudblood, something that he never wanted to ever do again, cause him to go over the edge? I have to see him tonight!

The rest of the day was pure torture. Since I had to use the time turner once during the day, the day went by at a snail's pace. What also made it torture was that I had no clue of the extent of Drake’s injuries. I could not rely on what the Slytherins were saying, since they have a tendency to exaggerate. I also messaged him through the necklaces but I have yet to receive an answer.

FINALLY!! It was night and I was in my corner of the Common Room. As I tried to patiently, but really impatiently wait for everyone to go up, Fred and George came by my little corner. Making sure no one could overhear they quietly asked how our friend was doing? I whispered that I have NO clue but will find out tonight. They nodded and left to go to their dormitory.

Finally after the last person went up I waited ten minutes just in case and took out the Marauder’s Map. I saw that Drake was still in the hospital wing and that Madam Pomfrey was currently residing in her quarters. I saw no one in my way between here and the hospital wing. I crept out of the common room with the map in hand and made my way.

When I was outside the doors, I double-checked to see where Madam Pomfrey was and saw that she was still in her quarters so I crept inside. He was in one of the beds nearest to Madam Pomfrey’s office, which was dangerous, but I had to make sure he was okay. I quietly made my way to his bed. I angled the chair so I can see both Madam Pomfrey’s office door as well and the entrance. I put the map on his lap and opened it to the hospital wing so I can keep an eye out for anyone coming or to see if Madam Pomfrey wakes up. For precaution I did put a silence charm over the entrance door and Madam Pomfrey’s office door. With all that done I brought back my focus to Drake. He looked so peaceful, like he had no worries. His arm was bandaged and he had a bandage around his head. I took his uninjured hand which luckily was the one closest to me and kissed it. I held his hand between my hands. I started to quietly tell him random stuff like he did to me when I was petrified. As I was doing this I suddenly saw Madam Pomfrey start to move. I had to leave. I kissed Drake on the forehead like he always did to me and lifted the spells and as I was about to grab the map Drake started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at me. “Mya” he said hoarsely

I grabbed his hand and quickly told him, “Hey Drake, I cannot stay Madam Pomfrey is up and it looks like she can come out any minute.”

I grabbed the map in my other hand and was about to leave, however he held onto my hand. “She’s most likely making a potion for me. I have a concussion so she has to check on me every few hours and to give me a potion. She won’t be long. Go find a place to hide but please come back,” he pleaded. I looked around and saw all of the bed shields in a corner. That was the best hiding place I could come up with this fast. Luckily I had dark shoes.

I kissed his hand, “Okay, I will be hiding behind the bed shields. When she leaves I will be back, I promised.” I quickly ran over to the bead shields and hid in the dark corner. Not a moment too soon because as soon as I was situated, Madame Pomfrey came out.

“Good, you are up Mr. Malfoy. That is a promising sign. Here is the potion for you.” I heard a slurping sound, so Drake must be drinking the potion. “Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I will be back out in two hours to give you another dosage.”

“Thank you Madam Pomfrey.” I heard her office door shut. I checked the map and saw her going back to her quarters and I waited a few minutes just in case she came back out. Before I moved I double checked to see if anyone was coming. The coast was clear, so I moved from my hiding spot and cast the silencing charms on the doors and walked over to Drake. He shifted up so he could be sitting and I re-angled the chair so that I was looking directly at him and I made sure the Marauder’s Map was opened to the hospital wing and it was in plain view. I finally looked at Drake. He was looking at me too. He grabbed one of my hands, kissed it and held onto it.

I broke the silence, “I know that you have a concussion but how is your arm?” 

“It’s fine. Pomfrey mended my arm very quickly since it was just a very large scratch, but of course I had to fall down and hit my head. I blacked out right after that happened, so Pomfrey wants me to stay for a few days for observation.”

“Why did you do it Drake? Hagrid gave us clear instructions on what to do, yet you went and blatantly insulted a hippogriff anyway?”

He looked down like he was ashamed. “I think it was the mixture of the pressure I am getting from my father and the stress of having to fix my reputation since there are a lot of Slytherins that believe I am going soft. Also the jealousy of that I can’t be the person standing next to you when you need a hand to hold. I saw you take hold of Weasley’s hand, when you all thought that Potter was going to be attacked by that hippogriff. I think what the last straw was, was that everyone was applauding Potter and I got jealous. I know it’s stupid but hey I am a teenage guy and with the hormones, and that everything is a competition. I wish that I didn't do it, but I can’t take it back and to make matters worse my father was here. He was furious. He tried to get Hagrid fired but Dumbledore would not do it, so now he is going after the hippogriff. I fear that my father will put the hippogriff on trial as a dangerous animal. I tried to tell him not to, but you know my father and he is stubborn. He also told me I have to milk the arm injury or else. I am going to have to put on an act like I have never done before.” He let go of my hand and put his hands on his face. “This all happened because of my own stupidity but I cannot do anything to go against my father because I will then suffer the consequences.” Drake was crying into his hands.

I got up from the chair and sat on the bed right next to him and put my arms around him. He has never said what his father does to punish him but I know it’s bad. I felt so sorry for him because he really is stuck between a rock and a hard place. He cannot go against his father until he is seventeen and no longer a minor. However from what Drake has told me, poor Buckbeak was doomed, even though it was Drake that was the cause of the way Buckbeak acted. I know that Drake would never want Buckbeak to be put on trial. I honestly do not know what to say, but I will continue to hold him because I know this is what he needs right now. He finally took his hands away from his face and rested his head on my shoulder. After a while he finally spoke, “I need your help Mya.” He lifted his head off of my shoulder and looked at me. “I know that my father would make sure the hippogriff would be tried as a dangerous animal. I am going to look up court cases where the hippogriff got off. You don’t have to do any of the research but I just need you to take the research to Hagrid to help with his defense. I would take it to him myself but we both know that he is not the best at keeping a secret and I cannot risk it.”

He was right, Hagrid has loose lips and I know that from experience. All you have to do is ask him the right way and he will tell you. Like Drake said before the only way he could try to fight his father is indirectly. Well this is definitely a way. 

I smiled and replied, “I will help you Drake with the entire process. We will start as soon as you are out of here.” He smiled and thanked me. I knew that I had to leave soon because I cannot chance trying to hide from Pomfrey again. “I got to leave but try to get some rest okay. I am just glad you are okay. You really scared me when you did not move after you fell. I was a total wreck all day, not knowing how you were. I tried messaging you but you never replied.”

He hugged me really tight saying how sorry he was over and over again. He finally loosened his grip and I looked at him again. I saw in his beautiful grey eyes all the pain and guilt he was feeling. I knew I could not take it away no matter how hard I tried. “You know earlier, I was slowly waking because I heard your voice but it was fuzzy. But when you kissed my forehead, it was what woke me up. It was the first time since the accident that my mind and head felt clear and not fuzzy. Which is why I never responded and I am sorry for that. Also they took off my necklace when I was unconscious. I haven’t had a chance to get it. It must be with my belongings in one of the cabinets. ”

“I’ll get it.” I quietly went to the cabinets and quickly found the necklace and brought it back over. He took it from me and put it around his neck. I grabbed the map and deactivated the silencing spells. When I finished he grabbed my hand and pulled me back onto the bed and he hugged me again and kissed my forehead. I helped him back down to a lying position. I kissed his forehead. “I will message you so you know I got back to the common room.” I quickly checked the map and saw someone coming this way by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Huh, I have never heard that name before and he is definitely not a Gryffindor. I whispered to Drake, “Have you ever heard of a student by the name of Peter Pettigrew?”

“No, he is definitely not a Slytherin, why?”

“Well apparently he is out of bed and walking around nearby. He must be a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I hope he does not come in here.” I was ready to sprint to my hiding place if I had to, however it looked like he turned around and went the other way. I waited until he was a great distance away before I said goodnight to Drake and made my way back to the common room without any problems. I messaged Drake that I was safe in the common room. I quietly changed and got into bed. I felt my necklace vibrate and read Draco’s message:  _ Sweet dreams my Mya _ . I smiled and fell asleep.

**THAT NO GOOD RAT HAS MADE AN APPEARANCE!! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
**


	13. A GOOD PRANK

**Unfortunately, I am not the fabulous JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer so I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter and Twilight universe.**

**CHAPTER 13: A GOOD PRANK**

**HPOV:**

Man, Drake sure did know how to milk an injury for all its worth. He was getting everyone to do everything for him. He even got Professor Snape to make poor Ron chop Drake’s ingredients for a potion. He even got Madam Hooch to postpone the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match and made Hufflepuff play them instead. That match was a fiasco. The dementors decided to make an appearance that caused Harry to faint and his broom flew into the Whomping Willow.

I was not mad at Drake because I know why he had to do it but I was mad at the whole situation. To add to that because he was getting other Slytherins to write his essays for him, he could not escape as easily so we barely met over the last month and a half. Which made it easier to hide the extra subjects I was taking from him. I knew if he found out, he would flip!! On top of that, my homework load was so huge with all of the extra classes I was taking plus squeezing in some time to start on Buckbeak’s defense. Mr. Malfoy was true to his word, he was putting Buckbeak on trial as a dangerous animal.

To add to that I was pissed off at Pansy Parkinson because she kept putting her slimy hands on Drake, she always has a hand on his shoulder and stuff. I can see why Drake got jealous when I grabbed Ron’s hand that day. But truth be told, that was an automatic reaction and I actually really wish it was Drake’s hand not Ron’s. 

To top it all off, Harry and Ron were not speaking to me. After Harry’s broom was smashed, he got a _Firebolt_ in the mail without any indication where it came from. With Sirius Black on the loose and going after Harry, you cannot be too careful. So I went and told Professor McGonagall about it and she took it away to be inspected. It was not just Harry and Ron that were mad at me but the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team, especially Oliver Wood. However Fred and George still talked to me and I started to hang out with them along with Ginny. Honestly their friendship and the times I could meet with Drake were the only thing that was keeping me going. It turns out that Ginny and I have a lot in common and it is nice to have a girlfriend amongst all of the boys.

Since our birthdays were so close to each other’s, we traded gifts on a day between our birthdays. Draco gave me a pair of earrings that matched my pendant. I gave him _Lord of the Rings_ , _The Princess Bride_ , and _A Game of Thrones_. It was nice to finally be able to hang out with him and we spent hours talking. Unfortunately this was only one of a few times that he could get away. We have not yet dared to try to meet in Hogsmeade. With him always being surrounded by Slytherins and since Harry did not get his permission slip signed I could not get away from Ron. Although since he is not speaking to me I could easily have gotten away. This sucks!!

With all of this stress I needed a laugh and I knew whom to turn to. It was nice that Fred and George knew about Draco and me. I could go to them and really complain about all of my frustrations especially with Parkinson. I knew that they were itching for a good prank so I met up with them in a secluded place to tell them my idea.

“Mione that is SUCH a great idea! Wonder why we never thought about it Georgie?”

“Don’t know Freddie but it’s brilliant. I think we are becoming a bad influence for sweet innocent Mione.” I laughed at that.

“However Mione, you are thinking small. What if we not only prank Pugsley Parkinson but the entire student body?” What the heck this will be fun. I told them brilliant. They told me that they will take care of everything and not to worry, nothing will be tied back to me. They told me that they will start working on it and we parted. I felt happier than I had in a while.

Two weeks later Fred and George came up to me in Drake’s and my space where I was desperately trying to finish homework. They had a smile and said that it was all set to go for tonight at dinner. Today was Halloween, while the entire student body will be enjoying their treats they will also be tricked. Since I will also be affected I have to use my acting skills and act surprised. I walked into the Great Hall with Fred, George, and Ginny, the hall was decked out for Halloween as usual. I peeked at Drake who was looking at me. I gave him a small smile and walked over to the Gryffindor table. The hall was packed and everyone was enjoying their feast. Fred and George told me that the prank would go off right in the middle of dinner when everyone has a chance to eat something. They did not want it to go off early so that the latecomers would get a heads up that something’s not right.

All of a sudden people’s hair started to turn neon colors. There were shrieks, screams, and a whole lot of laughter. My hair turned bright red and Fred’s was neon yellow, George’s was neon green, and Ginny’s turn bright pink. I looked over at Drake and saw his hair was a bright orange. Our prank was that Fred and George put a hair dye potion in the food so when someone ate the food their hair would change color and stay like that for three days no matter what you did. As said before, Fred and George added something to the dye so there would be a delayed reaction. Don’t worry this particular hair dye potion is something that you are supposed to ingest so no one was harmed in this prank. The majority of the people were laughing, but of course there were some that apparently cannot take a joke. Parkinson was livid which pleased me to no end. “ALL RIGHT WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS TRAVESTY?” Her hair was neon pink. The hall became quiet and I made sure that I kept a poker face.

“Now, now Miss Parkinson, I am sure that whoever did this was doing it in the spirit of the holiday. After all, the muggle saying on this holiday is _Trick or Treat_. We enjoyed our treats but also got tricked. Now let’s finish our feast” said Dumbledore.

I noticed the teachers for the first time and all of them had bright hair too. Dumbledore’s hair was bright blue. I looked at Snape who looked livid and his hair was neon green. I had to laugh at that because it was just so funny. But I gave a look to the twins. I told them to go after the student body and to leave the teachers alone. They gave me a smirk. I looked back at my food and did a quick peek at Drake. He was looking at me with a smirk and I knew he knew that the twins and I were responsible. The majority of the students left the Great Hall in good spirits and admiring the color of each other’s hair. 

I got back to the common room and grabbed my stuff and headed to Drake's and my spot to do some homework. I felt a vibration from my necklace. Drake was asking if I could meet him in our spot? I replied that I was already there and took out the Marauder's Map to make sure that no one (cough…Parkinson…cough) was following him. Luckily Parkinson stayed in the dungeons and Drake had no problem getting up here. I soon heard him put up the spells and walked into our alcove.

I laughed and stood up and hugged him. He just looks SO funny with neon orange hair. “Are you trying to tell me that you wished you were a Weasley?”

He laughed. “As much as the twins are starting to grow on me, no. Did you by chance have any involvement in this?” Pointing to his hair.

“Fine, yes I confess. It was my idea. I only wanted to do it to Parkinson because she is driving me nuts but of course, to the Weasley twins that was not big enough so they went for the entire student body as well as the teachers. Although it was not my idea to include the teachers in the prank. But I guess with the Weasley twins it’s go big or go home.”

“I think you have been hanging around them too much. They are rubbing off on you although I do like this mischievous side of you”

“That’s what they said too. But I think we all needed a good laugh.”

“Definitely. Thanks to you hopefully Parkinson would stay in her room for a few days and leave me alone. I am sick of her constantly being around me. I hate that I have to pretend that I can stand her.”

“As stated before, Parkinson is driving me nuts because she is always touching you and… honestly I am jealous.” I blushed

“Trust me, you do not know how much I wish you were there next to me instead of Parkinson. Every time she touches my shoulder or grabs my hand I want to take a shower!!” We laughed at that and went to sit at the table and he pulled his books out.

“Wait I thought that you had people writing your essays?”

“I think it is time to make my miraculous recovery don’t you think?” I smiled and nodded and we got to work.

**I felt that we needed to see some of Hermione’s fun side and I just love Fred and George so why not have a huge school prank. =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I honestly want to know what you all think!!!**


	14. HOGSMEADE AND EXPECTO PATRONUM

**Even though I tried with polyjuice potion I am still not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe.**

**CHAPTER 14: HOGSMEADE AND EXPECTO PATRONUM**

**HPOV:**

The next few days were full of laughs since everyone was stuck with their bright colored hair. Even some of the teachers seemed to be in a good mood including Professor Lupin who had bright blue hair. He had a twinkle in his eye and a look that looked like he was reminiscing on a past memory. McGonagall looked all prim and mad with her bright purple hair peeking out from under her hat but you could see a look of bemusement in her eyes. The only one that was mad through and through was Professor Snape. He looked livid and gave anyone detention that looked like they were laughing. Three days passed and everyone’s hair was back to normal. 

A couple of days after that I was making my way up to the common room to pick up some of my homework and was going to meet Drake, when I was stopped by a crowd outside the common room. It turns out that Sirius Black tried and failed to get into the common room. That night we all slept in the Great Hall. I was mad that I could not spend time with Drake, but was freaked out that Sirius Black could get into Hogwarts.

After that everyone was on alert and a new picture with a knight by the name of Sir Cadogan took the job of protecting the Gryffindor tower. Let’s just say that he was a nightmare!!! He constantly changed the password and tried to duel with everyone. Luckily, he did not last long and the fat lady was back as the guardian of the Gryffindor Tower with troll security guards.

It was soon time for another Hogsmeade trip and Ron and I were going together. Drake and I still did not dare to try to meet up at Hogsmeade. Ron and I quickly went through the usual stores and decided to take a walk up to the shrieking shack. We quickly made it to our destination and were looking at it. It sure looked creepy. I made the suggestion of moving closer for a better look just to see how Ron would react. In typical “boy who was in fact scared” response, he said that he was fine at the fence line. 

Suddenly we heard, “Well look boys who is here Weasle-bee and the mudblood.” I knew that voice instantly and it was Drake. He came down the hill with Crabbe and Nott in tow. I was secretly proud that he finally managed to call me mudblood. Hopefully the Slytherins would start to lay off of him now. “I guess you two are shopping for your dream home since _that place_ is probably all you could afford, right Weasle-bee?”

Ron yelled, “Shut up Malfoy!!” He was ready to punch Drake.

“Not being nice today are we. I think boys it’s time to teach Weasle-bee a lesson on how to act to his superiors.”

“There’s a problem Malfoy. I don’t see anybody that are our superiors around here,” I said laughing.

He looked at me, to everyone else it was a look of anger but to me it was a warning of what he was about to say. “How dare you talk to me like that, you filthy mudblood.” Right after he said that a snowball came out of nowhere hitting Drake on the side of the face. Everyone was startled and was looking in the direction the snowball came from. Suddenly another snowball came and hit Drake square in the face. Drake, Crabbe, and Nott suddenly started to scramble as more snowballs went flying. Ron and I just stood there since the snowballs were being thrown directly at Drake, Crabbe, and Nott and not us. Suddenly Nott’s hat was forced down over his face and Crabbe’s pants were pulled down showing his boxers. Crabbe fell over and Drake tripped over Crabbe. Drake suddenly was starting to be pulled towards the Shrieking Shack. After Drake was let go, he scrambled back to Crabbe and Nott. Crabbe managed to pull his pants back up and the three of them ran out of there fast.

Ron and I continued to laugh when the force started to gently pull on my hair and Ron’s hat. By then we both knew it was Harry. Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak and we kept on laughing. He quickly put the cloak back on so no one would see him. As we walked back to town he told us that Fred and George told him about the secret passageway that led from the castle to Honeydukes. Luckily Fred and George never told him about the map but I was mad at them because Harry should not be sneaking around with Sirius Black is on the loose.

Soon we were in town and we saw that the Minister of Magic, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall were talking to Madam Rosmerta, who ran the _Three Broomsticks_ . We overheard them talking about Sirius Black and Harry. Soon we saw footprints in the snow and knew that Harry was going to follow them into the _Three Broomsticks_ . Apparently today was an adults only day at the _Three Broomsticks_ , so Ron and I could not go in. We waited about twenty minutes until we saw footprints in the snow heading out of town and barreling through a group of carolers. I found Harry crying on a rock. Harry heard Fudge and them talking about how Sirius Black was his godfather and that Black gave his parent’s location to Voldermort. He vowed to us that he if ever saw Sirius Black that he would kill him.

About a week after the Hogsmeade trip, Draco and I could finally meet up again. After dinner Harry and I made our way up to the common room. Ron and I had a huge fight. Ron believed that Crookshanks ate Scabbers. I believed that Scabbers was just somewhere in hiding and would turn up again. I was going to grab some of my homework and Harry was dropping his stuff off so he could meet with Professor Lupin. Harry was telling me that Lupin was going to teach him how to beat the dementors. I thought it was a brilliant idea. We split up and I made my way up to the library with no problems. Drake got there first so I checked the map and saw no one was near but Peter Pettigrew was about ten rows away. I keep forgetting to ask the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs if they know who this Peter Pettigrew was. Oh well I will get around to it after I do the ten thousand other things that I have to do. Since he was so far away I was not too worried. I put up the spells and made my way to the table to do the large amount of homework that I have and squeeze in some time for researching hippogriff cases. Drake looked at me, smiled, and said, “Hey.”

“Hey, are you alright from what happened at Hogsmeade?”

“I am fine. I am sorry that I called you that awful name twice!! Do you know who threw the snowballs and stuff?”

“Drake, you never have to apologize to me. I know that you have to do it. I just hope that the Slytherins will start to leave you alone.” He smiled and nodded. As for the second part, I have been having an internal debate with myself if I should tell him about Harry or not. “Do you promise to never to try to retaliate based on the information I am about to give you?”

“I promise Mya, I will not try to get revenge based off of the information you give me.”

“I trust you. It was Harry. Fred and George showed him the secret passageway to Honeydukes and with the help of his invisibility cloak he managed to sneak to Hogsmeade. It was him that threw the snowballs and stuff.”

I looked at Drake, he was stunned for a moment and gave the “of course” look.

“Of course it was Potter.” I laughed and we went back to studying for a couple of hours.

The next day Harry was telling me about his lesson with Professor Lupin when I got an idea. I knew that the dementors really affected Harry, and I felt that because I was one of his best friends I should know the Patronus spell too. Just in case Harry did faint and since I was always around him it would not hurt to know the spell. After Defense Against the Dark Arts, I stayed behind to ask Professor Lupin if he would teach me the Patronus charm too. He was at first surprised but after he heard my reason he agreed. Two nights later I found myself in Professor Lupin’s class eager to learn the Patronus charm. Harry explained the basics so I spent most of dinner thinking of my happiest memory. There were a good amount of happy memories, a lot of them were with Drake, and I will try the ones that I felt could be my happiest.

“So Miss Granger. I do not think that your boggart would be a dementor like Harry’s, so you are going to have to use your imagination. This is a disadvantage for you but that does not mean that you cannot produce a patronus. Now you will move your wand like so, say _Expecto Patronum_ , and you will need to think of a happy memory. Let that memory fill you with happiness.”

I thought about the happy memory of me finding out that I was a witch and that there was a world of magic. It filled me with happiness. “ _Expecto Patronum._ ” I saw a small amount of white mist coming out of my wand. I was disappointed.

“Excellent first try, Miss Granger. Not a lot of wizards could have produced that amount of mist like you did on their first try. That means that you are starting out with a good memory but it is not strong enough. Let’s try again.”

I tried again with a few different memories. The last one I casted, I was not thinking of a specific time but of the times when Drake and I would just talk about the most random stuff for hours on end. That was my best and most powerful attempt yet.

“Excellent job Miss. Granger. You are doing a remarkable job. I think that is it for tonight but after the holidays we can resume.” I nodded smiling and left. I was happy that I made progress on the Patronus charm and that it was almost Christmas!

**So what do you think?**


	15. EXECUTION & TEMPERS RISE

**Unfortunately I am not the fabulous J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer. I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe.**

**CHAPTER 15: EXECUTION & TEMPERS RISE**

**HPOV:**

**I** t was nice to get away from the castle for a while although I really did miss my friends especially Drake. I enjoyed being home with my parents and got a lot of nice things. I got a Weasley scarf knitted by Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron sent me a bunch of Honeydukes candy. A couple of days before Christmas, Ron found Scabbers under his bed so I guess we are not fighting anymore although he still has not apologized to me. Ginny even sent me some of my favorite non-chocolate Honeydukes candy. Fred and George sent me something called an  _ Extendable Ear _ , they said that it is a prototype but apparently you could extend it to hear what is going on from far away. They asked that I try it out and let them know how well it works. I had to laugh at that. The gift I loved the most was Drake’s gift, it was a set of very beautiful and probably expensive quills. I thought it was so thoughtful that he remembered that I was down to one quill when my second to last snap during our last get together. In his note he said that these are long lasting and very durable so I should not have to worry about running out anytime soon. AWWW he is so sweet and knows that I prefer practical gifts. 

Since he absolutely loved  _ Lord of the Rings _ , I decided to get him the rest of the set plus  _ The Hobbit _ . I sent him a message telling him that I LOVED his gift and he sent me a message back saying that he loved the books and has already started reading  _ The Hobbit _ .

Too soon the Christmas holiday was over, but I was ready to get back and see Drake and my friends. January and February seemed to fly by like that. I was constantly busy doing all of my homework, helping Drake research although he seemed to have done a lot of research on his own, and practicing the Patronus charm with Lupin (my patronus is getting more and more powerful). Ron was not speaking to me again because Scabbers was missing and he swore that he saw Crookshanks in his bed right after he discovered that Scabbers was missing. Too soon the date of Buckbeak’s trial was here. A couple of days before, Drake and I organized all of our research and I took it down to Hagrid’s and went over all of it with him so that he would be good and ready. 

I could not get back to Hagrid’s until the day after the trial. Hagrid told me the bad news that Buckbeak was sentenced to execution. Apparently Lucius Malfoy had the council that oversaw proceedings like this in the palm of his hand and no matter how much research we did they already had their verdict. When I saw Drake next he was fuming because he got the news from his father.

“No matter what I do, he always wins.” Banging his fist on the table.

“Drake, while this is not a victory, that does not mean that you don’t keep fighting. One of these days you will finally beat him, I can feel it.” He seemed to calm down and we went back to our homework.

On the day of Buckbeak’s execution Harry, Ron, and I made our way down towards Hargid’s. After we finished crossing the bridge I saw Drake along with Nott and Crabbe standing at the top of the hill. I knew that Drake would be there to pretend that he was happy about Buckbeak’s execution. I suddenly got furious. I was mad that he had to pretend and I was mad that he was even there. That confused me because he did the most work out of the two of us for Buckbeak’s defense and he was the one that was affected the most by Buckbeak’s execution. But I was furious that he decided to use this event to show up and pretend to be thrilled about it. I let my range control me. I stormed towards him shouting, “You foul scum of the earth!” I pointed my wand to his neck. My eyes must have been scary because Drake looked genuinely scared.

Harry shouted, “Mione stop, he is not worth it.” I started to turn away from Drake but my rage was still there and I punched him hard in the nose, breaking it. I felt SO bad after I did it. Why did I do that? It was Drake. He and Crabbe and Nott scurried away. I hoped that he would give me a chance to apologize later.

“That was  _ brilliant _ Mione.” Ron said getting me back to reality. I gave them a small smile and we continued our way down to Hagrid’s. Hagrid was touched that we came to support him and Buckbeak and was even thanking me for all of the hard work that I did for Buckbeak’s defense. I wanted to so badly tell Hagrid who really did the most work, but I could not, hopefully someday Hagrid would know the truth. Hagrid then told Ron that he found Scabbers hiding in his hut. You would think that he would apologize to me but NO he did no such thing. 

Suddenly one of Hagrid’s pots burst and I saw a rock. Weird. Suddenly Harry was hit in the head by a rock since he was in front of the open window, he looked out and saw Fudge, Professor Dumbledore, and the executioner making their way down. Hagrid quickly shooed us out of the back door and we hid behind the large pumpkins. First chance we got we ran up the hill. We then suddenly heard the sound of an ax hitting something; we all knew it was Buckbeak’s neck. We all hugged one another, but suddenly Scabbers bit Ron’s finger and started to run away. 

Ron ran after him and caught him under a tree. I looked up and went wide-eyed because I recognized the tree as the Whomping Willow. I was about to tell Ron to quickly move away when suddenly out of nowhere a great big dog jumped above Harry and me and ran to Ron. The dog grabbed Ron’s leg and pulled him into the hole under the Whomping Willow. Harry and I tried to follow but the Whomping Willow decided to wake up and attack Harry and me. A few scrapes and bruises later, we found ourselves in the passageway under the Whomping Willow. I knew that this was a secret passageway but I don’t know where it went since George and Fred knew nothing about it. But I have a sinking suspension on where it would lead. 

**What do you think? Yeah or nay?  
**


	16. VICTORY & SETTING FREE

**I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer (unfortunately polyjuice potion is absolutely useless to remedy that) so I don’t own anything in the _Harry Potter_ and _Twilight_ universe. ENJOY!!!**

**CHAPTER 16: VICTORY & SETTING FREE**

**DPOV:**

I cannot believe that Mya actually punched me!! Not only that, but she punched me so hard that I broke my nose! I told Crabbe and Nott to NEVER repeat what happened if they knew what was good for them. I left them in the entrance hall and proceeded up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was able to fix my nose quickly. I told her that I walked into a door. However, she did not believe me for a second and proceeded to tell me that I should not get in fights. 

I made my way down to our spot in the library and looked out the window. It was almost sunset and I could see Hagrid’s hut. Why did she punch me? Was she finally fed up with me having to be mean to her in public? Was it because I called her that horrible name? She had a lot of fury in her eyes and it actually scared me.

As I was thinking about all of this, I saw Mya, Potter, and Weasley running up the hill from Hagrid’s. I suddenly saw a lot of crows take off near Hagrid's garden. That was it then, the deed was done and it was my fault. I looked down at the trio again and saw Weasley take off and grabbed something right under the Whomping Willow. Suddenly a huge black dog jumped over Mya and Potter and grabbed Weasley’s leg and pulled him under the tree. Maya and Potter tried to follow Weasley but the Whomping Willow was giving them trouble. I was frozen in my spot watching Mya get attacked by the tree. 

They made it into the hole under the tree and I immediately went into action. I ran as fast as I could to find a teacher. The first one I found was Lupin. “PROFESSOR LUPIN” I shouted as I was running to him. He stopped and looked at me. Out of breath I quickly told him, “I just saw from… one of the windows in the library… a g-great big dog pulled Ron Weasley into a hole under… the Whomping Willow and Granger and Potter followed them.”

Thankfully he got what I said. He told me to head to my common room at once while he took off towards the front door. I hope that Mya was okay. I spent a lot of energy running so I slowly made my way down to the dungeons. I was not paying attention to my surroundings until it was too late.

“Oy look it’s a inkle student!” Peeves aka every student’s nightmare!!! Before I could tell him I would go and tell the Bloody Baron he started to throw exploding firecrackers at me. One hit me directly on my arm and burst. OUCH that BLOODY HURT!! I quickly found some more energy and sprinted back up to the hospital wing.

“Mr. Malfoy did you hurt yourself _again_? What is it this time?”

“I got burned because Peeves threw an exploding firecracker at me and one exploded on my arm.” She looked at my arm and quickly brought out some potions and lotions.

“This is a very serious burn. I swear Peeves needs to be punished!!”

“All I ask is that you do not tell my father. Don’t tell anyone, but I felt like Buckbeak the Hippogriff did not deserve being executed. If my father heard about this I do not know what he would do.” I knew that she would never tell a soul of what I said and thank goodness the hospital wing was empty at the moment.

“I will tell the headmaster but I will not inform your father.”

“Thanks Madam Pomfrey.” She smiled and continued working on my burn.

She finished wrapping it up and said, “I think that it would be best if I kept you here overnight to make sure that the burn does not get infected and with your track record tonight it would be best.” I laughed and nodded. 

I was just about to go and change into pajamas when suddenly the doors opened. In came, Snape looking positively gleeful. Behind him were three stretchers. One had Weasley who was clutching one of his legs, another had Potter passed out, and the third one had _gasp_ Sirius Black!! I recognized him from the wanted posters and he too was passed out and bound with rope. Right after that I saw Mya. She had a few scrapes and bruises but at least she was walking. Madam Pomfrey gave a frightful gasp and started to get to work on Potter and Weasley. Snape would not let her get anywhere near Black. 

I looked at Mya who was looking at me. She had a concerned and confused look. Knowing that she was wondering why I was here and was it because her punch was actually worse than she thought, I showed her my arm. Her eyes widened and making sure no one was looking I mouthed “later.” She gave me a small smile and nodded. She then started to help Pomfrey. Snape stood there and looked like Christmas had come early. Wait, where was Lupin?

Dumbledore along with Fudge came in and Snape immediately went to tell them how Sirius Black got here unconscious. Dumbledore nodded and went over and told Pomfrey something. 

Mya and Weasley noticed Dumbledore for the first time and told him that Sirius Black is innocent. What the heck innocent? He murdered a whole bunch of muggles!! “Unfortunately my hands are tied. I have to take him up to the North Tower where he would be held.”

“Dear children I do not know what you are talking about, Black is a mass murderer. Do you have any actual proof that he did not kill all of those people?” Mya and Weasley reluctantly shook their heads. “I thought not.” Pomfrey came back with some chocolate. Dumbledore took it and left with Fudge, Snape, and the unconscious Black. 

Soon Weasley and Potter were situated and Pomfrey gave Weasley a sleeping draught. She then went over to Mya and started to heal her wounds. Pomfrey quickly finished and told Mya to lie in bed and rest for a while. Dumbledore told Pomfrey that Mya had to stay until he came back. Mya huffed and went to lie down next to Potter, who was still passed out. Pomfrey then looked at me and told me to lie down too. The pajamas were forgotten and I went to lie down on a bed on the opposite wall.

As soon as Pomfrey went back to her office, Mya quickly got out of bed and ran to mine. I moved to lay on my side. She knelt at the side of my bed near my head but was ready to spring back up if someone either woke up or came into the hospital wing. She took one of my hands and squeezed it. “Drake what happened. I am SO sorry for the punch. I think it was the combination of that I was furious at your father, I was mad that you had to pretend to be happy about the outcome and I was mad that you were even there pretending to be pleased with the outcome. I just snapped. I am SO sorry Drake!”

“It’s okay Mya. I knew that I should not have been there, but Crabbe and Nott wanted to go. I could not say no because Nott would then get suspicious as to why I would not want to go. Don’t worry about the nose, Pomfrey mended it quickly. I went to our spot because I needed to be somewhere quiet and away from any Slytherins. I was looking out the window when all of the sudden I saw Weasley getting dragged into the hole under the Whomping Willow and you and Potter following. I sprinted to find a teacher and I found Lupin and told him what I saw. As I was making my way back to the common room, I ran into Peeves who threw an exploding firecracker that burnt my arm. Madam Pomfrey wanted me to stay so that I could avoid any further injury tonight. By the way where is Lupin?” She launched into her story about how Lupin came after them. They found out that Black was innocent. It was Peter Pettigrew that did it and he hid all these years as a rat, who was until recently known as Scabbers. “Wait wasn’t that the person that you thought that was coming to the hospital wing when I was here after the Buckbeak incident?”

“Yes and I can’t believe that he was here the entire time under our noses. I always thought he was a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff student!” I nodded and she continued. So apparently Lupin is a werewolf and of course tonight is a full moon. This led to the escape of Pettigrew and Lupin running somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Unfortunately for Black, in order for him to be pardoned he had to have Pettigrew with them. There is nothing that we could do. Snape will never back the story since he apparently has a beef with Black and no one is going to believe three thirteen/fourteen year olds and a werewolf.

Dumbledore came in and Mya sprang up to make it look like she was nowhere near my bed. “Professor, is there anything that we could do?”

“I am afraid not Miss. Granger. But it would appear that what we need is more time.” He winked at her. I was extremely confused, but it looked like Mya knew what he was talking about. “Now I have to lock this door at midnight so make sure you are back before then. I think Mr. Malfoy should go with you.”

“What?” I questioned trying to keep my cover.

“Don’t worry Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, your secret is safe with me.” He looked at Mya and me with a twinkle in his eyes. I don’t know if I should be scared or happy that he knows about our relationship. Mya pulled something out from under her shirt and I looked and saw that it was not her lion necklace. It was a necklace that had an hourglass.

“Drake do you trust me?”

“With my life.”

She smiled, “Then stand up and hold on.”

“I think three times would do the job Miss. Granger. Then you have the possibility to save more than one innocent life.” Before I could try to understand what he was saying, Mya put the necklace around her and me and she flipped the hourglass three times. Suddenly everything was moving. Before I knew it the world stopped moving and we were in an empty hospital wing.

“We have to be careful, luckily I brought the map. We are going to have to take the long way to avoid people, but we have to be quick about it.” 

I had no idea what was going on but I knew when she had the chance she would tell me. She took my hand and we made our way down to the clock tower courtyard avoiding everyone. We ran across the bridge that would take us to Hagrid’s hut and she stopped short of the end of the bridge. I looked and saw Crabbe, Nott, Potter, Weasley, her, and me. That Mya was pointing her wand at me like she did before. This was SO strange. 

The present Mya jumped out from a window on the side of the end of the bridge and landed on the earth below. I quickly followed. Not a moment too soon because Crabbe, Nott, and the past Draco made their way up and across the bridge. I now know that we went back in time and that we had to make sure that no one saw us.

“Okay here’s the plan. We are going to save Buckbeak, that was the other innocent life that Dumbledore must have talked about.” I nodded elated with the prospect of saving Buckbeak. I saw Potter, Weasley, and the past Mya make their way down to Hagrid’s. As soon as they were inside, the present Mya and I made our way down and went little ways into the Forbidden Forest. We had to wait until Fudge, Dumbledore, and the executioner came and for the past Mya, Potter, and Weasley to get out and go up the hill. She then told me about the time-turner and how she has been using it to take extra classes. 

How in the world did I not know about this! I must have been so focused on Buckbeak’s defense and my own problems how could I have missed it? I also felt bad because I added to her load by asking her to help with Buckbeak’s defense. “Before you start to blame yourself, I made sure that you didn't know. I was careful not to talk about the classes that you did not have so you would not get suspicious. Also I wanted to help with Buckbeak’s defense so do NOT even bother with that.” I nodded knowing not to get on her bad side, my nose could tell you. 

Soon Fudge, Dumbledore, and the executioner were coming but it did not look like the past Mya, Weasley, and Potter was moving. The present Mya got closer and looked at the ground at a pile of rocks. She picked up one of the rocks that threw it. The rock hit one of Hagrid's pots inside, the past Mya turned around and looked at the rock but did not look out the window. I knew that was not going to do it so I picked up another rock and threw it, and it hit Potter squarely in the back of his head. I laughed, that’s payback Potter! Mya glared at me. “What?”

“Was that payback for the snowball incident?” Dane it she knew me so well.

“Maybe, it’s not like he is going to know, and look he is looking out the window. You all started to move towards the back door. So I did you all a favor. So I technically did not break my promise.” I looked at her smugly and she rolled her eyes not saying anything further.

Soon the past Mya, Potter, and Weasley were hiding behind the large pumpkins and made their way up the hill and out of sight. It was our time to act. We crept forward hiding behind the large pumpkins. Fudge, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and the executioner were inside having tea. We heard Fudge’s voice through the open window reading the charges. Mya quickly and quietly jumped over the pumpkins and grabbed a bunch of dead ferrets before bowing to Buckbeak. He bowed back and she quickly gave him a ferret. She tempted Buckbeak with another ferret while moving back towards me, and he quietly followed her. I checked to see if anyone in Hagrid’s hut saw anything and they did not. So we made our way into the forest long before we heard Fudge’s shouting in frustration and the sound of the ax hitting something, probably one the pumpkins. We got to a place where we could see the Whomping Willow. We watched as Weasley, the dog (which I later found out was Sirius Black), the past Mya, and Potter go into the hole under the tree. Soon Lupin followed and then Snape. We had to wait until they came back out. She sat down on a log. I went to Buckbeak, looked him in the eye and bowed and waited. He bowed to me and I went to pet him. “Good boy Buckbeak. I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you.” I smiled as I was petting him feeling relieved that he bowed back to me and seemed to forgive me. I eventually went to sit next to Mya who was smiling and we talked. It has been forever since we had a chance to just talk about random things and it was great.

About an hour later we saw figures coming from the hole at the bottom of the Whomping Willow. Soon the moon came out from behind the clouds and I saw Lupin transform into a werewolf. Sirius, who transformed back into a dog, was fighting him off, but Sirius was overpowered. Lupin then started to move towards Snape, Weasley, and the past Mya. Before Lupin could pounce, I heard a howl right next to me. It was the present Mya that was howling. “WHAT are you doing?”

“Saving our lives,” as she howled again. It did the trick and the howls led Lupin away from Snape, Weasley, and the past Mya but he was coming for us.

“Now he is coming our way. RUN MYA!”

“Right, I didn’t think about that.” I grabbed her hand and we ran with Buckbeak deeper in the forest. Lupin was getting closer and we sped up. Suddenly I felt her falling to the ground. Lupin was almost right in front of us. I put my body on top of hers to shield her from Lupin. I was waiting for the pain when I heard Buckbeak attack Lupin. Lupin soon ran off somewhere.

I got off of Mya and sat next to her. She turned around and sat up looking at me. Our faces were so close. I gently put my hands on both sides of her face. She put hers on my shoulders and we kept getting closer and closer until our lips finally met. Her hands went into my hair. The kiss was amazing. There were fireworks going off. It was the perfect first kiss. Too soon our lips parted and I blurted out “Will you be my girlfriend, Mya?” Crap! I had it all planned out on how to romantically ask her and here I was asking her while we are in a time warp saving two innocent lives. However, she smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**HPOV:**

“Yes!” I was SO excited that he wanted me to be his girlfriend. I knew that he probably had some elaborate plan to ask me, but I think this was just fine. His smile was SO big and we kissed again. 

Suddenly it felt cold and depressing. We looked up and saw the dementors heading for the lake. OH NO Harry and Sirius!! I quickly got up pulling Drake with me and started to run to the lake. I saw Sirius and Harry by the lake being attacked by the dementors. I knew that someone casted a strong patronus that saved Harry and Sirius but where were they?

I suddenly knew who did it. I quickly let Drake’s hand go and gave him a reassuring smile. I walked to the edge of the lake with my wand pointed at the dementors. Thinking of what had just happened and letting the memory fill me with an insane amount of happiness, I shouted “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” 

Suddenly this huge burst of light came out from my wand, it took the form of a lioness and she made her way to the dementors. After the lioness was finished driving the last dementor away, she walked back to me and disappeared. Soon after I felt Drake’s protective arms around me. I felt very drained from the spell. I can’t believe it that I conjured up a corporeal patronus.

“Are you okay Mya? I can’t believe what I just saw! That was some very advanced magic.” 

I laughed, “I am fine Drake. Now we need to go save Sirius. But I just realized there is a slight problem.”

“I know, I can’t be seen helping Sirius Black.” I nodded and he continued. “I have been thinking up a plan. You take Buckbeak and break Sirius out from the North Tower and then you all land in the clock tower courtyard. I will be hiding and will wait for Sirius and Buckbeak to take off, then we do a mad dash up to the hospital wing.”

“That’s a brilliant plan. Let’s check the map and see where everyone is.” We checked it and saw Sirius being taken to the tower. That was my cue to start flying.

“Take the map so you can make sure no one spots you.” I nodded and kissed him before I jumped onto Buckbeak and took off. I saw him start to run towards the courtyard. I kept an eye on the map and saw the coast is clear for both Drake and myself. Buckbeak and I landed on the balcony of the North Tower. I quickly destroyed the lock to the door and Sirius and I were flying to the courtyard. When we landed both of us got off.

“Is Harry alright?”

“He is still unconscious but he will be fine. You need to hurry and get out of here Sirius!” He nodded and thanked me and took off. I waited a couple of seconds before I started to look for Drake. I quickly found him in the shadows. I grabbed his hand and we started to sprint up to the hospital wing since it was a couple of minutes until midnight. We got inside just as our other selves were disappearing. Dumbledore turned and looked at us, with a knowing eye. He pointed to our beds. We got the message and quickly jumped into our beds. We pulled the covers up just as Fudge came in all red face and mad. Apparently Sirius Black escaped.

“Did you have anything to do with it?” He was pointing his finger at me. I was about to get defensive when Dumbledore stepped in.

“Cornelius, she’s only fourteen and all of these students have been here in the hospital wing the entire time. We must start a search party.” That calmed Fudge down and the two left, to start a completely pointless search party. Dumbledore locked the door. Both Drake and I signed in relief.

“CRAP” Drake whispered yelled.

“What is it Drake?” I moved from my bed and came over to him.

“Pomfrey is going to kill me because my bandages are dirty.” I smiled and walked over to Madam Pomfrey’s cabinet and brought out new bandages. I quickly redressed his arm and both of us took turns in doing simple healing spells on our shallow scrapes so it did not look like we just went out and saved two innocent lives. We quickly kissed and I went over to my bed. Pomfrey came out soon after and checked his burn and saw that it was healing fine. She then looked at Ron and Harry and went back into her office. Suddenly the crazy day caught up with me and I felt SO exhausted, Drake and I smiled at each other and we both went into a deep sleep.

Word traveled fast of the events that happened excluding what Drake and I did. I filled Ron and Harry in on the events after I used the time turner. I told them that I did it alone since I could not tell them about Drake. I hope that I could tell them one day because Drake deserves the credit too. Lupin resigned from his post. I was sad since he was such a great teacher. I did make sure to tell him about my patronus and he was very proud of me. The two things I think about constantly about that night was when Drake and I kissed and when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I still could not get that goofy grin off of my face. Ginny noticed my smile and asked me about it. I told her it was nothing. She did not believe me and I knew that this was not the end of that.

It was the end of the school year. I did surprisingly very well on all of my exams. However, I turned in my time-turner and decided to drop to the normal amount of classes for next year. I dropped Divination and Muggle Studies. I was okay with it, I think that Divination is pointless and I honestly did not learn anything in Muggle Studies. Drake and I met every single chance we could. We still just talk for hours about random stuff but we add a kiss now and then. Nothing too deep but the fireworks would still go off every single time. He still kisses me on the forehead when we part. He is so excited about the Quidditch World Cup. I hope that next year is quieter. Who am I kidding; you can never have a quiet year at Hogwarts, not when you are friends with Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter!!

**WHEW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER!! THERE YOU HAVE IT YA’LL THE END OF THE THIRD YEAR!!! ON TO THE NEXT YEAR!!!**


	17. DARK MARK & THE GOBLET

**Even though I tried with polyjuice potion I am still not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe.**

**CHAPTER 17: DARK MARK & THE GOBLET**

**HPOV:**

Even though I am not a huge quidditch fan I was still SO excited for the Quidditch World Cup. Mr. Weasley was fortunate to get tickets and since there were extras, they invited Harry and I to come. I was excited to see witches and wizards from all over the world and to be able to experience the atmosphere of it all. Not only that but I hope to see my boyfriend, Drake. We have been writing nonstop and are both trying to come up with ways to see each other there.

“So do you think that you will see  _ ‘our friend’ _ at the World Cup?”

“Gin, I don’t know. I would like to.” When I first got to the Weasley’s, Ginny restarted her quest to figure out what I was hiding. She believed that I had a boyfriend and was determined to find out who it was. I finally had to swear her into secrecy before she dragged Harry and Ron into her quest. Those two are some of the last people I want to know about Drake and me right now. Especially Ron, he has a tendency to overreact. When I told Ginny she was at first shocked, but after I had her go talk to Fred and George she came around and thought the whole thing was romantic. I will be honest, it's nice to be able to talk to a girl about this. We actually became closer after that. We decided that Drake’s codename would be “our friend” so only Ginny, Fred, George, and I will know whom we are talking about.

Today was the day of the World Cup. Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and me had to get up really early. Percy, Bill, and Charlie would join us later since they could apparate. Mrs. Weasley did not want to come so she was staying home. Those of us who cannot apparate had to walk three miles to the portkey. We met up with fellow student Cedric Diggory, who was in Hufflepuff, and his father. Let’s just say the journey by portkey will really wake you up. 

Looking at the miles and miles of tents was AMAZING. We quickly found our tent. Ginny and I were sharing a room while the boys had to squeeze in. Some of them will be sleeping in sleeping bags in the living area. I messaged Drake that I was here, and he messaged me back that he just got here too.

Soon it was time for us to head towards the pitch. We had to climb a LOT of stairs. “Merlin, dad are we almost there?” complained Ron.

“Well let’s put it this way. If it rains you lot will be the first to know.” I heard his sneering voice and instantly knew that it was Lucius Malfoy. I looked down and sure enough there he was along with Drake. He sure did get more handsome this summer. Quickly everyone started to move again so I had to look away and continue.

However when Drake spoke I turned my head to him once more. “Father and I are in the minister’s box with a personal invitation by the minister himself.” I knew what he was doing, he wanted to find an excuse so that he could look at me a little longer and that I could do that as well.

“Draco, no need to boast with these people.” His father rammed his can into Drake’s chest. You do not know how much I wanted to punch Drake’s father at that moment. “Do enjoy yourself… while you still can.” I took one last look at Drake and proceeded up the stairs.

We had amazing seats and the match was a lot of fun. We were in our tent once more. Fred and George were celebrating that the Irish won and they could not wait to get their winnings from Ludo Bagman. I knew that they wanted to use the money to start their joke shop business. I was trying to figure out ways to sneak out to see Drake when I noticed that the noise outside went from celebrating to mass panic.

Mr. Weasley told us to get to the portkey. I made my way in the chaos. I soon lost everyone, and I was trying to find them when I was pulled into the trees and into a strong hug. I knew it was Drake. I put my arms around him in a tight hug. He definitely grew over the summer.

“Oh Mya!  _ Thank Merlin _ you are okay.” He pulled back but kept a secure hold on my upper arms. “Mya you have got to get out of here. The people who are causing the mayhem are Death Eaters and they are going after Muggles and muggleborns alike. You are well known because of your association with Potter. Please Mya make your way to your portkey and get out of here!”

“What about you Drake?” He hugged me once more.

“Don’t worry about me. I will be fine.” He let go and we kissed and he kissed me on the forehead. “See you at school Mya.” I nodded and continued to run towards the portkeys trying to find any sign of the Weasleys and Harry. Eventually I found Fred, George, and Ginny and we waited for the others. Suddenly we saw the Dark Mark in the sky. I know that Drake’s family was once part of Voldermort’s army, I hope that he was okay.

The train ride was honestly uneventful; everyone was still talking about what happened at the World Cup. I was just glad when we got to the school and we could get to the feast and I could take quick peeks at Drake during dinner. 

We communicated some after the World Cup. I think he was beyond relieved when I sent him a message saying that I was back at the Burrow. It got me wondering though, was his father a Death Eater again? I hoped not because if he was then I know that he would drag Drake into it.

Professor Dumbledore gave us some interesting news, apparently Hogwarts was hosting a legendary tournament called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. On October 30 th two international schools would join us, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I was super excited to be able to meet people from other schools! Dumbledore also introduced our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Moody, who was a retired auror.

The first day of classes was so crazy. Professor Moody decided that he would show us the unforgivable curses and poor Neville was seriously affected by it.

It took almost a week for Drake and I to meet up. When we finally got to meet, he put up the charms since he was second and ran up to hug me. We kissed and we sat down side by side and started on the homework. I haven’t told him about Ginny yet but this might be the best time to tell him. “So Drake, I have to tell you that Ginny Weasley knows.”

“Seriously? Those big mouth twins.”

“It was not them that told her, it was I. Last year after you asked me to be your girlfriend I couldn’t get the smile off my face. Ginny grew suspicious and would not stop badgering me. When I stayed with the Weasleys during the summer she told me that she believed that I had a boyfriend and she was going to find out who. Trust me, Ginny can be very persistent when she has her mind set. I was afraid that she was going to get Harry and Ron involved so I told her. She was skeptical at first but after I had her talk to the twins she was okay with the relationship. She even said that she will help me be able to get away more.”

“I actually don’t mind the Weasley girl knowing. I like her, she knows how to hold her own. I have heard that she is deadly with her Bat-Bogey Hex!!”

We laughed and got started on our homework. We soon started to talk about random things and eventually got on the topic about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He too was excited to meet people from foreign schools and we tried to figure out what the tasks were. We did do a little studying although we talked more. Before we parted we kissed and he then kissed me on the forehead.

A week later Ginny told me that she wanted to meet “our friend.” I message Drake asking him if it was all right. He was okay with meeting Ginny. Gin and I made our way up to the library. We were the first ones here so I took out the map. I quickly told her about it and where we got it. Soon we heard Drake putting the spells up and came into our alcove. I went to hug and kiss him. He then looked at Ginny and went up to her and held out his hand for her to shake. She took it. “Hello Ginny, it is nice to finally be able to properly meet you.”

“You too Draco.” We all sat down at the table. Drake and I sat next to each other and Ginny sat on the other side. “Now that is over, I will tell you this. If you hurt Mione in any way don’t think I would not hesitate to throw a couple of my signature Bat-Bogey Hexes your way and a whole lot more.” Drake gulped and I laughed. We soon started to talk about random things and it felt like we have all been friends for years.

Soon enough October 30 th came around and everyone went outside to greet the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I wonder how they will get here? My question was answered soon enough. We saw a huge carriage pulled by flying horses coming out of the sky and landing near the Forbidden Forest. Shortly after landing, we saw girls and boys dressed in light blue silk robes emerging from the carriage. After them their headmistress came out. She was very large, she must have some giant in her. These were the students from Beauxbatons.

Soon after they entered the school we saw a ship emerging from the lake. That must be Durmstrang. They were dressed in fur coats and all of them were boys. One person that caught a lot of people’s eye was Victor Krum, the seeker of the Bulgarian team. Their headmaster was kind of scary looking. We followed them into the Great Hall. It seems that Durmstrang decided to sit at the Slytherin table, to I know Drake’s delight. The Beauxbatons were standing at the Ravenclaw table and only sat down when their headmistress sat at the head table. There were a lot of different varieties of delicious food. Soon Dumbledore asked for silence and he unveiled the Goblet of Fire that will select a champion from each school tomorrow night at the Halloween feast.

Over the next day people flocked to the Great Hall any chance they got to watch people put their names in the goblet. There was a good amount of Hogwarts students that put their names in. Of course there were also a good number of underage students who tried with disastrous yet funny results. Fred and George tried with an aging potion. Even though I warned them, they did not listen. Soon they were sprouting grey hair and beards.

Everyone was very excited during the feast. As soon as everyone finished their dessert, Dumbledore and the other school heads stood up along with Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch. Mr. Crouch tapped the goblet and soon it was changing colors. Victor Krum became the Durmstrang champion, Fleur Delacour became the Beauxbatons champion, and Cedric Diggory became the Hogwarts champion. After the clapping and cheering stopped, Dumbledore was about to speak when all of the sudden the Goblet spitted out another piece of paper. Dumbledore took it and read it. He then announced Harry’s name. You could hear a quill drop. Harry was frozen and I pushed him off of the bench and he slowly made his way up. Harry became the fourth champion.


	18. FERRET AND SPELLS

**I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer (unfortunately polyjuice potion is absolutely useless to remedy that) so I don’t own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **and** **_Twilight_ ** **universe. ENJOY!!!**

**CHAPTER 18: FERRET AND SPELLS**

**HPOV:**

Everyone exited out of the Great Hall talking about what had just happened. I noticed that Ron was in a foul mood. Poor Harry, the next few days were unbearable for him. No one other than Ginny and I truly believed that he had not put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Even Drake had a hard time believing it. He was under the impression that Harry wanted to hog the spotlight and would do whatever he could to keep it. I was getting nowhere with him. I was also getting nowhere with Ron. He just plain refused to talk to Harry. I hate having to choose between friends but Harry really needed me right now. So Ginny and I hung out with Harry. He was so nervous because the first task was coming up right before the start of the Christmas holidays.

Luckily a week before the first task, Hagrid practically showed Harry that the first task was dealing with dragons. The champions will each get a dragon and they have to try to get the golden egg that is mixed in with actual dragon eggs. Dragons are VERY protective of their eggs. Luckily Ginny and I came up with the perfect plan. Harry needed to use  _ Accio _ on his  _ Firebolt _ . He then could fly and grab the egg. The next week Ginny, Harry, and I practiced the summoning charm.

The day after he found out about the dragons he went and told Cedric about them. As he was coming over to the bench Ginny and I were sitting on, he was interrupted by Drake. I sensed trouble so Gin and I started our way over. Harry turned his back to Drake and was walking towards us when I saw Drake point his wand at Harry. 

Before I could say anything, Professor Moody stepped in. Professor Moody transformed Drake into a white ferret and was using his wand to bounce Drake all over. At first I was in shock, but to keep appearances I started to laugh although not as much as the others were. Professor McGonagall soon came over and was flabbergasted that the ferret was a student. Before she could do anything, Professor Moody flew Drake over to Crabbe and put him down Crabbe’s pants. When eventually Drake got free Professor McGonagall changed him back. Drake tried to threaten Professor Moody by saying that he would tell his father. Professor Moody chased after Drake who scrambled out of the courtyard. I tried to message him later but he would not answer me back. I tried several more times with no luck.

Fine! If he wants to be that way. I put all of my energy in helping Harry and Ginny with the summoning charm. By the last day Harry perfected it. He could summon his firebolt in his dorm to the quidditch pitch. I was glad when he perfected it during the day because Drake finally decided that he wanted to meet me that night.

Draco beat me so I put the spells up. I walked into the alcove and Drake was sitting down not looking at me. I was worried because normally no matter what we would hug and kiss. I sat down in the seat next to him and waited until he spoke. “Are you sure you want to sit next to the laughing stock of the school? I do NOT need pity.”

I moved my chair closer to him and put my arm around his shoulders and put my head on his shoulder. “Does this answer your question Drake? I was worried about you. What Professor Moody did to you was not right.”

“I saw you laughing at me with the others.”

I picked my head off of his shoulders and I used my other hand to grab his chin so that he would look at me. “Now you listen here. The only reason that I laughed was because I have to keep up with appearances. Someone would think that there is something wrong with me if I did not laugh. We are after all, supposed to be enemies. I will tell you that inside I was screaming for Moody to stop. I was so relieved when Professor McGonagall turned you back. However that does not excuse you from pointing your wand at someone’s back. I am mad at you for that.” Drake looked down in shame and hugged me. He was crying and I just comforted him.

“It’s just that… even the Slytherins are making fun of me and I feel that everyone is laughing at me at every turn.” Oh poor Drake! This is something that he cannot handle which is being made fun of by the entire student body.

“Well you know there is one person in the entire student body that does not do that and that is me.”

He looked up. “Thanks Mya. You do not know how much I appreciate that. Do you think I could borrow the map for a couple of days? I just want to make sure I steer clear of a couple of people.”

“No problem.” I pulled out the map. “Here it is.” He took it and kissed me. Drake was becoming more of himself again and we started our homework.

Before we had to go our separate ways, I told him that I was going to hang out with Harry after the task but I definitely want to see him the next night. He agreed and he hugged me. “Thank you Mya. You do not know how much you mean to me!!”

“You are one of the most important people in my life.” We kissed and he kissed my forehead and I kissed his as well and we parted ways.

As I was walking back to the common room I was thinking what we said to each other before we left. I was thinking about how much he means to me. I told him that he was one of the most important people in my life. In fact, if I want to be honest with myself he is the  _ most _ important person in my life. I came to the realization that I love him. I love him SO much. Somehow he slithered his way directly into my heart from the moment he came and apologized in our second year. He is always there when I need him whether it is sneaking to our spot or through the journals. We could talk for hours and never be bored. I will never forget all of the times he came to see me petrified. He was the only one that could get my mind out of the petrified coma. When I am not with him, I am always thinking about him. My body responds when I am even near him. Thinking back to the World Cup, I did not have to see his face to know that it was him who was hugging me. I love him. I was bursting with happiness and joy from this realization. I made a promise to myself that the next time we meet I will tell him.

The next day was the first task. Ginny, Ron, and I were nervously standing in the stands. I looked around and saw Drake with Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. Drake looked calmer and more himself, which made me happy. My nervousness came back full throttle when I looked back into the stadium. I hope that Harry makes it through this alive. Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor made it through okay with just burns. However Cedric accidentally caused his dragon to stomp on and crushed the actual dragon eggs. Poor dragons!

Then it was Harry’s turn. His dragon was in position and after running and hiding from his dragon he was able to summon his  _ Firebolt _ . He started to fly around dodging the dragon and its fire. The dragon was furious. It broke its chain that was keeping it on the ground and started flying after Harry. Harry quickly flew out of the stadium towards the castle. The dragon chased him causing damage to the officials box with its tail. We had no idea what was going on. After about twenty nail-biting minutes we saw Harry fly back into the stadium and grabbed the egg. We were all cheering even Ron.

After Harry got checked out by Madam Pomfrey we decided to head to Hagrid’s before we would go up to the common room to celebrate. Ginny told me that she would meet us in the common room. She was going to help Fred and George get ready for the party. Harry, Ron, and I headed towards Hagrid’s. I decided to lag behind so that Ron could apologize in his own way to Harry. We were walking on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. I heard a weird noise coming from the Forbidden Forest. I looked inside and I thought I saw something. I told Ron and Harry that I heard something and started to go into the Forbidden Forest. I suddenly saw someone in the shadows. I saw his face that had weasel-like features, and he must have a nervous tick or something because he was constantly licking his lips. I put my wand up. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“I am here to complete a very important task for my master Granger.” He came closer and I was suddenly looking around and realized that Harry and Ron must have not heard me. I was so scared but I held my ground. “It’s such a shame that I cannot kill Potter’s beloved mudblood since that would bring too much unwanted attention, but I also can’t have you go blabbing that you saw me. Say goodbye to your memories Granger. OBLIVIATE!!” 

**HOLY MERLIN!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO POOR HERMIONE?!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	19. DISCOVERY & HEARTBREAK

**Even though I tried with polyjuice potion I am still not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe.**

**This chapter will consist of other people’s POV. I felt it was best to help with the story**

**CHAPTER 19: DISCOVERY & HEARTBREAK**

**HARRY POV:**

I can’t believe that I just successfully completed the first task. Of course I would never have been able to survive it, if it was not for Mione and Ginny. They were the only two people that I knew that believed me off the bat that I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Mione, Ron, and I were making our way to Hagrid’s before we went back to the common room. Mione lagged behind so that Ron and I could make amends with each other. Soon both of us were talking like the fight never happened. I then noticed that Mione was nowhere to be found. “Ron, I don’t see Mione.”

Ron started to look around too and both of us were becoming nervous. We started to backtrack when we heard a loud boom. It sounded like a spell hitting something big. I dropped the egg, and Ron and I started to run towards the noise with our wands out. We came upon Mione who was on the ground not moving. I ran to check on her while Ron was circling us making sure that nothing would attack us. I checked her pulse the muggle way, and was relieved that I felt one. “Ron we have to get her to the hospital wing.” Ron put his wand away and went to pick up Mione. I kept my wand out ready to defend. We soon came out of the forest and ran into Hagrid, who was carrying my egg. We quickly told him what happened. Hagrid handed me my egg and took Mione from Ron. He quickly made his way to the hospital wing with us trailing him. There were still a lot of students around and they were giving us confused looks. We entered the hospital wing and luckily Madam Pomfrey was there. We quickly told her what we heard and she started to run tests using her wand while shooing us out of the hospital wing. Hagrid thought it would be a good idea if we told Dumbledore about this. Ron and I nodded and set off to his office. I hope that he was there. Hagrid gave us the current password so we had no trouble getting up to the office door.

I knocked and heard Dumbledore say, “Enter.” I opened the door and Ron and I entered his office. “Harry, what do I owe the pleasure of you coming here? Shouldn’t you be celebrating with your friends? After all, you did a fantastic job today!” Ron and I sat down and told Dumbledore everything we knew. His joyful look turned to one of great concern. He thanked us for telling him what happened and instructed us to go back to the Gryffindor common room. He quickly left his office with us following behind him. He went towards the hospital wing while Ron and I headed towards the common room. On our way we heard McGonagall on the loudspeaker asking for the Hogwarts students to proceed to their house common rooms and that the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students need to go to the Great Hall.

When we reached the Gryffindor Tower the party was in full swing. Everyone was congratulating me and begged me to open the egg. I had to tell them about Mione. So I quieted everyone and told them what happened. Everyone looked worried after that, especially Ginny, Fred, and George. We quietly ate the food and waited to see if there was any news.

After what seemed like forever, McGonagall came in and we all waited with baited breath for news. “May I have your attention please? Earlier this afternoon after the conclusion of the first task, two classmates found Hermione Granger unconscious in the forest. After some rigorous testing by Madam Pomfrey she found that Miss. Granger was struck by a memory spell. As of now we do not know specifics because Miss. Granger is still unconscious. In light of this event no students are allowed out of their dormitories until the investigation deems the school safe.” She walked out and everyone started to talk. Ron and I looked at each other. We were thinking the same thing. We should have been paying attention and made sure that Mione was with us. If we only did that then she would be here with us celebrating my victory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DUMBLEDORE POV:**

I ordered a search party to search the grounds. I noticed that Alastor was missing but I did not think about it too long. We searched and searched and did not turn up anything. I went back to see Poppy (Madam Pomfrey) and to check on how Miss. Granger was doing. Poppy told me that Miss. Granger was hit by an extremely powerful memory spell. It was something that she felt was out of her range of expertise. I asked her if I should call in the specialists. She nodded and I told her I would summon them right away. I contacted the leading memory healer at St. Mungo’s, Healer Mary Nottingham. Soon after, I heard her stepping out of my fireplace. I told her what Poppy told me and I asked her if I could contact one other specialist and hopefully he would come. When I told her the name she immediately nodded and told me good luck getting him here. Mary left to go to the hospital wing and I sent an urgent note to the other healer.

About an hour later I got a response and soon after the other healer was stepping out of my fireplace too. “My dear friend thank you so much for coming here on such short notice.”

“You were lucky that my wife and I happened to be on this continent at this time. You do know that I no longer do this right?”

“Yes my good friend but I know that you still keep up with the studies of memory and are still considered one of the best. I would not have asked you here if it had not been something of great importance. Miss. Granger was hit by a powerful spell and I am worried. I know that she is a target because of her friendship with Harry Potter and that she is a muggleborn.” The other man nodded.

“I understand Albus and I will do my best.”

“Thank you my friend. You remember Healer Mary Nottingham?”

“I do, we constantly consulted with each other on difficult cases.”

“Good, she is already in the hospital wing.”

“Then I should make my way down there.”

“Thank you my friend.” The other man nodded and left. I felt relieved to have the two best memory specialists in the world working on Miss. Granger. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DRACO POV**

Surprisingly Potter survived the first task. Of course I knew that Mya and Ginny had helped him all week on it. I hope he was grateful of her and Ginny. I made my way to the Astronomy Tower for a bit of peace and quiet. I know that the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors are busy celebrating with their champions. I did not feel like hanging out with any Slytherins since they are still talking about the ferret incident. Could they get a life! However Crabbe does not talk about it. I think he is still extremely embarrassed by it, but I do not want to hang around him all the time.

I sat near the balcony looking out enjoying the view. I thought about Mya. My beautiful perfect Mya. I thought about what we said to each other last night before we separated. I was thrilled that she thought of me as one of the most important people in her life. She is the most important in mine. Mya has always been there for me whether in person or on paper. She has gotten me through some low points. She is the only person that I am one hundred percent comfortable to show the true me. She is the only person that I have allowed, since I was a child, to see me cry. She’s never judgmental and has always been there to comfort me. We could talk for hours on end about the most random things and never be bored. I came to a joyful realization I love her. I love her SO much. Tomorrow night when we meet up I will tell her.

“All Hogwarts students please proceed to your house common room. All Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students please report to the Great Hall,” said McGonagall over the intercom. I wonder if a dragon got on the loose or something. I slowly got up. I was not ready to go to the Slytherin common room but I knew I had to. They take attendance when McGonagall makes an announcement like this and if you are not there, unless it is a valid excuse you will be in SO much trouble. I eventually got to the common room and sat down in a chair in a corner waiting for Snape to come in. I heard people talking about how they saw Hagrid carrying someone in and Potter and Weasley were following. I suddenly became scared; Mya was with Potter and Weasley after the first task. I pray that she was okay. I wanted to go to the map to check and see where she was when Snape came in.

He read from a piece of parchment in a monotone voice, “Earlier this afternoon after the conclusion of the first task, two classmates found Hermione Granger unconscious in the forest. After some rigorous testing by Madam Pomfrey she found that Miss. Granger was struck by a memory spell. As of now we do not know specifics because Miss. Granger is still unconscious. In light of this event no students are allowed out of their dormitories until the investigation deems the school safe.”

My blood froze. NO!! He looked at us and walked out of the common room. Everyone started to talk about it. I had to get out of here. I quickly made my way up to my dorm, went to my bed, and shut the curtains. I put up the silencing spell and screamed in pure agony. It reminds me of what happened two years ago. Only then I knew that she would come back to me but now I had no idea. Memory spells can be permanent. I punched my pillow with every ounce of frustration I had. I knew who the two students that found her were. Where were they? Potthead and Weasel-bee stink at protecting her. They should never be allowed to be alone with her without someone else’s supervision. 

My sweet Mya. I cried for hours, my stomach was grumbling because I have had nothing since lunch but I didn’t care. I eventually looked at the map praying that this was some nightmare and she was safe and sound the Gryffindor common room, but there she was in the hospital wing. There were a couple of names that I did not recognize. They were probably healers looking at Mya’s condition. Please be able to heal her. I gently caressed her name and kissed it. I knew that I was not going to get anywhere near Mya today, so I sent her messages through our necklaces kissing the necklace each time I sent one. I made sure to not say the “L” word in my messages; I wanted to do that in person. It broke my heart that she may never know that I truly love her. Actually that thought just shattered my heart into a million pieces and brought on a whole new round of tears.


	20. A PLAN AND SAYING GOODBYES

**I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer (unfortunately polyjuice potion is absolutely useless to remedy that) so I don’t own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **and** **_Twilight_ ** **universe. ENJOY!!!**

**CHAPTER 20: A PLAN AND SAYING GOODBYES**

**DUMBLEDORE POV:**

There was a feeling of panic and suspicion in the air over the last couple of days. Everyone knew that Miss. Granger was hit by a memory spell and was wondering who casted the spell. I was still rather stumped myself. Nothing has come up in our searches. I feel that the tournament needs to be cancelled or postponed until the culprit is caught but Fudge was not having it.

I finally got the latest on Miss. Granger’s condition. According to my specialists she was hit by an incorrectly casted memory spell. She has no memory of being a witch or of the magic world. However, she does have her memories before she got her letter from Hogwarts. They say that they have an image of her brain and it seems like a dark cloud is covering the part of the brain that stores memories. Miss. Granger does have a possibility of getting her memory back. However, the specialists’ recommend that Miss. Granger should be away from magic for a while. If she is exposed to magic too soon it could overwhelm her and cause her to have permanent memory loss. I thanked them and excused Mary but asked my friend to stay behind. “So you think that the best course of action is for Miss. Granger to go back into the muggle world?”

“Yes Albus. Since there is a chance that she can regain her memory then it is best not to put her in St. Mungo’s, but in the no-maj world. She can function although she still thinks she is a ten year old.”

“I was not going to let her go to St. Mungo’s anyway. Before you interrupt hear me out. Miss. Granger is widely known as a close friend of Harry Potter. She is also a muggleborn. I feel that one of Voldermort’s followers did this to her. If she went to St. Mungo’s she would be a sitting duck. I also feel that letting her go back to her parents is a bad idea too. They are muggles and cannot protect her from the Death Eaters, if they decide to go after her. Yes we can protect them but only to an extent without her knowing about magic. I was thinking of sending her overseas for her safety.”

“Let me ask my wife. I think she will say yes in helping Miss. Granger. If my wife and I take her we can give her a no-maj home with the protection of two wizards. You know that my wife and I live among the no-maj.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“It won’t be a problem. You are right she is a sitting duck. Let me contact my wife and I will get back to you.”

“Thank you my friend. If your wife says yes I was hoping that you could be here to help me talk to her parents. They will be here tomorrow.” 

“Absolutely. I will tell you my wife’s answer tomorrow.”

“Make sure to tell no one about this. I do not want someone to figure out our plan.” He nodded and left. I knew that Miss. Granger will be moved really soon regardless of the outcome. I also know someone who has been dying to see her. I sent a note to him to meet me here tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DRACO POV:**

The last few days have just been beyond miserable. Everyone is suspicious of everybody else and there is a mass feeling of panic. I had to keep up my mask of indifference about Mya’s condition, but on the inside I am in pure agony. I have not been able to see her because there is always someone around. It was time for the owls to come in to give everyone their mail. Hera swooped down to me and handed me a note. I did not recognize the handwriting but it had my name on it. I open the note and it said:

_Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to meet me in my office at 9:00 p.m. It pertains to a certain individual._

_Professor Dumbledore._

_P.S. I like licorice wands._

I wonder why he wants to talk to me about Mya? Maybe I could plead with him to let me see her. This lifted my spirits a little and I stuffed the note into my pocket. The day went at a snail's pace. Finally it was dinner. I did not eat a lot because I was nervous about what was about to come. After dinner, I went and dropped my bag onto my bed. I checked to make sure that no one was around and went to open my trunk. I dug around until I found the box that only I could open. I opened it and found the thing I was looking for. I put the pouch in my pocket and I waited until 8:45 and made my way to the headmaster’s office

I gave the statue the password. I went up the stairs and knocked. He told me to enter. I opened the door and went to sit down in one of the chairs. “Mr. Malfoy, you probably know why I asked you here.”

“You are going to tell me something about Hermione.”

“Yes. You see Mr. Malfoy I wanted to tell you the extent of her condition. She was hit by an incorrectly casted memory spell. This memory spell has caused her to forget everything about the magic world. However, She has her muggle memories before she got her Hogwarts letter. According to the specialists there is a black cloud that is covering the part of the brain that stores memories. They say that there is a chance that she could regain her memories.” My head snapped up and looked at him with hope. “However it may be a long time.” I don’t care how long it takes at least there’s a chance for Mya to come back to me. “The specialists believe that it would be best if Miss. Granger goes back into the muggle world and little by little gets introduced back into the magical world, and hopefully regains her memory. Now since we both know that she is a high profile target of the Death Eaters she will be in hiding.” I nodded. “Now Mr. Malfoy there is something of hers that I want to give you.” He brought out her necklace. I took it gently holding the lion. “Since it is laced with magic it would be unwise for her to have at this time. I know that you have its partner so I felt that you should hold on to it.”

“How do you know?”

“I have my ways.”

“What about the charm bracelet?”

“Since it does not have magic, the healers felt that it would be okay for her to keep it.”

“Is it okay if I add a charm to it? It does not have any magic but I want her to have it.” I pulled the pouch from my robes and showed him the charm. It was a smaller copy of my pendant. “She always said that one day she could wear this charm without suspicion, and that there will always be a place on her bracelet for it. I want her to have it and maybe it will help her. Do you think you could put this on her bracelet for me?” I looked up at Dumbledore and he smiled.

“Actually Mr. Malfoy I hoped that you would do it. There is another reason why I called you here. I know that you have been dying to go see her, but have not had the chance. I will make sure everyone is out of your way tonight. I will tell you now, Mr. Malfoy she is in a coma like sleep so she won’t wake up for anything.” I nodded and understood. “It is curfew now. Be careful Mr. Malfoy.” I thanked him and left his office.

Thanks to the map I was able to avoid everyone. I saw that no one was in the hospital wing but Mya, so I made my way in. I ran to her bed, and casted the spells we use in the library around the bed shields that surround her bed. Better be safe than sorry. I sat in the chair and took her hand. I saw the charm bracelet on her wrist. I took out the serpent charm and used magic to attach it. I kissed the charm before I kissed her wrist then hand. I even kissed all of her fingers. I held her hand between both of mine. She was so still but at least she was breathing.

“My beautiful Mya. Mi Mya bella. That’s Spanish you know. You always said that you wanted to learn a different language. Oh Mya, it’s only been a couple of days but I miss you SO much. I love you Mya. I wish that I had the chance to tell you before this happened. Dumbledore said that it could take a long time for you to regain your memory. No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you.” I started to cry. I then started to tell her random stuff like I did the second year. Too soon it was time for me to go before I got caught by Pomfrey. I kissed her hand again. I leaned over “I love you Mya. Come back to me” and kissed her forehead.

I took the spells down and reluctantly left. I got back to my bed with no trouble. After I closed the curtains, I took off my necklace and took Mya’s necklace out of my pocket. I switched the pendants. I put Mya’s chain with my serpent into my box, while I pulled the leather chain with Mya’s lion over my head. I kissed the lion. Now I will always have something of hers with me all the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DUMBLEDORE POV**

I got an answer from my friend. He said that his wife would be delighted to have Miss. Granger come stay with them. There was a knock on the door and it was Minerva escorting Mr. and Mrs. Granger in. Usually muggles are not allowed into Hogwarts but with the ministry’s help we were able to get them in. I stood up and walked to them. I raised my hand so that they could shake it. “Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am so sorry about what has happened. I promise you we are doing everything we can to figure out exactly what happened. Please sit down.” I showed them to the chairs that were in front of my desk and I went back to mine. “I am waiting for one of the healers to come up to help me explain Hermione’s condition better.” There was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Mr. and Mrs. Granger turn around to face the door. The door opens and my friend enters. “Just in time. I was just telling Mr. and Mrs. Granger that I was waiting for one of the healers. Mr. and Mrs. Granger I would like to introduce you to a good friend and one of the top memory charm healers in the world, Charlie Swan.”

“Wait, are your parents Joe and Maggie Swan?” asked Mrs. Granger.

“Yes but how did…”

“I am your cousin, Heather”

“Heather? Oh my Merlin it’s been too long.” Mrs. Granger got up to hug Charlie. Well this is interesting.

“So this is why we never saw you. You were always somehow too busy to come to the family reunions.”

“Yeah, it’s hard to hide all of this.”

“Trust us we know.” Mrs. Granger said, looking at Mr. Granger. “Oh sorry, this is my husband Roger, he’s a dentist too. Honey this is one of my American cousins, Charlie Swan.” Mr. Granger got up and shook hands with Charlie.

“I thought you were the sheriff in a small town in the Northwest? Are you living among the muggles?”

“At the American magic school Ilvermorny, we not only learn magic but we learn how to live among the no-maj or muggles. My family has no problem blending in. I am the sheriff now, but before that I was a healer. I was always so busy and never had time for my family. I decided to get out of the field of medicine altogether. My wife, daughter, and I moved to Forks, Washington. I started out as a regular police officer and worked my way up to sheriff. It’s a small, quiet town so I still have plenty of time for my family. I also keep up with all of the healer’s stuff and if a friend needs me I will come and help.”

“Thank you so much for coming here and helping our Hermione.”

“It was no trouble. I can’t believe that there is another magic person in the family.”

“Is your wife and daughter witches?”

“Yes.”

I decided it was time to get back on topic. I cleared my throat. “While it’s amazing how small this world is. I think it is best we get back on topic.”

“You’re right Albus.” Charlie said as he summoned a chair. Charlie went on to describe what is going on with Miss Granger and what he recommends. I then took over and told them what the best route would be. They were hesitant and thought that Hermione should go home with them.

“You said Charlie that she still has her memories up until age ten right? Would it be best for her to come home with us?”

“If the circumstances were different yes. I could create memories that would fill the four-year gap with your help. The thing is, Hermione is known in the magic world because of her friendship with Harry Potter. She is a big target. Even if you moved, they can still find her. She will be a sitting duck because she does not know magic. If she comes with me, we will disguise her. We will change her to look completely different and even age her a couple of years. We will also change her birthday. We will give her a completely new set of memories, which will be easy to distinguish the fakes from her genuine memories when she gets her memory back. My wife Renee and I will be able to magically protect her without her knowing. Since I am a specialist I also know the best techniques on how to gently introduce her back in the magic world where she has the highest percentage of getting her memories back. I know it is not ideal but all I want is to make sure that she is safe and gets her memories back.”

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other and nodded. “Okay Charlie, but you better take really good care of her, she’s our baby. At least I know that she is with family.” Said a tearful Mrs. Granger

“Don’t worry Heather, Renee and I will treat her like our own daughter.”

“Can we go see her now?”

“Yes absolutely, follow me.” I led them into the hospital wing. Thankfully it was deserted. I went into Poppy’s office to tell her who they were. Charlie followed to let them have a private moment with their daughter.

“Albus I was wondering if I could have a word?”

“Yes absolutely.” Poppy went into her quarters to let Charlie and I have the office.

“Do you know if the ministry will protect Heather and Roger? After word gets out about Hermione’s condition, I bet the Death Eaters would be interested in her.”

“Don’t worry Charlie, I have some trusted people in the auror department watching them and will make sure nothing happens to them.”

“Good.” After an hour Mrs. Granger came to find us. Charlie and I personally walked them down to the train station.

“Take care of my little girl” Mrs. Granger said hugging Charlie.

“Don’t worry I will. When this is over I promised to do better in keeping in touch.” They both laughed. Mr. and Mrs. Granger boarded the train and it took off.

“Alright Charlie it’s time for you and Mary get to work on transforming Miss. Granger.”

“Don’t worry we have all the help we need and my daughter is on standby to help me get Miss. Granger up to date with all of the trends of the no-maj teenagers.” Mary and Charlie moved Miss. Granger to my quarters so that no one will interrupt them and keep her new look from wandering eyes. They have been working for hours and I heard Charlie on the phone with his daughter. He promised me that his daughter is trustworthy and will not tell a soul. In America, they have found a way to communicate through cell phones that can withstand magic.

Right before midnight, they were done. Charlie came out of my quarters and brought me in. Miss. Granger was still in her coma-like sleep. She did not look like herself at all.

“Albus, I would like you to meet Isabella Marie Swan.”

**Oh yes I went there!! By the way, this is the moment that got me thinking of this entire story. What if Hermione had to become Bella Swan?**

****


	21. WAKING UP & THE MOVE

**I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer (unfortunately polyjuice potion is absolutely useless to remedy that) so I don’t own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **and** **_Twilight_ ** **universe.**

**CHAPTER 21: WAKING UP & THE MOVE**

**CHARLIE POV:**

Mary and I worked diligently in creating fake memories for Hermione. With the help of my daughter Olivia we were successful. The hard part was yet to come. Mary and I spent hours discussing the best way for Hermione, soon to become Isabella, to smoothly transition into my home. The only way was for her to be in a “car accident” that caused the death of her fake parents, and she hit her head and was in a coma for two weeks. Renee and I will pose as her aunt and uncle and the only family she has left. I felt bad that she would cry for these fake parents but it was the only way. Luckily the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA), Carolyn Nurse, is a very good and trusted friend of Dumbledore and mine.

When Dumbledore contacted her and told her what happened and the plan, she automatically was on board. President Nurse said that she would get trusted members of the Secret Magic Service (like the Secret Service) to help stage the car accident and charm up two fake bodies and help with getting Hermione set up in a hospital as a patient. They will also set up Hermione’s life with the no-maj documentation: social security number, birth certificate, school record, and etcetera. Except for the driver’s license she would have to take Driver’s Ed. Since Hermione has the underage tracker on her and because her location is top secret, President Nurse with the help of the trusted head of Department of Underage Wizards will actually deactivate the tracker. Only they know exactly how to deactivate the tracker and both of them have to be present to do the complicated spell. I was grateful for the help of this elaborate plan.

It was time to move Isabella (I have to get used to calling her that) to New York City. We picked New York City to be the place that she will be from because Renee and I grew up there and my daughter spends a lot of time there since starting school because one of her best friends lives there. Between our combined knowledge of the City we were able to create memories for Isabella. Also we have a brownstone there that will be staged to be Isabella’s home. With the help of Isabella’s real parents, Renee was able re-created some of the family photos so that we had an accurate likeness of Isabella with her fake parents. We decided that Isabella’s fake parents would look different from her real ones so when the time comes she could differentiate the fake memories from the real ones. Renee, who is also gifted in memory spells, is already at the brownstone with some of Isabella’s muggle personal effects and will alter the neighbors’ memory. We decided for her to think that she has been in a coma for two weeks because then we can explain why we had to go and “cremate” her fake parents without her there. 

Thank goodness at Ilvermorny, students take the basic no-maj core classes like Math, Science, English and History on top of their magical studies. Then they go off to the Salem Witch Institute for more in-depth magical studies (like college). The magical community in America lives in closer proximity to the no-maj then the rest of the magical world. It was decided that the students would have a basic understanding of the no-maj world by learning like the no-maj children. The magical community also keeps up-to-date with the newest no-maj technologies and even made similar technology that can withstand the intensity of magic like cell phones and computers. Olivia helped Mary and I a lot with making sure that Isabella is up to date with the no-maj schooling and popular culture so that she can easily “finish” her sophomore year of high school (to help keep her safe Mary and I “aged” her a year so that she is sixteen not fifteen).

With the help of Dumbledore and Nurse we secretly transferred her through international portkeys to New York. We placed her in a hospital bed and the doctors came in to hook her up. Nurse and the head of the Department of Underage Wizards quickly deactivated Isabella’s tracker. So all we have to do is wait until the spells wore off for her to wake up. Renee and I decided that I should be getting back to Forks because I have taken too much time off of work. Even though my deputy knew that I was just informed that my brother died and I had to extend my vacation to take care of his “affairs.” I needed to get back plus I need to hide all of our magical stuff so that Isabella would not accidentally stumble on any of it. Before the school closes for Christmas Break I wanted to register her for school and pick up her textbooks so that she could review them over the Christmas break. Renee will stay here and wait for her to wake up. I hugged and kissed Renee who walked into the room to take over my spot and made my way back to Forks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BELLA (AKA HERMIONE) POV:**

“ _I love you Mya, come back to me_ ,” I faintly heard a male voice whisper that to me but I could not see his face. In fact I could not see anything at all since it was pitch black. I was confused because who is Mya? That’s not my name. Yet the voice sounded so familiar. I heard beeping and I suddenly opened my eyes and everything was SO bright. I closed my eyes and carefully opened them back up. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital room. I saw a woman with light brown hair sitting in the seat next to my room. I had no clue who she was, and when she saw that I opened my eyes she scooted closer.

“Thank goodness you are awake Isabella.” I remembered what the male disembodied voice said; the voice was so quiet that maybe I misunderstood that he was saying “Bella” not “Mya.” But that does not make sense because I do not have a boyfriend. I actually do not have any really close friends at all. I am sort of a loner and I considered my parents and the characters of my books as my closest friends. I prefer it this way. I have always felt like I did not belong anywhere. That got me thinking, where were my parents?

I looked at her in confusion. “I’m sorry but who are you and I actually prefer Bella. Where are my parents?”

She gave me a sad smile, “I am sorry, I forgot that you would not know me but I am your aunt Renee. Your father and my husband Charlie were brothers. Did your dad ever talk about us?” I was rattling my brain trying to remember if dad ever mentioned his family. I vaguely remembered him telling me about his brother a long time ago. I remembered that he and his brother got in some major fight and they haven’t spoken to each other in twenty years. All I knew was that he was married, had a child around my age, and that they lived on the other side of the country. It hit me; she said _were brothers_ , does that mean…?

“When you said _were_ , did you mean…”

“I am SO sorry Bella but your parents and you were driving and were hit by a drunk driver head on. Your parents did not survive and you were extremely lucky. You hit your head very hard and was in a coma for two weeks but other than that all you got were minor scrapes and bruises.” She stopped to let me absorb the information. My parents were gone. I started to cry. She came and sat on the bed and comforted me like any mother would do to their child. After fifteen minutes the doctor came in and checked on me. He said that they will keep me a couple of days more to make sure there were no more side effects from my head wound. He quickly left and it was just Renee and I.

“Bella I know that you do not know us but Charlie and I were wondering if you would like to come and stay with us in Forks, Washington. It is a small town in the rainiest part of the continental United States. It is very different from the City but there you would be with family and you can finish school. Charlie and I would love to have you there. Your cousin Olivia is fifteen but she attends a boarding school for the gifted and talented so we only see her a couple of times a year. Before you think you would be a burden you will not in any way be one.” I thought about it and I have no other family so the only option would be to go into foster care. I know that I could not stay in the City because everything would remind me of my parents. Maybe a fresh start is what I needed. I nodded yes and she smiled.

The next couple of days were spent with both of us getting to know each other. I did not hear the male voice in my dreams again and quickly forgot about it. She told me that Charlie used to be a doctor but when my cousin was born he wanted to spend more time with his family so he decided to switch careers and became a cop in the small town of Forks. This way he was still helping people just in a different way. Since Forks was a small town he had plenty of time to spend with his family. She told me that they cremated and entombed my parents’ ashes. She felt bad that I did not have a chance to say goodbye but they had to do it because they did not know when I was going to wake up. I told her that I completely understood but asked her if I could visit their grave. She said absolutely.

I was given a clean bill of health from the doctors and Renee and I headed to my house. It was a beautiful brownstone near Central Park and it had been in my father’s family for generations. I walked in and it still looked the same from the last time I was here. “I did not want to touch anything,” said Renee. I nodded in thanks to her and proceeded into the living area and looked at the pictures of my parents and me. I then walked up to my room and started to organize my stuff. Renee gave me some cardboard boxes and told me to take my time. I talked to Charlie on the phone about my parent’s estate since he is the executor. We decided that we would keep the brownstone and when I turned eighteen then I could decide to sell or keep it. He did say that if I chose to sell it he wanted to buy it so it would stay in the family. I also decided to keep the furniture there so that if any of us returned to the City then we will always have a place. I spent the next couple of days packing up the stuff I wanted to take. Renee took me to the cemetery where my parent’s ashes were entombed and said my goodbyes to them. She said that my school made arrangements with my new school to make up for the schoolwork I missed but I did not have to take the finals because of what happened. I will spend some of my Winter Break catching up. Renee said I did not have to; that I could wait until school starts again, but I told her it’s okay because school is very important to me and I do not want to get too far behind when I am trying to catch up.

With my stuff packed and being shipped to Forks, it was time to head to JFK and fly to Seattle where Charlie would pick us up and drive us to Forks. This was the start of my new life but why do I feel like there is something very important that is missing and it was not my parents?


	22. NEW START &NEW STUDENTS

**Unfortunately I am not the fabulous J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer. I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe.**

**CHAPTER 22: NEW START & NEW STUDENTS**

**BELLA (HERMIONE) POV:**

Renee was not kidding when she said how green this place was. Even under a blanket of snow this place was green but oddly it felt comforting. Charlie, Renee, and Olivia (Liv for short) were so nice. They made sure to include me in everything like I was always part of the family. But they also gave me my space when I needed it. They lived in a comfortable two-story house at the end of a road that dead ends at the edge of the woods. My room was comfortable and gold. Charlie said that he saw my room back in New York and painted it a light gold like my old room. He and Liv bought me a new comforter and sheets that had a pretty red and gold pattern. I loved my room. I had to share a bathroom with Liv while she was at home.

Liv was really nice and I could see that we would be good friends. Just like me she too did not feel like she fit in. That is until she went to her boarding school on the east coast where there were a lot of misfits like us. I wish that I could go to her school but it is super exclusive and they only accept new students that are eleven years old. I thought it was weird they only allow that, but Liv said that they want to start training the gifted and talented students at a young age and want them to stay there until they graduate. Weird.

I spent a lot of time catching up on my schoolwork. In fact by the time Winter Break ended I was all caught up and ready to start the new semester. I was excited but terrified at the same time. Over the winter break I did meet some of my classmates. I met Mike Newton, who reminded me of a puppy waiting for me to throw the ball so he could fetch. I also met the girl that lives next door, Angela Weber. Angela was very nice and apparently she and Liv are good friends too so we all hung out together over the break. She lives with her dad who owns the town’s only grocery store and her Aunt Meredith. She lost her mother when she was eleven years old. Her aunt came to help her father after her mother passed away and just stayed to help him manage the store. Angela’s mother was the store’s accountant and since Meredith was one too, she took over Angela’s mother’s job.

A couple of days before break was over Liv had to leave to go back to school. On our way back from the airport, Charlie, Renee, and I stopped at the grocery store to pick up some food. When we got inside we saw Mrs. Newton talking excitedly with Angela’s father and aunt. Rene walked up to them and Charlie and I followed. Mrs. Newton saw us approach and started to tell us that a new family has moved into town. Apparently it was a young looking doctor and his wife and their five teenage foster children. The children would be starting on the first day of the new semester. I felt relieved that I would not be the only new student in the school. Maybe I could just blend in and no one would notice me.

On the first day of school Angela was nice enough to drive me. Even though my sixteenth birthday was in June I have yet to take Driver’s Ed. I did not feel the need to, because I lived in New York that had great public transportation (A/N: since she is in hiding I changed her birthday to early June). I realized because this is a small town with nonexistent public transportation, I needed to learn to drive so I signed up for Driver’s Ed as one of my electives. Luckily they still had room. Angela walked with me to the main office so that I could pick up my new schedule. I did not see any of the new kids in the office.

Angela and I proceeded to go back outside so she could introduce me to her friends. I already knew Mike, but there was Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Ben Cheney, and Lauren Mallory. Lauren was definitely the stuck up sort and I could tell that Jessica was someone that was shallow but friendly. Eric and Mike both reminded me of Golden Retrievers. Ben and Tyler seemed like cool guys. They asked me what my schedule looked like and I showed them it. Not really a shocker, but I had at least one of them in my classes, except for Driver’s Ed. Everyone but Lauren offered to help me get to the correct classroom.

We were all hanging around Tyler’s van when suddenly we saw two cars pull in. One was a new Jeep and the other was a new Volvo. I looked around and the rest of the cars in the parking lot all looked like hand-me-downs from parents. By looking at the stunned faces of the rest of the group I could definitely tell that these must be the other new kids. They all got out of the cars. The guy that was driving the Jeep looked like he lifted weights all the time at the gym with brown curly hair. A girl got out of the front passenger seat and walked to the other side, she was a blond that looked like she just got off of the runway at the New York Fashion Week. The big guy put an arm around her and started to walk to the office. There were three people that were in the Volvo. One was a girl with black pixie cut hair, she actually reminded me of a pixie. A blond guy got out of the passenger seat and walked around and took one of the pixie’s hands and they started to walk towards the office (she more liked skipped). Then there was the driver; he had messy coppery colored hair. He was looking around and his eyes stopped on me. He had a look of confusion and quickly turned and headed to the office. What was that all about? I don’t know but I could not get his weird colored eyes out of my head. They were the color of ocher, which is a very unusual color for eyes.

All of us got out of our stupor and headed towards our first class. Luckily it was English and Angela and Eric were in it. I gave the slip of paper that all of my teachers had to sign to Mr. Mason. Luckily he did not ask me to stay and introduce myself to the class and I went and sat down next to Angela. I looked at the syllabus and realized that I had already read most of the books on the list. The class went by fast and soon it was time for second period. My next class was Government with Mike and Ben. I saw them standing outside waiting to escort me to class. The first half of the day was very similar; one or more of Angela’s friends would walk me to my next class. Angela and Eric were in my English class, Mike and Ben were in my Government class, and Jessica, Tyler, and Lauren were in my Spanish and Trigonometry class. After Trig was lunch, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, and I walked to the cafeteria. I waited with them to buy their lunches. Thank goodness I did not have to buy lunch too, since Renee made my lunch because the cafeteria food did not look appetizing. We walked over to the table where everyone else was and sat down.

While there were still plenty of people that were looking at me, most people’s attention, including mine, was brought to the five other new students that walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a table far away from everyone. All of them had trays of food but it seemed like they were ignoring it and were whispering with one another. I noticed the copper-haired one looking at me a couple of times. I tried not to look at him and paid attention to what everyone was talking about. According to Angela and some of the others who had class with some of the other new students, the new kids were the foster children of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. The two blonds were Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Mrs. Cullen is their aunt who had taken them in after their parents died when they were eight. Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen, the bronze-hair one, were foster children that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen officially adopted. Edward and Alice were sophomores while Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were juniors. It seemed that they were cordial enough when people asked them questions but it looked like that they just wanted to be left alone. I could not blame them; I hated being the new kid too.

Soon the bell rang and it was time to head to biology. Angela and Mike walked with me and I handed the slip to Mr. Banner to sign. “Well lucky me I have two of the new students in my class.” I looked around and saw Edward Cullen sitting in the back at one of the tables. “Actually this turned out perfect. Since I assigned everyone their lab partners at the beginning of the year you and Mr. Cullen will be lab partners for the remainder of the year.” I smiled and thanked him and made my way to the back of the class and sat down. 

It was the first time that I noticed his rigid posture. I looked at him and realized that his eyes were not the ocher color that they were before but a piercing black color. He looked at me like I smelled like something repulsive. I looked back up to the front of the class and used my hair like some kind curtain so I would not look at him. I noticed from the corner of my eye that he never relaxed and the moment that the bell rang, faster than I thought possible he was out of the classroom.

I was trying to figure out what I did wrong when Mike came to escort me to the gym. I knew that I was not the most coordinated person so I knew that gym would be my own personal hell. Luckily Couch Clapp, the gym teacher, did not make me play and I sat out watching thinking of Edward Cullen. After gym was Driver’s Ed. I knew no one in that class, since it was mostly freshmen.

After school I stopped at the office and turned my slip in. I walked out and found Angela waiting for me. We talked about our day and the Cullens as she drove us home. She too thought Edward acted weird towards me in biology since he seemed perfectly fine in the earlier class that she shared with him. We started to think of extremely ridiculous reasons why he would be behaving that way, and it caused her to have to pull over for a few minutes to calm down since we were both laughing hysterically at some of our reasons.


	23. SAVED & CONFUSED

**Unfortunately I am not the fabulous J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer. I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe.**

**CHAPTER 23: SAVED & CONFUSED**

**BELLA (HERMIONE) POV:**

I wanted to confront Edward the next morning because I was pissed off that he would act that way towards me when I did absolutely nothing to him. However, I saw that he was not with his family when they pulled up. For the next week he was not at school. I noticed that his family was giving me weird looks like it was my fault that Edward was not there. I also noticed Angela was looking at them with trepidation. When I asked her about it she just looked at me and smiled telling me that she did not like the way the Cullens were looking at me.

By the end of the week, luckily I became old news so not everyone was looking at me. There were still some people that were looking at the Cullens but everyone seemed to realize that they wanted to be left alone.

Just when I thought that Edward Cullen was never coming back, I saw him sitting with his foster siblings in the cafeteria. I saw him look at me but I did my best to ignore him and sat with my back towards him but I could still feel him staring at me. I was still mad at the way he treated me and I made a deal with myself to pretend that Edward Cullen did not exist. Too soon the bell rang and Mike, Angela, and I made our way to biology. Edward was already sitting in his seat. I sat down and pulled out all of my stuff for class keeping my promise and totally ignoring Edward. That is until… “Hello,” said a musical and beautiful voice. I stopped what I was doing and I turned my head to Edward. He seemed more relaxed today and I noticed that his eyes were back to that ocher color. “I apologize for not properly introducing myself last week but I am Edward Cullen.” Whoa! What was with this 180 personality change, the week before he could not stand the sight of me now he was being cordial!?

I gave him a confused look and was about to respond when Mr. Banner started to talk about our lab. We had to look at the phases of mitosis of onion root tip cells and put them in order. The team that is the fastest would win the golden onion. Mr. Banner came to our table and handed us the slides. This was going to be a piece of cake since I had already done it in my other school.

I took one of the slides and put it under the microscope. I looked down the tube and determined it was Prophase. “It’s Prophase,” I said as I looked up from the microscope.

He was looking at me, “May I have a look?” I nodded and slid the microscope over and he quickly looked at it and determined that my answer was right. He slid the slide out and put another in and looked at it “Anaphase,” he quickly stated.

“May I have a look?” I was really hoping that he was wrong and I could correct him. He gave me a crooked smile and slid the microscope back over to me. DANG IT he was right! “You’re right it’s Anaphase.” Looking at the other slides we quickly finished the lab. Mr. Banner was impressed and gave us the golden onion, which Edward told me to keep. We still had plenty of time until the end of the period. I did not know what to say because his sudden cordialness still confused me. I was actually planning on ignoring him but I guess he wanted to talk to me.

“So how do you like Forks so far?” I looked at him again dumbfounded.

“It’s fine, I mean it’s a lot different than New York, but it’s growing on me. What about you?”

“It’s a little different from Alaska. Definitely warmer.” He laughed. “What brings you to Forks?” I was hoping that he would not ask me that. Luckily I did not have to answer that question a lot since practically everyone in Forks knew what happened. I did not mind answering questions about the City but it was still too soon to talk about my parents. Of course with him being new to town too he must not have heard. He was looking at my face, “I’m sorry if that question offended you in any way. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

He looked like he was beating himself up by bringing up the question. “It’s okay, you just caught me off guard since everyone in town already knows why. My parents and I were in the car driving home when we were hit by a drunk driver, my parents were killed instantly and I was in a coma for two weeks. Charlie and my dad were brothers so I came here to live with him and Renee.” Why did it feel so easy to tell him?

“I am so sorry Bella. That must be tough.”

“It is but I am so lucky to have Charlie and Renee and Liv when she is home. Liv is my fifteen-year-old cousin who is attending an exclusive gifted and talented boarding school on the east coast. What about you? If you don’t mind me asking but I heard that Dr. Cullen adopted you.”

He looked just like me a moment ago but he eventually started to talk. “When I was nine, both my parents became very sick from some rare disease and Carlisle was their doctor. My father died first and my mother as she was dying begged Carlisle to make sure that I was taken care of. Carlisle promised her and he made sure that he became my foster parent and eventually adopted me.” We kept up the small talk until the bell and it was nice. He seemed to relax and enjoy my company. To Mike’s frustration Edward walked with me out the door and was walking me to the gym.

Halfway to the gym I made the big mistake in commenting on his change of eye color. Edward became instantly guarded, he gave me some lame excuse about the lighting and turned and walked away from me without another word. I swear this boy was giving my whiplash. One minute we were fine and having a pleasant conversation and the next he becomes Arctic towards me.

I met up with Angela after school. We got into her car and she asked me the question that I knew was coming, “Sooo I saw you and Edward talking during Bio. You two looked like you were having a pleasant conversation. Did he tell you why he acted the way he did last week?”

“He didn’t mention last week, but yes we were having a nice conversation. That is until I mentioned his changed eye color. Remember when I said last week that I noticed that his eyes went from that weird ocher color to black?” She nodded. “Well I noticed today that his eyes were that ocher color again and I asked if he got contacts. He became guarded and gave me a lame excuse about the lighting and left without another word.”

“That's so weird. I still think that you should demand an explanation from him about the way he treated you last week.” I nodded “Speaking of that weird ocher eye color, have you noticed that it looks like the other Cullen’s have the same eye color too?”

I thought about it and Angela was right that the other Cullens did seem to have the same weird ocher eye color. It’s just so weird that people who, except for Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme, are not related and yet they have similar eye color. I have not seen Esme or Carlisle yet so I don’t know for sure if they have similar eye color or not. “You're right that is weird.” She nodded and we went on to talk about random things and did not mention the Cullens again.

The next morning it was cold and icy. Angela wanted to leave early so that she could take her time in getting to school. She assured Charlie and Renee that her father recently got the tires changed and the snow chains were put on. That was good enough for Charlie and we headed out to school. Angela had no problems and we pulled into the nearly empty parking lot. We headed into the cafeteria to wait for the rest of the group to show up.

It was twenty minutes before the first bell and it looked like most of the school had the same idea as Angela in driving earlier so that they had plenty of time to get to school with the icy conditions. I suddenly realized that one of my notebooks must have fallen out of my bag in Angela’s car when I was digging out my gloves. I told Angela and she handed me her keys and I made my way out to the almost filled parking lot.

I noticed that Edward was standing next to his car watching me as I made my way clear across the parking lot to Angela’s car that was parked in an end spot. I found my notebook easily and quickly put it in my backpack. I felt Edward’s stare and looked behind me and saw him still next to his car just staring at me. I quickly looked away and I just locked Angela’s car when I heard a noise.

I turned around and I saw Tyler’s van skidding and it was heading directly towards me! I froze and was waiting for the pain of being hit with the side of Tyler’s van, when I felt something strong hitting me that knocked me down and my head hit the pavement. I knew that it was not Tyler’s van that hit me because it came from a different direction plus I still heard the van coming towards me. I looked up and saw Edward over me. When the van became very close I saw him stop the van from hitting me with his hand.

“Are you okay Bella?” I nodded still dazed about what just happened. I suddenly heard the other people around reacting and he must have too. He disappeared and other people rushed to make sure that I was okay. Since I hit my head and despite my protests I was rushed to the hospital. Luckily I did not have a concussion or any other type of injuries. Tyler was in the bed next to me and was driving me crazy by constantly apologizing to me.

Charlie along with Renee rushed in to see if I was okay. I assured them I was. Charlie saw Tyler next to me and went to him and told him that he was taking Tyler’s license. I told Charlie that it was an accident and that I was fine, but I saw the fear in Charlie’s eyes and I knew that he was freaked out about the possibility of losing me. We may have only known each other a short time but I could see that Charlie saw me as his own daughter. I was touched by his “dad protective mode” and felt bad for Tyler, who was getting the receiving end of it. Renee was shaking her head at Charlie and pushed him out to the waiting room and told me that they would be waiting outside. I smiled and nodded. I think Renee wanted to get Charlie away from Tyler before actually he arrested him for something.

Suddenly I heard the doctor come in and saw a young blond doctor that should honestly be on the runway instead of in a hospital. “Hello Bella I am Dr. Cullen.” So this was the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen. “I see that you were extremely lucky.”

“Yeah, I was. If it was not for Edward pushing me out of the way I bet my injuries would have been severe.” He smiled at me and gave me a clean bill of health but made me promise if I felt dizzy or something similar to immediately come back. I promised him and made my way to the waiting room. Dr. Cullen told Charlie and Renee that I was okay and that I should go home to get some rest. Charlie went to get the car and Renee went to sign some papers. I saw Edward talking to Dr. Cullen down the hall and I told Renee that I would be right back.

I made my way towards them and when Dr. Cullen saw me he stopped talking and smiled at me. I smiled back and asked Edward if I could talk to him alone. He nodded and Dr. Cullen proceeded back into the emergency room probably to check on Tyler. He looked at me annoyed, “What do you want?”

“Edward, how did you get from your car clear across the parking lot to where I was in seconds?”

“You must have hit your head harder than anyone thought because I was right next to you Bella.”

I narrowed my eyes, “No you weren’t. I saw you on the other side of that parking lot just seconds before Tyler’s van started to skid towards me. I know what I saw. How did you get over to me so fast?”

_“Can’t you just thank me and get over it?”_

_“Thank you,”_ but I just kept staring at him waiting for him to explain.

_“You’re not going to let it go, are you?”_

_“No.”_

_“In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment.”_ (The italicized part is directly taken from page 65 of _Twilight_ ). He suddenly took off down the hall not giving me a chance to retort. I had a feeling that Edward Cullen was hiding something. He was seriously driving me crazy!!

Over the next month Edward did nothing but confused the heck out of me. He would come up to me and start to talk to me and we would have a decent conversation, then suddenly Edward would become very reserved and would say something like we could not be friends and rush away. Like I said before this boy was giving me whiplash with his mood swings.

**Yay or nay? REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	24. STORIES AND SAVING (AGAIN)

**I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer (unfortunately polyjuice potion is absolutely useless to remedy that) so I don’t own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **and** **_Twilight_ ** **universe.**

**CHAPTER 24: STORIES AND SAVING (AGAIN)**

**BELLA (AKA HERMIONE) POV:**

“ _I love you Mya, come back to me_ ,” there was the voice again. It had been coming into my dreams more frequently. I still saw a blurry image so I had no idea who the boy was. The voice was not someone that I recognized but it sounded so familiar. I sat on my bed playing with my charm bracelet, particularly the snake charm with emeralds. I had the bracelet for as long as I can remember, but I forgot the reasons for each charm. The snake looked out of place from the rest but to me it felt like it belonged there and was the most important one. Yet I still didn’t know why I felt that.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door, “Come in.”

It was Renee, “Hey Bella, I just wanted to give you a heads up that we will be having guests at dinner today; Billy Black who is one of Charlie’s best friends and his son Jacob. You didn’t have any plans did you? If you did that’s totally fine since this is sort of last minute.”

“All I had planned was to do homework since Angela is busy today.”

“Cool,” she said and closed the door. I took that as my cue to get up. The day was very uneventful since all I did was homework and went to the kitchen to help Renee prepare and cook the lasagna. Billy and Jacob came around 6pm. Both of them were really nice and I learned that they were part of the Quileute Tribe and lived on the reservation nearby. Billy and Charlie have been friends for years. Jacob was very tall for a boy of 15 and had long hair. Billy was in a car accident that left him paralyzed but as he told me he did not let the wheelchair slow him down. 

Dinner was a lot of fun. I learned a lot about the Quileute Tribe including an interesting story about them being descendants of people that turned into wolves. One particularly interesting story that Billy told was about the “Cold Ones.” How his great grandfather made a treaty with a group of “Cold Ones,” stating that they could never set foot on the reservation and could not kill anyone nearby. In return the tribe would not expose them or come after them unless they broke the treaty. Billy said that apparently that this particular group of “Cold Ones” were okay with it since they did not drink human blood, instead they drank animal blood. I think that I heard him drop the Cullen name but quickly covered it up. That was suspicious since he gave me a weird look and quickly changed the subject.

It got me thinking about the Cullens. Could they be these “Cold Ones” or vampires that Billy talked about? Even though he never said the word “vampire,'' my deductive reasoning came from what he said about them drinking blood. I knew that the Cullens were definitely different from the rest of the world. I knew I had to do some more research. Too bad the library was closed but sadly I highly doubt the town’s library had something as specific as Quileute legends. The town’s library was extremely small and hardly had any very specialized books unfortunately. The rest of the time that the Blacks were here I kept my thoughts to myself and enjoyed more of their stories.

When they left I helped Renee clean the dishes and went up to my room. I grabbed my laptop and Googled “Cold Ones” and got some hits. I found a book that looked interesting however it was at a small bookshop in Port Angeles. Since I do not have my license yet I had to figure out a way to get to Port Angeles. I did not want Renee and Charlie to know what I am doing because they would probably think I am crazy for actually taking the Quileute legends seriously. I turned off my laptop and got ready for bed thinking of the Cullens, specifically Edward. 

It was nice and sunny on Monday, which was very rare in Forks. I noticed as Angela, Jessica, and I were outside during lunch waiting for the others to join us that the Cullens were not at school. This was odd but according to the rumor mill, meaning Jessica, was that the Cullens went camping to take full advantage of the sun. I really was not paying what Jessica was talking about until she mentioned to Angela that they needed to go to Port Angeles to find dresses for prom. I knew this was my chance to get to the bookstore. I asked Jessica and Angela when they were planning on going.

They were taken back a little bit since I already told everyone that I was not going to prom. Mike, Eric, and Tyler all asked me multiple times if I wanted to go with one of them. Luckily I got Mike off my back since I told him to ask Jessica. However Eric and Tyler were still persistent, especially Tyler since I think that he still felt guilty that he almost crushed me with his van. I don’t know why but I really did not want to go to prom unless a very mysterious copper-hair guy asked me. I don’t know why but I felt that if he asked me then I would most definitely go. After her shock, Angela smiled and said that she and Jessica were going to go after school and that I was more than welcome to join them. I texted Renee asking her if I could go. She replied immediately saying it was okay and to have fun but be careful.

After school and after Jessica dropped her car off at her house, the three of us drove to Port Angeles. We stopped at a couple of dress shops where Jessica and Angela were trying on what felt like a million dresses. Although fashion was not my thing they asked me my opinion. After the third dress shop I got bored and told them the real reason I came was to go to a local bookshop to get a book. I told them the bookshop was not far away and that I would meet them at the restaurant that we planned on eating after dress shopping. Jessica said that was fine but Angela looked a little hesitant to let me go but eventually said okay.

I soon realized that the bookshop was off the beaten path and I wished that I stayed with Angela and Jessica and asked for them to come with me but I was already far enough away from the dress store and I decided to keep going. After going through some alleyways I found the bookshop. I went in and bought the book and started to head to the restaurant. It got darker and the alleyways were not exactly lit up. I noticed that there was a group of guys loitering near the exit of the alleyway I started to head down. I decided to go back and find another way hoping that they did not spot me. I walked through a deserted parking lot and too late I realized that I was surrounded by a group of men.

Luckily my father made me go to self-defense classes and was ready to pounce on the first one that tried to touch me, when all of a sudden I spotted headlights coming my way. Either this car was reinforcements for them, which would be bad for me, or it was coming to save me. The car kept coming directly towards us and men jumped out of the way. The car did a 180 and the passenger side door opened next to me. I heard a voice, “get in!” I knew that voice was Edward Cullen! I was relieved and quickly got in and he sped away.

He was driving very fast and going through stop signs like they were not there. I should be scared of his fast and crazy driving but I was not. Instead I felt comfortable and safe. I got a look of his face and saw the anger that was etched in it. “Please say something to distract me before I go back and rip the heads off of all those men.”

“Well I am really sick and tired of Tyler and Eric trying to get me to say yes to go to prom with one of them. I think Tyler is doing it because he still feels guilty for almost crushing me with his car. I don’t know why Eric is still persistent. You would think they would get the hint after I told them no a dozen times.” He finally pulled over outside of town and let go of the wheel and took a deep breath. “Did this help?”

“A little but I still feel a huge amount of anger.”

I nodded and looked at the clock on the dash. “Crap I am supposed to meet Jessica and Angela for dinner. They will be worried.” I then wondered why I haven’t heard any texts or calls from them and looked at my phone and realized that it was dead. Crap I forgot to charge it last night. He nodded and started to drive back and parked outside the restaurant where Angela and Jessica were waiting and looking for me. I wondered how he knew which restaurant to go to. I added it to the ever growing list of questions I have involving Edward Cullen. He got out of the car and went and opened my door.

I looked at him with a questioning gaze and he gave me a small smile. “I want to have dinner with you Bella.”

I nodded and went up to Angela and Jessica. Both of them were relieved when they saw me. “Where were you Bella? Jessica and I were really worried that you never answered my texts and messages.”

“Sorry Angela but my phone died and I ran into Edward here and we started to talk and lost track of time.”

Edward then came up behind me. “Sorry we lost track of time but would you mind if I joined you all for dinner?”

“Well, sorry Bella but Angela and I got really hungry and we already ate.”

“That’s okay I was not really hungry anyway.”

“Actually Bella I was wondering if you could join me for dinner?” Edward then looked up to Jessica and Angela; “I can drive Bella home so you don't have to wait.”

Angela looked at me and I smiled which told her this was what I wanted and I promised to tell her everything when I see her tomorrow. “That’s fine if that’s what Bella wants. See you tomorrow Bella.” She and Jessica left to go to her car and Edward and I went into the restaurant.


	25. REVELATIONS & PONDERINGS

**I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer (unfortunately polyjuice potion is absolutely useless to remedy that) so I don’t own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **and** **_Twilight_ ** **universe.**

**DRACO POV:**

**_A/N this is taking place before, during and after Christmas. Not to get confused with the current timeline of the Twilight part, which is at about late February right now._ **

Ever since I said goodbye to Mya, my life and mood had been dull and depressing. Mya was the light of my life and with her nearby I knew I could get through anything, but with her gone so was that light of hope. Luckily Christmas was near and I could escape the castle for a couple of weeks without the nosey students especially the Slytherins who were trying to figure out what was going on with me. They thought I would be happy that Mya no longer had her memory and was gone; instead I acted like an Inferius. I knew I had to get out of this slump because I could get in so much trouble with my father if he heard that I was not acting like I owned the school and insulting everyone that was not a Slytherin.

When I got home for the Christmas break I shut myself in my room telling everyone I did not want to be disturbed. Luckily my father was barely there, he was busy doing who knows what. I honestly don’t want to know. However I could not escape my mother. After the third day she came in, put a silencing charm around my room, and in her own motherly way asked me what was going on. I knew I had to tell her and that’s what I did. I told her everything about Mya and our relationship. She listened and waited for me to finish. I looked at her and she kindly smiled and hugged me. I felt so much better to finally tell someone about Mya and me.

“Draco sweetheart. I am so happy that you found someone like her. From what you told me about her she sounds like an amazing girl. I am so sorry for what happened to her. Hopefully with the strong bond that you two share, I have a feeling it is _very_ strong, she will get her memories back. I know that you feel like the world is ending but she is not dead and you have to keep going for her sake. As you said, you feel that without her the light is gone but it is not. It is still there to guide you. She might not be here with you in person but she is still with you. Do you think she would be happy that you went into a downward spiral that I know you are heading to now? No, she would want you to keep living and becoming the man that she, you, and I know you can become and not someone like your father. You said that you recently have become friends with some of the Weasleys. If you can keep seeing them, in secret of course, then you can stay on the path you started to go down the moment you apologized to Hermione. For now those three Weasleys will be your rocks, because they know the truth and have seen the real you. But remember that you cannot let anyone in Slytherin know the real you, because I have a feeling that the dark side will be coming back soon and soon we need to choose sides. I will do everything I can to protect you Draco because I do not want you to go down the path of your father. Wait a second I will be right back.”

She went out of my room for a few minutes and came back with a package in her hand. She made sure the silencing spell was back up and gave me the package to open. I opened it and it was a black leather messenger bag. I was confused and looked at her. “I was waiting to give you this at the right moment. It has an undetectable extension charm so you could put whatever you need in it. I want you to be prepared in case you have to leave in a hurry. Like I said I have a feeling that the dark side will be back in power soon and the last thing I want is for you to have to get the dark mark. So take it with you back to school and put some of the most important things that you have here in the bag but don’t take everything because your father would start to suspect something is up.”

“What about you mother?”

“Don’t worry about me sweetheart. I have my own bag and I have plans set into place. It might not happen for another couple of years but we need to prepare.” I nodded and hugged my mother. She was right even though Mya may not be here physically she is with me. I had to make sure that I continued on the path that she, my mother, and myself wanted me to stay on. No matter how hard my father tried he would not extinguish the light in me. Don’t get me wrong it still feels like half of me is gone including my entire heart but I have to be strong and not let the emptiness consume me and let the darkness take over me.

Mother was also right, I had to keep up the friendship I had with Fred, George, and Ginny. Since I no longer had Mya to communicate with them I had to find my own way. That’s when I got the idea to connect three more journals to Mya’s and mine, one for each of them. Of course with the help of my mother I was able to make it so that if only Mya and I wanted to communicate without the others then we could. I wrapped the journals up and I would give them to the three Weasleys when we get back to school since I could not risk sending them to the Burrow. I put them into my messenger bag along with Mya’s gift and every muggle book she has given me. I also packed some books that would be useful if I was on the run as well as a picture of my mother and I. I made a mental note to see if I could get a picture of Mya.

My mother also felt that it was time for me to learn Occlumency to protect my mind. So for most of the time I had left of my Christmas break, when my father was not in the manor, was spent on learning occlumency. My father was only at the manor with us on Christmas Day and New Year’s Eve. I had a long way to go but my mother, who had mastered it, said that I made a lot of progress. Soon I was back on the Hogwarts Express and ready for the new term. The Slytherins seemed happy that I was back to “normal” in their eyes, which was a relief to me. It took a couple of days but I was able to quietly give Ginny a note to tell her for her and the twins to meet me in the alcove in the library later that night. All three of them were in the spot as I walked up and put up the spells. They looked up at me as I came into the alcove.

I sat down next to Ginny and spoke, “I know before Christmas it looked like I was going in a downhill spiral but thanks to my mother, who knows everything. Don’t worry she will keep the secret because she does not believe in the whole blood status thing. Unfortunately she came to this realization after she had already married my father. She has secretly always taught me to have my own mind and that blood status doesn’t mean a thing. I am guessing that’s why I haven’t turned out to be the total prick that I could have easily been. Of course to the world I still have to be that prick so my father doesn’t find out. Anyway, I digress, thanks to my mother, I know that I want to stay on the path in fighting for the light side. Look I know that Hermione is gone, hopefully temporarily, but I still want to be friends with you and hopefully you still want to be friends with me.”

I looked at all three of them and they looked at me with smiles. “Of course we still want to be friends with you Draco. Fred, George, and I were so worried about you over the holidays. I know it must be really hard. We all miss Mione.” Fred and George nodded.

“Yeah, Georgie and I wanted to send you a prank to lift your spirits a little but we did not want to chance it getting into your father’s hands by accident.”

“That was a smart decision although he was only at manor on Christmas Day and New Year’s Eve. Here I have something for you.” I grabbed their presents from my bag and handed it to them. They took their presents and opened them. When they saw the journals they looked confused. “These journals can be used so we could communicate with each other.” Ginny grew frightened and I just remembered her experience with Tom Riddle’s diary. I slapped my forehead for forgetting that especially since it was my father that gave her the book. “Don’t worry Ginny it won’t harm you, see.” I grabbed my journal out of my bag and wrote: _To all: see there is no harm it’s just a way to communicate. Mione and I did this all the time with no problems~ D_ . Ginny and the twins saw what I wrote. “See it’s not like Tom Riddle’s diary.” She nodded. “So with these journals we can communicate with each other without anyone else knowing. No one but us could see what had been written. So if you want to send a message to everyone which includes us plus Hermione then you have to write “ _To all”_ just like I did. If you want to just write to a couple of people then you have to write their names first. Just make sure that if you write to everyone to remember to sign your name or something like that so we know who you are.”

“Draco, I helped with packing up Mione’s stuff and I came across a Christmas present marked with a “ _D_.” I knew it had to be yours so here is Mione’s present for you. I know that she would want you to have it.” Ginny gave me a nicely wrapped present.

I hesitated thinking that I should wait for Mya to be back to open this. Then I thought that just in case she never regains her memory or if her feelings about me changed then this would be the last present she would ever give me. Whatever this present was I will cherish it always. I opened the card and it said “ _D~ I hope you enjoy these. Happy Christmas ~ Love, M_ .” I am not going to lie; I teared up a little bit when I read the ending. It got me thinking did she love me too and did not have a chance to tell me? I was acting like a complete jerk to her in the week leading up to the first task. I did not want to dwell on the meaning of “ _love_ ” too long especially since Fred, George, and Ginny were here. I opened the present and it was what looked like an entire series of books, seven books all together. The series was called _The Chronicles of Narnia_ and by looking at the covers of the books they seemed to look interesting. I looked up at the other three and saw their confused faces.

“Only Mione would give someone spell books for Christmas,” chuckled Fred or George. I seriously need to learn how to tell the difference between the two. At first I was confused then I realized because of Mya’s spell they can’t see the true titles of the books.

“They are not spell books. They are charmed to look that way because of a spell Mione put on them. Ever since we became friends, I have become interested in learning more about muggles. She thought it would be good for me to start by reading muggle fantasy books, so I could get an understanding of how the Muggles perceive magic and the supernatural. For every birthday and Christmas, she has given me some muggle books. For obvious reasons no one can know exactly what these books are so they just look like ordinary spell books on the outside.” They were intrigued and asked me about the books I read so far and for the next couple of hours I told them all about them. Soon we had to leave the library because it was just before curfew. I had a feeling that whatever happens in the future those three would become my closest and most trusted friends. 

**#####################**

**BELLA (AKA HERMIONE POV)**

**_A/N: We are back in late February where the last chapter left off_ **

Edward and I quickly got a seat in the restaurant in a quiet corner. The server, who was a blond and looked in her early twenties, came up and asked us what we wanted to drink. Her eyes stayed on Edward never looking at me. I rolled my eyes and heard laughing and saw Edward looking at me. “What would you like to drink Bella?” His eyes stayed on me never looking at the server.

“A Coke please.” The server finally looked at me with a frown and nodded.

“Same” Edward said keeping his eyes on me as she nodded again and went to get the drinks. I kept looking at him. “What?”

“I am trying to figure you out.”

He became reserved again. “Why do you need to do that? I am just a guy who is having dinner with a beautiful girl.”

I blushed at his comment. “How did you know where I was? I was not exactly on the main road. How did you know exactly what restaurant that Jess and Angela were at since I did not tell you the name of the restaurant? There is still the matter of how did you get to me so fast before Tyler’s van was able to crush me? I know there is something different about you.”

Before he could reply the server came back with our drinks and asked us, mainly Edward, what we wanted for dinner. Edward then asked me what I wanted and I picked the first thing I saw which was the cheese and spinach ravioli. Edward not looking away from me told her that he was not hungry. She asked if he was sure. When he nodded again never looking away from me she left. I waited for him to answer.

“I can’t answer your questions right now in the middle of a restaurant.”

“Will you answer them in the car?”

“Maybe”

“Seriously _maybe_! I think I deserve some answers. I have thought that maybe it was because of something like radioactive spiders, kryptonite, or something similar.”

He laughed at that. “Seriously you are thinking of comic book heroes?”

“Hey I said _HAD thought of_ not that _I think those are the true answers_. I have one more theory and I have been doing some research on it.”

“What is your theory?”

“I don’t want to say it in the middle of a restaurant.”

“So it’s something really crazy. Will you tell me in the car?”

“Maybe”

“Oh come on Bella. I am now really interested in your theory.” Just at this moment the server came with my ravioli and asked Edward again if he wanted anything. He shook his head and she left. I realized that I was hungrier than I thought and ate two raviolis as Edward sat and watched me.

“Are you sure you don’t want any food or are you going to just stare at me as I eat my own?”

He laughed. “I am good. I have a special diet.”

“What kind of diet?”

He looked down and I waited for him to answer. “It’s a special diet, where I don’t eat processed foods and stuff.”

“Uh huh.” I made sure to use the “ _I don’t believe you”_ tone. Then there was an awkward silence. I knew he probably won’t give me truthful answers here at the restaurant. So I finished my ravioli quickly and he asked for the check. After he paid we left and got into his car.

“Now can you tell me what your theory is?”

“Will you answer my questions.”

“If you answer mine I will answer yours.”

“Would you answer _truthfully_? I know you were lying about your diet.”

“I promise to answer the questions as truthfully as I can.”

That was probably as good of an answer as I will ever get. Although I really wished that I could consult the book I just bought before I told him the theory, I knew he would not answer my questions before I told him and I really wanted answers. “Fine. I knew that you and your family were different from the beginning. You all have like a supernatural aura and all of you have weird colored eyes that can change colors from black to an ocher color. Then last Saturday, my uncle and aunt invited their friends Billy and Jacob Black who are part of the Quileute tribe.” I noticed that his face froze and his knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. “While we ate dinner they told us some of the Quileute legends including the ones about the “Cold Ones.” It got me thinking so I did a Google search. Of course the search came up with some wild theories and the Hollywood versions. I did find a book that seemed interesting and that was why I was in Port Angeles. I got the book and was heading to the restaurant when you came and saved me. Thanks for that by the way.”

“So that is what you think I am, a “Cold One” or more commonly known as a…”

“Vampire? Yes.”

He looked at me. “Are you scared?”

“No. I feel safe in your presence because I know that you won’t hurt me.”

“Bella, I could hurt you _SO_ easily. I am designed to let people in and for them to feel a moment of security until I bite them to suck their blood.”

“But you don’t drink the blood of humans do you?”

“No, I drink the blood of animals. But how do you know?”

“I know because of your eyes. If you drank from humans then you would have red eyes. I heard it in one of the stories that Billy Black was telling. He never mentioned the ocher color but the blood red color of the eyes of the ones that drink human blood.” 

In all honesty I had no clue how I knew about the eye color. I don’t know why but I didn’t want Edward to worry too much over where I got the information so I quickly came up with the explanation that I heard it from Billy Black, which was actually not true. I started to think of where I knew about the eye color. I felt like I read it somewhere in a book. Suddenly I got like a vision; I was in what looked like an old library somewhere. A girl with bushy brown hair, who was wearing a uniform of some sort, was reading what looked like to be an old book. I saw that the chapter she was reading was about vampires. The vision ended. It was weird because I have no clue who this girl was and yet she seemed SO familiar.

“Are you okay Bella?” Edward asked me.

“Huh, oh yeah I am fine. Sorry I was just thinking of some of the other stories that Billy Black told. So now are you going to answer my earlier questions?”

He took a deep breath. “Okay, to answer the first two questions. I have a special ability and that is that I can read minds. I was keeping my distance but close enough that I could still read Jessica’s mind. When I saw that you left I read people’s minds until I saw the minds of those _monsters_ going after you.” He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. “After I saved you all I had to do was to find Jessica’s thoughts. As for how I got to you so fast to save you from being crushed by Tyler’s van, well I can run faster than the speed of light.”

“Wait, can you read my mind?” I was nervous that he already knew that I was not truthful about where I got the eye color information and that he saw the weird vision that I was still trying to process myself.

“No. For some strange reason I can’t read yours, your aunt’s, your uncle’s, or any of the Weber’s minds”

“Good. At least I am not the only one with a crazy weird brain.”

He laughed at that one. “You are sitting next to a mind reading vampire who can kill you at any moment and you feel relieved that you are not the only mind that I can’t read?”

“Yeah well I am weird like that.” We both laughed. “ Why were you following me in Port Angeles? I heard that you and your family were camping.”

“We can’t be seen in the sunlight. I won’t turn to ash or anything like that but everyone would definitely be able to tell that we are not exactly human. I will show you sometime. As for why I was in Port Angeles I don’t know why but I feel so protective of you. You know for a human you are such a danger magnet.”

“Yeah I guess I am. So even though you drink animal blood, do you always have an urge to drink human blood.”

“Yes, I am always fighting it. Carlisle is the only one in our family where human blood does not affect much anymore. I guess it’s because of being around it and suppressing the urge for centuries. It’s weird though but for some reason your blood does not call to me like all the others. Well actually now I think about it, neither does the blood of your aunt, your uncle, or the Webers.”

“Huh. That’s weird. Why were you so rude to me the first day we met in Biology and after that when you would come up to talk to me but then suddenly say we can’t be friends and leave?”

“That first day in Biology I wasn’t prepared. When you sat down and I didn’t automatically feel the pull like I did with everyone else, I got scared because this has never happened before. I spent the week with Carlisle trying to find a reason why the blood of you, your aunt, your uncle, and the Webers would be different. As for after that, I really wanted to get to know you but anytime you asked me anything that could reveal what I am I got scared that you would find out. I guess it’s too late now.” He chuckled

“Did you find anything that would explain why my blood doesn’t appeal as much to you?”

“No, but I don’t care. Like I said I want to get to know you.” He smiled and he took one of my hands. His hand was cold, smooth, and hard like he was made of marble. For the rest of the car ride he told me all about his family including Alice and Jasper’s abilities and he never let go of my hand. Too soon he pulled up to my house.

“Can I pick you up for school tomorrow?”

“Although I would really like that, Angela would kill me if I don’t go with her. I do owe her an explanation.” He nodded. He got out of the car and at human speed walked over and opened my door. I got out and he took my hand again. We silently walked to my front door. “Thanks for everything Edward. I will see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow Bella.” He kissed the back of my hand and let it go. I walked inside and closed the door. As I lay awake in my bed fiddling with my charm bracelet, I thought about the conversation that I had with Edward. I also thought of when we held hands and when he kissed my hand. I think I like him but for some reason when he kissed my hand I felt like I was cheating on someone. Like there was already someone out there in the world that is my boyfriend. But I never had a boyfriend in New York. Then I started to think of that male voice in my dreams, could he be my boyfriend? That is absurd because I don’t know what he looks like and he keeps saying _Mya_ not Bella. However his voice sounds so familiar like his name is at the tip of my tongue. I then started to think of that weird vision I had. I don’t know why but ever since I saw that vision I felt like a huge chunk of my life was missing. I just have to figure out where the heck I would start in trying to find the answers. I can’t explain it but I feel like that girl in my vision and the voice in my dreams was the key to unlocking the answers I need.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	26. DISASTER & ANAMNESIS

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer (unfortunately polyjuice potion is absolutely useless to remedy that) so I don’t own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **and** **_Twilight_ ** **universe.**

**BELLA (HERMIONE) POV:**

**_A/N I have sped up time and it is now early June._ **

Over the past couple of months I have had a couple more visions of that bushy brown haired girl. All the visions were in the library like the first one. In a couple of visions she was with two boys one with red hair and another with black hair and glasses. It looked like the three of them were really good friends. However these visions never really gave any sort of detail that I could use to help me figure out what was going on. I have Googled pictures of libraries but there hasn’t been one that was even close to the one in my visions. However with each vision I had become more and more convinced that there is a part of my life that has been suppressed. I have read up on amnesia and I think I may have it. Most likely it was caused by the car accident that killed my parents. But why hasn’t anyone from my visions come to see me? I am still kind of scared to ask Charlie and Renee because they would probably think I was crazy or something. I made sure that they were none the wiser of my inner dilemma.

I even made sure to keep it away from Edward and the Cullens too. Thank goodness I have never been in their presence when I had one of these visions except for the first time that it happened in Edward’s car. With their heightened senses plus Alice and Jasper’s special abilities it was really hard to keep my confusion at bay and I have to make sure that if I did any research it would be last minute and when they were hunting so that hopefully Alice wouldn’t see it. Thank goodness Edward can’t read my mind or keeping this from him and the Cullens would be impossible. Speaking of Edward, he and I have become great friends. Don’t get me wrong I like Edward, but that feeling that I was cheating on someone because he kissed my hand would not go away. When I told him that I just wanted to be friends I saw the disappointment on his face. I know that he really wishes we would become a couple. However he said that as long as we are in some kind of relationship even if it’s only as friends he was fine. We really bonded over our love of music, especially classical music. He was an exceptional pianist as well as composer. Over the past few months he has been giving me piano lessons and I got to say I am becoming very good. He also wrote a beautiful song for me. We had a lot of other common interests, like our love for classic novels among other things and spent hours just talking.

Alice and I had also become closer. She loved giving me makeovers especially when she gave me one for prom. Edward and I went as friends and had a great time. He was a great dance partner and let’s just say that it is a good thing his feet are practically indestructible because I stepped on his like a million times.

Emmett and I became closer too. He is like the big brother I always wanted. He was always calling me different wacky names like “Bellarina” and “Bellsy Bear.” He and I loved to play on their WiiU, especially Mario Kart. 

Sometimes Jasper would join in on the fun too. Jasper was more reserved but nice. I learned that he was the newest to the family and the “vegetarian” diet. He said that because of something with my blood, it was bearable to be around me. I took that as a compliment. 

Esme was so sweet she became like another mother to me. Carlisle was like another father to me. Both of them reminded me of someone but I couldn’t remember whom. 

Rosalie did not like me at all. She was always glaring at me. Despite Rosalie’s coldness, the Cullens have become like a second family to me. I don’t know why but I feel like I belonged in their world of the supernatural, like I was meant to be a vampire or something. While I had Charlie, Renee, Liv, and Angela, those are the only four people that I am close to in the human world. But at times even when I am around them, I still felt like I was out of place.

However despite my wanting to become a vampire, those visions and the thought of the suppressed memories were what had been holding me back from begging Carlisle or Edward to turn me into a vampire. Maybe it’s time to tell Edward about the visions and stuff. Maybe he could help me. He wouldn’t think I was crazy like I was sure Charlie and Renee would. Maybe we could go to New York and the answers would be there. However, tomorrow was my birthday and I know I wouldn’t get a chance to talk to him about it until the next day. Maybe we could go to the meadow, where he first showed me what happens when he is in the sun.

Today was my birthday and the only people that knew were my family, the Cullens, and Angela. I asked that my aunt and uncle kept my birthday simple. I don’t usually like to make my birthday a big deal. I don’t know why but it just felt like it was not even my birthday. I made Angela promise to not tell anyone. Thank goodness school was already out for the summer, so I didn’t have to worry about trying to keep my birthday quiet from the others.

I smelled breakfast cooking. That got me up and I changed into some clothes and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Renee cooking all of my favorites. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!!!” shouted Renee. I smiled and thanked her and went to the breakfast table. I saw a couple of presents on the table and rolled my eyes. I told them no presents. I know that they meant well but I just didn’t feel right.

I heard Charlie coming down the stairs and when he saw me he came over and hugged me. “Happy Birthday Bella!!!”

“Thanks Charlie.” Both of us sat down as Renee brought the food over. We ate Renee’s delicious breakfast and then they wanted me to open my gifts. I opened the first one and it was a digital camera. They told me to open the other one and it was a scrapbook. It was so sweet of them. Apparently Liv had a present for me too but she wanted to wait until she got home next week to give it to me. Charlie had to leave for the station and I was going over to Angela’s. I was going to hang with Angela for the day and then go over to the Cullens since Alice insisted on having a party. She wanted a huge birthday bash but I told her that only the Cullens were invited.

I arrived at Angela’s and she presented me with her present, which was a set of pearl earrings. I thanked her and we went up to her room where we had girl talk and watched some movies. After watching _Beauty and the Beast_ , it was time for me to head back to my house and get ready for the party.

When I got to my room, I saw Alice there ready for Bella Barbie time. Luckily within the hour she finished my hair and makeup. She gave me a beautiful olive green colored dress that had black flowers on it and told me to wear that with my black flats. Thank goodness she didn’t insist that I wear heels. I quickly changed into my outfit and Edward soon came over to pick me up to go to the party.

When I stepped into the house, I saw that the entire living room had been decorated. Alice and Esme sure did outdo themselves. There was even a huge cake even though I was the only person that could eat it. Everyone gave me a present, even Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle gave me a beautiful pearl necklace, to go with the earrings that Angela gave me. (Alice saw it in a vision) Alice gave me a couple of sets of new clothes, including shoes. Emmett and Jasper gave me my own WiiU with Mario Kart. Rosalie gave me a pearl bracelet. Edward then gave me his present, which was the final one. Emmett being Emmett asked Edward in his hyper voice, “What did you get Bella Mya?”

That startled me because of what Emmett called me, Bella _Mya_ , the name that the voice in my dreams says. Suddenly I got a vision but it’s blurry but I heard the same male voice say _“My beautiful Mya. Mi Mya bella. That’s Spanish you know. You always said that you wanted to learn a different language.”_ I came out of the vision to the Cullens calling my name and looking at me with concern.

“Sorry I just zoned out for a second.”

“What were you thinking about?” asked Edward.

“Oh, when Emmett called me _Bella Mya_ , it reminded me of something that is a long story for another time.”

“Okay, but you have to tell us later.”

“I will Alice I promise.” I realized that I still had Edward’s gift in my hand. I started to unwrap it. I probably should not have since I was still in shock from my latest vision and wasn’t paying attention and I got a paper cut. I brought my finger up to my face and saw all but Carlisle become very tense and rigid. I was confused, I thought my blood did not call to them like the others, but now I had seven hungry looking vampires looking at me. Before I could move all of a sudden Jasper with coal black eyes was coming at me. Luckily it looked like Edward and Emmett had the strength to hold him while Carlisle quickly took me far away from the house and stopped near my house. “Carlisle what happened? I thought my blood didn’t call to you all.”

“Usually it doesn’t but once you got that paper cut all of the sudden your blood became the most appetizing thing that they have ever smelt. Even for me too and I have centuries of practice. Do you think you can walk the rest of the way?”

“Yeah don’t worry Carlisle. If you need to get away from me then do so. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Thanks Bella. Have a good rest of your birthday.” He suddenly disappeared. I walked back to the house. I guess Renee and Charlie went out to dinner but I was okay with that. I didn’t want to have to lie to them about why I was home so early. I got up to my room and realized that I still had Edward’s gift in my hand. I finished opening it and it was a CD of the song that he wrote me along with some of my other favorite piano songs.

I got ready for bed and put the CD in my laptop so I could add it to my iTunes. I then synced my phone, took out the CD, and then shut down my laptop. I then plugged my headphones into my phone and listened to the music while trying to wrap my head around what just happened.

The next day I was alone in the house since Renee was running some errands. I was just reading _Pride and Prejudice_ when I heard the doorbell rang. It was Edward. I noticed that he still wore the same outfit from the party and looked deeply depressed. He asked me if I could take a walk in the woods with him. I followed him into the woods and we walked a little ways in on the path. He finally turned around and faced me.

“Bella, my family and I are leaving Forks.” I was shocked this was not what I was expecting.

“Why?”

“We have stayed here too long and people are starting to notice that we don’t age.” That was definitely not the real reason. He told me that they usually stayed in a place for at least a couple of years and they only got here in January.

“Are you sure that’s the _real_ reason?”

“Bella with what happened and could have happened with Jasper or any of us, I have come to a realization that you don’t belong in our world. You belong in the human world where you will get married, have children, and have a happy, long, and safe human life.” I couldn’t believe what he was saying. I _do_ belong in his world and not the boring human world.

“But Edward, you don’t understand I DO belong in your world, with you and your family. PLEASE let me come.”

“You don’t understand I DON’T WANT YOU TO COME.” That hit me like a ton of boulders. I stared at him trying not to cry. He continued, “I have already made sure that every trace of my and my family’s existence have been erased so that you can forget and move on. You will never see me or my family again.” That was the final straw and I couldn’t hold back any more and started to cry. He was erasing not just the evidence of them but of their world. The thought of it just felt SO wrong like they were taking a part of me with them. I could not handle that and started to cry my eyes out. I don’t care how pathetic I looked. They did not understand how important they were to me as well as how I felt for the first time in a long time, almost like I belonged somewhere in this crazy world. “I do ask for one thing, please be more careful for your aunt and uncle’s sake. Goodbye Bella.” I could not look up at him and continued to cry. He then stepped towards me and did something he had never done before and that was he kissed me on the forehead.

It felt SO wrong when he did that. The feeling of me cheating on someone was way more intense than when he kissed me on my hand. I felt like I was burnt where he kissed me on the forehead. It was like this feeling was telling me that only someone very special to me had the right to kiss me on the forehead.

“ _I love you Mya, come back to me_ ,” the voice was back only this time something extraordinary happened, the blurry image of the person whose voice it belonged to suddenly became clear. It was an extremely handsome boy who looked to be around my age with blond almost silvery colored hair and the most beautiful grey eyes I have ever seen. He seemed so familiar like someone that I was emotionally close to. Suddenly I am transported to a castle where it looks like it is being used as a boarding school. Then I saw an image of a group of people, in this group I saw the two boys one with black hair and the other with red hair that I have seen in earlier visions. With them was a girl and a set of twins and all three were red heads. They seemed so familiar like they were also people that were very important to me. I was then transported into a classroom where the teacher was teaching the students something by waving a stick and suddenly the animal in front of her is transformed into a water goblet. OMG that teacher just did MAGIC!!

Suddenly it’s like all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. I am NOT Bella Swan but Hermione Granger!! I am a muggle born witch, the smartest witch in my year, best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and girlfriend of Draco Malfoy!!

I started to think of the voice that I kept hearing, “ _I love you Mya, come back to me_ ,” I smiled because it was definitely Drake’s voice. Only he called me Mya. I knew that he never told me directly that he loved me so this must have happened when I was unconscious. He loves me!!! He must have snuck into the hospital wing to see me after I was hit with the memory spell. I automatically went looking for the necklace so I could let him know I remember but unfortunately it wasn’t around my neck. Someone must have taken it.

Then it got me on my next train of thought, how the HELL did I get to Forks, Washington? Why was my identity changed? How would I get back to Hogwarts? I needed to get back to Drake and the rest of my friends.

“Hermione?”

**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	27. STILL WAITING & EXPLANATIONS

**Even though I tried with polyjuice potion I am still not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe.**

**DPOV:**

Thank Merlin it was practically the end of the school year. The first part of the semester started out normal (or normal in Hogwarts standards) and then it just went down hill, actually more like down a cliff. It turns out that Barty Crouch Jr., a Death Eater, kidnapped Moody and has been posing as Moody all year. He did this in order to get close to Potter and make sure that Potter would touch the Triwizard cup that teleported him to Merlin knows where. Wherever Potter ended up, Diggory went with him since they touched the cup together. Unfortunately Diggory was killed by, according to Potter, a reincarnated Voldemort. Which is extremely troubling because if he was back then without a doubt my father would want to help him and make me join the Death Eaters. That was the ABSOLUTE last thing I ever wanted to do.

Back to that snake Crouch Jr., he confessed while under Veritaserum, that he was the one that cast the memory charm on my Mya. She stumbled upon him when he was back to his normal self since he forgot to bring extra Polyjuice Potion to the first task and was hiding out until after dark. After I heard that, it took all of my willpower to not go and punch the man that took my love away from me (knock on wood it is only temporary). Although apparently a dementor came with Fudge and it sucked out Crouch Jr.’s soul, which I say good riddance and he totally deserves it.

One good thing that happened this semester was that I became closer to Ginny, Fred, and George. So close that I finally learned how to tell the twins apart although it is a detail so miniscule that only those who really know them could see it. They made me swear not to tell a soul since they want to keep the rest of the population from being able to tell them apart for pranking purposes, of course. We met often in the alcove and either did homework or just talked. We even pulled a few pranks too although not at the caliber of the hair prank that was Mya’s idea in our third year. Honestly I don’t know what I would have done if they were not secretly my friends.

I am currently on my way to Dumbledore’s office since he wants to speak to me before I leave to go home. I said the password went up the stairs, and knocked on the door. “Come In.”

“You wanted to see me sir.”

“Yes Mr. Malfoy, please come and sit down.” I did as I was told and sat down in the chair across from Dumbledore’s desk and waited for him to continue. “I just wanted to see how you were doing, I assume you have heard what Crouch Jr. has done to Miss. Granger?”

“Yes, I have heard what he did to her. I also heard what happened to him.”

“Yes he is gone now, although I wish that he was still around so that we could have interrogated him for information about Voldemort. Have you heard anything from your father?”

“No, although I have no clue what he is going to do. I guess I will find out when I get home.” That was a total lie. I knew that my father was on Voldemort’s side and would try to drag my mother and I to that side too. I looked at Dumbledore, and I could see that he did not believe me.

“No matter what your father does Mr. Malfoy, it is up to you to do what you think is right. If you ever see the need to disappear please come to me because I will help you.” I was so grateful for that because I knew that my mother and I would probably have to disappear really soon to get out of the clutches of my father and Voldemort. That brings to the reason I really wanted to see Dumbledore.

“Thank you sir, I will keep that in mind. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Can you keep these with you over the summer?” I brought out Mya’s journal and her lion necklace. I switched back the pendants because I knew there could be trouble if my father ever saw me wearing a lion pendant and so I was once again wearing the snake pendant. “Just in case she regains her memory, could you give these to her? I don’t know what would happen when she regains her memories but if she remembers me, I know that she would want these right away.”

Dumbledore nodded “Of course Mr. Malfoy I will keep these safe for the summer. Have a good summer and remember if you need _anything_ do not hesitate to contact me.”

“Thank you sir and have a wonderful summer.” I stood up and walked out of his office.

**########################################################################**

**HERMIONE POV**

“Hermione?” I turned around and faced Charlie.

“How do you know my real name and how do you know I was out here?”

“I came home from work for lunch and I saw the note on the table you wrote saying where you were going.” Hmm, Edward must have slipped that on the table as we were leaving. “As for how I know your real name. I have known it since you lost your memory at Hogwarts. I was and still am one of the leading healers in memory spells. Dumbledore contacted me for help after you were hit by the spell. There is so much to explain, let's go back to the house and we could sit down and I will explain everything.”

We started to walk back, not saying a word since I was still processing that Charlie is a wizard. Renee must be a witch as well as Liv. Come to think of it the small amount of what she told me about her boarding school, it made sense that she was at Ilvermorny. When we got back to the house Renee was still not back, so we sat down in the living room and Charlie began to explain what happened. He knew to call me Hermione because when he got home he felt a rush of magic and somehow he felt that magic release was because I got my memories back. He then told me about how I got here and that by coincidence we are actually related. I guess it is a small world after all. He also told me that Renee and Liv are witches.

However the biggest shock was that Angela and her family are witches and wizards as well. I totally did not see that coming. Angela’s mother died when she was about to go to Ilvermorny. So Angela, understandably, decided to stay home for at least a year. Her aunt Merideth, who was a professor at Ilvermorny, decided to move to Forks to help Angela and her dad. Merideth started to tutor Angela so she could be ready for her second year at Ilvermorny but Angela decided to stay and be home-schooled. Merideth was always great with numbers so she could easily understand accounting so she took over Anglea’s mother’s job. Angela would go to Ilvermorny in the fall for her sixth and seventh year because she needs to prepare to take the exams in order to graduate and the exams to get into the Salem Witch Institute. The board of education felt that Angela needed to be at Ilvermorny for her last two years in order to prepare for the exams.

It actually turned out great that Angela was here. Since the Webers and the Swans are very close, they knew what had happened to me. So at school Angela was ready to help me just in case I got my memory back during school.

When Charlie was done I was in awe and greatful of the lengths that people took to keep me safe. I mean I am not Harry Potter; I am just a muggle born witch. Speaking of Harry Potter… “Charlie, when can I contact my family and friends?”

“Not yet. I was asked by Dumbledore to contact him as soon as you get your memory back and he also asked that you wait until he comes to talk to you before contacting anyone. I have already contacted Dumbledore so he should be here soon.” As soon as he finished we heard a whooshing noise, saw the green fire, and Dumbledore emerged from the fireplace.

“Sorry it took me so long to get here but even for wizards, international travel can take a little time. Glad to see that you have your memory back Miss. Granger.”

“Thanks professor. I am glad that I finally have my memory back. Charlie just finished telling me how I got here.”

“Good, good. Well you have missed some major stuff at Hogwarts.” He then proceeded to tell me about the semester that I had missed at Hogwarts. Including what just happened a couple of days ago. I was sad that Cedric died. Although I did not know him personally he always seemed so nice. I was more concerned about Voldemort coming back. I was worried for Drake because if Voldemort was back then I know that Drake’s father will try to force him to become a Death Eater. This made it more important for me to contact my friends, especially Drake and Harry. “Is it okay Charlie if I speak to Miss. Granger alone?”

“Of course Albus. I have to get back to the station anyway. I will call Renee and tell her what is going on.” Charlie soon left and I sat waiting for Dumbledore to continue.

“Miss Granger, I know that you have been dying to ask when you can contact your friends and family. We have to be careful because even though Mr. Potter has said that Voldemort is back, which I believe him, the Ministry particularly the Minister does not. While they have kept what Mr. Potter has said quiet and mostly out of the _Daily Prophet_ , I have a feeling that they are going to try to smear Mr. Potter’s name because of their incapability to believe that Voldemort could come back. You can contact him and the rest of your friends and family but be extremely careful what you say in your letters because I have a feeling that anyone that is associated with Mr. Potter will have most of their letters intersected. Don’t ever put your location in your letters. You are still a target for being Harry Potter’s best friend. As for your communication with Mr. Malfoy, obviously you do not communicate by conventional methods so you need these back.”

He brought out my journal and necklace. I took them from him and I put the necklace on. The fact that this little lion, a way for me to communicate with Drake, was finally around my neck again, I felt a little more complete. I know I will not feel totally complete until I am in Drake’s arms again, but this was a start. Now that I had my journal and necklace again all I wanted to do was to go to my room and contact him but I know that might have to wait for later. Dumbledore wanted to talk to Renee and Charlie alone so he contacted them and they soon came home.

I quickly excused myself and went up to my room. I was all giddy because for the first time in months I was going to talk to Drake!! I got in my room, closed the door, and I grabbed onto the lion. _Drake, I remember!!!_


	28. COMMUNICATING AND REVELATIONS

**Even though I tried with polyjuice potion I am still not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe.**

**DPOV:**

The past few days since I got home had been kind of boring. My mother and I had been working on occlumency for a couple of hours a day. I have yet to see my father since he has been away on “business.” When I am not busy with my mother, I have been up in my room studying about memory charms. Dumbledore gave me permission to take home some library books for the summer to the annoyance of Madam Pince. She practically had me sign over my soul and first-born with a promise that I would not damage any of her precious books.

I want to learn more about memory charms so that maybe I could do something to help Mya. I hate just waiting around and doing nothing. It is actually quite fascinating and it is a subject that not a lot of healers specialize in. It is a field that does not have a lot of research and I feel that if someone is dedicated enough, they can make a lot of breakthroughs. Who knows maybe that person will be me? I can totally see myself going into healing because I want to help people and show the world that not all of the Malfoys are evil.

It was getting late and I knew I should go to bed so I can be ready for my occlumency lesson tomorrow but it was like I could not. It was like my body was telling me that I had to stay up because something important has happened. I actually have had this feeling for a couple of hours now. It’s just so weird. However I needed some sleep so I shut my books and put them in my bag that had the undetectable extension charm and went to brush my teeth. I was walking to my bed when I felt a vibration. I stopped suddenly not believing what I just felt. But it was the only thing I had that vibrated. I shakily grabbed the leather chain pulling the snake from under my shirt. I was hesitant in touching the snake because I did not want this to be a false alarm. I knew I had to do it because if it was really her, then I did not want to keep her waiting. I shakily grabbed hold of the snake and I saw the three most beautiful words I have ever seen in my life, _Drake, I remember!!!_

I quickly let go of the necklace and put my hands over my mouth because I did not want the whole house to hear me joyfully scream in case my father had returned. So I quickly put up silencing charms. I yelled the biggest and happiest “Yes!!” I have ever done in my life. I was joyfully crying and dancing around the room because my Mya was back and my Mya remembered me!!

I quickly ran to my bag and grabbed the journal along with a quill and ink so I can be ready. I then grabbed hold of the snake, Oh Mya! I am SO happy you are back!! I missed you SO much!!! Let’s communicate with the journals but wait until I finish my message in the journal because there is something I have to tell you about them. I had to tell her that Fred, George, and Ginny have journals that are connected to ours.

**##########################################################################################**

**HPOV**

I sent my message a couple of minutes ago but I hadn’t heard from Drake. I was getting worried that maybe he does not have his necklace on or something. Then I realized the time difference and that it is like midnight where he is. Maybe he was already asleep. That thought depressed me because then I have to wait until he wakes up to hear from him. However soon all of my depressing thoughts ceased when I felt the vibration, _Oh Mya! I am SO happy you are back!! I missed you SO much!!! Let’s communicate with the journals but wait until I finish my message in the journal because there is something I have to tell you about them._

Well that’s odd is there something wrong with the journals? I don’t think so because if there were then he would never use the journals. I trusted him so I patiently but impatiently waited with my journal open and quill ready.

_To Hermione: Mya, our journals are now connected to journals that belong to Ginny, Fred, and George. All you have to do if you want to communicate with all of us just write “To all” or if you just want to communicate with a couple of people or one person just write “To [whoever you want to communicate with].” I did this because without you, I could not easily communicate with them. With you gone they were the only friends that know I am not the stuck up Malfoy that I have to pretend to be. They and my mother are the only ones that were keeping me sane while you were gone. My mother knows about us and she is very happy with our relationship. Don’t worry she will keep our secret because she does not believe in blood status and has been secretly teaching me Occlumency since Christmas. Oh Mya, feeling the vibration from my necklace and seeing that you have remembered has made me the happiest person in the entire world!! How are you my Mya?_

_To Draco: Oh Drake! I am so glad to hear that you had people to rely on. I am also glad that your mother is teaching you Occlumency. I am fine and just relieved that I have my memories back!! I am SO sorry this happened!!_

I am so glad that Drake was able to have some people to lean on during these past few months. I know that he could have easily spiraled downward. I hated how I have hurt him again but leaving him to protect him was completely out of the question. I knew that we needed each other. If this memory charm has taught me anything it is that for some reason Drake and I have a special powerful bond. Even when I could not remember anything from my time at Hogwarts, somehow the bond between Drake and I did not go away. True, I had no clue who the voice belonged to in my head and why my body reacted negatively when Edward kissed my hand but it was the bond. Thinking about it, we must have had this bond for a very long time because it was Drake that did the impossible and got my mind out of the coma-like-state when I was petrified every time he was there. After this revelation I felt my journal vibrate.

_To Hermione: This was NOT YOUR FAULT!! It was an idiot named Barty Crouch Jr.’s fault. He kidnapped the real Moody and was using polyjuice potion to impersonate Moody. Crouch did this to make sure that Potter would become another champion and to make sure that he would win the tournament so that he would be transported to where Voldemort was hiding. Crouch forgot to bring polyjuice potion to the First Task and was hiding out in the forest until he could sneak in, until you accidentally stumbled upon him. Like I said before this was NOT your fault!!_

I knew he was right but I still felt totally guilty about it. We soon started to talk about random things and it felt like no time had passed since we saw each other. I did not want to tell him about my time here in Forks because I wanted to tell him in person. I did not want him to overreact about my friendship with Edward. True, I only ever saw Edward as a friend, until he left me, but I know Drake had a tendency to become jealous over the smallest things. I wanted to make sure I am there to calm Drake down if he overreacts. Oh how I wish that this summer was already over so I can see Drake again. This is going to be the slowest summer in history. Too soon Charlie called me down. I realized that I have been talking to Drake for almost two hours!! We said our goodbyes

_To Hermione: I can’t wait until we can talk again. Sweet dreams my Mya._ _Kiss on the forehead. Oh how I wish I could do that in person!_

_To Draco: You have no idea how much I wish you were here. Sweet dreams my Drake. Kiss on forehead._

Well time to see what Charlie wants.

**So what do you think?**


	29. STAYING AND THE RETURN

**Even though I tried with polyjuice potion I am still not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe.**

**HPOV:**

I walked into the living room to see not only Charlie, Renee, and Professor Dumbledore but also Angela’s Aunt Meredith, a woman who I have never met, and my parents! 

“Mom, Dad, it's so good to see you and I missed you!” I said running and hugging both of them.

“Oh my sweet Hermione, it’s so good to see that you have your memories back!! Your father and I missed you SO much!!”

I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. “As much as I hate to break up this reunion we do have business to discuss,” said Professor Dumbledore.

I sat between my parents on the couch and waited for Professor Dumbledore to continue. “Now Miss. Granger, may I present the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, also known as MACUSA, Carolyn Nurse.” He pointed to the women.

“Hello Miss. Granger. It is very nice to finally meet you.” President Nurse was a short woman who looked to be in her forties with short black hair. Even though she was on the petite side I had a feeling that she could easily hold her own in a fistfight or any type of fight for that matter.

“Thank you President Nurse. It is very nice to meet you too.” She smiled and nodded and Professor Dumbledore continued.

“Now that you know everyone in the room Miss. Granger let’s get down to business. First I wanted to ask you, in light of what happened to you on school grounds we all want to know if you want to return to Hogwarts? Or go somewhere else, which I could understand.”

“I want to go back to Hogwarts, professor.” There was never any doubt that I wanted to go back because I felt I belonged there and my friends and boyfriend were there. I looked at my parent’s faces and I can see that they are a little hesitant to let me go back, which is understandable. However it looked like they wouldn't fight to stop me. Good because I would have fought back until they would let me go.

Professor Dumbledore continued. “With that settled, it is time to discuss getting you ready to return to Hogwarts for your fifth year. We have two things going for us 1) it’s the start of the summer and 2) you only missed a semester. Now all of us have come to an agreement that it would be best if you were to stay here with Charlie and Renee for the rest of the summer. You will of course stay in your disguise until you go back to Hogwarts. This is a safety precaution and also so we don’t have to tweak any memories here in Forks. So if you can keep up the persona of Bella Swan when you are outside of the house I would appreciate it.” I nodded in agreement, although I really wish I could go back to looking like my own self but I guess a couple more months looking like Bella Swan wouldn’t be so bad.

Professor Dumbledore continued, “Professor Harn as you know is also teaching her niece Angela and has happily agreed to help you catch up with the semester that you missed. The teachers of Hogwarts will send her weekly assignments to get you ready for your exams, which you will be taking the week before school starts at Hogwarts. I know this is asking a lot from you but knowing you, you would want to catch up fast so you don’t miss anymore school am I correct?”

“Absolutely professor. I think I can handle it and will definitely be ready for the exams.”

“Good to hear. As you know we are down a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor _again_ , so I will be conducting your final exam and send in the assignments to Professor Harn myself.”

President Nurse then started to talk, “Miss. Granger, I am here to discuss your tracker while you are in North America. When you first came here we deactivated your tracker. Now since Dumbledore assures me you are a very responsible young lady and because the paperwork to reactivate your tracker is enormous and takes a long time, I have decided not to reactivate your tracker. Now when you leave the continent to go back to England, your tracker will be activated again. Now just because we can’t track every spell you do while over here, does not mean that you can do whatever you want because you are still underage. So please only use magic when you are being taught by Professor Harn and of course in emergencies. If I hear that you are abusing my trust, trust me you don’t want to know.”

I gulped because I had a feeling that whatever it was, it would not be pretty. “Don’t worry President Nurse you will not have to fear me breaking any rules and thank you for giving me your trust.” She nodded and got up along with Professor Dumbledore and my parents. I was sad that my parents had to leave so soon but they said that they will be back in a couple of weeks and that they would be staying here for a while until I go back to Hogwarts. Although when they are here and we are out in public I had to call them Aunt Heather and Uncle Roger, since everyone in Forks thought my parents were dead, they have to pose as my aunt and uncle from England.

“When we get back we will catch up then. I am just so happy that you are back,” said my mother as she hugged me.

“Don’t worry we will be back soon,” my dad said as he hugged me. They left with President Nurse and Professor Dumbledore. I am guessing that they were appariting somewhere. That should be fun for my parents.

After they left Meredith or should I say Professor Harn came up to me and we discussed the schedule and stuff. She insisted that I call her Meredith “Professor Harn makes me feel old and besides we are not in school anyway.” By the look of the schedule that we came up with, it looked like I would be very busy. Maybe this is a good thing; if I am preoccupied with schoolwork then the time will feel like it goes by much faster. The faster this summer is over the faster I can get back to Drake and my friends. She soon left and it was just Charlie, Renee, and I.

Now we had a moment of peace since all of this happened and were enjoying it until suddenly we all came to a realization; Liv is landing at SeaTac Airport in one hour and it’s an almost 4 hour drive to the airport!! We all rushed to get our shoes and coats on and raced to the car. Good thing Charlie is a police chief who knows a little magic cause we were going to need it to get there on time.

Luckily they did not have to worry about hiding magic from me anymore so we used it to get the car and us to the airport on time with a few minutes to spare. I thought that Liv was coming in the muggle way for my sake since we had no idea I would get my memories back so soon. However that is not the case, apparently Charlie and Renee always picked Liv up from SeaTac.

Charlie told me that since the students that go to Ilvermorny are from all around North America, obviously they have to be creative in getting all of the students home without drawing too much attention. So they built a subway that is completely underground that takes the students directly from a station under Ilvermorny and stops at a special platform (much like the Hogwarts Express platform at Kings Cross) at Grand Central Station in New York City and also goes to JFK Airport.

There is a secret terminal and landing strip at JFK airport that the Muggles can’t see and has multiple planes to transport students. These planes then take students to different airports around the continent and their parents pick them up in the magical terminals at those airports. Some of these airports that _Air Ilvermorny_ flies into is: in the United States: Seattle, Atlanta, San Antonio, Los Angeles, Chicago, Denver, New Orleans, and Anchorage; in Canada: Calgary, Montréal, and Winnipeg, as well as one or two smaller airports in northern Canada but Charlie couldn’t remember the names; they also fly into Mexico City and Kingston, Jamaica. Depending on the amount of students needing to go to certain places sometimes the planes make a couple of stops. Like the plane that Liv is on will also fly up to Anchorage.

The planes run on a special magic fuel that can take them higher than any commercial airliner and protects the plane from being spotted on any muggle radar. According to Charlie there has never been a crash or a problem with being seen on any muggle radar since they started doing this in the 1960s. This way, parents can pick up their children closer to their homes without having to travel all the way to New York. Most of those that live in the Northeast usually just come to New York to pick up their kids, so that is why there is a stop at Grand Central.

We got to the airport and Charlie pulled off the main road and stopped at the guardhouse blocking the way. Charlie showed the guard the pass that Ilvermorny gives to parents so they can get to the terminals and the guard lifted the gate to let us in. I saw a bunch of cars there so I see that we were not the only ones that drove. Charlie explained that what the muggles see is just an ordinary, boring building that blends in with the rest of the area and since we are so close to the airport having the guardhouse does not stand out. That’s when I got my first glimpse of the terminal, and let me tell you it’s anything but normal and boring, it was a beautiful modern looking building with big windows, which was odd to me because usually when I am in the magical community back home everything is so old-fashion looking and has almost a claustrophobic feeling. Behind the building was the stunning Mount Rainier making the terminal look more amazing. We went in and the décor was very modern with some rustic touches to go with the Pacific Northwest feel. The terminal was very crowded so that meant that the plane hasn’t landed quite yet. We made our way towards the big windows that looked out to Mount Rainier since this was their usual meeting spot.

Luckily, Charlie was able to text Liv, before she left, of the situation because the original plan was for her to walk through a tunnel that leads out into the muggle airport, it is used by older students that if they want to they can take a muggle flight to get closer to their home. We were going to be waiting for her at one of the muggle baggage claims. Now we didn’t have to do that which was great because it’s fascinating to see how the American and European magical communities are different. Charlie was telling me how the magical communities in all parts of North America differ a little bit based on their location just like the muggle communities. If I were to go see the airport terminal and magical community in say, New Orleans, it will mirror that of the architecture and culture of muggle New Orleans.

While I was talking to Charlie the plane landed and about ten minutes later the students that got off started to come out. We looked for Liv and eventually saw her skipping over to us. Liv hugged her parents then came over to me and hugged me. “Hermione!! You are here!!! You have got to tell me all about Hogwarts!!”

“Of course!! But you have to tell me all about Ilvermorny too. Charlie was telling me how you all get home but I really want to learn more about the school.”

“We are definitely going to have a girls day soon along with Angela of course because you have to tell me about the Cullens!!” I felt a little pain when she mentioned the Cullens because their leaving was still very fresh, since it literally happened this morning. We made our way to the baggage claim where Liv picked up her suitcases and stuff. We then went back to the car. Since we were not in a crunch for time there was no magic used on the way home. Renee, Charlie, and Liv liked to drive without magic because it gave them time to talk without being interrupted. So Liv told us about her semester at Ilvermorny. While her schedule sounded hectic at least nothing totally crazy happened like what I am used to. Her semester sounded normal which in all honesty I was a little jealous of. I wished that I could have one year where it’s somewhat normal. The day finally caught up with me so I quickly fell asleep and did not wake up until we pulled into the driveway.


	30. CAN THIS SUMMER BE OVER?

**Even though I tried with polyjuice potion I am still not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe.**

**HPOV:**

It was great to be able to hang out with Liv and Angela for a few days before I had to start hitting the books. They told me so much about the American wizarding community and I told them a lot about the British wizarding community. I even told them about some of the crazy and dangerous stuff my friends and I have gotten into. They were in awe that I was best friends with _The_ Harry Potter. They loved the stories of Fred and George and their shenanigans.

Of course we got on the subject of the Cullens and I told the two of them all about them. When I told them what happened with Edward and the Cullens, since Angela did not know what happened on that day yet, they were both pissed off of what happened and said how Edward is a huge jerk. Then that got us on the subject of boys. Liv and Angela say that there is no one special in their lives but I hesitated. Which Liv picked up on right away and asked me if there was a special boy in my life. I debated but I know that I could trust these girls. So I sworn them into secrecy and maybe casted some silencing charms around my room (don’t tell President Nurse!!) and told them about my Drake. I told them about the bond we had and it was that bond that really helped me get my memory back; Edward and his advances were just the trigger. They squealed and awed and told me I was seriously lucky to find a guy like him.

“No wonder you kept turning down Edward’s advances. When I saw you two at school, I saw the way that he looked at you and was trying so hard but you kept shutting him down,” said Angela.

“Oh my Merlin!! You are so lucky that you have found your soulmate!! The fact that this bond is so strong that not even a memory charm could sever it is SO romantic!! Your story puts even the best romance movies and books to shame,” squealed Liv. We laughed and kept talking well into the night.

I was able to send an owl to the Weasleys and Harry, telling them that I was okay. Of course Fred, George, and Ginny knew well in advance before the owl arrived. But they kept that to themselves until the letter arrived because they had no way to explain how they knew beforehand since the journals are top secret. The “official” response I got from the twins was a nice surprise that arrived by owl. It was a package but the note on it said to not open it unless outside. I knew it was going to be something big so I drove (even though I am technically fifteen, I still got my drivers license and according to my driver’s license I am seventeen-year-old Isabella Swan. I promised Professor Dumbledore I will keep that cover after all) to the Cullen’s abandoned property. I knew I would not be disturbed there. I saw the house and it was neat and tidy like it was never abandoned. I quickly looked away and I opened the package. Good thing I waited to get somewhere where no one could see me because out came a bunch of fireworks of all colors. I soon realized that they were making a shape. It was a heart and in it was letters that said: _WE LOVE YOU MIONE!! LOVE F & GX2. _I guess Ginny must have helped them too. Aww they are SO sweet!!

But that was not the only thing the owl delivered. There was also a very sweet letter from Mrs. Weasley saying how she was so happy that I have my memory back and that she saw me as a daughter. She also said that if I needed anything don’t hesitate to contact her. There was a short letter from Ron. It said that he was really happy that he had one of his best friends back and that he and Harry majorly struggled academically without me and now that I am back I can help them again. _Oh Ron!_ That’s Ron Weasley for you but at least he did not say anything about food!! However, I did notice that there was a smudge of what looked like jam on the paper. Oh Ron and his black hole of a stomach!!

A couple of days later I finally got a response from Harry. He told me that he was ecstatic to have one of his best friends back. He said that when he and Ron were hanging out it just did not feel right because I was not there hanging out with them too. Apparently their favorite saying was “What Would Mione Do?” He said that he missed walking into the library or common room and seeing me there studying. He missed that I would always try to get him and Ron to study more. He even missed the spats Ron and I tend to get into all the time. He missed his best friend, who believed him at once when he swore he didn’t put his name in the Goblet of Fire and helped him survive the first task. He missed the best friend that he knew he could always count on during the most trying days. He also said how sorry he was that he was not there to help me with Crouch Jr. He said that he could never forgive himself if someone got hurt because of him. Crouch Jr. was there because he wanted to make sure that Harry got to the cup. If it weren’t for him then Crouch Jr. would never have been there. 

Oh Harry!! Always trying to blame himself on stuff that is beyond his control. Harry went on to talk about how he was frustrated because no one was telling him anything and he feels completely helpless. He said that everyday he waits to hear something that could be related to something with the Death Eaters and Voldemort but there was nothing. He was frustrated because no one believes him and the _Daily Prophet_ is calling him a liar. Poor Harry!! I wish I could be there to help him but unfortunately I was halfway across the world.

I wrote him a letter telling him what happened to me was NOT his fault and pretty much told him to be patient and don’t do anything stupid. I also told him that he was one of my best friends and that he’s one of the brothers I never had. The other boys I saw as brothers were Fred and George and… I guess Ron too. Okay okay I was kidding!! I see Ron as the sometimes-annoying brother but I love him anyway =).

It has been a busy couple of weeks and let me say that the teachers were not holding back on the workload. Thank goodness Liv, Angela, Drake, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, and my parents were doing a good job keeping me sane as I tried to get through the humongous pile of work. Liv and Angela made sure that I took time to relax whether it was a movie night or do it yourself “spa days” (I.E. giving each other a Mani Pedi).

Fred and George make sure that I am well informed of all the shenanigans they have been doing at home over the summer. Some of the stuff they have done made me laugh until I cried. They also sent some of their products that would help make me laugh and be able pull pranks on people. I love their trick wands…unlike everyone else in the house!!

As for Ginny she was always being encouraging and supportive and has kept me informed as much as she can about what's going on over there. I got to say that it sounds like things were a mess over there.

Harry and I keep in touch by owl mail and I feel so sorry for him because he is so frustrated because he knows that he is being kept in the dark about everything. Even Padfoot’s letters were extremely vague. However despite his frustration he always asked how I was doing and always told me that if anyone could get through this it was I. He also told me I am the sister that he never had. Aww Harry!!

A couple of days ago my parents arrived. They brought me a surprise, Crookshanks!!! I missed that ball of fuzz!! It took no time at all for Crookshanks to make himself feel right at home. Liv and Renee loved him right away, while Charlie was a little hesitant but eventually warmed up to him. I spent a couple of days with my parents catching up and then it was time to hit the books again. They would hang out with Renee and Charlie and go touring around the area. It was honestly really cool to have them around again. This time it was really special because they could watch me practice and perform spells, something that I could not do back at home. They were mesmerized by the spells and honestly I think it helped them become more comfortable with magic. They became more interested and started to ask more questions which Charlie, Renee, and I were very happy to answer. It felt like I was close to my parents again, something that I haven’t felt since I learned about the magical world.

As for Drake, well of course he writes the sweetest things when we communicate through the journals. At random times during the day I would feel my necklace vibrate and he would always say something sweet and supportive!! While the journal and necklace are the closest I can be with Drake while we are not in school, it is not even close to being together in person. I missed his smirk, his gorgeous grey eyes that I could get lost for days, being able to run my hands through his soft blond hair, feeling the comfort and security when he holds me, and especially the fireworks that always go off when we kiss. Oh Drake, I love you and miss you!! SERIOUSLY CAN THIS SUMMER BE OVER ALREADY!!! I loved spending time with Angela, Liv, and my parents but I REALLY want to go back to Hogwarts so that I can be with Drake again!!!!

**##########################################################################**

**DPOV:**

This summer was the longest summer in the history of summers. I swear someone must have slowed down time. It has been a few weeks since Mya got her memory back and we try to talk through the journals and necklaces as much as we can. However poor Mya is trying to cram an entire semester into less than three months, which has her extremely stressed out. Which is mostly likely an understatement because I know how stressed she could get during the normal semester time. But add the time cut and I am really hoping that she does not start getting panic attacks or something. Luckily Potter, being the danger magnet he is, is not there to drag Mya into who-knows-what which would add on more stress. Luckily she has been hanging out with her cousin and neighbor who have apparently been doing everything they can to help Mya de-stress like movie nights and spa days according to Mya. Also another comfort was that her parents were with her as well. I am very grateful for them since I can’t be there to help. I try to do as much as I can like sending her sweet and supportive messages through the necklaces and I always make sure she knows I am there whenever she needs someone to vent to through the journals.

Luckily I have a few distractions to help make the time go a little quicker, but not as quick as I want to. I am still doing Occlumency lessons with my mom, which I am becoming a master at. I am continuing to read all about memory charms from the library books, which is actually quite fascinating. There was also the mountain load of summer homework that the teachers assigned. I actually am almost done with it all. Other than Mya, I have been talking to Ginny, Fred, and George via journals, which have always been entertaining. Thank Merlin that Fred and George are who they are because the amount of pranks and having family members (including Ginny) be unsuspecting guinea pigs for their joke products were enough to keep me laughing for a while. But even with these distractions it still was not enough because time still runs at a snail's pace.

I was lying on my bed reading when my mother came in looking calm but I could see the fear in her eyes. She quietly closed the door, put the silencing charms up and sat at the end of my bed. I put my book down and waited for her to start talking.

“Draco… a couple of days ago when your father was here, I overheard him talking to some of his friends that are death eaters. They were talking about the Dark Lord and that he wants some new recruits. He wants to recruit some Hogwarts students that could infiltrate the school under Dumbledore’s nose. I overheard you father saying that the Dark Lord wants to do the initiation ceremony over Christmas break but not before. Since most of the wizarding world does not believe he is back he wants to stay in the shadows for now. Your father told the Dark Lord right away that you would be honored to be one of those recruits. Over the last couple of days I have been working with Dumbledore and he will help us disappear. I want you to act like nothing's wrong. You will go to school and act like the Slytherin your father thinks you are. Tell no one of what is going to happen except for Hermione of course. But don’t tell her any details, for her safety, just why and when you are leaving. Just keep your bag with you okay?”

“Okay mom.” She kissed my cheek and left the room. I was still trying to process what she just said. Thank Merlin, I did not have to leave right now because the thought of never seeing Mya again and being able to tell her that I love her almost ripped my newly mended heart to shreds. But it is still scary that Voldemort wants to recruit teenagers. That’s insane!! But he is a sick bastard so I would not put it past him. Now more than ever I wanted time to speed up because who knows what could happen. The plan could change and my mother and I would be forced to flee before school even starts!


	31. BACK TO HOGWARTS

**Even though I tried with polyjuice potion I am still not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **or** **_Twilight_ ** **Universe.**

**HPOV:**

FINALLY!! Tomorrow I will be going back to Hogwarts!! In the upcoming week I will be taking all of my exams. To say I was extremely nervous was an understatement. But thanks to Meredith, who was an excellent teacher and my support group, I felt I was ready.

I was super excited that in just one week I would finally see all of my Hogwarts friends again. The person I was most excited to see was Drake obviously. Another person I was anxious to see was Harry because I wanted to give him a big hug. Two weeks ago he was almost expelled because he performed the Patronus spell to save him and his cousin from two dementors. Of course, since the ministry is against him they wanted to expel him for underage magic and that he did it in front of a muggle. Luckily with Dumbledore’s help he was found not guilty and could return to Hogwarts.

Liv, Angela, and I had a slumber party in honor of my last night here. Crookshanks was there too. He seems to really like Liv. Liv was not complaining because she just kept petting him and playing with him. It was kind of cute, although I was a little jealous because he’s my cat!! 

We had a blast!! I was really going to miss these girls but we will keep in touch. Renee and Charlie gave me a cell phone that can withstand the intensity of magic which was great because Liv, Angela, and I could call and text each other. Angela is about to start technically her sixth year of Ilvermorny even though this would be the first time she would go there. It was mandatory for all sixth and seventh year witches and wizards to be at Ilvermorny even if they were home-schooled. She was excited but nervous at the same time. Luckily she will have Liv there to help her out.

My stuff was packed and Crookshanks was in his kennel. Charlie was going to magic my stuff and Crookshanks to Hogwarts for me. Not before Liv, Renee, and even Charlie said goodbye to Crookshanks though. With my stuff and Crookshanks gone, it was time for me to go. I said my goodbyes and thanked Charlie and Renee a lot for everything they did for me. I hugged Liv and Angela and promised them I would keep in touch. I then went to my parents, hugged them and told them that I would see them at Christmas. Charlie came up to me to do the spell that changed me back to my old appearance. I was happy to look and sound like me again!! With that I grabbed the floo powder and made sure that I said very clearly, _Dumbledore’s Office, Hogwarts_ and poof I was off. After what felt like forever, I was able to take a deep breath and stepped out of the fireplace and into Dumbledore’s office.

“Good evening Miss. Granger.”

“Good evening Professor Dumbledore.”

“Welcome back to Hogwarts.”

“It’s good to be back.”

“You will find that your trunk and other belongings are at the foot of your bed in your dormitory. Your cat is making himself at home somewhere. The password is _Fortuna Major_. Are you hungry Miss. Granger? The professors and I are about to have dinner in the Great Hall. I know they are very excited to see you.”

“Sure professor.”

“Splendid. I am leaving now if you want to join me.” I nodded and we made our way to what most likely would be one of the most awkward dinners I have ever attended, since it is just the professors and I.

This week went by so fast and I was so glad when it was over. I got my scores back and I got O’s in everything!! I even got a surprise too; I was chosen to be a Prefect!! When I told Drake both sets of news he was so happy for me. He told me that he was also chosen as a Prefect. YEAH!! I wonder if we would have to patrol together? I hope so!!

I was also surprised when I found out that Dumbledore and McGonagall went to Diagon Alley to purchase all of my school supplies. I tried to pay them back but they would not hear of it. Tomorrow night everyone will be arriving. So I had the whole day to relax. I am happy that tomorrow night these halls will be filled with people once again because honestly it was way too quiet in here. Also tomorrow the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would come. I don’t know much about her but that her name was Dolores Umbridge and she works at the ministry. Great, just what we needed, someone from the totally blind and stupid ministry. 

The next day, Crookshanks and I just hung out in bed. I was reading a book (surprise, surprise) while I was teasing Crookshanks with a toy. Soon it was almost time for the train to get here. Earlier I asked Professor Dumbledore if it was okay that I could meet the train at the station. I wanted to greet my friends there instead of in the Great Hall. Dumbledore said that it was fine for me to go to the station. I would have asked Hagrid if I could have accompanied him to the station but according to Dumbledore he is on temporary leave. Odd.

I put my uniform on and pinned my Prefect badge to my robe and made my way down to the carriages. I got into one and soon the line of carriages made their way to the train station. When it stopped, I got off and went to the gate just as I saw a puff of white smoke coming my way. I was SO excited!! Then I saw the beautiful red engine come into view with the cars behind it. The train stopped and quickly students started to exit the train and head towards me.

I smiled and waved at some of the students who recognized me. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came over and hugged me and said that they missed me and that it was very quiet in our dorm room without me. HA! I highly doubt it with those two gossipers. I smiled and told them that I was happy to be back. They told me that they would see me later. Then Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan came up and hugged me telling me they were glad to see I was back. Then came my favorite twins!! They did not see me right away but I knew how to get their attention.

“Hey Gred and Forge!! What’s up?” They looked around confused but then they saw me.

“MIONE!!” They said at the same time as they made their way through the crowd to me. I was basically almost tackled to the ground by them.

“Mione, we missed you so much!!!” Said Fred.

“We missed our studious but has a fun side little non-red haired sister,” said George

“Guys…can’t breathe.”

“Sorry Mione.” They let go and I could finally take a deep breath again.

“Missed you guys too!! I can't wait to see what you two will pull off this year.”

They both rubbed their hands and had mischievous smiles. “Don’t worry Mione, we got some good ones planned.”

“But hey if you have any ideas don’t hesitate to tell us. I am guessing that you are waiting for Harry and the rest so we will see you inside.”

“Definitely.” I waved as they walked away. Suddenly I saw _him_ , well the back of him since he was busy talking to his Slytherin friends but I knew in an instant that it was Drake. I was waiting for him to turn around so I could see his face.

However at that moment I felt someone almost tackle me to the ground again. Only this time it was one person, shorter than me, and had long red hair. GINNY!!!!

“GINNY, I missed you!!” I glanced where I last saw Drake but I saw that he was in a carriage with his back towards me. It's probably for the best because if we made eye contact I knew that I would not be able to stop myself from running to hug and kiss him.

“I missed you too Mione!! I am so glad you are back!! Now I have my best girlfriend back!! Well I saw Harry and Ron lagging behind a little so I will see you later.” I hugged her again and waved as she went to go sit in a carriage with some of the fourth year girls.

I looked back towards the station and only saw a couple of groups left. I saw a group of Ravenclaws girls making their way up to the carriages. I noticed that one of the girls was Cho Chang. Ahh so that was why Harry was lagging behind. I then saw my two best friends. But neither one of them has seen me yet. Harry was too busy looking at Cho. It looked like Cho wanted to get out of the carriage but it was already leaving. Harry and Ron still hadn’t noticed me. I saw Neville, carrying a weird plant, coming up to them. However unlike my oblivious best friends he noticed me.

“Hey Hermione!! Welcome back!!” I smiled, waved, and thanked him. That got my oblivious best friends out of their stupor.

“Mione!” They both said at once. They ran towards me and for the third time that night I was almost tackled to the ground. I held my oldest and dearest best friends who I saw as brothers very tightly. I missed them so much.

“I missed you both SO much.”

“Missed you too Mione. I am SO glad that you are back,” said Harry.

“Yeah, it wasn’t the same without you,” said Ron. Just then we heard the carriage pull up. We glanced at it and I saw that Luna Lovegood was already sitting in it. I was making my way to the back of the carriage when I noticed that Harry was looking at the front of the carriage weirdly.

“What is that thing?”

“What thing?” asked Ron.

“That horse-like thing that is pulling the carriage.”

“I don’t see anything, what about you Mione?”

“I don’t see anything either.” Neville shook his head indicating that he did not see what Harry was seeing either.

“You aren’t going mad. I can see it too. You are just as sane as me,” said the dreamy sounding voice of Luna Lovegood. We all got into the carriage. “Glad to see you back Hermione. Glad the wrackspurts did not cause permanent damage.”

“Umm…thanks Luna.”

“Your welcome. I hope that there is pudding at dinner tonight.”

Ron whispered, “What is a wrackspurt?”

I whispered back, “I have no idea.”

The rest of the ride was kind of awkward but that’s okay because I was just so glad to be back with my best friends at Hogwarts. The only thing that would make it perfect was if Drake could be next to me with his arm around my shoulders.

We got up to the castle and made our way into the Great Hall. We waved goodbye to Luna and Harry, Ron, Neville, and I made our way to the Gryffindor table. I sat between Harry and Ron. I made sure to sit with my back towards the Slytherin table. I knew if I faced it then I would not stop staring at Drake. After everyone was seated the sorting ceremony took place. After the ceremony was done, Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat and stool out of the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore then stood up to make his speech

“Before I start my usual beginning of the year speech I would like to welcome three people. First, I would like to welcome back Hermione Granger. You may have remembered that she was hit by a memory charm but we are happy to say that her memories have been restored.” There was a thunderous applause mainly from the Gryffindor table although I noticed that there was a lot of clapping from the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and professor’s table. I noticed that not one person from the Slytherin table clapped but that was okay. I knew how he really felt. Harry and Ron both hugged me. I felt so loved.

When the clapping died down Dumbledore continued, “ I will like to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will take her old position once more as the Care of Magical Creatures professor. This is because Professor Hagrid is away on temporary leave.” There was some clapping but not as loud as the applause I got.

“And thirdly I would like to welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.” He pointed to a short woman that was wearing way too much pink. She was smiling but it was a menacing smile. There was even less applause.

“She was at my hearing. She is one of Fudge’s people,” whispered Harry.

Professor Dumbledore then started his usual beginning of the year speech when he was interrupted by a high-pitched “Hm hm.” It came from Umbridge. She stood up and started her own speech. By the end of it I was wary of Umbridge. By listening to her speech I already knew that she would be trouble but to what extent I didn’t know. I already had a feeling that she will give Harry a lot of trouble since no one in the Ministry believes him.

During the feast, I tried to keep the conversation light-hearted. I learned that Ron was a Prefect also. Which was something the twins kept making fun of him about. I gave them a warning to lay-off of Ron, pointing to my own Prefect badge. That shut them up for about five seconds. Then they went back to teasing Ron. I just rolled my eyes.

After the feast I had to go and talk to the head boy and girl about my prefect duties since I was not on the train to be there for the meeting. I realized that I still had plenty of time before curfew and I did not have duties tonight. I took a peak at the schedule and realized that Drake didn’t have duties tonight as well. I also noticed to my disappointment that we weren’t going to be patrolling together. I guess I could understand since the rest of the world thought we were enemies. I knew I should go back to the common room and hang out with my Gryffindor friends but I could not wait any longer to see him. I messaged Drake to see if he could meet me in our spot. He immediately answered that he could!! I made my way up to our spot and waited very impatiently for him to come.

**#########################################################################**

**DPOV**

I was glad and relieved when I boarded the Hogwarts Express. The past few weeks had been stressful because I was always worried that at any moment my mother would tell me that we had to run at that moment. Now I am on the Hogwarts Express getting closer to my Mya!! The ride was not bad. I had to go along with Pansy to the Prefect’s meeting to discuss our duties and stuff. I saw the schedule and was disappointed that Mya and I would not be partners. Although I guess that is understandable since we are supposed to be enemies. However I was NOT looking forward to patrol with Pansy, since she still thinks that there is a chance that we would be a couple. HA! NOT A CHANCE!!

When the meeting ended, it was time for Pansy and I to start making rounds on the train. At least this helped make the time go by faster. Soon we were at the Hogsmeade Station. I remembered what my mother said, “act like the Slytherin your father thinks you are.” So I got my first chance when I saw Potter and Weasley. I was still angry at them for not being there to help my Mya with Crouch Jr. I told Potter that I think that he should be in Azkaban, which riled him up. He lunged at me but Weasley held him back. I continued to walk with my Slytherin friends and then I saw her. I only got a brief glimpse of her since the twins were blocking my way. I looked away quickly because if I continued to look at her I knew I could not stop myself from running to her to hug and kiss her. I turned my head away from her and continued to talk to my Slytherin friends. I felt her eyes on me and it took every ounce of willpower I had not to look back. We got to the carriages and climbed in. I made sure to keep my back to her but did steal a glance towards her as the carriage took off. She was hugging Ginny.

When we got to the castle and into the Great Hall, I made sure that I was sitting with my back to the Gryffindor table waiting for the longest and most torturous feast in history to begin. I wanted so badly to look at Mya but I knew that I had to be strong and not do it. After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore started his speech by welcoming back my Mya. There was a tremendous applause from all the tables except ours, of course. But I knew that she knew how happy I was on the inside. He then introduced the two new professors. It was strange that Hagrid was not here. Of course the curse of the DADA teacher continued and that was the second professor that Dumbledore introduced. She had the audacity to interrupt Dumbledore and gave her own speech. From what I heard during her speech, I knew that she would quickly become one of the most hated professors of the school and most likely in the history of Hogwarts (A/N Understatement of the MILLENNIUM!!).

After the feast, I made my way to the dungeons since I did not have Prefect duties tonight. Not long after I finished unpacking that I felt the vibration. Luckily no one was in the dormitory so I could look at the message right then and there. She asked me if I could meet her in our spot. I quickly answered and armed with the Marauder’s Map I made my way up to the library. FINALLY I was going to see my Mya!! I will finally be able to hug her and kiss her and tell her I love her!!


	32. REUNION!!!!!!

**Even though I tried with polyjuice potion I am still not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyer, so unfortunately I do not own anything in the _Harry Potter_ or _Twilight_ Universe.**

**HPOV:**

I was staring out of the window tapping my foot when I heard him. He put up the spells and came into the alcove. I turned around and we both gasped. This is the first time that I had seen him properly since the first task. He has grown a couple of more inches making him about six feet. I did not know that it was possible but he has become even more handsome. “Drake”

“Mya.” That got us both out of our stupor and we both ran to each other. We hugged each other like our lives depended on it. My face was in the crook of his neck inhaling his unique scent that I miss so much, while he rested his head on the side of my head. Both of us were crying. “Mya, I missed you SO much. It was unbearable!!”

“I missed you too Drake. I am SO SORRY.” I know that I have apologized a thousand times but I felt like I had to do it at least one more time. He pulled away just enough to look at my face.

“Like I have said a million times before, none of this is your fault!! It was stupid Barty Crouch Jr.’s fault. He was the one that casted the memory charm.” He then put his hands on the sides of my face and kissed me. He put all his heart, soul, and feelings into it: joy, pain, sadness, relief, and love. I felt that he was really trying to make sure I felt the love. I already knew that he loves me since it was the line that helped me get my memory back but it still felt good to know that it’s actually true!! He loves me!! I wanted to tell him SO bad that I love him but I wanted to wait until we were together again. I moved my hands to tangle in his hair and put all of my heart, soul, and feelings into the kiss too: relief, guilt, sorrow, joy, and love. I made sure that he felt my love in this kiss.

Too soon we had to break apart so we could breathe. We rested our foreheads together, our arms went protectively around each other, and I got lost into his beautiful stormy grey eyes. Even before I got my memory back I felt like there was always a part of me missing. Then when I did get my memory back and was talking to Drake through the journals and necklace, I knew I would not feel completely whole until I saw him and be able to hug him and kiss him again. I was right, after that kiss I finally felt for what felt like forever, completely whole. He was my other half, my soul mate. We stayed like this for a while, foreheads touching, looking into each other’s eyes, and holding each other in a death grip. I think that we were both afraid of letting go because of the possibility of this being a dream. I have waited for this moment for so long and I knew I had to tell him exactly how I felt.

**#######################################################################################**

**DPOV:**

I saw her standing with her back towards me looking out the window tapping her foot. I smiled the biggest smile that I have ever smiled. I was so close to being with my Mya again! I quickly cast the spells and made my way into the alcove. When she heard me come in she turned around and both of us gasped. She has grown in height and in beauty. She is now around 5 foot 7 inches in height. I did not know it was possible but she had become even more beautiful. “Drake.”

“Mya.” That broke our stupor and both of us ran to each other. We hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. Her head was in the crook of my neck and I rested my face on the side of her head breathing in the intoxicating scent of her. Oh how I missed it!! Both of us had tears of complete joy. “Mya, I missed you SO much. It was unbearable!!”

“I missed you too Drake. I am SO SORRY.” There she goes again apologizing for something that was never her fault. I hope this time what I say sticks. I pulled away just enough so I could look into her gorgeous brown eyes.

“Like I have said a million times before, none of this is your fault!! It was stupid Barty Crouch Jr.’s fault. He was the one that casted the memory charm.” I then put my hands on each side of her face and kissed her. I put all of my heart, soul, and emotions into this kiss: joy, pain, sadness, relief, and love. I made sure that she definitely felt my love. I was not the only one, I felt her put all of her heart, soul, and emotions into this kiss too. I felt: relief, guilt, sorrow, joy, and love. She made sure that I felt love. It made me ecstatic to know that she loved me too.

We had to sadly end the kiss because we had to breathe. We put our foreheads together, looked into each other’s eyes, and put our arms around each other. I was relishing being in her presence and being able to hug her and kiss her once again. I know that in only a matter of months we will be separated again so I will have to relish every moment we have together. I had no clue if or when we would be together again after that. I know what I had to do, I may have said it to her unconscious form before, but I need to say it to her again while she is looking into my eyes and hugging me.

“Mya. The last nine months away from you have been unbearable, especially the six months and three weeks that you had no memory of me. One of the happiest days of my life was when I got your message that you had your memory back. There is something that I need to tell you. Something that I thought that I might never be able to tell you, I love you Mya SO much!!” I looked at her and she smiled.

“I love you too, Drake!! I have been waiting since before the first task to tell you.” Hallelujah she loves me!! I brought her in for another passionate kiss. When we broke the kiss she continued, “I actually knew you loved me before today. Your voice saying, ‘ _I love you Mya, come back to me_ ,’ would be in my dreams when I thought I was Bella Swan. It bugged me to no end that I did not know who it was because the image of you was always blurry. Then on the day I got my memory back; someone kissed me on the forehead, it burnt me and it felt so wrong on so many levels. Then your voice saying ‘ _I love you Mya, come back to me_ ,’ came along with the non-blurry image of you. Suddenly, images started to appear and it led to me getting my memory back. I figured you said that as you were saying goodbye to me after I lost my memory, am I correct?”

I nodded and held her tight to me once more. “I realized that I truly love you right before I heard what happened to you. I was so distraught that you might never know that I do love you, so I said it to you when you were unconscious before they took you away.” 

I am beyond relieved that what I said somehow got stuck in her beautiful large brain and it helped her get back to me!! It was our love that brought her back to me!! Now I want to know who this guy was that had the audacity to kiss my Mya.

**######################################################################################**

**BACK TO HPOV:**

We went over by the window and sat down. Drake’s back was against the wall. I was going to sit next to him but he pulled me into his lap. He put both arms around me and held me close. I rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of mine. I then started to talk. I told him all that happened when I was Bella Swan. Just as I suspected he overreacted when I told him about Edward and his attempts in flirting with me. “Why, that bastard trying to make the moves on MY girl!!”

“Drake, in his defense he didn’t know that I was already taken. Heck, I didn’t even know, although I always felt that there was someone special in my life. Thanks to my heart and subconscious, which did not get affected by the memory spell, and me for trusting them I always turned him down. He is NOTHING compared to you.”

“Thank Merlin for that. He still should have had the decency to stop after you kept turning him down.”

“He was not that bad. We became friends but I always saw that he wished it was more.”

“Well okay but I still hope that we will never see him or his family again. He better never try kissing you ever again, whether it is on the forehead, hand, check, and etcetera if he knows what is good for him. It was really thoughtless of them to leave you without a proper goodbye or in Edward’s case leaving you all alone in the woods where something bad could have happened to you.”

I rested my head on his shoulder again. I knew that Drake knew that I could take care of myself but I still like his protective side. Although I am guessing that he was insinuating that the last time I was near a forest I lost my memory. “I guess there is something poetic about the whole thing.”

“What?”

“I lost my memory in a forest but I got it back in a forest.” He nodded and he held me tighter and we were silent for a while just enjoying each other’s presence. Until…

“Mya there is something I need to tell you.” I raised my head and looked into his eyes, which was filled with sadness. He told me what his mother told him over the summer and that he had to go into hiding with his mother during the Christmas holiday. He told me that Dumbledore was helping them. I put my arms around him and held him tight. It was not fair! We were just reunited and now we were being separated again! This time who knows if we would ever see each other again? I cried. I cried for us. I cried in anger at Voldemort, who is the biggest parasite on this planet. He has everyone believing Harry is a liar and now because of him, Drake has to go into hiding to avoid getting the dark mark. I cried in anger at Drake’s father who was one of the biggest bastards I had ever met. He does not deserve the title of Father of Draco Malfoy. His bigotry is one of the biggest reasons that Drake and I have to keep our relationship a secret and also why Drake has to act like a prick all the time. Thanks to him volunteering Drake to be one of the first recruits, Drake has to leave me. I just felt so helpless. But I knew that we had such a limited time with each other that I couldn’t wallow in self-pity. I loosened my grip and raised my head to look into his eyes. I saw that he was crying too.

“I understand why you have to do it. At least this time we are both conscious and have our memory. At least we have the journals and necklaces to keep in touch with one another. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy, more than anything in this entire universe.” He smiled and we kissed. I made sure that he felt all the love I have for him in that kiss and he made sure I felt his love. Too soon we had to end it and we put our foreheads together.

“I love you Hermione Jean Granger with every fiber of my being. I know that no matter what crazy stuff life throws at us as long as we have each other’s love then nothing could bring us down.”

I smiled and we kissed again. We then went to talk about more light hearted stuff like the twin’s shenanigans. Too soon we had to go back to our dormitories, something that both of us did not want to do at all. We stood up, hugged, and kissed once more. He gave me back the Marauder’s Map, saying I should be the keeper of it again. Then he kissed me on the forehead telling me that he loves me and I kissed him on the forehead telling him that I love him. We then sadly put the spells down and went our separate ways.

Right before I got into the Fat Lady’s line of sight, I messaged Drake that I was back safe and I love him. I knew the moment I got in the common room I would not get a chance to message him since most likely I will get ambushed by a lot of Gryffindors. He messaged me back saying that he was safely in his common room and that he loves me. I was correct in my assumption, all who were in the common room clapped and cheered the moment I stepped in. Many of the students came up to me saying that they were happy that I was back and a few even hugged me. I made my way to the corner where Harry and Ron were sitting.

“Man that was a long meeting. The one on the train did not last that long,” said Ron.

“Oh the meeting did not take that long but I decided to go to the library to get a little bit of a head start.”

Harry stood up to hug me. “It’s great to have you back Mione. Only you would go to the library on the first night.” I smiled at him. I guess with the world being basically topsy-turvy he really appreciates some sense of normality. I felt bad that I lied to him about the reason I went to the library. But now was definitely not the best time to tell him. When Voldemort is finally gone then I could tell him but until then he and Ron had to be in the dark. We talked for a while until it was time for us to go to bed.

I laid in bed for a while since I was too giddy and happy that Drake and I are under the same roof again. As I started to drift off, I thought about other than Drake being forced to leave me what other craziness will happen this year? I did not dwell on it for long and soon I was asleep dreaming of Drake and I having a peaceful picnic near the lake.


	33. TIME FLIES & PROMISES

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer (unfortunately polyjuice potion is absolutely useless to remedy that) so I don’t own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **and** **_Twilight_ ** **universe.**

****

**DPOV:**

You know when they say that when you are looking forward to something, time seems to go at a snail's pace and the exact opposite happens when you are not looking forward to something. Well it only seems like the first week of school was last week but now it is three days before Christmas break!!

It has been a busy term, despite Umbridge’s incompetence in teaching us; the other teachers have kept us plenty busy. Speaking of Umbridge, she has been wreaking havoc at the school. She has made herself, with the support of Fudge and the corrupted Ministry, the “Hogwarts High Inquisitor.” She had passed all of these ridiculous educational decrees that have made this castle feel like a dictatorship.

It is just amazing how blind Fudge and most of the officials at the Ministry were. They do not want to see that Voldemort was really back. Of course Voldemort was being extremely careful right now and hiding in the shadows but not for long. Of course there are people like my father and other Death Eaters that are in high positions that are making sure to keep up the façade that Voldemort was not back .The Ministry has gone so far as to smear Dumbledore’s name and reputation into the mud along with Potter’s. While I don’t care as much about Potter I think that the Ministry has gone too far with Dumbledore. He is a great man, although a little eccentric at times but he knows what he is doing. Also, he is at his own risk helping my mother and I escape from Voldemort’s and my father’s clutches. A couple of days ago, Dumbledore asked me to come to his office. He told me that everything is set. All I had to do was when I am on the Hogwarts Express, I have to make sure to sit with my friends for about thirty minutes and then I have to slip away from them. I then have to precede to the last compartment of the train where Dumbledore will make sure it will be empty and meet him inside. Then Dumbledore would apparate with me to an undisclosed location.

I have also been very busy teaching Occlumency to Mya, Fred, George, and Ginny. Even if they have only been studying Occlumency for a few months, and only a few days a week, all four have made tremendous progress. It’s been hard with everyone's schedules and Umbridge putting up those restrictive decrees to find time to safely get together but we managed somehow.

Quidditch had also kept me plenty busy since unfortunately Gryffindor beat us a couple of weeks ago. That was a very insane game I will tell you. 

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_Montague, the Slytherin Quidditch captain, and some of the others had come up with a song to get Ron Weasley’s feathers ruffled and cause him to be too flustered to be on top of his game for the game. It seemed to work, for Weasley missed saving several goals. I only played along after having a long talk with Mya, Fred, George, and Ginny about the song, about how I do not agree with it even if it is only for rivalry fun._

_I don’t know what Montague was thinking but he chose Crabbe and Goyle as our beaters. They do not have any flying talent but at least they are good at hitting Bludgers. The idiot Crabbe, decided to hit Potter with a Bludger after he had caught the golden snitch. Montague and the others landed and started to go up to Potter telling him about how he just saved Ron Weasley’s neck by catching the snitch and ending the game. Potter at first ignored them but of course they had to continue with the insults and started to include not only about Ron Weasley but his parents as well. Of course Fred and George overheard, the other Gryffindor players and Potter were trying to hold them back and telling them to leave it alone. I really wish I could have gone over there and tried to cool them down or tell the other Slytherins to stop it but of course I couldn’t and had to stand there and do nothing. I wish that Hootch would have come over but unfortunately she was still telling off Crabbe for the illegal Bludger attack. All of a sudden Montague said a derogatory remark about Potter’s mother and that was the last straw. Potter, who had been holding onto George, let him go and both lunged for Montague. They both punched Montague, which honestly he totally deserved. A fight started but luckily before it got too out of hand, Hootch stopped it. George had a bloody lip, Potter had the beginning of a black eye, and Montague had a bloody nose, bruised jaw, and possibly some cracked ribs. They had to go to their heads of houses for punishments, but Montague had to first go see Madame Pomfrey. Hootch conjured up a stretcher for Montague and they made their way up to the hospital wing with the rest of the Slytherin team and I in tow. Luckily his injuries were minor and Pomfrey quickly healed his bruised ribs and facial injuries._

_I was so sure that McGonagall was just going to give George and Potter a bunch of detentions but of course Umbridge had to intervene. That toad has had it out for the Gryffindors since the beginning. At the beginning of the year, she was very reluctant to allow the Gryffindor team to reassemble (another of her ridiculous decrees), that I heard that McGonagall had to get Dumbledore involved, which angered the toad. Because of that, there is a new Educational Decree that states that Umbridge is in charge of all disciplinary actions. She banned Potter (which I am okay with), George, and even though he did not throw a punch but according to Umbridge, he would have if he were not restrained, Fred from Quidditch. That was a low blow. I felt so guilty for not being able to do anything. The twins were mad at me for not doing anything and Fred even called me a coward._

_I deserved that; I am a coward for not standing up for my true friends or had the courage to directly stand up to my father. I told Mya what I felt one night when we were alone right after the game. “Draco, there was nothing that you could have done that would not have you put in the firing range of your father or Slytherins. You are NOT a coward; you are one of the bravest persons that I know. You befriended me, a Muggle-born, when all of your life you have been told by your father to look down on Muggle-borns. You have befriended Weasleys, when you have been told all of your life to look down on them and avoid them. You could have easily gone down the path and be just like your father, but you didn’t. You are one of the kindest and courageous men that I have ever known.” Mya’s words helped me and also made me realize that I needed to tell Fred, George, and Ginny the truth. They have become my most trusted best friends and deserve to know why I must keep my head down. The next time I met with them although Fred and George were still mad at me, I told them. Ginny came right up to me and hugged me and I noticed Fred and George had guilty faces on._

_“We were going to apologize anyway because after we calmed down we realized we were not fair to you. We know that you could not have done anything to stop Montague or me and Harry from attacking him. But thanks for telling us because it really puts in perspective why you have to maintain a low profile,” said George. Fred nodded in agreement. I can’t tell you how relieved I was although I would always feel a little guilty. Instead of doing homework and occlumency lessons we just talked and hung out. One of the main topics was where Dumbledore would send my mother and me. Fred thought I would be sent to Antarctica (I HOPE not!! It’s TOO cold!!!). George thought that I would be sent to some tropical paradise where I would not want to leave even after it is safe and that they would be forced to have to endure coming to see me there (George jokingly said it like it was a bad thing!!). Ginny thought I would be sent to some type of super secret and fortified underground bunker (like in a lot of those spy Muggle movies). All Mya said was that it had to be someplace that I would be safe until I could come back to her although she did like the tropical paradise idea._

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

With Fred, George, and Potter banned from Quidditch, the Gryffindor captain had to go and find new players. One of them happened to be Ginny!! Although she did not try-out at the beginning of the year, she decided to try-out then. She became the new Gryffindor seeker!! I have never seen two prouder brothers then Fred and George. They were extremely proud of their sister for getting on the team and I got to say she was really good. Being the good friend that I was and fellow seeker, I made sure I gave her pointers.

Of course Mya and I have been spending as much time as we could possibly can but it was never enough time. Most of the time we were working on homework or snogging. Although one time I did help Mya cast the spells on two journals so that Potter and Black can safely talk to each other without being found out. Mya’s and my relationship has progressed to where we have had some amazing snogging sessions but nothing beyond that which was okay since we are only sixteen. We are not ready to take it further yet even with the separation looming over us. It gave us some major incentive to make sure we get back to the other after Voldemort was dealt with.

On top of all that, I had to keep up with my Prefect duties. It was crazy and I admit I have had some all-nighters but somehow I managed.

I wanted to do something special for Mya. A few weeks ago I came up with some ideas to make our last night together special.

**_F_ _LASHBACK_ **

_I was looking at the Marauder’s Map trying to see if there was a place other than the library that we could spend time in. I needed something more romantic but I found nothing and it was irritating. I was about to give up and see what I can do with our space when I suddenly heard a pop. I looked around and there was our old house elf, Dobby. I had wondered where he had gone because I missed the elf. “Dobby what are you doing here?”_

_“Master Draco, Dobby had come to work at Hogwarts after the great Harry Potter helped Dobby be set free. Mr. Dumbledore is a fair employer, he pays Dobby to work in the castle.”_

_“That’s great Dobby!! I am so sorry the way my father treated you, it was unfair.”_

_“Its okay cause Dobby is free now. But Dobby will always remember the kindness that Master Draco and Mistress Narcissa had given Dobby while Dobby was at Malfoy Manor. Master Draco seems frustrated and Dobby hopes that Dobby can help.”_

_“I think you can, do you know this castle well?”_

_“Every nook and cranny, Master Draco.”_

_“Great! I am looking for a private space that someone very special to me and I could spend time together without being disturbed. You see Dobby, my friend and I cannot be seen being cordial to one another in public without severe consequences. I am trusting you not to tell a soul.”_

_Dobby gave a gleeful leap “Dobby knows the perfect place Master Draco! Dobby was told by the other house elves about the Come and Go Room or the Room of Requirement. It is a place that only someone could enter if they have real need for it. It is a place that will always be equipped for the needs of the person, except food. It is a place that not many know about because it does not always appear unless there is a real need. The room is on the seventh floor opposite of the Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls tapestry. You need to pass the opposite wall three times thinking exactly what you want and the room will appear. Don’t you worry Master Draco, Dobby can keep a secret!”_

_“Thanks Dobby, that is perfect!! Wait what do you mean that the room can’t be equipped with food?”_

_“Well Master Draco, edible food is not easy to conjure up even by witches or wizards and it is only a room after all.”_

_“Can you apparate into the room with food?”_

_“Of course Master Draco, Dobby has done it before. Just call Dobby when Master Draco is in the room and ready to eat and Dobby will be there with the food.”_

_“Thanks Dobby!! Can I tell you what food I will need a couple of days before?”_

_“Of course Master Draco, Dobby will be happy to cook anything for Master Draco.”_

_“Thanks Dobby!” With that said Dobby took his leave and I made my way up to the Room of Requirement. I did exactly what Dobby instructed and found myself in front of a door, that a few seconds ago it was not there. I went into the room and it was a cozy room with a comfortable looking couch and a warm fire in the fireplace, there was also a romantic looking table with candles. This was the perfect place. I left the room and started to plan._

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

After thinking for a couple of weeks and investigating what were Mya’s favorite foods, I gave Dobby the list. He told me not to worry the food would be ready. Everything was set for my last night at Hogwarts, which was two nights from now.

Tonight was the last night that we could meet to have our occlumency lessons and it was the last time I knew that I would be able to talk to Fred, George, and Ginny in person until who knows when. I gave them each a bag that fit their personalities that had an undetectable extension charm with a few surprises. I had secretly been saving money aside from the money I need when I go on the run to buy each one a new broom. I also gave Fred and George a good amount of money to help them with their joke shop. For Ginny I gave her money for some good Quidditch equipment. Of course at first they tried to give me the money back but I told them that this was thanks for helping me when I was at my lowest point when Mya was gone and that I would be missing who knows how many Christmases and birthdays and for being the best friends I ever had. They all hugged me and told me that they would miss me and that the money will be put to good use. We all said our goodbyes and separated.

The next day the entire school was talking about how the Weasleys and Potter had mysteriously left after Potter had a bad dream about Mr. Weasley getting hurt. I quickly wrote in my journal asking if Mr. Weasley was okay. It took a while but Ginny responded saying that he was fine and that the family and Potter were at St. Mungos. I felt relieved that he would be okay. I never really met the man face to face but I have heard that even if he is a bit eccentric at times (according to his children he could be sometimes downright weird) but he had a huge heart and loves his family dearly. 

The day passed quickly and since I could not see Mya tonight and would probably spend every moment that I could with her tomorrow night, I packed. Luckily no one came into the room, which meant no wandering eyes and allowed me to easily pack what I needed into the bag, with the undetectable extension charm, that my mother gave me. The stuff that I didn’t care for went into the trunk or left out in my closet or on the nightstand, since it needed to look like I would be coming back. I started to think that I would miss the old place. True, I never felt totally at home in the Slytherin common room but I sure did in the library when I was spending time with Mya, Fred, George, and Ginny. I will miss the castle and all of its quirkiness.

Tonight was the night. It was most likely my last night ever in Hogwarts. Mya and I decided to meet on the seventh floor right before dinner. Luckily Potter and Weasley were gone so there was no one that would try to find her and I told the Slytherins that I was not feeling good and that I would pack and go to bed early. Once everyone was gone I grabbed my bag and headed to the seventh floor. I had the map this time so I double-checked to see if anyone was around. The coast was clear and I told Mya through the necklace it was all clear. I saw her come around the corner with a confused look on her face. I smiled and passed the wall three times thinking of the room that I had seen a couple of weeks earlier. I heard her gasp when the door appeared and opened it for her. She walked in and gasped in amazement. 

“This place is AMAZING Drake!! How come I never seen this place before?”

I closed the door and locked it so that no one else could get in and told her what Dobby told me. She smiled and we made our way to the table for our candlelight dinner. She looked confused because there was no food. I smiled and called for Dobby. With a pop he appeared with a tray. There were two plates of Caesar Salad (her favorite salad).

“Dobby! What are you doing here?” Exclaimed Mya.

“Miss. Hermione!! Dobby did not know you were Master Draco’s special friend!! Dobby is helping Master Draco to make sure that Master Draco and Miss. Hermione had a special night. Dobby is happy to do it because Master Draco has always been kind to Dobby. Now Dobby is double extra excited to help because Miss Hermione has always been kind to Dobby too!! Don’t worry Dobby will never tell a soul about this.”

“Thank you Dobby, you are most kind!!” Dobby bowed and with a pop he disappeared. Mya then looked at me, “I hope you are paying him.”

“Of course Mya.” I knew her stance on house elf rights so I made sure that Dobby got 10 galleons for helping and some new socks that I saw and knew he would like. After the salad came Chicken Parmesan with garlic bread then chocolate cheesecake. The meal was delicious and we talked about some of the most random stuff. 

After we finished, two mints suddenly appeared. We both laughed because we knew it was Dobby who did this. Thinking about it, it was a good idea. I don’t want to have garlic breath when I try to kiss her. 

We both ate the mints and made our way to the couch where she snuggled to my side and I put both my arms around her. We were silent for a bit, just content in being in each other's arms and watching the fire crack in the fireplace. We knew that our time together was drawing short. I reluctantly let her go to get up to grab my bag and rummaged for her gifts. I went back to the couch. I handed her the first present; It was a small purple beaded handbag that had an undetectable extension charm.

“Thanks Drake!! This is so beautiful and it will definitely come in handy.”

“Open it.”

“WOW books!!” Only Mya would get excited about books as gifts and I loved her for it.

“These books are special because they are from my family’s collection about the dark arts. Don’t worry these have not been touched in years and won’t be missed. Also I double check and none of them have any curses. I thought that it could be beneficial for you to have these books, since Potter will most likely have to fight Voldemort himself and I know you will be right there helping Potter. I just want to help you be more prepared so that Potter could be victorious, so I can come back. Of course I put the same charm that you put on my muggle books. No one but you, Potter, Weasley, and I could see the books for what they truly are. I included Potter and Weasley so that you could show them the books if you have to use the books for reference.”

“Thank you Drake. Without a doubt these will be helpful. Hopefully we can defeat him quickly cause I will miss you too much.” She started to tear up and I hugged her and comforted her. There was one more gift.

“Mya, there is one more gift.” Reluctantly I let her go, stood up, pulled out a small box from my pocket, and kneeled on one knee. “This is not a marriage proposal. However I know that I do want to marry you someday when Voldemort and my father are no longer a threat. This is a promise ring that I will one day replace with a beautiful engagement ring. Will you accept this promise ring, Hermione Jean Granger?”

She was in tears with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen. “YES!!!” She ecstatically yelled before she flung herself to me giving me a bone-crushing hug. I was one of the happiest men on the planet now!! She said yes!! Yes, this may not be the engagement proposal but she had said yes that she wants to eventually marry me too and will wait until we could finally be a couple out in public safe and sound. When I had a chance I slipped the ring on her finger. She got a good look at the ring. “Oh Drake!! I LOVE IT!! IT’S PERFECT!!”

The ring was made out of goblin gold and had a small oval emerald surrounded by diamonds. On the inside of the band, _I Love You Mya, I Will Come Back_ was engraved. It was a reminder of what I said that helped her come back to me and a promise that I will do everything I can to come back to her. There were also some protective charms on it. When she read the engraving a whole new wave of happy tears came and I just held her.

Her tears eventually subsided and she let go of me to go and get her bag. “Here’s my present, I hope you enjoy them. They are some of my favorite classic Muggle books, some of them have nothing to do with magic.” The books she gave me were _Treasure Island_ , _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ , _Les Misérables_ (Merlin, that’s a LONG book!!), _The Three Musketeers_ , and the complete collection of Sherlock Holmes. As usual the books were charmed to look like regular school books. I was so happy because yes they were books but they were books that my Mya personally picked out and they give me more insight into the muggle world even though these characters are from 100+ years ago. 

“There is one more thing.” She got up and pulled a small box from her pocket and kneeled. “I guess great minds think alike because I too got you a promise ring. Drake, I love you with all my heart and I want to marry you when Voldemort is dead and gone and that we can be a couple out in public. Will you accept this promise ring, Draco Lucius Malfoy?”

“100% YES!!!” It was my turn to give her the bone-crushing hug. She slid the ring onto my finger. It was a goblin white gold ring that looked like a snake coiled around my finger. The eyes were rubies and they were set so deep inside of the white gold that they did not stick out. _I Love You Drake, Together Forever_ was engraved on the inside. To say I love the ring would be a huge understatement. It was perfect for me, and I will always have a little of Mya with me with the ruby eyes and engraving. It was all the sweeter when she told me that it had protection charms on it. She was totally right, great minds DO think alike. 

After that I could not hold back any longer and gave her a passionate kiss making sure she felt all the love I have for her. That started an intense snogging session on the couch. Before we got farther than we have ever been because it was definitely going that route, her alarm went off. I HATE that alarm. It was almost time for curfew even for Prefects but I did not want to leave her. She felt the same way. Before we knew it the room expanded and a bathroom appeared along with a huge bed and two sets of pajamas. I guess the room knew exactly what we felt. Well, never look at a gift-horse in the mouth. Both of us decided to stay, not like it took much to convince us. 

Mya got up and grabbed her set of pajamas and made her way to the bathroom. She was in there for about twenty minutes and came out. She was in a red long sleeved shirt and flannel red and gold-striped pants. I grabbed my pajamas, which was a grey long-sleeved shirt and solid emerald flannel pants and headed off to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth with the provided toothbrush and quickly made my way to the bed where Mya was laying down looking at me. I got in and quickly took Mya into my arms. She rested her head on my chest; it felt so right. We talked a little more and got into a snogging session but we made sure it did not go too far. We soon settled down to go to sleep. Her head on my chest right over my heart, which was 100% hers, and I kept my arms protectively around her. This was the best night sleep I have ever had and I enjoyed every minute of it because tomorrow was going to be hell.


	34. GOODBYES & BREAKING FREE

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer (unfortunately polyjuice potion is absolutely useless to remedy that) so I don’t own anything in the** **_Harry Potter_ ** **and** **_Twilight_ ** **universe.**

**HPOV:**

I woke up early and at first I was startled. I was not in my bed but then I remembered last night and relaxed. My head was on Drake’s chest, my ear was right over his beating heart, a sound that I will always love and cherish. I felt so protected and safe like nothing bad would happen to me because he had his arms protectively around me. I saw that he was still asleep. He looked so beautiful in his sleep and it looked like he did not have a care in the world. I did not want to move because I did not want to wake him from his peaceful slumber. So I settled to looking at him and I started to think.

Last night was beyond perfect!! It was just Drake and I enjoying dinner and enjoying each other’s company. I love that we were not in our safe haven in the library but in a place that had an actual couch (one that I did not have to transfigure chairs into, like I have been doing for the past couple of months) and there was a romantic table where we could FINALLY enjoy a meal, just the two of us, like we were on a normal date.

On top of that he gave me a BEAUTIFUL promise ring and of course I turned around and gave him one. I looked down on the beautiful ring on my finger. It may not be an engagement ring but honestly it is something more special. The ring and his ring symbolizes a promise that we will wait for each other no matter how long it would be until we would be together again. The rings are also a promise that we will do everything we can to survive and get back to the other.

I knew that I should wake him because we had to sneak back into our dormitories very soon but I just could not do it. I wanted to stay forever in this room away from the craziness of the outside world, just him and I. I felt him moving and waking up that it got me out of my musing. He opened his beautiful grey eyes and smiled at me, which I returned. For a while we just stared into each other’s eyes. All too soon my stupid alarm went off signaling that we have to get up and get back to our dormitories so not to raise any suspicion that we were out all night. My roommates think that I went to bed early because I was not feeling well. Reluctantly we started to get up and had to let go of one another. I went into the bathroom to freshen up and brush my teeth. I was going to stay in the pajamas because then I could sneak into bed and pretend that I am waking up. Draco went in after me to do the same. I went and started to pack my stuff. As I was organizing my stuff I heard Drake come out of the bathroom and he put his arms around me and rested his head on the back of my head.

“That was the best sleep I ever had. I love having you in my arms and waking up to see your beautiful eyes looking at me. Merlin, how am I going to survive without you Mya?”

I turned around still in his arms, put my arms around him, and looked into his eyes. “That was the best sleep I ever had too!! I don’t know how I would survive without you either!!... But we have to.” I rested my forehead on his chest and started to tear up. I made a promise to myself that I would not cry because that wasted precious minutes with him but I couldn't help it. I started to bawl and he just kept his protective arms around me and rubbed my back in a soothing manner. Luckily not long after, I was able to get control of myself and was able to look up at him. I saw that he had tear stains too. “Drake, no matter what happens, know that I love you with every fiber of my being.”

He crushed his lips to mine and soon we were in a searing kiss. He put all of his love into it and I made sure I put mine into it too. We soon had to stop because we needed air. “I love you Mya, more than anything in this entire world. I can’t stop you from going to help Potter but PLEASE be careful!”

“I will. But you must promise me to stay safe and do not do anything that would expose your cover and make it easier for you father and Voldemort to find you.”

“I promise.” We then kissed again. Unfortunately it was time to go. He handed me the map and we checked to see if the coast was clear for him. I realized that this room was not even on the map! Interesting. The plan was that I would stay in the Room of Requirement until he was safe in the Slytherin common room then I would make my way to the Gryffindor common room. This was it; we took one last look at each other memorizing every detail. He kissed me on the forehead and I kissed his. He went to grab his bag and made his way to the door. Before he opened the door, he turned around, “I love you, Hermione Jean Granger.”

“I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy.” He turned around and opened the door and walked out. I just stood in the spot and watched his name on the map reappear and moved away from me. I saw that he got safely into the Slytherin common room. I felt my necklace vibrating and saw the message that indeed he was safely in the common room and that he loves me. I was supposed to make my way to the Gryffindor common room but I couldn’t. I broke down right at the spot where I last kissed Drake. I cried huddled in a ball on the floor for a good ten minutes. I was eventually able to get a hold of myself and made my way to the bathroom to wash up. I knew I needed to get to the common room before anyone else woke up. I saw that the coast was clear and made my way to the common room. Luckily no one was up so I quietly made my way to my room and into my bed. I quickly messaged Drake that I was back in my bed safe and sound and made the excuse that Peeves was to blame for my delay. I also told him I love him. I knew I could get some more sleep but I couldn’t. So instead I grabbed one of the books Drake gave me and started to read it, might as well get the jump on what we might be facing in the future. This particular book was about something called Horcruxes. 

Soon my roommates were starting to stir and I had to start to get ready for the journey to Grimmauld Place. Luckily I had to do very little since I packed two nights ago. I decided to skip breakfast because I could not face the possibility of seeing Drake there. If I saw Drake I don’t think I would have the strength to stay away from him. So I just sat on my bed reading, hiding in my dormitory. I saw that it was coming to ten o’clock and decided it was time to make my way down to the trains. I took my trunk and kept my head down so as not to see any faces. I got on a carriage that was luckily empty and it made its quiet journey to the station. Luckily it was still early enough that there were not many people around. I found an empty compartment near the front of the train, put my trunk up, sat down by the window, and continued to read the book about Horcruxes. Luckily the reading kept my mind off of Drake because I could not think about him too much or I would just break down right there in that train compartment for anyone to see. Soon I started to hear more noises as students boarded but I ignored them and kept reading. Suddenly I heard the compartment door open and saw Luna Lovegood and Neville come in.

Due to the fact that both Neville and Luna had outright publicly stated that they believe Harry and Dumbledore they have been hanging out with Harry, me, and the Weasleys more. The first time Luna and Neville met was on the carriage at the beginning of the year and they scarcely spoke two words to each other. Over the course of this term, I noticed that they started to spend a lot of time with each other and have become inseparable. Since Luna had started to eat at the Gryffindor table more, I have gotten to know her better. Sure she is eccentric and has beliefs that clash with my logical brain but she has one of the kindest and most caring hearts and it is not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. It is a shame that others avoid her. I have found that Harry has gone to hang out with her (strictly as friends) because of her calming presence and her ability to think differently and be very insightful. Most likely some of her most redeeming qualities since she was put into Ravenclaw. Not only have I gotten to know Luna better but Neville as well. I have noticed that he is starting to show more of that Gryffindor bravery and has started to publically stand up for not only himself but for Harry and Luna as well.

“Do you mind if Luna and I join you Hermione? Everywhere else is full.”

“Not at all Neville. Please sit both of you.”

“Thank you Hermione, this compartment has the least amount of wrackspurts.”

“I guess that is a good thing, Luna.” Always got to love Luna and her uniqueness. They put their trunks up and Neville and Luna sat across from me. I noticed how close they sat next to each other and couldn’t help but smile. I would not be surprised if they start a relationship if they have not already. They are so cute together. Ah man, do I sound like Lavender Brown or what?

“It is strange though that there is one compartment that is closed because of a pixie infestation. You would think that they would have taken care of that before we boarded,” remarked Neville.

“Hmm that is strange but maybe it is a very nasty infestation that would take some time to get rid of the pixies or they just found out about it right before boarding started and just figured to wait until London to deal with it.” I had a feeling why that particular compartment was closed, but of course Neville or Luna and everyone else on the train would not know the real reason, except for Drake and me. I had to quickly get my mind off of Drake before I broke down in front of them. “Do either one of you have any exciting plans this Christmas?”

“Nah, just the usual hanging at my house with my grandmother and crazy relatives,” answered Neville.

“It will just be me and my dad and we will do some research on the location of the crumple-horned snorkack. My father says that they live somewhere in Sweden and we are going to research some of the possible places in Sweden that they could reside in. What about you?”

“I am going to be spending Christmas with my parents and my American relatives at my house and then I am going to be hanging out with the Weasleys and Harry starting two days after Christmas until we go back to school.” I was excited to see Charlie, Renee, and Liv again because I really missed them. This will also help me have a distraction from Drake.

Neville nodded with a look of concern, “I saw what happened to Harry that night of his terrible nightmare. Do you know if he is okay? What about Mr. Weasley?”

“Harry is fine. There have been no more nightmares that I have heard of and Mr. Weasley is recovering well at St. Mungo’s.”

“That’s good and also that will be fun to see your American relatives, they sound really cool,” replied Neville and Luna nodded in agreement.

“They are. It is interesting to see the difference between the two magical communities.” We then spent a good portion of the train ride discussing the differences between the American and European magical communities. We then settled into a comfortable silence and the rest of the train ride was quiet as Luna read the latest edition of _The_ _Quibbler_ , Neville was reading a book on magical plants and I continued to read my book. It was a comfort to have them here. Harry was right, you couldn’t help but be calm in Luna’s presence but I found that Neville had a calming presence as well. Talking to them and reading kept my mind off what had most likely already happened, that Drake was off the train and heading to Merlin knows where. 

Soon the train was pulling into the station. We all packed up our stuff and made our way off the train. All three of us said goodbye and I made my way to my parents who were with Renee and Liv. As I made my way to them, I noticed Lucius Malfoy down the platform. He must have come to pick up Drake, well he was about to get the surprise of a lifetime.

**#########################################################################**

**DPOV**

Leaving Mya in our Room of Requirement sanctuary was one of the hardest things I had to do. I got to the common room easy enough and thankfully Mya got to the Gryffindor common room safely even though she had to wait for Peeves to get out of the way. I climbed into my bed but I knew that I would not be able to sleep so I started to read _Treasure Island_. Soon I started to hear my roommates stir and I knew I had to get up and get ready. I forced myself into the Great Hall because I did not know when I would get a chance to eat after I got off the train. I made sure to keep my back at all times to the Gryffindor table in case Mya shows up. I would not be able to restrain myself if I saw her. However I never did feel her presence and wondered if she was hiding in the Gryffindor common room. Soon it was time to make our way to the train. I walked and rode in the carriage with Parkinson, Knott, Zabini, Goyle, and Crabbe. They were all discussing their Christmas plans. Parkinson commented on how quiet I was but I just told her I was not feeling very well. Truthfully I did not want to hear about their Christmas plans because they at least knew what they would be doing in the future and I had no clue what the future entailed for me. I hated not knowing where my mother and I were going.

We got to the train and found an empty compartment near the front. I rested my head on the window and luckily soon after the train started to move. I checked my watch and started the countdown to when I could leave. Parkinson tried to have a conversation with me and went as far as trying to get in my lap. Merlin, this girl couldn’t take a hint! Once it was close enough to the thirty-minute mark, I told everyone in the compartment that I needed to take a walk and maybe find an empty compartment so I could have some peace and quiet. Parkinson tried to follow me and I told her not to and shut the compartment door in her face. I hope she got that message. I started to walk down the corridor and once I made sure no one was following me, I slipped into the last compartment on the train. It had a sign that said “Do Not Enter, Pixie Infestation.” As I slid the compartment door closed I saw Professor Dumbledore sitting by the window.

“Ah there you are Draco. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I will ever be.” I am ready, ready to make the ultimate defiance. I was breaking free from my father and his iron fist forever. I would never take an order from him again. I was finally making a stand that would be out in the open. I wished I could see his face when he realized that my mother and I were missing. It was something that he could not hide very well and people would talk. Whatever people believed that happened to us, at least my father would know that we escaped his and Voldemort’s clutches. However I was NOT ready to leave Mya. I wish that somehow she could have come with me but I knew she needed to be here to help Potter.

“Well grab onto my arm and we will be on our way.” I grabbed onto his outstretched arm and instantly was whooshed away from the train. It felt like rocks were compressing me and I was being pulled apart all at once. It felt like forever to me but it must have only been about thirty seconds when we finally stopped. I had to bend over to steady myself and try to keep my breakfast in my stomach. Once the nausea subsided, I stood back up and looked at my surroundings. I have never been here but I remember Mya describing it after our adventure in third year, we were in the Shrieking Shack. The first stop of many I suppose to safely get where we needed to be.


	35. NEW HOME

**Unfortunately, I am not the fabulous JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer so I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter and Twilight universe.**

**DPOV**

After taking a good look around the room I was in, I heard some footsteps approaching the door. It was my mother. Before I could move to hug my mother, Dumbledore stepped in front of me with his wand up. I noticed my mother had hers up as well. “What is the last thing you said to me when you came to ask for my help in hiding you and Draco, Narcissa?”

“Thank you for helping not only saving me but to help keep Draco’s kind soul intact. What did you say to me when you found out I was going to marry Lucius?”

“Be careful of him Narcissa, I have a feeling that he has a lot of darkness in him.” She nodded and both put their wands down. She then ran up to hug me. I did not know that Dumbledore knew even back then how dark my father was and that he warned my mother about it. I guess you learn something new everyday. “We must move on, we still have to make a couple more decoy stops and an actual stop to receive help from a trusted friend of mine.”

My mother and I each took hold of one of Dumbledore’s arms. Merlin, this is going to be a long and nauseating day. Soon I could no longer see the room of the Shrieking Shack and once again I felt like rocks were compressing me and I was being pulled apart all at once. This happened several more times and I swear if we did it once more without a break I would most likely lose my breakfast. Luckily, Dumbledore told us we were here. I looked around and it was a comfortable cottage and I saw the ocean outside. I would be okay if we were hiding here.

I then heard a noise in another room and my mother and Dumbledore raised their wands pulling me behind them. They told me under no circumstances, unless it was life or death that I was to use magic since I still had the tracker on. I had my wand out just in case. The door opened and in came a brown-haired man with a mustache. I assume he is a wizard since he had his wand out. The man spoke first, “Albus, what was the promise you made me in Madam Pomfrey’s office last year?”

“That there were trusted aurors making sure that Heather and Roger Granger stayed safe from any attack from Death Eaters.” Wait did he just say _Granger_? Who was this guy and how did he know and obviously cared for Mya’s parents? “What is the promise that you made to me even after you quit being a healer and became a Muggle police chief?”

“That I would secretly keep researching for any possible way to reverse the effects of the Cruciatus curse and help people like Frank and Alice Longbottom recover.” When Dumbledore nodded in agreement all three lowered their wands and the man came to hug Dumbledore. “Unfortunately I have not been able to find a way yet but I refuse to give up.” 

When I heard that I suddenly felt guilty of all the times that I teased Longbottom, especially when I brought his mother into it. If his parents have been hit by the Cruciatus curse many times no doubt that they lost their minds. No kid should have to grow up with parents that are alive but it would have been better if they were dead. If I ever see Longbottom again I will make sure to apologize for every nasty thing I have ever said to him. Maybe I could help this man in research. After all, I have studied a lot on memory charms when Mya lost hers.

“I know you are, my friend and I thank you for it. Allow me to make the introductions. Narcissa and Draco I would like to introduce one of my most trusted friends, Charlie Swan. Charlie Swan, this is Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.” Ah now I got it, this was Mya’s mom’s cousin, the person who took care of Mya while she had no memory. He came up to my mother and they shook hands. He then came up to me and shook my hand.

“I am here because I am an expert in the very difficult and little known charms that can change a person’s appearance. If someone who has not mastered them tries these charms, there can be dire consequences. Now, Narcissa can you please step forward so I can transform you.” My mother stepped forward and Charlie performed the charms on her. When he was done, if I did not know that was my mother I would have never known it was her. Her platinum blond hair had been turned dark brown and her pointed features that showed her heritage had become subtler and her grey eyes had changed into blue. Charlie turned to me, “Draco it is now your turn.”

I stepped forward and Charlie casted the charms on me. After he was done my mother gave me a mirror. I too had dark brown hair and blue eyes and my sharp features have also subsided like my mother’s. I would have never recognized myself if I saw myself walking down the street. Both of us had slight French accents.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get our attention. “Now that your appearance has changed it is time for your new identities. I have taken the liberty with some help from trusted friends in the Magical Congress of the United States or MACUSA for short, including President Nurse herself, to create entirely new identities for you. You are officially registered at MACUSA as Helena and Jake Felton. You are American citizens who have lived abroad in France, since you told me Narcissa, or Helena now, that you and your son have frequented Paris. Jake was born in America but has lived most of his life in Paris and you have home-schooled him. Since you have also told me you spent time in New Orleans then that is where you are originally from Helena and where Jake was born.” Wait, WHAT?! My mother has never told me that she has been to America. Although understandably so since my father thought very little of the American magical community. “Your husband died in a freak potion explosion accident when Jake was small and prompted you for a change in scenery in France. But Helena you have decided that Jake needs to finish his schooling at a school and wanted to return to the United States. There was an opening for an assistant healer at Ilvermorny and you got the job, since you recently started to study to become a healer. Helena, have you studied the healing books I gave you, correct?”

“Yes Albus, I am confident that I could be a good assistant healer.”

“Good, good, so I guess you have both come to a realization where you will be staying. It’s at Ilvermorny. The head mistress, Raven Lugia is an old and very trusted friend as is President Nurse. I have decided that Ilvermorny would be the safest place because Jake, your tracker could be easily hidden among the students during the school year and allows you to continue to do your schooling. It will not be suspicious for you to come in during the middle of the school year because they are used to new students coming in because of the MACUSA educational law that all home-schooled students need to complete their last two years at Ilvermorny and it is not uncommon for some to start Ilvermorny the semester or year before, so that they can get acclimated to the school and make friends before the hectic sixth and seventh year. Just so you know, you are going to have to work hard to catch up with the Muggle studies.”

I hope it is not too hard but at least I have some idea of the muggle world thanks to Mya giving me the muggle books and for her being so patient and explaining everything so well when I had a million questions about the muggle world.

Dumbledore continued, “Also Ilvermorny is one of the most protected places in not just America but the world as well. That’s it for now; I will let Professor Lugia and President Nurse further explain to you about more of the details of your stay in America. However, we have to wait until morning to make our way across to America. So everyone, get comfortable because we are leaving at 8 o’clock sharp.”

We then sat on the couches and just talked. Charlie talked about his work as a memory healer. I then told him that I was also interested in memory charms and would like to someday become a healer specializing in memory. We then got into a discussion of what books I have read and which ones he recommends I read. We then changed the subject to what the American magical community was like. Although I already knew most of it thanks to Mya and my mother knew some stuff about it because she did spend some time in New Orleans. Which I am still in shock that she had never told me. Apparently she had a great aunt there and spent a couple of summers there before the great aunt died. I made sure that I never talked about Mya because I knew that she had never told him about our relationship and I felt that it should be her choice if she wanted to tell him or not.

It was soon dinnertime and Dumbledore had the house elves at Hogwarts cook us dinner and had me store it in my bag. There were spells on the food to keep it fresh and not to spill in my bag. It was a spaghetti dinner with garlic bread, salads, and cheesecake for dessert. As they were setting the table up, I went into the bathroom to wash up. This was the first chance I got to message Mya. I know she must be out of her mind with worry. I told her that I was safe but I am not at my final destination and that I love her. We made sure to put more protection charms on the necklaces and journals (including Fred, George, and Ginny’s) so no one could ever be able to use them and read what was said but us or to be able to track the magic. I felt the vibration from my necklace, _I am SO glad that you are safe and I love you too!!_

The dinner was delicious. We then settled down to play several rounds of Exploding Snap. Who knew that adults still loved and enjoyed playing this game. My mother happened to be a total whiz at it. It was then time for us to go to bed. I slept okay that night even though I was so exhausted. I had a feeling I would never get a good night’s rest without Mya in my arms, now I know what it is like. I will never regret that night EVER, it was so perfect; even if I never would get a good night’s sleep ever again!

**WE INTERUPT THIS CHAPTER FOR AN IMPORTANT A/N!!**

**Just to be on the safe side:**

**SPOILER WARNING!!!**

**If you have never read Washington Irving’s** **_The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ ** **or at least are familiar with the tale, it will be discussed in the second part of this chapter. So either read it, Google the plot, or just keep on reading the chapter!!**

**AND**

**I could not put this at the top because it would have spoiled the destination but I can now safely say this:**

**If you are not familiar with the Ilvermorny story details of the school that is on Pottermore, I suggest you go read it!! If you are already familiar with Ilvermorny or do not care to take the time to read about it on Pottermore, then please carry on!!!**

**Now that I have done my author duty please enjoy the rest of this chapter!!**

The next morning we quickly ate breakfast that the house elves made and we made sure we had everything. “It is time to make our way to America,” said Dumbledore.

“I have the secured portkey created by President Nurse, herself,” said Charlie as he held up an old boot. We all took a hold of it waiting for it to activate. Soon we were spinning with the portkey. For my stomach’s sake and since I don’t care to see my breakfast a second time, I kept my eyes shut and waited for the okay to let go. I soon heard Dumbledore shouting to let go and we made our way back to Earth. When we landed, I saw that we were outside of an imposing looking gate in a dense fog. We made our way through the gate and once inside a dark-stoned imposing-looking castle suddenly appeared through the fog. It looked way more imposing because it was still dark outside since it was like three in the morning.

We made our way to the castle and I saw a woman waiting outside the front door. On each side of the door there was a large statue, a woman and a man, I am guessing that they were the founders of the school. The woman was tall and slender. She had long straight black hair that she wore down and wore a midnight blue witch’s hat (just like McGonagall’s hat) and midnight blue robes. She had a presence of calmness and was someone that everyone could not help but respect.

The witch started to speak, “Albus, I am so happy that you all have arrived safely. Charlie, it is good to see you again.”

“Good to see you again too, Raven.” Charlie said as he held out his hand to shake her’s.

“There were no complications and we made sure that no one was following us. May I introduce you to Helena and Jake Felton,” Dumbledore said pointing to my mother and I. 

“Welcome Helena and Jake to Ilvermorny and don’t worry you will be safe here. I am Professor Raven Lugia, the headmistress of Ilvermorny. Let’s go inside to discuss this more.”

“This is where I leave you all. If you need me please do not hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you for your help Charlie,” replied Dumbledore.

“Thank you so much Charlie for everything you have done to help my son and I.” Said my mother as she shook his hand. I then shook his hand to express my gratitude, not only for this but also for helping Mya. Of course he had no idea about the second part.

“It was no problem, Helena and Jake. I would help anybody that wants to escape the dark side. After all we all have to stand together and help each other to be able to defeat Voldemort and his Death Eaters once and for all.” We all nodded in agreement and Charlie turned around and started to head back to the gate.

The rest of us moved inside. Unlike the outside, the inside felt very welcoming and warm even at three in the morning. We went through a circular foyer that had a glass cupola as the ceiling. There was a balcony that ran around the room one floor above. Other than four enormous wooden carvings of what I only assumed represented the mascots of the houses, there was nothing else in the room. We made our way up the grand staircase just like Hogwarts, to the fourth floor and walked up to a statue of a giant snake that had a blue jewel set into its forehead. Lugia said the password “Isolt,” the snake slithered out of the way and a spiral staircase started to emerge from the ground. The stairs must go up to what I can only assume, Lugia’s office.

We got into Lugia’s office, it looked a lot like Dumbledore’s office with some of her personal touches. There were portraits of the past headmasters and headmistresses all of them seem to be sleeping. Two of the portraits were bigger than the rest, the subjects looked exactly like the statues outside, so I was right in assuming that they were the founders of the school. Lugia sat at her desk and Dumbledore, my mother, and I sat in chairs on the other side. There was an empty chair next to Lugia.

“Now, as I said before you are safe here at Ilvermorny. Ilvermorny is one of the most secure places on the entire Earth both in the magical and No-Maj worlds. President Nurse and I have put up extra protective barriers. Anyone who is a Death Eater in disguise or someone with dark intentions will not be able to get in. These barriers will protect you as long as you are within the boundaries of Ilvermorny. It is extremely dangerous for you to leave the grounds of the school. Even if you have disguises there will be people all over looking for you. I have just received word that Lucius Malfoy has offered a million galleon reward for the return of both of you.”

Both my mother and I gasped. There will be bounty hunters all over the globe looking for us and not to mention the rest of the magical community. This is a ruse to discourage us from running and most likely a way to try to compromise the people who are helping us because that is a lot of money and it could easily tempt someone we thought we trusted to turn us in.

Lugia continued, “don’t worry, all that know your secret are people that I, Dumbledore, and President Nurse personally trust.” Just then there was green smoke coming out of the fireplace and a short witch that looked like she was in her mid forties with short black hair and red robes came out of the fireplace. I had a feeling that just because she was short does not mean that she can’t hold her own in a fight.

“Sorry I am late I had to take care of something real quick. I am President Carolyn Nurse, the President of the Magical Congress of the United States.” She came around to shake my mother’s and my hand and went back to the empty chair.

“That’s fine Carolyn, I was just filling them in on what we did to secure Ilvermorny and have you heard what Lucius Malfoy had done?”

“Yes, but don’t worry you two, we have all been extremely careful in covering our tracks. So much so that no one will be able to find you. Now let’s get down to other business. The reason I am late. Jake, your tracker is still activated because I do not trust the new head of the Department of Underage Wizards. I really wish I could have gotten rid of your underage tracker because it would have helped a lot if you could not have been tracked. The old head unfortunately retired a couple of months ago. As you know, when underage wizards move from one magical jurisdiction to another, their name is automatically put on the list in that jurisdiction. Unfortunately Charlie Swan’s charms can’t automatically change your name since you are still technically Draco Malfoy. We timed it so that you would get here when no one in the Department of Underage Wizards was in the office to see the list. I changed it, since I am one of the only ones with the power to change a name and since I am constantly at the MACUSA’s headquarters late at night no one questions why I am there. The head or anyone else in the department will not be the wiser, what had transpired. That is why we had to make sure you came in the dead of night. You are safe when other students are present at Ilvermorny, but you cannot do magic during the summer break. Do you understand Drake?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Good. Albus you were able to get someone to keep his name on the underage list back in England correct?

“I have confirmation from my trusted friend in the department that made sure his name was never deleted from the list and it is still on it.”

“Good, that will keep the Death Eaters and your corrupted government busy from ever searching out of the country. Now if you will all excuse me I have to get home to get some rest before I start another very busy day.” She then stood up and both my mother and I thanked her for her help. She smiled and told us it was no problem at all. Then she walked to the fireplace, grabbed the floo powder, and flooed to her home.

“Well, Helena and Jake, I will leave you in the capable hands of Professor Lugia.”

“Thank you for everything you have done Albus.”

“It was my pleasure Helena. Please do not hesitate to ask Raven to contact me if you need anything.” He then turned to me and shook my hand. He then whispered into my ear, “don’t worry Draco, I will make sure Hogwarts and all those in it are protected as long as I live and I will make sure that Harry Potter and those who help him are prepared if he has to go against Voldemort.” I nodded, he was reassuring me that he will protect Mya as much as he can. He then took hold of the boot and disappeared.

“Well then let me finish explaining some stuff and then I will take you to your quarters. The only other person that knows exactly who you are is my deputy headmaster, George Proctor. If something should happen to me you can trust him. Jake, you can stay in your mother’s apartment today until dinner. Before dinner you will be sorted. Usually, we would wait until the beginning of the semester feast for new students to be sorted but I felt it would be beneficial to get to know some of your housemates before the semester starts. You will move into your dormitory tonight. Dumbledore has told me that you have not had any schooling in No-Maj studies but luckily some of the professors have agreed to help you start learning those subjects over the Christmas break. Luckily you are in the middle of your fifth year so you only have to take one No-Maj course. Since obviously you won’t know which one to keep and which ones to drop you will be exposed to all four. There is Math, Science, History, and English. By the end of the break hopefully you will know which ones to take. Sorry Jake but you need to start tomorrow. I know that there is no time for you to get used to the time change; but there is so much that you need to go over before the end of break.”

“That’s okay Professor Lugia, I understand.”

“Good! Helena, Madame Bishop is here and wants you to start working. I told her that you needed to get settled in and get used to the time change. You can start the day after Christmas or before if you want to.” My mother nodded in agreement. “Good, well I know that you all just woke up but I am exhausted. I will take you to your apartment. It is already furnished. I will then give you a tour of the castle let’s say around one. I would not advise you to leave the apartment until I give you a tour. It is more confusing than Hogwarts according to Dumbledore.”

Lugia then stood and we followed her down the stairs and back onto the fourth floor. We then made our way up three more floors and into a corridor. Lugia whispered, “This is the faculty and staff wing. Usually students are not allowed in but Jake since your mother will live here and you will live here over the summer breaks, you will be able to come into this corridor. You are only allowed in over the holidays otherwise you will not be allowed in. Here we are.” She came up to a door and opened it. It was a nice furnished apartment. All of the furniture was a dark wood color giving it an elegant old-world feel. We walked into the living room that was painted a cranberry color. There was a blue couch and some blue comfortable looking chairs near the fireplace. There were bookcases on either side of the fireplace that were empty but waiting to be packed with books. We moved into the apartment and saw beyond the living area there was a small kitchen with a small table and chairs. There were two rooms on either side of the kitchen. One was my mother’s bedroom (more like a suite) with her own bathroom and study area. The room was a warm crème color and the furniture was also dark wood. Her bedspread was a pale mint green color. The room looked elegant just the way my mother liked it. My room was painted grey. My furniture was black. My bedspread was Slytherin green. I also had my own bathroom and study area.

“I trust that everything is to your satisfaction. Dumbledore told me a little about you both and I had to guess what you would like for your bedrooms. I chose the Ilvermorny colors for the living area but if you do not like it you can certainly change the colors.”

“Raven, the apartment is perfect and I would have chosen these colors for myself. I love how our bedrooms remind us a little of our home but the living area is the colors of our new home. Thank you so much for everything you have done.”

“Your welcome Helena. I will leave you too to get settled and see you later today.” She left and my mother started to get her stuff out of her bag. Since there was no point for me to unpack my stuff, I helped her. Before I did that I messaged Mya that I was at my final destination and that I love her. I also quickly wrote a note in my journal to Fred, George, and Ginny that I was at my final destination and that I am safe. Mya messaged me back saying that she was so relieved and that she loved me. We spent a couple of hours unpacking all of my mother’s stuff. We decided to not use magic since it would help pass the time. It was nice to do something without magic for once. Luckily that made us tired so we both retired to our rooms to take showers and get some sleep.

When I woke up it was nine. I smelt food cooking. I made my way to the kitchen and saw that my mother was cooking eggs and bacon. It honestly smelled heavenly. “Mother I did not know that you cooked.”

“Well, I actually learned while you were away this term. I did not know where we were going so I decided that I should know how to cook like a muggle just in case. The house elves helped me and I got to say I am actually good at it.” She gave me a plate of the eggs and bacon and handed me a blueberry muffin. I got to say she was right, the breakfast was delicious. After we finished breakfast and I helped her clean up, we made our way to the living area and settled into the comfy chairs to read awhile. I just finished _Treasure Island_ , when it was time for a light lunch before our tour of Ilvermorny. We made some sandwiches and cleaned up when Luiga knocked on the door. 

Luiga was right, Ilvermorny was confusing. There were so many passageways and corridors that I wish I had a map of the place. Too bad the Marauders did not go to this school because their map would have been handy to have. We also met many of the professors that were here as well as some of the students that were strolling through the corridors. Even though there was practically a blizzard outside and over two thirds of the school was gone, I never felt cold or that the corridors felt creepy when empty. Rather there was always a warm feeling. This is definitely different from the drafty hallways that can be really creepy when they are empty at Hogwarts.

Just like Hogwarts, Ilvermorny had their share of ghosts. One of them was the infamous Headless Horseman that terrorized the citizens of Sleepy Hollow, New York in the late 1700s. Unlike the other ghosts, he can become solid on Halloween and can go hunt for the remains of his head. No one knows why he can do this.

That is why everyone in Sleepy Hollow, where he was buried, could see him on Halloween night (Muggles do not have enough magic to be able to see ghosts all of the time, more like every now and then and only in haunted “hotspots”). However unlike popular belief he never actively terrorized anyone on purpose because all he was doing was trying to find the remains of his head. But unless you know what was going on, I could not blame the people for being frightened when they saw an “alive” headless man.

He has not tried to find the remains of his head in Sleepy Hollow for over two hundred years, after he found out about the school and came here to live. He has since been happy to be here around all of the magic, which helps him be able to talk. No one knows how this happens but every time he leaves the school grounds he loses his ability to talk. Also everyone could see him all year round rather than when he is in solid form on one night. On Halloween, he still takes his solid form and has fun scaring the students. We stood and talked to him for a couple of minutes and it turns out that he was a very interesting guy with a sense of humor. His name was Lieutenant George Wilcox, a Patriot NOT a Hessian; he was killed during the American Revolution’s Battle of White Plains when a cannon shattered his head.

There is also the ghost of Ichabod Crane, the headless horseman’s most famous and last “victim.” In truth, Crane was so frightened when he saw the horseman, he ran. Unfortunately he was not looking where he was going, fell down a steep embankment, broke his neck, and his body was washed into the Hudson River. His body was eventually found miles away from Sleepy Hollow but it was so badly decomposed that no one could figure out who he was. They buried him in a pauper’s grave with no headstone. He “haunted” Sleepy Hollow for a while searching for Wilcox to give him a piece of his mind for frightening him so much that resulted in his death. After waiting a year with no sighting of Wilcox, Crane heard about Ilvermorny and he came here. To his surprise he saw Wilcox who had been there since the following November. According to stories, Crane literally screamed so loud at the Wilcox that everyone in Ilvermorny and probably in the villages nearby, could hear him loud and clear

However it turns out that Wilcox was not even around that part of the woods that night but deeper in the woods where no one could see him trying desperately to find the remains of his head. It turns out that as Wilcox made his way closer to town and he heard laughter. He saw two men on the ground laughing about how one of them scared the crap out of the schoolmaster and that was what he got for trying to steal the man’s girl. When Crane heard that, he vanished for a number of years until one day he came back to the school.

Apparently he haunted the man who scared him that night, Abraham “Brom Bones” Van Brunt and the women who broke his heart and used him to get Van Brunt jealous, Katrina Van Brunt (nee Van Tassel) for the rest of their lives. He made it so that both of them were seen as mentally unstable. Katrina’s father, Baltus Van Tassel had them sent to the Pennsylvania Hospital in Philadelphia, where they stayed in the wing for the mentally ill. Crane followed them there. They stayed there for the rest of their lives being haunted by Crane. Satisfied with his revenge once they died, Crane came back to Ilvermorny and has been content in living here ever since. Often you could hear him sing old church psalms throughout the halls. Crane is still as superstitious as he was in life and is a notorious flirt.

Interesting enough that there was a wizard named Washington Irving, who was a student here and became intrigued by the story of the Headless Horseman. He wrote it down and published it in the No-Maj world. Irving came to Ilvermorny after Crane disappeared. So Irving never knew what Crane was doing or else he most likely would have included the haunting of the Van Brunts instead of leaving it so open-ended for people to guess what had happened to Crane. The story has become an American classic. It sounds interesting and I need to get myself a copy to read, although it is really cool to actually meet the people that inspired the book.

There are plenty of ghosts but those two are the most famous. Other than the interesting ghosts, this school has a creature called the Pukwudgie. They remind me of a house elf. No one really knows a lot about them since they do not like to interact with humans but they keep up with the maintenance and security. No one knows why they stay since they are always complaining and always saying they are leaving but something keeps them here; whether it is because of the relationship between the founders and this one particular Pukwudgie, named William or something else and we will probably never know.

Soon it was time to get ready for my sorting ceremony. Lugia gave me a set of school robes; unlike the Hogwarts robes these were Ravenclaw shade of blue and cranberry. The fastener was a Gordian knot that was in honor of the brooch that the founder wore. Lugia explained earlier what would happen during my sorting and a little more about the houses too. All the houses sound really good so I would be happy in any of them but of course they have to want me in their houses. If only one house wanted me then it would make it super easy but if more than one wanted me then that would make it a little harder to decide. I made my way to the first floor of the foyer. As I walked in I noticed several students on the second story balcony, looking down at me. I felt like an ant that was being watched by giants.

Lugia came into the middle of the room to address the students. She signaled for me to join her. I gulped and slowly made my way to stand next to her, my palms sweating. “Students, I know that this is a little unorthodox but we have a new student that just arrived. His name is Jake Felton and although originally from New Orleans, he has spent most of his life in France. His mother will be the assistant medi-witch here at Ilvermorny.” She signaled my mother to join us. Once she was next to me Lugia continued. “Students may I introduce you to Madame Felton, the new assistant medi-witch.” My mother shyly waved to the students up above. Many waved back. “So I want you all to make both of them feel welcome here. I decided that instead of making Jake wait until the start of the semester feast, it would be better for him to be sorted now so he can get to know some of his housemates.” She moved back and signaled my mother to move with her. “Jake, I need you to stand on the Gordian knot that is on the floor.”

I went and stood on the knot, palms sweating up a storm and my mouth dry as the Sahara Desert and waited for a response. I started to get nervous that none of them wanted me and of course the million questions that came up when one was nervous started to come out of the woodworks of my mind. Has that ever happened before? I should have asked Lugia. What will happen if none of them want me, would my mother and I have to be moved to a new location since it would look suspicious as to why a student that was rejected was still at Ilvermorny? Where would we go?

Suddenly I hear the roaring of the Wampus, then I hear the beating of the wings of the Thunderbird, then I see the crystal of the Horned Serpent light up, and lastly I see the Pukwudgie raising its bow into the air. I was stunned that all four houses wanted me, was I that worthy? Lugia told me that it rarely ever happens. I suddenly heard the students up above start to talk until a stern-looking Lugia with a very loud “QUIET,” silenced them. The foyer was silent once again.

This was a huge decision, to have to choose between the heart of a healer, the mind of a scholar, the soul of an adventurer, or the body of a warrior. I closed my eyes and started to think. Wishing I did this earlier but of course I would never have in a million years thought that all four houses would want me.

I could see myself in the house of the Pukwudgie because I want to be a healer.

I could see myself in the house of the Horned Serpent because I was a scholar. I was always the second best student of my year, behind Mya of course. The library was always my favorite place because of all the knowledge that lies within the books and of course it was the safe haven for Mya and I.

I could see myself in the house of the Thunderbird because I was always up for an adventure and Mya and I spent hours talking about all the places we wanted to see.

I could see myself in the House of the Wampus because I was a warrior waiting to fight. I never told anyone, especially Mya, that once I come of age and if Voldemort and my father were still a problem I wanted to fight. I was through hiding and running and being scared to stand up for what is right. I don’t know how but I will fight them once this stupid tracker is off of me and my father would no longer be able to control me as his dependent.

After that, I turned off my mind and I decided to listen to what my heart was telling me. It was telling me that this house was the right one.

“I choose…”


	36. CHRISTMAS BREAK PART 1

**I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer so I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter and Twilight universe.**

**HPOV**

Thank Merlin for Liv and Renee being here (Charlie was finishing up some work and would join us in a few days) because the excitement of catching up with them helped prevent me from going into a deep depression. It unfortunately was not enough to distract me from constantly worrying about Drake and his mother. Right before dinner I felt a vibration. Luckily I was in my room alone so I could see the message without delay. Drake and his mother were safe but they are not at their final destination yet. He also told me that he loved me and that he missed me. I replied, telling him that I was relieved that he and his mother were okay and that I loved and missed him as well. Before he left, we spent time putting extra security charms on the necklaces and all of the journals to make sure that no one could ever trace them.

That pepped me up and I made my way down to dinner. I thought I was hiding my worry from everyone, but unfortunately Liv picked up on it and when we were up in my room she asked me what was wrong. At first I tried to deny anything was wrong but she was persistent; so I gave her the lame excuse that I was worried about my upcoming O.W.L.S. and how unprepared I will be for DADA because of Umbridge, but she was not buying it. I finally broke down and told her everything about Drake and his mother going into hiding. I knew that she would not tell a soul about this. I knew that it was better to tell her about Drake before his disappearance hit the news so she won’t be surprised and accidently let something slip (not that she would because she knew that my relationship was top secret but better to be safe than sorry).

When I was done telling her, she gave me a big hug. She told me that everything would be okay and Drake and I would be together again once Voldemort was dead and gone and Drake’s father was no longer a threat, because we were destined to be together. I loved her optimism and it helped me a little but there was always this worry that there was a possibility that I might never see him again.

She totally went bonkers when I showed her the ring. I was keeping it on my necklace until I left to go to Grimmauld Place to avoid awkward questions (the story will be that my parents gave me the ring for Christmas). We then spent the rest of the night talking about potential wedding plans (her excitement really reminded me of Alice Cullen) and other lighthearted subjects until it was time to go to bed.

I slept okay that night, but I have a feeling that I wouldn’t have a goodnight’s rest until I was back in Drake’s arms. I awoke and the _Daily Profit_ owl was tapping on my window. Luckily Liv (who I was sharing a room with) was a very heavy sleeper and did not hear the owl. I gave the owl its fee and it flew off. I opened the newspaper. On the front page was a huge picture of Drake and his mother and stating that they were missing. The entire front page was all about their disappearance. According to the article Lucius Malfoy was beyond distressed that Drake was not on the Hogwarts Express when it came into King’s Cross. No one knows how Drake was taken off the train because there are spells to keep the train safe from anyone apparating into and out of the train. No one witnessed anyone suspicious coming onto the train or leaving. Lucius Malfoy then became inconsolable when he found out that Mrs. Malfoy was missing as well. There was no evidence of foul play. I don’t know if that meant that he became enraged and threw a temper tantrum because his family is now out of his clutches or that there was the small chance that he was genuinely worried about what happened to his family. Mr. Malfoy has offered a million galleon reward for the safe return of his wife and son.

I closed the paper because I could not read any more. I was on the verge of having a full panic attack. I hope that Drake and his mother were a million miles away and safe by now because the bounty hunters and every witch and wizard would be actively looking for them. Knowing Dumbledore, he had taken every precautionary step he could to make sure that Drake and his mother were concealed. But that did not mean that I was not out of my mind with worry. He had not messaged me yet so that must mean his mother and him were still on the move, which was the part of their journey that they were most vulnerable. I hoped that he would contact me soon because I was about to start hyperventilating. The only thing that was keeping me calm was seeing his face on the front cover. Although his face had a look of superiority, like his mother and father, I could see through it and see his true personality even in a picture. I caressed his face in the photo, missing him more and more.

Soon Liv woke up and saw me staring at the front page of the newspaper and my panic expression. She came and took the newspaper from me and read the article. When she was done she calmly put the newspaper down and hugged me. “Yes this is a complication but that means he has not been found so that is good. You can’t let everything get to you or you will find yourself spiraling down to an early grave. Yes this is concerning but I bet Dumbledore had planned for something like this and has taken every precautionary step.”

“I know, it’s just until he sends me a message that he is safe, I can’t help but be scared for him.”

“Let’s have a girls day!! We can give each other mani-pedis, watch movies all day, and eat junk food!!”

“I thought that was your remedy for break-ups?”

“It’s my remedy for EVERYTHING!!” Did I mention she is exactly like Alice Cullen? If I haven’t, she is Alice’s twin!! I laughed at her enthusiasm.

“While that does sound fun, I think that my mom has plans for us today.”

“BOO!!!” 

We got ready and headed down to breakfast. I was right my mom did have plans. She had tickets for Renee, Liv, her, and me (My dad had to work and Charlie would arrive tonight) to take a bus tour of the city. The tour took us to all of the major sites and took most of the day. About halfway through the tour I got a message from Drake. He and his mother have safely reached their destination and that he loved me. It felt like a weight was taken off my shoulders. I sent him a message telling him I was relieved to hear that and that I love him too. I was finally able to enjoy my day. It was a lot of fun and Liv and I got a lot of goofy pictures of us. When we got back, Charlie was there talking to my dad. We all went to my family’s favorite Italian restaurant.

The rest of the week was a lot of fun. We did a lot of touristy stuff. I did “talk” to Drake through our journals late at night under the covers when I knew Liv was sound asleep. Thank goodness she was a sound sleeper! We talked about some random stuff but he made sure to never give me any details about where he was and what he was doing and I didn’t ask. I knew that he hated not being able to tell me because we told each other everything. I hated it too but it was for his safety.

Before I knew it, it was Christmas. Liv and I woke up to find a lot of presents under the tree and the smell of my mom’s delicious cooking. The adults were already up and drinking coffee. We dug into the presents.

Harry gave me a large slab of my favorite chocolate (my parents were not really happy) and a new set of quills and ink.

Ron gave me a variety of Honeydukes candy (much to the displeasure of my parents).

Ginny gave me a hilarious tongue-and-cheek book about how to understand boys and their inability to understand us. Just reading a couple of pages out loud had Liv, Renee, my mom, and me in stitches. My dad and Charlie just shook their heads in amusement.

Fred and George gave me some Zonko’s products “to keep me cheerful.” Their products are not quite ready yet but they said when their products were ready to get ready for a boatload. They also sent me a toilet seat from Grimmauld Place “so I can have something from the place since I am not there for Christmas.” I have to make sure that I take it with me to return it.

Mrs. Weasley sent me the traditional Weasley sweater with a big “H” and some of her homemade fudge (my parents looked like they were about to take my stash of candy but I made sure my candy stayed by my side at all times). 

I got some American candies from Angela. I added them to my pile of sweets and made sure to keep them away from my parents. I missed Angela. She was staying at Ilvermorny for the holidays along with a lot of her and Liv’s friends. I sent her some Honeydukes chocolates.

Liv, Charlie, and Renee gave me a charm bracelet with charms that represent Forks, “so I will always have a piece of Washington with me.” I put it on next to my other charm bracelet that Drake gave me and they fit perfectly together. The snake charm is still on there since I never took it off and no one has noticed it. I looked at the charm and thought of Drake. I hope that he was having a nice Christmas wherever he may be.

To stop me from tearing up I quickly started to open my presents from my parents. My parents gave me a lot of classic Muggle literature and their annual restock of dental hygiene supplies. They also gave Liv a basket of supplies for Christmas, which was a total embarrassment.

I gave Liv some nice shirts from her favorite Muggle stores. I gave Charlie and Renee some Honeydukes chocolates and I gave my parents some of the magical dental floss that flosses your teeth for you.

We then had a delicious breakfast that was full of laughter and funny stories of past Christmases. Including one where one of Charlie’s friends sent him Dungbombs that went off the moment Charlie opened the present as a joke and stunk up the house for a week.

I then headed up to my bedroom to pack since I was leaving tomorrow to Grimmauld Place. I loved hanging out with Liv, Renee, and Charlie for a week because I missed them. At dinner that night, Charlie invited my parents and I to Forks for a couple of weeks in the summer. We accepted the invitation at once and I was really excited to be going back because I missed the place.

Just before I went to bed I got a message from Drake, _Merry Christmas Mya! I LOVE YOU!!!_

I messaged him back, _Merry Christmas Drake!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!_

The next morning just after breakfast Tonks and Lupin came to pick me up. After the introductions, a quick casual conversation, and goodbyes we were on our way via the Knight Bus to Grimmauld Place. I hope that was the last time I ever ride that damn bus! It dropped us off a little ways down and we walked to Grimmauld Place. I was so excited to see everyone again.

Ginny has secretly been keeping me updated about Mr. Weasley’s condition. I was so happy that he would make a full recovery. Although I heard he got into some hot water with Mrs. Weasley because he and the healer tried to fix the wounds with stitches because they were having trouble getting the wounds to heal. Luckily the healers eventually figured out the best way to heal him. 

I got inside and Fred, George, and Ginny were right there to greet me. After them were Harry and Ron and then Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. Sirius pulled me into a hug to quietly thank me for the journals that I gave to him and Harry so that they could stay in touch. Lupin and Tonks left soon after and with the help of Fred and George my trunk was quickly put into my room. Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I got comfortable in the parlor to catch up. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius were fixing lunch. They all thank me for the gifts I gave them with forced smiles. I gave each one an agenda book to keep track of their homework and stuff. I knew that those would not go over very well but I know that they needed them to keep up especially Harry and Ron.

The next day we made our way to the hospital to visit Mr. Weasley. Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-Eye escorted us to the hospital. It was a long journey because Mad-Eye insisted that we travel the Muggle way. After going through the closed store window we came into a busy waiting area. The receptionist, who looked frazzled since everyone was trying to get her attention at once, pointed us to the first floor ward. We found Mr. Weasley’s room that he was sharing with two other people. Although I could not tell whom the other people were because they were behind curtains. Mr. Weasley looked like he was on the mend. Apparently he looked a whole lot better than yesterday. Soon Mad-Eye, Tonks, Lupin wanted to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for official Order business and kicked us out. They put some soundproof wards up that not even Fred and George’s Extendible Ears could penetrate. So we made our way to the stairs to go find the food court.

After climbing up two stories we stopped to rest when we found our old DADA teacher Lockhart walking towards us. He was still suffering from the effects of his backfired memory charm but seemed to have gotten some of his memory back. He asked us if we wanted his autograph and photo. We tried to decline but before we made our escape a medi-witch came up to us. She was berating Lockhart for escaping the ward. She then saw us and thought we were visiting Lockhart and ushered us inside the locked ward.

I looked around the ward; this was the place for patients with permanent spell damage. I saw that there were about ten beds in this ward; two were hidden behind a curtain to give them and their visitors some privacy. I turned back to Lockhart until I heard Ron say “Neville?” I turned around and saw Neville with a witch that looked like his grandmother. 

I saw that Neville wished that he could be anywhere but here. I just realized that he had never talked about his parents. I saw the two people that were in the two beds hidden behind the curtain and unmistakably they were Neville’s parents. According to Neville’s grandmother, his parents were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. As Neville’s grandmother talked, his mother came up to him and gave him a gum wrapper. Neville’s grandmother told him to throw it away but he took it and put it in his pocket. They soon departed and all of us just stood in silence and watched Neville’s parents, thinking about what they must have gone through and hoping that we could stop anything like that happening to other people.

None of us spoke about Neville’s parents; the constant topic was how Umbridge was the worst teacher ever! Before Christmas break I got an idea and started to pitch it to different individuals. Since Umbridge would not teach us how to defend ourselves I thought that if Harry could teach us then we will be ready for not only O.W.L.S. but for what is beyond. All thought it would be a good idea. The first chance I got, I talked to Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron about it, they thought that it would be a good idea. So the first chance we got, we pitched the idea to Harry. He thought that we were nuts in thinking that he would be a good teacher. Of course he tried to downplay all of the things he had done, that he always got help and that I was the one that saved him and Sirius from the dementors in third year. I reminded him that was the only thing I have done and he has done more. Harry then said that he would do it if it were just us. However I told him that I have talked to other students and that they were interested in this. He started to yell at me for pitching this idea without talking to him first. He then sighed defeated and told me that he would think about it.

The idea was not discussed for the rest of the week as we enjoyed snowball fights and other merriment. The night before we were going back to school, Harry pulled me aside and told me that he will do it. He had talked it over with Sirius and he thought it would be a good idea to do it. Harry told me it was our way to fight back against a corrupt Ministry and Voldemort. This would also help out the Order because if we could defend ourselves than it would be less work on them. He agreed to meet with the interested people at the first Hogsmeade weekend, which was luckily the first weekend we are back.

I was excited but sad to go back to Hogwarts, excited to get back into the swing of schoolwork and be back in the castle but sad because Drake would not be there. It would feel strange without Drake’s calming presence in the castle. But I knew that he was safe and that knowledge would get me through this. His and his mother’s picture was still on the front cover with the title “Still Missing.” This made me happy because as long as I continued to see this headline that meant that he was still safe. According to the article, Aurors had searched the Hogwarts Express from top to bottom trying to figure out how he got off the train with no luck. There was a picture of Parkinson in tears saying how much she missed her boyfriend and if someone took him they would be sorry. She pleaded for her soul mate’s safe return. I wanted to magically go through the page and curse her or strangle her or something.

The new theory was that Drake and his mother were kidnapped. Mr. Malfoy and the Aurors were waiting for a ransom but they were getting frustrated since no one had contacted Malfoy for one yet. 

On the train as I was doing my rounds I noticed that there were Aurors on the train. They were still searching the train, for what I don’t know because if there was any magical trace it would be long gone (like there would be any trace since Dumbledore was extremely careful). I soon found out that the Aurors were going to each carriage to ask everyone if they saw anything, since after all everyone on the train, excluding Harry and the Weasleys, were on the train two weeks ago. I was extremely nervous because there is always the chance that someone did see something. After we were done with our rounds, Ron and I made our way to the compartment that Harry was in. We found him sitting with Neville and Luna. They were talking about their Christmas holiday. It was nice to see Neville at ease because it was awkward at the hospital. We all made a silent pack not to discuss Neville’s family unless he wanted to. We were just talking when Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt came in.

“Whatcha Harry, Ron, Hermione, and fellow students.”

“Hey Tonks and Kingsley.” Replied Harry.

“We are here because of the disappearance of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I know that you were not on the train. Miss Granger, Miss. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom do you remember seeing anything out of the ordinary on the train to Kings Cross?” asked Kingsley.

“No, other than the fact that there was a compartment closed because of pixie infestation.”

“No sir, other than what Neville said and that there was an increase of wrackspurts flying about but that’s because everyone was fatigued from the term.” Replied Luna.

“Nothing that I saw was out of the ordinary other than the closed compartment, sir.” I replied. It’s true because I actually did not see Drake on the train.

Kingsley and Tonks nodded their heads, satisfied with our answers and left. For the rest of the trip the others discussed what could have happened to Drake and his mother while I stayed quiet and read a book, not wanting to participate and accidentally let something slip.


	37. CHRISTMAS BREAK PART 2

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer so I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter and Twilight universe.**

**DPOV:**

“I choose Pukwudgie.”

There was a large applause when I said that. It felt right, at Hogwarts I had no choice, but here I had the power to choose. Pukwudgie was the right choice for me since I wanted to be a healer and I always had a desire to help people. After the clapping died down everyone made his or her way to the Great Hall. It was set up similarly like Hogwarts with the four large tables but the atmosphere felt different. I noticed that everyone seemed to sit with their friends even if they were from different houses instead of just sitting with their peers from their house.

I was trying to figure out where to sit when a girl with dark brown hair and glasses with a Pukwudgie badge came up to me. “Hi Jake, I am Angela Weber, would you like to sit with me and my friends?”

“Sure, thanks.” I did not want to sound desperate but I was grateful!! I was also relieved that it was Angela, by coincidence one of Mya’s American friends, to be the one to approach me. What I knew about Angela from Mya was that she was a sincere and a really nice girl. So I knew she was someone safe to be around; although I had to make sure I never accidently slip something about Mya that could blow my cover. I just had to make sure I am careful.

We walked over to one of the tables to a group of people. She sat down and I sat down next to her. “Everyone, obviously you know that this is Jake Felton. Jake this is Shannon McPhillips.” Angela was pointing to a very pale, light brown hair girl with blue-grey eyes and freckles who had a kind smile and waved at me. She was wearing a Thunderbird badge.

“Right next to Shannon is Bryce Wilson.” Bryce had blue eyes, blond shoulder length hair, and tan skin like he stayed out in the sun as much as he could (or in this case must have been using some magic to stay tan since it was Christmas in Massachusetts). He was wearing a Thunderbird badge and gave me a casual smile and wave.

“This is Jackie Gilbert.” Jackie smiled and waved at me. She had dark skin, black curly hair, and very expressive brown eyes. She was wearing a Horned-Serpent badge.

“Jake, this is Max Chang.” Max gave me a relaxed salute and smile. He was an Asian boy with long hair that was in a ponytail. He was wearing a Wampus badge.

“This is only half of the group because they are away with their families for Christmas and you can meet them when they come back.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.”

_Cling, Cling_. Lugia was tapping her glass with her spoon. The students stopped talking and looked at her. “May I have your attention please? Once again I would like to congratulate our newest student, Jake Felton for becoming a part of the noble house of Pukwudgie. I hope to see great things from you. Now, let’s eat!” Just like at Hogwarts, the food magically appeared.

We all dug in. Of course I got asked the usual questions that people asked when they meet someone new from a different place. Luckily I was very familiar with not only Paris but other parts of France as well. My mother and I practiced our cover story many times while we were unpacking. I know I had to be on my guard at all times but I was not going to let that stop me from making friends. For once in my life I could be myself in public with no worries of what my father would do. Yes, I might be in disguise and have a cover story but at least these people would see basically all of my true personality that only Mya, Fred, George, Ginny, and to an extent my mother has seen in private.

Dinner was excellent and we all were soon making our way up to the dormitories. Max was the first to leave the group to make his way to the Wampus common room on the second floor. The Wampus common room was next to the exit to the sporting grounds. We all said goodnight to him and continued our way up. On the fourth floor (where “coincidently” the library was located) was where we said goodnight to Jackie. We then made our way to the sixth floor (where “coincidently” the hospital wing was on), Angela, and I said goodnight to Shannon and Bryce, who had to keep going up to the Thunderbird tower. Apparently on the seventh floor there was supposed to be a room that allowed you to feel like you have been transported to any place you want to go (like virtual reality but with magic). However no one could figure out where this room was. It almost sounded like the Room of Requirement. Also there was a ropes course that students could take from the seventh floor to the first and most of the Thunderbirds go that way to get down.

Angela, and I made our way to the Pukwudgie common room. The common room was next door to the hospital wing and behind the portrait of James Steward, a co-founder of Ilvermorny and the founder of the Pukwudgie house. James was a No-Maj who fell in love with Isolt and embraced the magical world. This was total bonus points because if my father knew who the founder of the house I chose here at Ilvermorny was, he would have a heart attack!! For me I felt very proud to be a part of the Pukwudgie house.

After Angela said the password, “Stonemason,” we made our way into the common room. Unlike the dark and dankness of the Slytherin common room, this room was very warm and welcoming. The room was a tasteful beige color and the furniture was cranberry colored. There were a lot of large windows that overlooked the grounds. Honestly this was what I always imagined the Gryffindor tower being like. There was a fire going and there were bookshelves on both sides of the fireplace. The bookshelves looked like they were crammed with a hodgepodge of old textbooks and other books that have been left in the room over the years. There were two spiral staircases; one went to the boy’s dorms and the other to the girl’s dorms. Angela told me to go find the door with a five on it and she bid me goodnight. I said goodnight to her and headed up to my dorm.

I made my way up and found the right room. The room was circular with five dark wood beds with cranberry colored bedspreads and curtains. I saw my bag on top of a trunk with “JF” on the lid. I opened the trunk and in it were extra school robes, a set of Pukwudgie badges, and all of my school supplies.

I was the only one in the room since everybody else went home for the holidays. I slept okay since I was not used to the place and Mya was not in my arms. I had to wake up early since I had to start the Muggle subjects today. I had no clue what I needed but I took some of what I guess Americans use as journals; they were bigger and had lines on the page. Luckily Mya showed me what pens and pencils were, since apparently Americans don’t use quills and ink.

I made my way to breakfast. Since it was Christmas break, it was just some of the professors and I. After that super awkward breakfast, a professor walked up to me, he was a tall and slim wizard that looks to be in his early forties. He was wearing what looked to be a short white robe over a pair of jeans and a red collared shirt.

“Mr. Felton, I am Professor Gilmore, and I am the No-Maj science teacher. If you will come with me to my classroom, we can get started.” He had a slight accent but I could not place it. I followed him out of the Great Hall and into a hallway off the foyer. There were a lot of interesting looking equipment in his classroom. Instead of the traditional desks there were tables, the tops were made out of some kind of a black stone and held up with thick wooden legs. The tables were so tall that you had to sit on tall stools. I sat at the closest one to the front. I noticed that there was not a black board but a white shiny board.

Professor Gilmore got some papers together and he made his way over to me and sat across the table from me. “Mr. Felton, Professor Lugia has told me that you know only a little about the No-Maj world and the American Magical Community. Am I correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“I have been over to Europe and know that y’all are very isolated from the No-Maj or Muggle world. If you have any questions about the No-Maj world or the American Magical Community, please do not hesitate to ask me.”

“I won’t, thank you professor.”

“Good, did you bring a notebook and pen or pencil?” Assuming that a notebook was the oversized journal, I pulled it out of my bag along with a pen. “Good, good Jake. So with science there are three main sciences, biology, chemistry, and physics. Each one is different from the other but each one is important. Biology is the study of life; you look at things like genetics, how the human body works, and etcetera. Chemistry is all about how things are made up of different elements, like water. Physics is about looking at how things move and stuff. Now, there is no way that I can teach you all this before the semester starts but I usually start with biology. Does that sound good to you?”

“Sounds good sir.” I was excited to get started

“Good, here is a book that you can borrow until you know if you want to continue science.” He handed me a thick book that said _Biology_ on the cover. He told me open to chapter one and we began. Three hours later, I loved what I was being taught. I felt like biology would definitely help me when I become a healer. Professor Gilmore told me that I would do two subjects a day so he gave me some homework and said he will see me in two days.

I made my way back down to the Great Hall for lunch. More students were there including Angela and the others. They asked me how my day was so far. I told them about biology. Angela and Jackie were excited for me because they love biology too and said that if I needed any help to ask them.

After lunch another professor came up to me. She was a petite witch with short grey hair. She was wearing a purple dress under a charcoal grey robe. “Hello Mr. Felton. I am Professor Perlman and I am the No-Maj English teacher. Please follow me.” I waved goodbye to the others and grabbed my stuff and followed her to her classroom. Unlike Professor Gilmore’s class, Professor Perlman’s classroom was more of the traditional classroom with desks. However unlike the desks at Hogwarts, each student got their own desk instead of sharing. I sat at one of the desks closest to her desk and got out a new notebook and pen. Professor Perlman rifled through some papers at her desk and looked up to me.

“So Mr. Felton, Professor Lugia has told me that you, like so many in the European Magical Communities, have been isolated from the No-Maj world. I am trying to think of the best place for you to start. I am guessing that you have never read any No-Maj books?”

“No I have. In fact I have just finished _Treasure Island_ yesterday. I have also read: _Alice in Wonderland, The Wizard of Oz, Dracula, A Christmas Carol, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, The Princess Bride, A Game of Thrones,_ and _The Chronicles of Narnia_ series. I also have _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Les Misérables, The Three Musketeers_ , and the complete collection of Sherlock Holmes but I have not had the chance to read them yet.”

“Wow, I am very impressed. But I thought you were completely isolated from the No-Maj community?”

“I was but I met a girl who grew up learning about both worlds and she lent me some of her No-Maj books because I was curious about the No-Maj world. I sort of did it in secret because I was not sure how my mother would react.”

“Well Mr. Felton, don’t worry I won’t tell her but I think you should. Well let’s discuss some of the books you have read.” For the rest of the time we discussed mainly how Muggles perceived magic through the novels I have read. She then gave me a book list and told me to pick one and read the first five chapters and write a short synopsis of what I read. I looked at the list and all of the books sounded interesting. I decided that I would do _Frankenstein_. I went to the library to check it out and because I still had an hour before dinner I decided to start reading the book. I became so engrossed in the book that before I knew it two hours have gone by!

I quickly made my way to the Great Hall and saw that the group was still there. In fact it looked like they just started dinner. I found out that they just finished an intense snowball fight where the girls clobbered the boys. I wished I could have been there but of course I have to catch up to them academically.

After dinner, I made my way up to the common room with Angela. I settled in a corner comfy chair near the fire to finish the chapters I needed to read. I then moved to a table to write the synopsis. By the time I was finished it was 9 PM. I was exhausted because I was still not used to the time change. I packed my stuff up and headed to bed.

After another awkward breakfast (I can’t wait until school starts so there would be students here eating breakfast this early), another teacher approached me. He was a heavyset man who looked like he was in his fifties. He was bald and was wearing khaki pants and a button up dark green shirt and was wearing a navy blue robe.

“Mr. Felton.” He had his hand out for me to shake and I took it. “I am Professor James, the No-Maj math teacher. Are you ready?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, then follow me.” I grabbed my stuff and followed him to his classroom on the third floor. His room was set up like Professor Perlman’s but with less books. Just like in Professor Perlman’s class I sat at one of the closest desks to the teacher’s desk. He stood in front of me with a textbook and gave it to me.

“Professor Lugia had told me of your situation. I hope that you at least know how to properly add, subtract, multiply, and divide?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, so let’s get started with some basic algebra.” He went to the white board and used some sort of thick pen and started to write on the board. The entire time he taught me the basic rules of algebra and gave me some homework. It was actually quite fascinating; it’s just like a puzzle. After three hours of algebra, I made my way to the Great Hall for lunch. After lunch a tall thin witch with long red hair in a dark green sweater, black jeans, and a black robe came up to me.

“Mr. Felton. I am Professor O’Connor and I am the history teacher here. Are you ready?”

“Yes. Ma’am.”

“Good, please follow me.” We made our way to her classroom on the fourth floor near the library. Again this was set up just like Professor Perlman’s classroom, but with more books. Just like before I sat at one of the closest desks to the teacher’s desk. Professor O’Connor sat at her desk. “Mr. Felton, with what Professor Lugia has told me, you do have some knowledge of the history of the magical world. Is that correct?”

“Yes ma’am.” Although I did well in History of Magic, I honestly haven’t retained most of the information because Professor Binns is so boring.

“Good. Well, as you know we do things slightly different here. With history we learn the history of the No-Maj and Magical world and how they are entwined. Unlike the other three classes everyone takes history classes in their curriculum. Since you have missed four and a half years of learning No-Maj history, I will tutor you one-on-one for the rest of the year so I can get you caught up as best as I can. So hopefully you at least retain some information from your other history class so it would be easier.” 

Oh boy! Let’s hope all of those late night study nights with Mya paid off! So the next three hours I learned about the beginning of magic and what was happening at the time in the No-Maj world. This was before the rise of ancient Egypt and Greece. It was actually really fascinating and she was like a million times better than Binns. She actually made history fun and interesting.

So that was how the rest of my week went: eat, sleep, and learn with the occasional study break to hang out with my new friends or communicating with Mya. I missed her so much!! I hated that I could not tell her all the amazing things I was learning or that I had met Angela. It sucked because we have never really kept anything from the other.

Before I knew it, it was Christmas Eve day. I was taking today and tomorrow off for the holiday. 

Today I was finally able to be a part of the snowball fight and let’s just say that they took their snowball fights to the next level. There were forts, battle plans, and magic involved. I let my competitiveness show and helped them beat the girls for once! We totally crushed them, which apparently had never happened. In the last four years the boys have only beaten the girls five times but barely. The boys said I should quit school and become a commander in the No-Maj armed forces or become head of the Auror office because of my great leadership and brilliant battle plans. I don’t know about that because I rather help people. However it is good to know that I had some kind of talent with strategies and I hope that I could use it to help defeat my father and Voldemort.

On Christmas morning I got up and went into the common room. I saw not only Angela but the rest of the group as well. There were a bunch of presents under the tree. I was not expecting much since they only met me but each person gave me something. I got a little teary eyed (although I made sure that no one saw), I mean they just met me a week ago and they already considered me a part of their group.

I got a hat and scarf set with the Pukwudgie crest from Jackie. I got some books about the muggle world from Angela. Max gave me a couple of Pukwudgie shirts. Shannon gave me some Ilvermorny shirts and American candy (both magical and muggle). I have got to say that the _Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups_ have to be magical because they were SO good!! Bryce gave me a notebook that had blank paper and he artistically wrote “Strategies” on the cover. It’s so I could think of battle plans for snowball fights, so if I could not be there then the boys could use them. Everyone laughed at that one. Lugia helped me get enough candy for everyone. We spent the rest of the morning talking and having a good time and enjoying the sweets we got.

Before we knew it, it was time for lunch. After a festive lunch with wizard crackers and stuff, I went to spend the afternoon with my mother. I had not seen much of her this week because both of us had been busy. It was nice to catch up with her. She was not surprised that I was reading muggle books and she had started to read muggle books herself. She seemed to be really enjoying her work in the infirmary.

The present she gave me was a magical cell phone. It looked like the one Mya had. My mother had one too and Lugia would show us how to use them later tonight. I was excited to learn how to use one because I saw all of my friends use theirs during the week. It’s amazing how fast they can communicate with each other and with family from home.

In fact most students didn’t even have an owl. I still had Hera, I couldn’t leave her in the clutches of my father. Her appearance had changed and was nesting happily in the small Owlery. She knew that she would not be delivering anything while she was here. Animals had a sixth sense and knew when something was up. I have gone to see her a couple of times and she seemed to have settled in and was enjoying her free time.

Soon it was time for dinner. Before we left I excused myself to my bathroom. After I closed the door and locked it, I messaged Mya. With the time change I am guessing that she was about to go to bed.

_Merry Christmas Mya! I LOVE YOU!!!_

I quickly got a response. _Merry Christmas Drake!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!_

I just stood there for a few minutes holding the necklace and looking at the message. Wishing somehow we could be together. Unfortunately that would not happen until Voldemort and my father were no longer a threat. I unlocked the door and made my way with my mother to the Great Hall.

Dinner was just as festive as lunch and soon I was overstuffed. Everyone made their way out of the Great Hall and I made my way to the faculty table. My mother and I followed Lugia to her office so she could teach us how to use our phones. Luckily Mya taught me a couple of things so I wasn’t completely lost like my mother was.

I enjoyed the time off but I was ready to get back to work. The next week was just as busy. I really loved my subjects. It will be really hard to just pick one of the three. In the end I chose to stick with science. I felt that it would be the most beneficial. Professor James promised to give me an advanced algebra book in the summer so I can be more prepared for chemistry next year if I chose to do so. It was either Chemistry or Biology II; luckily I had the rest of the term to decide which one to choose. Professor Perlman said that her door is always open if I needed someone to discuss muggle literature with.

New Year’s came and went and before I knew it, the students were coming back to school. Angela introduced me to Mya’s cousin Liv. Liv had dark mahogany colored hair with very expressive brown eyes. Her eyes were very similar to Mya’s but just a little darker. She was wearing a Horned-Serpent jacket.

Next there was Adrien Gil. He was Hispanic with medium dark skin and aristocratic features. He was wearing a Pukwudgie shirt. He told me that he is one of my roommates. He seemed like a very cool guy.

Then there was Lucy Brandon, petite girl with short black hair and violet eyes and was unusually pale. She seemed like a very energetic girl who has had one too many cups of coffee. She was wearing a Thunderbird designer scarf. I felt like she was the group’s fashionista. 

After that Angela introduced Jackson Whitlock, who had blond hair and blue eyes. He had an accent just like Professor Gilmore, which I learned was a southern accent. He was wearing a Wampus shirt.

Lastly there was Jimmy Cullen. He also had blond hair but green eyes. He was wearing a Pukwudgie shirt. He was also another of my roommates. He seemed pretty cool and I felt like we would get along great. He too wanted to be a healer. He said as we made our way to the welcome-back feast that he was from a long line of healers and Muggle doctors dating back from the 1600s. 

After Lugia introduced my mother and I to the rest of the school the feast began. After dinner we split off to our own common rooms.

Angela, Adrien, Jimmy, and I made our way to the Pukwudgie common room. We hung out a little more and I got to know Adrien and Jimmy a little bit more. Like I figured in my first impression, both were really cool guys. Since it was getting late Angela said good night to us and made her way up to her dormitory. We made our way up to ours. I then met the other two roommates.

There was Chris Tucker, who reminded me a lot of that Gryffindor Dean Thomas except probably taller. He came to me and shook my hand welcoming me. Then there was Kai Pelekai from Hawaii. He looked like he worked out a lot and seemed to be a pretty chilled out dude. He also came up to me and shook my hand. It seemed that I would be able to get along with them as well, which was a relief.

I saw my schedule on my nightstand. They must have been delivered when we were at dinner. Tomorrow I had Biology, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. I was excited to see what tomorrow brings!!


	38. DA AND UNEXPECTED SURPRISE

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer so I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter and Twilight universe.**

**HPOV:**

The first week back like always was very hectic. The teachers had really packed on the homework, excluding Umbridge. I could do her homework in my sleep. I have talked to Drake a couple of times but it seemed like he had been very busy too. He was vague on details, which was very frustrating but understandable because it was for his own safety.

Before I knew it, it was time to head to Hogsmede. I decided that the best place to meet was at the Hogs Head because it was out of the way and there was less of a chance of being overheard. It was a dark and dank place. It looked like the pub needed about five power washes to be able to see the paint on the walls. Harry, Ron, and I bought some Butterbeer (it was the only thing that we could drink that came in a bottle). We made our way to the back of the pub, where there was a small alcove. A few minutes later, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan came into the pub and made their way back to us. Then Ginny came in with Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot. I saw the Weasley boys and Harry with confused faces as to why Ginny was coming in with the Ravenclaws and was holding Corner’s hand, but we would deal with that later. Next came in the Creevey brothers, both hyper and excited as ever. Then came Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. After that Cho Chang and her friend, whose name escaped me, came in. Cho’s friend looked like she did not want to be here. I saw Harry blushed when he saw Cho come our way. Next came in Dean Thomas along with the Patil twins and Lavender Brown. Then came in Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Flinch-Fletchy, and Zacharias Smith.

Harry looked at me and whispered, “Just a FEW extra people?!”

“Sorry Harry but if I told you beforehand I knew you would refuse. All these people are here because they want to learn to properly defend themselves.

“Is that the reason they are here or are they here hoping I would tell them about last year?”

“They came here because they know that you could teach them how to defend themselves. You don’t have to do anything at the moment, let me do the talking.” While Harry and I were having this conversation everyone else got Butterbeers and sat in chairs waiting for us to start.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. “Right, well you know why we are here. There is a serious problem at Hogwarts and that is that we are not getting the proper education on how to defend ourselves.” There were mummers of agreement. “Well I thought it would be a good idea to take it in our own hands to learn and practice useful spells that not only would be on our O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.S but to also use to defend ourselves. Unlike what the ministry has been saying, Voldemort is out there.”

“What makes you say that?” Zacharias Smith asked in an aggressive tone.

“Because Dumbledore and Harry say so.” Answered Ron in a defending tone.

“Well where is the proof?” Spat Smith. I was really hoping that people were here because they wanted to learn but I guess I was wrong. I really hope that Harry wasn’t going to kill me.

Harry took a deep breath and released it like he was meditating. “Look, I saw him come back last year, I fought him, and barely escaped with my life and Cedric Diggory’s body. That is all I want to say at the moment but trust me, this is not something I would make up for the heck of it. If you don’t believe me then there is the door because I am not wasting my time trying to convince people. I am here because Hermione is right; as long as that toad is here we are not learning anything useful. I will be happy to help you learn and practice at defending yourselves. So if that’s what you want then stay.”

No one moved. Now that was over I said, “Good, now that is settled. I think we need to think of a time and place to do these meetings. Any suggestions?”

“For the timing we need to make sure that it does not clash with anyone’s Quidditch schedules.” Stated Angelina. The other Quidditch players nodded.

“We will try to accommodate the different schedules as best as we can. I think that we can try to do it once a week.” I said. 

Angelina stated, “Yeah once a week sounds good as long as …”

“Yes, I know as long as it doesn’t interfere with Quidditch.” I said in a tense voice, getting a little frustrated. “But you know that this is very important because Voldemort and his Death Eaters are out there and we need to be able to defend ourselves.”

“Here here.” Said Justin in agreement.

“Now that is settled, let’s all brainstorm on places that we could go to do these meetings. Any ideas?”

“The library?” suggested Katie Bell.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think Madam Pince would be too happy with us doing jinxes around her precious books plus that is too public. We need someplace that we can go and no would find us or hear us.” Said Harry.

“An unused classroom?” suggested Dean.

“I don’t think so because someone could still overhear us.” Said Harry.

“We will figure out a place and I will get the message around with the place and time for the next meeting.” I said as I was rummaging through my bag. I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. I set it on the table. “Alright, everyone needs to write their name down so we know who was here. If you sign you are also promising that you would not tell Umbridge or anyone else what we are doing.”

Fred and George came right up to sign. I noticed that others had a hesitant look on their faces. “Err…well…I mean some of us are prefects and if this list gets in the wrong hands we are screwed.” Said Justin.

“Do you think that I will leave this list just lying around? Were you agreeing that this is very important?”

“I-I well… you’re right.” He signed and no one complained after that. After everyone signed, they started to leave in small groups. The only people left were Harry, Ron, Ginny, Michael, Anthony, Terry, Hannah, Justin, and I. 

“Guys, can we talk to you all real quick. It’s about the group.” Whispered Ginny.

“Sure” I said sitting in a chair around one of the round tables and everyone did the same.

Ginny looked around to see if anyone was close enough to overhear. Luckily no one was close by. “There is a group of students that are very interested in joining the group. They are mainly Slytherins who do not believe in the pureblood stuff. They are a secret group that have banded together and have expanded where there are Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well. I just found out about the group this week and have joined as the first Gryffindor. It’s a group that gets together and hangs out or helps each other with homework. It’s a group where houses don’t matter. They are very interested in joining. You don’t have to worry Harry, they know for a fact that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. They just can’t publically say it because they would be severely punished by their parents.”

“I-I don’t know,” said Harry.

“Seriously! Slytherins that aren’t pureblood gits?! There is NO such thing!” Said an angered Ron.

“Ronald, first keep your voice down and second I think it is a good idea. These students want help and it could be good to have some Slytherins on our side.”

“But Mione, they are Slytherins! How would we know that they are not spying for Umbridge?” whispered yelled Harry.

“Harry, they are not spies for Umbridge. I have been in this group for years. These Slytherins are actually really nice. Trust me, they hate Umbridge just as much as we do,” said Hannah.

“Yeah. They might act all high and mighty in public but they are really cool people,” said Anthony. The rest of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws nodded in agreement.

“Okay, I will give them a chance,” sighed Harry.

“About how many Slytherins and other interested students that did not attend the meeting?” I asked. There were thirteen more students.

“Good, they will be happy,” said Michael. We soon split up in groups and left the _Hogs Head_.

Harry, Ron, and I made our way to the bookstore. Before the meeting I came up with an idea of how to discreetly communicate with everyone, using journals. I did not want to mention this beforehand because I want to make sure that the prices were not too ridiculous. Now that I have a number I can figure out if it will work or not. Luckily the bookstore could give me a decent price and they even had enough journals in stock. I had Harry and Ron helped me discreetly carry the journals to the alley so I could put them in my bag that Drake gave me.

With that done we made our way back to Hogwarts, trying to think of a place that could be used for these meetings. Then I suddenly remembered. I could not believe I did not think of this before! The Room of Requirement!

I told Harry and Ron about it. We made our way up to the seventh floor. However instead of turning towards the common room we made our way to the opposite direction. Thank goodness they did not ask me how I knew about the Room of Requirement, they probably assumed that I read about it somewhere. I paced three times thinking that we needed a place to learn DADA and a door appeared. We opened the door and walked into a room that was equipped for DADA training. Harry and Ron were completely in awe.

“This is perfect Mione! It’s like Hogwarts wants us to fight back!” said and excited Harry.

I knew it was time to show them the map. It’s not like Drake is even here that I would worry that they would see Drake and I in the same place. The story was that Fred and George approached me a couple of days ago and showed me the map. They gave me it because I was less likely to lose it or get it confiscated then Harry and Ron. I told them that I spent the last couple of days running some tests on it to make sure it was ok. Ron was obviously mad that his own brothers had this map for years and never told him. Harry just shook his head in amusement. 

I then brought out the journals and taught them the proper charms to put on them. We used all of the charms and spells that Drake and I used but with some extra protection charms. We spent the next few hours putting the charms on the books. After that we explored the room to see all the cool stuff that was inside. 


	39. MAKING FRIENDS & CLOSE CALLS

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer. I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter, Twilight, or Disney universe.**

**HPOV:**

Before we knew it another week had passed. Harry, Ron, and I spread the word around where the DA meeting was taking place. 

Harry and I went with Ginny to the next meet up with the Slytherins. They found an old forgotten secret room. It was not even on the Maurader’s Map! It was located on the second floor behind a portrait of the castle at night. There was a secret of how to open the door. You had to tap the stars in the sky in a certain sequence. The room was large and cozy. There was a hodge podge of furniture (I guess whatever they could find that wouldn’t be missed). Everyone was inside. There were some Slytherins I knew their names, some I only knew their faces, and some I have never seen before. One that shocked me was that Blaise Zambini was there. He always seemed full of himself and a stereotypical Slytherin (at least to what Gryffindors think of them). 

When Harry and I stepped into the room everyone stopped talking and looked at us. It was a little nerve racking but I used my Gryffindor courage and started to speak. After I told them what we are doing and saw how interested everyone was in joining I started to feel at ease. All of them signed the parchment. We spent the next couple of hours just hanging out and I got to see the other side of the Slytherins. I never knew Blaise Zambini was such a jokester (according to many accounts from the other Slytherins he could give Fred and George a run for their money). It was so strange because when out in public he was so reserved and quiet. In all honesty until today, I do not think I had ever heard him speak! 

For the first time since last year I could see that Harry was really enjoying himself. I was glad to see that Harry seemed to have a good time. Not one person asked him about last year or if he was lying about Voldemort coming back. Everyone in this room knew the truth. 

After another busy week it was time to head to the Room of Requirement for the first meeting. Harry, Ron, and I made our way up to the Room of Requirement to set up. We told everyone to come in groups of 2 or 3 so it would not be as suspicious. Once everyone was in, I locked the door. I could feel the tension of the Gryffindors and the rest of the group even before I turned around. All the Gryffindors (excluding Harry, Ginny, and I) were not happy that there were Slytherins joining the group. 

Before I could say anything, Harry started to speak. He told the Gryffindors why there were Slytherins here. “They are here for the same reason we all are. If you give them a chance, then you will find that they are really cool. Here, we are united, we are making a stance against the tyranny that has plagued not only our school but the Wizarding world. We are learning to defend ourselves against Voldemort. Here, houses do not matter and if you think they do then think of it as the houses of Hogwarts uniting together. WE ARE HOGWARTS!” Harry ended his speech and everyone clapped and cheered. 

Now it’s my turn. “Okay, let’s get down to business…”

“To defeat the Huns!” sang Fred and George. I just shook my head in amusement. The others that had seen  _ Mulan _ just laughed while those who have not just looked around in confusion. 

“Thanks guys, but seriously we need to officially elect a leader of the group. Any nominations?”

“I nominate Harry,” said Ginny.

“I accept,” said Harry.

“Anyone else?” no one said anything. “Okay all in favor of nominating Harry, say aye”

“Aye” said everyone. 

“All opposed.” No one responded. 

“Good, now that is settled let’s decide on a name. I was thinking that it needs to be one that can be safely used outside these walls. Any ideas?” I asked. 

“Darn! I wanted the name to be the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group.” Said George. Everyone chuckled on that one.

“While that is a good one we need one that is a little more inconspicuous.”

“How about Dumbledore’s Army or D.A. for short.” suggested Ginny.

“That’s perfect Ginny! That is something that the Minister fears the most! All in favor say aye” said Harry.

Everyone said “Aye”

“All opposed.” No one said anything. “Fantastic! Welcome to the D.A. Now let’s get started. We are going to start out with some simple spells because those simple spells come in handy and can save your life. Let’s start with  _ Protego _ , the shield charm. I know that this is second year material but like I said the simplest spell can save your life. This one has definitely saved me a couple of times. So I want everyone to practice and I will come around to see how well you do by casting a few weak defensive spells. Everyone understands?” all nodded at Harry. “Good, let’s get started then. 

We practiced  _ Protego _ until it was time to leave. It seemed that almost everyone was able to cast an effective  _ Protego _ , but there were some that still needed more practice. Before everyone left we gave them the journals that we charmed. We also charmed galleons so that if an emergency message had to be sent then people could just look at the galleons and do not have to look in their journals.

Before we knew it, it was April. I have been super busy with school and DA. It was great to have some of the Slytherins in D.A. because some of them were forced by their parents to join Umbridge’s Inquisitorial Squad that she created shortly after the Christmas break. They had been a major help in avoiding Umbridge. She suspected that there was something going on but thanks to the Slytherins she couldn’t figure it out. 

Over the last few months everyone in the D.A. have gotten closer. The tension between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were gone. Even Ron, who was the most stubborn and biased of everyone had warmed up to them. In fact, I have seen him get along with Clara Bloomington, a fourth year Slytherin. I have noticed that during the meetings, they are always near each other. 

In fact, he has asked me to borrow the map a couple of times. When I asked him why, he blushed, got all nervous, and gave me some lame excuse. I think that he was meeting up with her. It was sad that they have to hide their relationship from the rest of the world, they do make a very cute couple. Seeing their secret relationship made me think of Drake and what he was doing now.

Merlin, I miss him! We have been talking through the journals and it seemed that he was doing good. Of course I told him about the D.A. He said that he was jealous of not being able to attend himself. When I told him about the group of Slytherins, he was very surprised. All these years he thought that he was the only one in Slytherin that was against the pureblood stuff. 

One night at a D.A. meeting we were practicing the Patronus charm, when our coins started to vibrate. We all looked at our coins and it said “GET OUT NOW!!!” It was Clara because she was stuck on Umbridge patrol that night. Everyone started to panic. It was like Room of Requirement knew our panic and four doors suddenly appeared. Each door had one of the house’s names over it. Everyone ran through their house door. Our’s led to a portrait near the Fat Lady. Before leaving through the portrait, we took a moment to catch our breath and I checked the map to make sure that the coast was clear. I saw that Umbridge and her goons along with Clara were making their way to the Room of Requirement. No one was patrolling near any of the common rooms, THANK GOODNESS!! We discreetly made our way in small groups into the common room. 

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and I made our way to a favorite corner in the common room and pulled out some school books to work on “homework” but in reality we were checking the journals to make sure everyone was okay. Everyone that was at the meeting said that they made it back to their common rooms safely. The big question that everyone was asking, how did Umbridge find out? I knew it was not anyone in the meeting because if it was one of them, we would see someone with purple pustules all over their face and the pustules would spell out the word “SNEAK.” So it had to be someone that was not there. Clara was not there but I doubt she would tell because out of everyone, the Slytherins had the most at stake for being a part of the D.A. The only other person that was not there was Cho’s friend Marietta. I did not want to accuse anyone until I had proof.

Suddenly, we heard a ruckus outside of the common room. The door opened and a fuming Umbridge stormed in followed by McGonagall. 

“POTTER! Come with me to Dumbledore’s office RIGHT NOW!” screamed Umbridge.

“Dolores, what proof do you have?” asked McGonagall.

“Never you mind that Minerva. I have proof but we have to be in Dumbledore’s office. Now stop wasting my time and let’s go Potter.” Harry reluctantly left with Umbridge and McGonagall. Ron and I looked at each other slightly frightened of what would happen to Harry. 

Ron, Ginny, and I stayed up until Harry came back covered in dust and looked distressed. He told us what happened in Dumbledore’s office. It was Marietta that told Umbridge about the meetings. She stole and tried to give Umbridge the list of names. Thanks to my charms, Umbridge never saw the names but only a blank sheet of paper. Marietta however managed to tell Umbridge the name of the group before she became too distressed to speak because by then the purple pustules had started to pop up on her face. Dumbledore took the heat even though there was no evidence. Dumbledore took down two Aurors, Fudge, Umbridge, and Percy and escaped. Fudge and Umbridge were fuming when they came to. We all felt guilty because of us, Dumbledore was a fugitive on the run. 


	40. MISCHIEF & O.W.L.S

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer. I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter or Twilight universe.**

**HPOV:**

The next day there was a notice on the board stating that Umbridge was the new headmistress. Let me tell you, Umbridge LOVED having the power. She made all of these ridiculous rules, like boys and girls have to be 12 inches apart at all times, all shirts must be tucked in at all times (even if wearing normal clothing). I found out that she was interrogating students by using Veritaserum. Luckily I caught on just in time and pretended to drink the tea I was given and was able to tell everyone, excluding Marietta of course.

Marietta had been banned from the group. I remotely deactivated her journal and coin. Luckily she could not use both as proof or we would all have been screwed.

Despite the close call we were more determined than ever to keep the D.A. going. Everyone had a chance of leaving the group but all wanted to continue learning and training. We just had to be more careful. Luckily, no one suspected any of the Slytherins being a part of this group so we still had our spies to inform us of Umbridge’s plans. 

I soon learned that the D.A. meetings were the only reason that Fred and George were still here. They said that they could care less about how many N.E.W.T.s they got since they were planning on opening their own joke shop. However they have gotten so sick of Umbridge's ridiculous rules that they have planned their grand exit by getting Umbridge back. First they set a bunch of enchanted fireworks, some looked like dragons and others were Catherine wheels. No matter what Umbridge and Filch did, they could not stop the fireworks (the other teachers were not exactly helping them). The fireworks were going off well into the night. 

The next prank happened after the Easter holidays. They turned one of the corridors into a swamp. Umbridge was livid. Unfortunately, she cornered the twins in the Grand Hall but that did not stop them. They Accioed their broomsticks and were out of Hogwarts before Umbridge could do anything. As they were flying out, Fred told Peeves to give Umbridge and Filch hell. 

Umbridge and Filch tried everything to get rid of the swamp to no avail. The other teachers were not exactly helping and secretly enjoyed watching the two fail. 

After the twins left, everyone took their example and started to create mischief on Umbridge, Filch, and the Inquisical Squad. There were dungbombs that were set off all over the place. Someone somehow got a niffler into Umbridge’s office that made a huge mess. 

Someone (or should I say, me) had put a charm on Pansy Parkinson that caused her to grow antlers. Wouldn’t Fred and George be proud! Drake loved it when I told him and he said that he wished he had thought of it when he was there. 

Unfortunately, Clara somehow got long lasting itch powder all over her and Ron desperately tried to help with no luck. It got so bad that she had to go to the hospital wing for a few days. 

Umbridge and Filch were livid because they could not catch anyone red-handed since there were too many of us. Peeves was definitely the worst of us, he took Fred’s words to heart. He was knocking over suits of armor, lanterns, vases, and honestly anything that was not nailed down. He locked Mrs. Norris into suits of armor multiple times. He was interrupting Umbridge’s classes so much (not like we were learning anything anyway) that she tried multiple techniques to keep him out with no luck. The pranks continued but started to die down when N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s came closer. 

Soon all of the 5th and 7th years took over the library, common rooms, and every available nook and cranny in the castle to study. Since the 5th and 7th years were so stressed out, everyone else had to walk on eggshells. D.A. meetings were suspended until after N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s. 

Luckily, I still had the hidden nook in the library that I could escape to. I had not been there since the last time Drake and I were there together. It felt so empty without him here. There were a lot of memories in this nook. 

The first O.W.L. was Charms. I think that I did okay but I think that did not put enough information on cheering charms. I luckily got through the practical alright. Next was Transfiguration, which I think I did well on, hopefully! Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Thank goodness for the D.A. meetings because that one was very easy. Next was Ancient Runes. I know that I did mix up “ehwaz” meaning partnership with “eihwaz” which meant defense. 

Ron and Harry told me that someone had left another niffler in Umbridge’s office. While it was certainly hilarious. It is also concerning because Umbridge blamed Hagrid for the first one and she would definitely blame him for this one. 

Potions was next and it was not as bad as I thought it would be. Probably because I was not in the dungeons with Snape breathing down my neck. Next was Care of Magical Creatures. I made sure to study extra hard so I could get the highest grade possible to show that Hagrid was an amazing teacher. I saw him looking out his window and I gave him a two thumbs up for encouragement. 

Then it was time for Astronomy. We took the written exam in the morning then at 11 p.m. that night, we took the practical. At first everything was normal and I felt I was going at a good pace, until suddenly there was shouting below. We all stopped and looked down below despite the professor telling us to get back to work. No one was listening. 

A group of about 6 people had walked to Hagrid’s hut. It looked like Umbridge was at the front of the group. They were trying to force Hagrid off of school property. They were not doing a very good job. Hagrid was physically fighting and seemed unfazed by the spells that were being cast at him. All of a sudden we heard the front doors open and saw the light spewing onto the lawn. We saw the shadow of what can only be McGonagall. 

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” shouted McGonagall. She started running towards the group. “What are you doing? On what grounds do you have to warrant an attack on Hagrid?” We heard her ask. The answer was about 4 people in the group casting a stunning spell that collided together with McGonagall. She was glowing and fell on her back about 15ft behind where she was standing. She was not moving. 

We were all stunned by what had just happened. It angered Hagrid and he knocked all but Umbridge and one other person. Hagrid bent down to pick up an unconscious Fang, who got hit by a stunning spell trying to protect him. Hagrid then started to run for the gates. Umbridge and the other wizard casted stunning spells but missed. Hagrid made it through the gates and disappeared into the night. We all just sat there trying to process what just happened. A couple of minutes went by and the professor told us to finish the exam. 

I honestly tried to finish the little portion I had left on my test but like everyone else I was trying to wrap my head around what just happened. When the professor announced that time was up we all quickly put our stuff away and made our way downstairs. All of us were excitedly talking about what he had just witnessed. I knew that none of us would get any sleep tonight.

I was down right angry that Umbridge would go in the middle of the night and use force to force Hagrid out of his home. Not only that but to do what they did to McGonagall. 

By the next morning, everyone knew what had transpired the night before and it was the only thing that anyone talked about for the next couple of days. 

While the school was talking non-stop about the events, the fifth years were busy cramming for the History of Magic O.W.L. that was the next day. Before I knew it, we were walking into the Great Hall to take our last O.W.L. 

Luckily, I took extensive notes in that class and had a lot of study nights with Drake over the first half of the year trying to memorize all that we can. I quietly chuckled on question 5:  _ “How was the Statute of Secrecy breached in 1749 and what measures were introduced to prevent a recurrence?”  _ This particular breach was very interesting to me personally. 

Before the breach, vampires were a part of the magical world. Interesting enough, if a witch or wizard got bitten and became a vampire, they retained their magic. Since the blood turned into venom, if they bit a muggle then that muggle gained magical abilities. They would not be as powerful as someone that was born with magical powers but they would still be powerful enough to do magic. The Volturi, the rulers of the vampires were muggles but were changed by a powerful wizard vampire. They were taught to use their powers and started to build their own army. They wanted to take over the magical world. They killed their creator and started to attack witches and wizards. If a witch or wizard did not want to join their army, then they were killed. What was worse, was that the Volturi told muggles about the magical world so that they too would target witches and wizards. 

All of the wizarding ministries knew that they had to do something fast. So all of the leaders got together and decided that the best way was to erase all memories of the magical world from the vampires. Originally the leaders wanted all of the vampires killed, but that would have been too messy. So the best potion masters and spell casters secretly came together to come up with a way to wipe the vampire’s memories and dim their powers so that they do not accidentally use them. Luckily, all witches and wizards’ blood were already magically protected from the thirst of vampires. Anyone with a drop of magical blood would just blend into the background.

I didn’t know why the paper cut on that fateful night affected the Cullens so much. It was not like that was the first time I had gotten a cut in their presence. Unfortunately I have been unsuccessful in finding an explanation. 

Anyway back to answering the question: The potion master's and spell casters figured out an answer and it was successfully tested. All witches and wizards were required to take this potion made by the potion master’s and over the years witches and wizards were born with the extra protection. The spell casters were successful in making sure all the vampires had their memories wiped off all traces of the magical world. It is still unclear how they did it but whatever they did worked. 

Every wizard ministry made it illegal for anyone to tell a vampire about the magical world. If anyone exposed the magical world in front of a vampire, the ministry would be notified immediately and they would be tried. Depending on their intent, the witch or wizard could get substantial time in prison. For the vampire, their memory would be wiped. 

Over time the vampires became like the boogeyman and parents would come up with wild stories about vampires to scare their children. It has gotten to a point that it is hard to tell what stories were real and what was made up about vampires. Although I felt that there was way more to vampires than the wizarding world ever knew. For example, like how the Cullen’s eyes were gold because they feed off of animal blood. 

I finished the question and moved on to the next. I was on the second to last question when a scream rang out in the Grand Hall. It was Harry. He was on the floor with a hand over his scar. The professors ran to him. One of the exam professors helped him out of the Great Hall while the other told us to get back to our exam. 

I tried to answer the last question but I was really concerned about Harry. Before I knew it, time had run out. I knew I forgot to put some stuff in in the last answer but I didn’t care. I know shocker, but one of my best friends was in trouble! Ron and I made our way out of the Great Hall and tried to find Harry with the Marauder's Map. 


	41. PROPHECY

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer. I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter or Twilight universe.**

**HPOV:**

The last 24 hours had been so crazy. Ron and I found Harry making his way to Umbridge’s offices. He was adamant to contact Sirius and the only fire place that he could use was Umbridge’s. He said that he tried the journal that is linked to Sirius but have not heard back from him. I told him he was nuts and should wait a little longer for Sirius to respond but he did not want to. Ron along with Ginny, Neville, Luna, and I stood guard while he tried to contact Sirius. Unfortunately, we were caught by Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad. Sadly, none of the Slytherins that were present were any of our friends.

Umbridge wanted to use  _ Veritaserum _ on Harry. She thought that Harry was trying to contact Dumbledore and wanted to know Dumbledore’s location. Luckily Snape, who was summoned by Umbridge, was fresh out. After Snape left Umbridge was about to do the unspeakable, perform an Unforgivable curse. 

I quickly came up with the idea of showing Umbridge Gwarp. It would give us some more time to figure out a way out of this mess. It went better than I planned because Umbridge was taken by the centaurs deeper into the forest. This left Harry and I free of Umbridge. We ran back towards the castle and found the others with some bumps and bruises from fighting with the Slytherins. We got onto these invisible horses called Threstles. Only Harry, Luna, and Neville could see them. It was an interesting ride.

We got to the Ministry just fine. We made our way to the Department of Mysteries where we encountered several Death Eaters including Lucius Malfoy and Theodore Nott’s father. We went through all of these crazy rooms and I got hit with a spell and blacked out and woke back up in the hospital wing. Luna, Neville, Ginny, and Ron were also in the hospital wing. All had different types of injuries. I was worried that Harry was not there. However, he walked into the hospital wing. 

At the time I was the only one awake. He saw me and came over to my bed. 

“Hey Mione. How are you?”

“I am fine Harry. What about you?”

“Hanging in there. The last 24 hours have just been crazy.”

“Could you tell me what happened after I was hit?”

“Death Eaters were trying to get the prophecy. Some of the Order came to help. The prophecy was smashed.”

“Is everyone that came okay?”

“No. Sirius... was killed... by Bellatrix Lestrange.” 

“I am SO sorry Harry!”

“I don’t want to talk about it just yet. Instead I wanted to tell you about the prophecy”

“What about it?”

“When it smashed I heard some of it but not all. Luckily Dumbledore was there when the prophecy was originally told so he showed me the memory. Basically, I am the only one that can defeat Voldemort. That either I kill him or he kills me, we can’t live while the other survives. Also there was a second part of the prophecy. This fight will reunite two communities that have been separated for centuries. I can only think that somehow this fight will reunite the magical world with the muggle world. But how I have no idea.”

I had a suspicion that the other community was not the Muggles but in fact the vampires. It was the only one that made sense to me. I kept my suspicion to myself. 

Before we knew it another year had passed. Dumbledore was reinstated as headmaster. Umbridge was found and arrested for her crimes. Fudge was forced to step down as minister. No one could deny that Voldemort was back. When we dismarked the train you could see all parents had the same look of fright on their faces. They rushed to their kids and held onto them for dear life. I said goodbye to my friends and made my way to my parents. I was excited because I will be spending most of my summer in Forks!

**Sorry this chapter is a little short but I felt that it needed to end here. Anyway, back to Forks we go! Please review!!**


	42. THE PROPOSAL & DECISION

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer. I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter or Twilight universe.**

**HPOV**

I did enjoy being back in Forks. Although I still had to retain the identity of Bella Swan while here. So once again I was changed to look like her. It was a safety tactic to protect me and my family from any Death Eaters. I may look like Bella Swan but I could still act like myself thank goodness. 

My visit to Forks was originally strictly a social visit however Dumbledore gave me a task before I left. I guess you can say that I (actually Bella) was sort of being used as bait to hopefully draw out the Cullens. 

Why was Dumbledore trying to find them? It was because Voldemort had caused one of the biggest breaches of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy since the one in 1749 that also concerned vampires. Voldemort told the Volturi about the Wizarding World. In turn the Volturi had told all of the vampire world about the magical world and gave the vampires an ultimatum: to either join the Volturi and Voldemort or be killed. 

Some vampires had joined them while others, like the Cullens, had gone into hiding. Dumbledore wanted to get into contact with the Cullens to ask if they wanted to receive protection at Hogwarts, to also help us with security, and to hopefully help us understand how the Volturi works. 

Dumbledore thought that just maybe, the Cullens would come to Forks to see what happened to me. I highly doubt it but I am not complaining because I got to hang out with my cousin and enjoy some time away from the craziness that is going on across the pond. Of course I am keeping in touch with Harry and the rest of my friends over there. Back to the mission. If the Cullens did come calling on me I had to send the signal to Dumbledore (the fact that I didn’t have a tracer in America was really coming in handy). Dumbledore then would then come to us as fast as he could to wherever we were. 

Like I said, I highly doubt that they would come this way because they were in hiding. 

It had been three glorious weeks since I arrived in Forks. Liv, Angela, and I had been taking advantage of the down time. One cloudy morning as Liv and I finished breakfast, we heard the doorbell. Liv went to go answer it as I made my way to the living room. I heard a voice that I never thought I would hear again. It was Alice Cullen. Well I’ll be! Dumbledore was right! I sent Dumbledore the signal and waited for Alice and Liv to come into the room. 

“BELLA” screamed Alice as she made her way to me to give me a tight hug. “I am SO sorry Bella! We should have never left like that! PLEASE can you forgive me!!”

“I do Alice... but can’t... breath!”

“Oops! Sorry! So how have you been?” If Alice could blush she would. She sat down on one of the chairs as Liv and I sat on the couch. 

“I have been good. I actually have been away at a boarding school and just got back for the summer holiday. Also let me introduce you to my cousin Olivia or Liv for short.”

“Nice to finally meet you, Alice. I have heard so much about you.”

“Likewise! However, Bella could I talk to you in private?” She probably wanted to talk to me without accidently divulging to Liv that she and the rest of the family were vampires. Even though Liv definitely knew. Liv decided to comply and left the room since we did not want Alice to totally freak out. 

“What’s up Alice?”

“Oh Bella! The world has gone crazy! The Volturi has given all the vampires an ultimatum that we have to join the Volturi or die! Everyone said that we had to stay away from you for your own safety but I had to make sure that you were okay. Then I saw you and I couldn’t leave without apologizing. You won’t see any of us ever again because we are going into hiding. Good-bye Bella.” She started to make her way to the door.

“Wait! Alice! PLEASE don’t go yet!”

“I am sorry Bella but I have to.”

“You have to listen to me! I know all about what is going on. I know that the Volturi has joined Voldemort.”

She froze and turned around to face me. “H-how do you know about Voldemort?”

“I am a witch, Alice.”

“What?”

“I am a witch. Here I can prove it.” Taking advantage of not having a tracker, I levitated the lamp on the table. Alice just stood there dumbfounded. 

“Why did you not tell us you were a witch?” 

“It’s a long story. Let’s sit down, I must tell you that Liv, Charlie, Renee, and the Webbers are witches and wizards as well.”

“How…” Before she could finish her question we heard a noise from the fireplace. Suddenly Dumbledore walked out of it. He used magic to clean himself and the floor of floo powder.

“I got your message. Hello, you must be one of the Cullens.”

“Yes Professor. This is Alice Cullen.” Alice was still frozen in surprise.

“Nice to make your acquaintance Alice. My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please have a seat. There is nothing to be afraid of. We are fighting on the opposite side of Voldemort. I know that you must have a lot of questions. However it will be easier if we had your entire family here to explain. Don’t worry, Charlie and Renee have put many enchantments on the house for safety so you all will be safe here.”

That got Alice out of her stupor. She looked at me like she was trying to think if she could trust us or not. Or if she needed assurance that she was not hallucinating. However, could vampires hallucinate? I just smiled at her.

“Ok ummm… well it might take them a little bit to get here.”

“That is perfectly okay. We can wait for them,” said Dumbledore.

“Okay, let me call them.” 

She started calling and I made my way to get Liv. I found her in her room. She told me that she informed Charlie and Renee about what was going on. I told her that it would take some time for the rest of the Cullens to come. She texted Renee and Charlie about the new information. We then made our way downstairs and into the living room. Dumbledore and Alice were just sitting there in silence. 

“So you are a witch too, Liv?”

“Yup.”

“And you knew all along what we were?”

“Well, I only knew after my parents told me what happened when I was away at school.”

“Is Charlie and Renee coming to the house?” asked Dumbledore.

“Yes they will be here. Dad is finishing something at work and mom is finishing some errands.”

“Is everyone coming Alice?” I asked.

“Yes, I did not tell them exactly what happened but pretty much say that it would be in their best interest to come here ASAP. I do see them all making their way here. Jasper will be here in 15 minutes. Esme and Carlisle will be here in about 45 minutes. Edward will be here in about an hour. Emmett and Rosalie will be here in an hour and a half. All are on course now. I am just trying to figure out how I could not see any of this! I mean Bella, I was trying to keep tabs on you but I could not see anything! I just thought maybe you started to hang out with the La Push crowd, much to Edward’s chagrin. I know I cannot see anything once they are near.”

“There is an explanation but we do have to wait until all of your family have arrived. I also ask if you could not mention that we are witches and wizards until all have arrived. I feel like it is best to say it all at once.” Said Dumbledore. 

Alice pouted a bit but not for long since soon Jasper arrived. He was very wary and hesitant but he felt that no one was lying. Apparently he knew if someone was lying by their emotions, who knew! So he came in and sat next to Alice after he gave me a hesitant hug apologizing a gazillion times. I told him I forgave him a long time ago. 

Next came Esme and Carlisle, they were hesitant but since Alice and Jasper were already here, they came in. Both gave me hugs and apologized for leaving me without a goodbye. I told them I forgave them a long time ago. 

Next came Edward. He came and hugged me, begging me to forgive him. I said that I did, which was true. If it weren’t for him kissing me on the forehead, who knew when I would have gotten my memories back. He sat near me.

Last came Rosalie and Emmett. It took some time for Rosalie to trust us enough to come in but eventually she did. Emmett came and gave me a huge hug saying that he missed me and that he was sorry he left. I told him that I missed him too and that I forgave him a long time ago. He then went and sat next to Rosalie. 

“Thank you all for coming. I know that at this moment it is extremely dangerous but I feel like all of you all will like my proposition. Since Alice is the only one that knows at this moment I should tell you that Bella, Olivia, Charlie, Renee, the Webbers, and myself are witches and wizards.”

“WHAT?!” shouted Emmett.

“We are wizards and witches, here let me show you.” Dumbledore levitated the coffee table. All exclaimed in shock except for Alice since she saw it before. “I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Great Britain. I am here to ask for your help. However I think that it is best that Bella explain her story first.” Dumbledore motioned for me to start. 

“When I first met you all, I had no idea I was a witch. You see I was hit by a memory charm that was improperly casted. I was supposed to lose all of my memory but I only lost the ones after I learned I was a witch when I turned eleven.” There were some confused faces.

“There are students, just like Bella that were born to non-magical parents, who have no knowledge of the wizarding world. However Bella has magical ability. Once the children with magical ability turn eleven years old we invite them to attend Hogwarts or one of the other schools. That way they can become a part of the magical community. So what Bella is saying was that she was left with only the memories before she got her invitation to Hogwarts.” The Cullens then gave a look that they understood but kept silent so that we could continue. “I guess we should then explain why she was hit by this particular charm in the first place. I am guessing that you are somewhat familiar with this story. It all started about 14 years ago when a very dark and misguided wizard named Tom Riddle or more commonly known as Voldemort was trying to take over the wizarding world. Many people were killed. Voldemort then turned his sights onto a family called the Potters. There was James and Lily and their one year old son Harry. The Potters went into hiding and were betrayed by a close friend. Voldemort killed James and then Lily. However Lily died trying to save Harry, which caused him to be protected by some of the most powerful magic of all, love. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the spell backfired. Many thought that Voldemort was killed but unfortunately not. He was just weakened to a point that he had to go into hiding. In the meantime Harry grew up and attended Hogwarts. He and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, let’s just say had some interesting adventures and have saved lives and the school from Voldemort's clutches multiple times. Then two years ago, Hogwarts hosted the legendary Triwizard Cup. The tournament had one student from 3 different schools compete for the cup. However, Harry’s name came out as the fourth champion. I wish I could have stopped the tournament there but could not because once the representatives, or champions as they were called, were chosen there was no way in stopping it. There were three tasks that each champion had to do. After the second task, Hermione Granger saw something that could blow the cover of someone who was sabotaging the tournament for Voldemort. So he casted an incorrect memory charm that hit Hermione…”

“Wait, don’t you mean Bella right? Or was Bella hit too?” asked Alice. 

“My name is not really Bella Swan. It is actually Hermione Granger.” They all looked at me like I had two heads. Thankfully Charlie entered the back door at this time. 

“Charlie! Perfect! You are right on time. Can we please remove Hermione’s disguise?”

“Absolutely.” Charlie came towards me and casted the spell. The disguise was removed and I once again looked like myself. 

“B-but what...h-how...why?” stuttered Alice.

“Since Hermione did not have any memory of the magical world. We felt that it would be the best way for her to recover and regain her memories if she was away from all things magic and slowly reintroduced to the world in hope that it would jog her memory. We also needed to disguise her because she was known in the magical world as one of Harry Potter’s best friends. Even though he had gotten out of the medical profession, Charlie is still one of the leading memory healers in the magical world so I asked him to help with Hermione. Coincedently, Charlie is Hermione’s mother’s cousin. So he and Renee volunteered to take in and help Hermione.”

“So Bella Swan was never a real person?” Asked Carlisle.

“Sort of. A good portion of her memories were artificial and some traits were modified, like the clumsy trait to throw off any Death Eaters. However most of Bella’s personality is Hermione’s personality.” Explained Dumbledore

“Looking back with my memories of hanging out with you all, I can assure you that it was my personality and I would not have done anything different, except I would not have been so clumsy all the time. Also I am a little more outspoken than Bella. For obvious reasons that was one trait that had to be hidden.” There was a collective nod that they understood why. “It’s also true like Dumbledore said that I still have a knack for trouble finding me along with my best friends, Harry and Ron.”

There were a couple of chuckles from Emmett and Jasper. While the rest gave concerned looks. 

“When did you get your memory back Hermione?” Asked Esme.

This is the question I have been waiting for. I have thought about what to say that stayed mostly close to the truth but still protected Drake. 

“Before mine...or should I say Bella’s birthday, I was slowly getting my memory back. That is why I zoned out that night because I was having a memory of me as Hermione. At the time I thought I was going crazy, that maybe I had gotten amnesia from the car wreck and that she was a good friend or something. After Edward left me in the woods, that is when I got my memory back. I believe that it came back to me because in a way at the time, you were my only link to the magical world. Even though the vampires have been banned from the magical world for centuries, you all still have magic in some way. Charlie and Renee did such a great job concealing anything that is part of the Magical world from me. So with you gone there was nothing connecting me to the world that I have known since I was 11. I think it was the fear of being completely isolated from the world I belong in that triggered my memory.” 

  
  


“So let me get to the proposition I have for you. We need your help. Since Vampires have been separated from the magical community for so long we need your help in understanding vampires, more importantly the Volturi. I believe that this information is crucial in defeating Voldemort. I know that I am asking for you to go against the leaders of your community. I am not going to sugar coat it but you will have an even bigger target on your back. However, if we don’t defeat Voldemort, the world will be in complete chaos. Have you been paying attention to the news? All of those incidents were because of Voldemort. What I can offer you is protection at Hogwarts. Hogwarts and all of the other magical schools are protected by some of the most ancient and powerful charms. Not even Voldemort could penetrate them without inside help.”

“Well, we would love to help but I don’t think we should be too close to witches and wizards. You must know about the incident that happened when Bella, sorry Hermione, got a simple paper cut.” said Carlisle 

“Ah, I have a theory on that. Right now you are surrounded by wizards. Does anyone feel thirsty?” All the Cullens shook their heads no. 

“No but we did not have an urge until the paper cut. But it was strange because Hermione had cut herself before with no issue.”

“Anyone with magical ability has a natural protection and it has doubled because of what happened centuries ago. At the time Hermione’s protections were dimmed because of the memory spell, however there was still enough to protect her initially. I have a theory that because Hermione was gaining her memory back, her magic was also coming back at a rate that the protection could not keep up with until she fully gained her memory back. It was a very rare thing that happened. I do not think that you will be a danger around the students, since all of them will have full protection.”

“I don’t know. All you have is a theory. We don’t want to be a danger to the students and faculty.” 

“I don’t think that will be a problem. You see before the breech, vampires were part of the magical community. In all the reading I have done there are no known incidents of vampires attacking any witch or wizard because of thirst. I think I should start with why you never knew or have any memory about the magical world until today.”

Dumbledore proceeded to tell them about _the Statute of Secrecy breached in 1749_.

There was a collective gasp from the Cullens. 

“If you say that vampires have magical powers then how come none of the vampires have accidentally used them?” Asked Carlisle.

“Good question. I believe that when the vampires’ memories had been wiped it was just like what happened to Hermione. The magical power is inside of you but not all was able to be contained. I understand that you all have some special ability in some shape or form, some more powerful than others. The magic is still there but it doesn’t have a way to come back out yet. I believe that once you get a hold of a wand, your magic will be released. 

“How can you be sure?” asked Carlisle.

“It is a theory but I have the original texts of what the witches and wizards did after the breach and I have studied them. I have corresponded with Charlie and other trusted friends who have more knowledge in memory spells than I and this is the theory we have come up with.” 

Charlie nodded in agreement. 

“How will you be able to test this theory?” asked Carlisle.

Right now it is the middle of the summer and no one is at Hogwarts. If you would like to come with me then we can test it. If you need a few days to think about it, I understand. I know that I am asking you a lot to go against the Volturi.”

“Thank you, I think we do need a few days to decide.” said Carlisle and the rest nodded.

“Absolutely. Just tell the Swans your decision and they will pass it on to me.”

“We will. I think that the best thing is for us to go to our house.”

  
“WAIT! Our house is not safe! I see that there will be visitors from the Volturi coming tonight!”

There were multiple gasps. “Oh dear! Where can we go that is safe?” exclaimed Esme

“We have a magical safehouse that is undetectable from unwanted intruders. I can get you there safely.” 

“Thank you Charlie. But we don’t want you and your family to be in any more danger because of us. To be honest I don’t think we need a couple of days to make a decision, would you excuse us while we talk in the dining room.”

“Of course. Take as long as you need.” Said Charlie. He got up and showed the Cullens to the dining room and closed the doors. He then proceeded to cast a silencing charm. He came back and sat down on the couch. “Well it seems that they took it better than I thought.”

“Yes, I was a little worried that they were going to run for the hills but I guess since they are magical then it’s not so hard for them to believe that there are other magical beings.” I answered.

“I am going to start cooking dinner. We are having chicken enchiladas. Dumbledore you are more than welcome to stay for dinner.”

“Thank you Renee I would love to.”

“Hermione and I can help you mom.”

“Thanks girls!”

We proceeded to the kitchen and cooked the chicken enchiladas Muggle style. That way it would keep us busy while the Cullens were discussing what they wanted to do. Charlie and Dumbledore stayed in the living room to watch whatever football game was on.

As Renee was getting the enchiladas out of the oven we heard the dining room door open.

The Cullens stepped out of the dinning room and made their way into the living room. We then proceeded to follow them into the living room and sat down. 

“We have come to a decision. We want to help defeat Voldemort. However, there is a condition, we will only stay at Hogwarts as long as we are certain that we would not be a danger to the students and staff. At the first sign of any of us becoming a danger we will leave immediately” said Carlisle.

“Understandable. Thank you. You do not know how much your help would be appreciated. Since Alice predicted that the Volturi would be coming for you I think that the best thing to do is to get you all to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Charlie, Renee, and I can go with you if you have to pick anything up.”

“That won’t be necessary. Anything that has any value to us has already been secured when we had to go on the run. Everything we need is in our cars thanks to Alice, who told us to be ready when she called us earlier. However I don’t know what to do with the four cars that are currently outside of this house.”

“Don’t worry about that Carlisle. Renee and I can take care of the cars.”

“Just a little undetectable extension charm on the garage and your cars will be safe.”

“WOW!! Would you be able to do that to a closet?!”

“Of course Alice. If you pay attention in class you will eventually be able to do it yourself.” said Renee. 

“YAY! Let’s go!!” We all chuckled.

“Ok if everyone is ready, please go get whatever you need out of your cars.” 

The Cullens went out to their cars. Charlie proceeded to put an undetectable extension charm on the garage. The Cullens then moved their cars inside. Once it was all done they came back into the house. Once everyone's stuff is in a pile in the middle of the living room, Dumbledore sent it all off to Hogwarts. The Cullens were in awe since magic was still new to them. 

“If everyone is ready, you will need to hold onto this hubcap.” Dumbledore raised a hubcap that looked like it was from the 50s. “This is a portkey that I have created that will take us safely to Hogwarts. It has been modified to withstand a vampire's grip so do not worry about if you are holding on too tight. No matter what, do not let go until I say so, understand.” Each of the Cullens nodded. “Good let’s make our way outside so we do not make a mess in the living room.”

Everyone made their way out to the backyard. Dumberdlore said that he would be back in a week to pick me up and take me to the Burrow. I waved at the Cullens and told them I would see them at Hogwarts. All of them hugged me. Surprisingly even Rosalie hugged me. Then made their way to Dumbledore and grabbed onto the portkey. Before we knew it there was a gust of wind and they disappeared. 

We then headed back inside to eat our dinner.


	43. BACK TO HOGWARTS

**Unfortunately, I am not JK Rowling or Stephanie Meyer so I don’t own anything in the Harry Potter and Twilight universe.**

**DUMBLEDORE POV**

It was kind of amusing to see 5 vampires experience the portkey for the first time. I did not know that it was possible but a couple of them look like they were going to be sick. Luckily we made it to our destination before anything like that happened. 

We landed right outside the gate to the school grounds. I let them get their bearings before we started to make out way over to the gate. Once there I saw Minerva waiting to let us through. After we identified ourselves to make sure we were who we are, Minerva opened the gate and let us in. I introduced them to each other and we walked to the castle so that the Cullens could take it in. I saw a look of awe on each of their faces. 

Once inside the castle Minerva and I led them to apartments that we usually reserve for guests. This way they could have a place for themselves. Minerva and I let them have some time to unpack and said that we would be back to give them a tour. 

I know now that all of them have some magic in them or else they would not have been able to get through the gate. We still had to see how powerful each of them were. In my research I have found a spell to test that.

Once the Cullens were settled in Minerva and I gave them the tour of the castle and grounds. 

“Now that the tour is done our work can begin. I know that each of you has some magic in you because all of you were able to pass the wards without me having to interfere. You see one of the wards, out of many, were so that muggles could not come in. I know a spell that could help to see just how powerful you are. Would it be okay if I cast it on each of you? I assure you that it is perfectly harmless. You should only feel a little tingle.”

All of the Cullens nodded and Carlisle came up to me first. I casted the spell and I could see that he was born with magic. Jasper and Alice had the same result. For Esme, I saw that while she was not born with magic she had magic in her ancestry and since Carlisle bit her she got some more from him. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were muggles and got the magic from Carlisle’s venom. They were still powerful but not as powerful as someone born with magic.

Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were intrigued with the results. I believe that Carlisle was old enough that his memory was wiped clean when the breach happened. For Jasper and Alice I believe that something happened that they never knew that they had magic. I believe like so many American muggle-borns (or No-Majs), they fell through the cracks since the American magical community was so paranoid of letting in No-Majs until fairly recently. 

Soon after that Minerva brought in Olivader, who apparently brought about half of his stock of wands to see if any work for the Cullens. One by one each of the Cullens tried out wands and luckily all of them found their wands so that Olivander did not have to bring in the other half of his stock. 

When Olivander was helping Carlisle choose his, I saw that he had a twinkle in his eye. I knew exactly why since he came to talk to me a few days ago. He let Carlisle try out a few and then gave him the wand that suited him. 

“Does that wand feel good Mr. Cullen?”

“Yes, it does. It’s weird it’s like it was made for me.”

“Curious, very curious. You see Mr. Cullen, while I have a perfect memory and remember every wand I sold, my ancestors did not have the same gift. They had to keep records. You see when Dumbledore asked me to help you all to find your wands and that you were vampires, I went into the records and checked to see if by chance anyone bought a wand through Olivanders before the breach. It just so happened that my ancestor sold that wand you are holding to an eleven year old boy on his way to Hogwarts in 1651, named Carlisle Cullen.”

There was a collective gasp.

Ollivander continued, “I always wondered why this wand and other wands were returned to my ancestor in 1749. He was supposed to destroy them but he could never do it. Instead, he secretly kept the wands in the back of our shop. They have been handed down to every proprietor of Olivanders on the instructions to return the wands to the rightful owners when the time comes and to keep them a secret. When I saw that your wand was among those forgotten wands I knew why they were given to my ancestor to be destroyed. I have brought the other wands in hope that you all can help me identify any wands that might have belonged to the Volturi so that those wands can finally be destroyed. I have already talked to Dumbledore and we decided that the others could be safely hidden until we know for sure that those that fight for the light can have their wands back.” 

All but Carlisle nodded. I think that he was still in shock that he was holding something from his mortal life. I know that he had a lot of questions that I unfortunately didn’t have the answers to. I hope that I can give him some answers someday. We all made our way inside to my office to look at the wands. 

We found all of the wands that belonged to the members of the Volturi and Olivander and I destroyed them. There were still some left and I quickly took them and put them in a safe place. 

After Olivander left, it was late. I told the Cullens to please refrain from using their wands until tomorrow. I did tell them that if they wanted to get a head start to start reading the Year One books that are in their apartments. I bid them goodnight and headed to my bedroom. 

The next day after breakfast, I along with Minerva met the Cullens in her classroom. They spent the morning working on Transfiguration. Then made their way to Filius for Charms in the afternoon. 

Once the Cullens were done in Charms, they met me in Grand Hall. I had several goblets filled with blood sitting in front of me. While they were busy with Charms, I worked on getting the blood of different non-endangered creatures so that they could test to see if any would be of their liking. While the blood is no longer in the animal I casted a spell to keep the blood fresh. They tried them all but said that not one seems to satisfy them like non-magical animals. I knew that this might happen so I was able to get blood from native deer and fox. They said that those were the best ones. Since I did not want them to leave our grounds to go hunting I told them I would personally bring them in the blood from non-magical animals. They were okay with it since the spell I casted on the blood kept it fresh. 

For the rest of the summer they learned what usually took mortals years to learn. By the time the term was just about to start , they were ready for year 6. Which I was glad because I wanted Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward in the same year as Harry, so that they could keep an extra eye on him for safety reasons. 

It was also interesting to watch Carlisle because it was like he was using muscle memory while going through the lessons, like he had already learnt it before. It was true, he was a student of Hogwarts back in 1651-1658. I was able to look at his school record. It looked like he was a good student and was in Ravenclaw. He was a Prefect and became Head Boy. I have checked the memories from Tobias Platt who was headmaster as the time. There were a couple of memories that I did see a boy that resembled Carlisle and would show them to him when we had a chance. 

I recently have been busy trying to get as many memories of Tom Riddle as I could. Luckily I was able to convince Horace Slughorn to come back to Hogwarts because I believed that he has a vital memory that I need. He had given it to me earlier but I knew that he had tampered with it. I hope Harry could somehow convince him to give me the untampered memory. I have also been to Ilvermorny to discuss tactics with Luigia when Voldemort rises again. Last time the US wasn’t involved but since vampires were in the picture we were going to need all the help we could get. 


End file.
